Echoes of the Past, Echoes of the Future
by Twizard2013
Summary: Granger is Professor at Hogwarts, and Harry and Draco, who work as Aurors, need her help solving a case. But, can she be saved from an accidental slave bond to Bellatrix's daughter? How did the bond even happen? Why is the child growing so fast? Can the child be saved? I don't own Harry Potter, that belongs to JK Rowling Rated M for dark themes
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and Company belong to JK Rowling. Thanks to her for allowing me to play on her playground.

Plot: Granger is Professor at Hogwarts, and Harry and Draco, who work as Aurors, need her help solving a case. But, can she be saved from an accidental slave bond to Bellatrix's daughter? How did the bond even happen? Why is the child growing so fast? Can the child be saved? I don't own Harry Potter, that belongs to JK Rowling. Rated M for dark themes

A/N The first three chapters bring us forward rapidly to the time of the story. Sorry, I just didn't know how to do that gracefully. This is my first fanfiction, my first fiction ever, and my first non-scientific paper. Constructive criticism is very welcome. However, I must warn you, this is not a fluff story. There are some very dark themes in here.

Chapter 1: The War, and Bellatrix.

Malfoy Manor: Voldemort and Bellatrix have been in the brewing room now for three hours. Draco wonders what they are brewing in there. It is a fully stocked potions laboratory. He can smell strange odors, ones he hasn't smelled before. And, that of itself is odd. Between his mother, father, and the various death eaters, he has had a lot of exposure to potion brewing and the odors of various brews. The two went into that room with a book, three red candles they had made out in the yard last night at midnight, and a basket with something that was bleeding.

He couldn't lurk at the doorway, though. If he was caught, he would be punished. He went to the library, to see if he could figure out which book they had taken in with them. He had seen Aunt Bellatrix perusing the library yesterday, and she had taken a book with her. He hadn't had a chance to look, but now seemed like a good time.

As he looked carefully through the shelves, he spotted the gap between the two books, and looked up the missing title in the inventory. The book was an ancient one, written over a thousand years ago, regarding old blood rituals. What the bloody hell were they up to? That book was full of spells dating from the early days of dark magic, when everything was allowed, and nothing was controlled.

Ever since Draco had been forced to take the Dark Mark, he had been frustrated and angry. He had to participate in disgusting rituals, watching the raping and killing of muggles and wizards and witches alike. He had to watch them being killed. He had been ordered to kill. He hadn't been able to kill Dumbledork. He didn't like the old wizard, but he didn't want to kill him, either. But, he had participated in the torture. You couldn't not do it. He had seen first-hand what happened to even the death eaters that failed or hesitated to follow orders and participate.

He heard footsteps coming down the hall, and he slipped the inventory sheet back into the desk, and left through the door leading from the library into his father's den. It wouldn't due to be caught being curious.

00000000000000000000

"We will need to complete this at exactly 2:00 am, tonight, my dear." Voldemort informed Bellatrix. "It will hurt you, so you need to prepare yourself not to scream, not to make any noise. A silence charm cannot be cast, for this to work. The magic has to permeate through everything, the grounds, the soil, the house, you, me, everything."

"Yes, my lord. I will meet you at Chateaux Lestrange, tonight. Would you like to hold onto the potion, or would you like me to bring it?" Bellatrix kept her eyes on him, gazing in abject adoration, bordering on insanity."

"I will keep it safe. See you there."

000000000000000000000

Draco waited till they left the library, and thought about looking at the book, but there was a chance they would linger. He didn't want to be caught being nosy. But, he had learned that it paid to be informed. His father was weak, and not in favor any longer. It was up to him to protect his mother and himself, as best he could.

He disapparated to Chateaux Lestrange, and hiding under his invisibility cloak that he had made himself, he walked around, looking for clues. He could apparate to the grounds without triggering the wards. His mother and he were both added to the wards. He couldn't see anything unusual, though, and he knew better than to stick around for long. Aunt Bellatrix was a very powerful witch, and she could often sense people. Voldemort was not as powerful at sensing people. Over the last few years, Draco had realized Voldemort had his limitations. He wasn't as powerful as people thought. His power came from his willingness to hurt people, to use dark magic without regard to the consequences to himself. He would cast an unforgivable without hesitation, and he used a lot of fear and intimidation.

He was a strong wizard, but he wasn't undefeatable, if you could separate him from his followers. Draco kept walking around, wondering what they were planning. As he walked into the antechamber room, he felt the twitching of magic, and cautiously, he started opening the connecting rooms. And, found what he was looking for. The antechamber room was one of the places where Voldemort and the Death Eaters performed a lot of the rituals and magic. They had brought soil from various places, and it was in bowls and pots everywhere. There were dry herbal mixes everywhere, and special candles. In the third room, he saw a pedestal, about 7 feet by 3 feet, surrounded by red candles, unlit, and a bowl on the floor at one end. On the pedestal was a red cloth that looked like it was draped over pillows, red pillows, and a jeweled ritual knife. Something was going down.

He had been here a few hours, and he needed to get back. Maybe he would get a chance to look at the book in the library. He apparated back, straight to his wing, and walked down the steps. When he walked into the drawing room, he realized his research would have to wait. Everyone was getting ready to sit down around the table. He put a blank look on his face, cleared his mind of dangerous thoughts, put his mental walls up, and walked in. He felt the blast from Aunt Bellatrix immediately, and gave her a few false memories to focus on. Severus was missing, but everyone else was there. It was going to be a long night. He carefully kept that blank look on his face.

00000000000000000000

A few days later, he got the opportunity to look in the book, but he couldn't find any sure indication of what they had been brewing. The book was huge, written in Old Norse, and had many notations written in the margins. It was one of six volumes, and this was an original set, handed down through the ages. It was full of blood rituals, bonding rituals, dark magic, and blood magic. But, that pedestal he had seen was a marriage bed ritual. What would they be doing with a marriage ritual? Aunt Bellatrix was blood-bonded to Uncle Rudolphus. A triad, maybe?

But, over the next few weeks, he didn't notice them acting like a triad had been formed. What he did notice was that Uncle Rudolphus was cold to Aunt Bellatrix. He would glare at her, when no one was looking. And Aunt Bellatrix would twitch, and her face would pinch. But, it didn't make sense.

But, all that red. What did that signify? He looked it up. Red was the color of blood, the color of life, the color of bonding. He wished he trusted Severus enough to ask. But, he trusted no one.

000000000000000000000000

Malfoy Manor: Bellatrix has Hermione pinned to the floor. She has been hitting her with curse after curse. Hermione can feel every one of them. There is no relief from the pain. The pain of the curses and the pain of her body twisting and bending into unnatural positions that she could never assume if she wasn't trying to escape the pain.

Bellatrix pulls out a dagger, and, muttering something that Hermione can't make out, starts carving into Hermione's arm. She can still feel the pain from the curses, and is still jerking in reflex response. Hermione's head is thrashing back and forth, from this new pain and the old pains. Hermione can't focus on anything, feels everything, can't distinguish one pain from another. As Bellatrix withdraws the knife, then applies it again, a fresh new type of pain hits Hermione, a burning heat that starts at her arm, and spreads quickly, taking over her entire body in one massive ball of pain that hits her everywhere at once. Bellatrix starts muttering again, something, and leans over to whisper to Hermione.

"You're mine, now, mudblood, my very own personal slave. That's going to be your name from now on, Mudblood. When I call you, you will answer, 'Yes, mistress, you called your Mudblood. And you will say it on your knees, with your head bowed in respect."

Then, she stands up and starts laughing. It is a maniacal laugh, from a person who is drunk on power, not quite sane. Hermione turns her head, she sees nothing, blissfully feels nothing, and a tear rolls from her eyes. The heat is burning. The pain is unbelievable.

Bellatrix starts to complete one last ritual, to complete the blood bond. And finally that mudblood will be HERS! And then the chandelier crashes to the floor, Harry Potter appears on the stairs, and her wand is snatched from her. And, she watches in disbelief as the Mudblood is snatched from her, disapparated by the traitor, Dobby. She throws the knife.

Chateaux Lestrange: 7 months after the events at Malfoy Manor. Events are taking place that will have far-reaching effects. Bellatrix gives birth to a baby. It is a difficult birth, painful, long, and debilitating. But Bellatrix is used to pain. She has served the Dark Lord for years, and although she has been a faithful servant, every time she failed him, she was punished. During her time in Askaban, the prison guards weren't kind. They had often rewarded their favorite prisoners with a "free-time" session with her or other prisoners who were not in favor. It was brutal in Askaban.

Not even her and Voldemort's combined powerful magic could prevent the pain. She was blood-bonded to her husband and to the Dark Lord, in two separate marriage bonds. This violated the original marriage bond, and was layered on top of it, not replacing it. Voldemort had given Bellatrix a special conception potion, and impregnated her. The only people present at this birthing are her slaves, blood-bonded to serve her, loyal always to her. They are only people who know of this child's existence.

Bellatrix picks up a vial of potion, saved from a year ago, when Voldemort was regenerated. She looks over at the witch tied in the corner. Struggling, she points her wand at the witch and weakly says the Avada Kedavra curse. She doesn't have much strength but she means the curse, and the witch dies. She quickly swallows a drop of the potion, and pours a drop into the baby's mouth, her baby.

She falls asleep, weakened by the birth.

0000000000000000000000000000 00

12 Grimmauld Place: Kreacher stares at the Tree of the House of Black. He watches the new face burned into the paint, and at the single line showing the parentage of a new babe. The line to Bellatrix, and a dotted line to a printed name, with no face: Thomas Marvolo Riddle. His brow furrows. He understands what has happened, but not the importance. He likes Bellatrix. Her husband gaining knowledge of this would harm her. He keeps the secrets of Black. He turns out the light and shuts the door.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000

The Battle of Hogwarts

Bellatrix was keeping track of Hermione. She had been present inside the mudblood's mind since Hermione's adventure at Malfoy Manor. She hadn't been able to complete the blood bond with her new slave yet, but she would. But she could still enter her mind, read her emotions. And, when this battle was over, she would complete the bond and own this bitch.

Bellatrix saw a flash of Hermione going by, and lost her focus for a moment. It was her last mistake ever. She felt the spell cast by the blood traitor enter her body, felt the pain spread throughout her, felt the last split second of her life, felt the connection to her slaves and her husband rip out of her and sever, and then felt nothing.

0000000

Hermione is running with Ron, back up the stairs, trying to get away from Nagini. She suddenly feels a ripping, starting at her left arm, and spreading through her, burning her from the inside out. She stumbles, clutching her arm, but her whole body feels on fire. The pain doesn't last, and she doesn't have time to dwell on it.

Nagini is poised to strike, and as she prepares herself to die, Neville steps forward and slices Nagini's head off with the sword of Gryffindor.

Grateful to be alive, they all start running to concentrate on the battle.


	2. Chapter 2

00000000000000000000000000

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, fav'd, and followed. It means a lot to me. Thanks to Parvati48, without whose encouragement; I may not have written this. Hearts to my new friend. Thank you

HP Not Mine.

Chapter 2: Wizarding War II, After the Battle:

Harry stumbles through the castle, or more correctly, the ruins of the castle. He looks at the people, the damage, the death, the blood, the waste.

He spots the Weasleys, but he doesn't go to them. They are grieving, and while he grieves with them, right now, he doesn't feel as if he is truly a part of them. They need to be a family right now. He wonders if Kreacher will bring him a sandwich.

Then he remembers one more death, one more loss, someone with no one to mourn him. He turns sadly to make his way to the Shrieking Shack. As he walks through the tunnel, he reflects on the man he is surprisingly going to mourn the loss of. He never would have thought that 6 months ago, or even two months ago.

He remembers the doe Patronas, and how he didn't even think of who could possibly have a doe as their Patronas, who would be able to lead him to the sword of Gryffindor. He hadn't given it a thought.

As he gets to the Shrieking Shack, he hears voices, and slows his approach. No one should know that Professor Snape is here. Well, except Ron and Hermione, and they wouldn't be here. As he quietly makes his way in, he hears the voices distinctly. And, he recognizes them. It is Hermione's voice, and Draco Malfoy's voice. He draws his wand, and carefully peaks around the corner.

Hermione is pointing her wand at Professor Snape's body, which is floating in air, and Malfoy is muttering spells, also pointing his wand at Professor Snape.

Could this night get any weirder?

Harry walks in, so they can see him. Hermione looks up, with tears in her eyes. "I can't save him, Harry. These spells should work, but they aren't."

Harry looks at Malfoy, who has tears freely flowing down his face, as he concentrates on his mentor, his godfather, his closest friend, and a father figure for his entire life, and desperately tries to heal the wounds.

Harry pulls out the Elder Wand, points it at Snape, and starts repeating the spells Malfoy is saying. The light that flows from the wand is red, followed by blindingly bright white light, which engulfs Snape's body. Hermione keeps her mind focused on holding Snape's body in free levitation, while Harry and Malfoy keep whispering healing spells. The light starts pulsing, and slowly, the wounds start closing, and Nagini's venom is neutralized. Tissues are repaired, and finally, Professor Snape's breathing becomes regular, and his muscles start twitching.

Hermione had already used the healing potion she had, pouring it liberally over Snape's wounds. They levitate him back through the tunnel, and down to the dungeon, to his living quarters.

0000000000000000000000

Two months later, After the War:

The Ministry is trying to repair the damage to itself. No one trusts anyone. The Order members have trust within, but no one else trusts anyone. As the Order starts having meetings and discussions, they start putting the structure back together. Kingsley Shacklebolt is elected as the Prime Minister, and Arthur Weasley is his Deputy.

They quickly realize that the Ministry cannot exclude all the pureblood families, nor the children of former Death Eaters in official ministry positions, if they are going to unite and heal the society. To divide the society, to punish an entire part of it, is to invite the discord and malcontent that could once again unite rebellion and war. They begin a foundational structure where one member of the Order is partnered with a pure-blood son or daughter. And so the restructuring of wizarding society begins.

The trials of the death eaters are open to certain members of the public, but not the press, and the entire family of a given death eater is invited to attend the trial. Draco Malfoy's trial, which is also attended by Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, who both testified on his behalf, is one of the few which does not last for days. He received a sentence of 3 years of community service, to be served to the Ministry of Magic, during which time he would be evaluated as to his rehabilitation, community contributions. He ended up partnered with Harry Potter. Harry would have preferred Ron, who was also a pure-blood. But, Ron ended up partnered with Theodore Nott, whose father was also a death eater.

Severus Snape's trial was postponed, then cancelled; all charges were dropped , based on Harry Potter's testimony. And, as Severus Snape was known to have served the Order of the Phoenix, he wasn't on any kind of probation. He returned to his position as Potions Master at Hogwarts, and worked on restoring his health.

Hermione has spent hours and hours nursing Professor Snape back to health. Draco Malfoy has been there almost constantly, at times a help, at times a thorn in her side, and at times, like right this moment, just a post to lean on, as they slump together in exhaustion. Professor Snape is not the most patient of patients. He snips at them at times, stares belligerently at them, and at times, tries to intimidate them. It works with Hermione. Draco is used to Severus' moods and attitudes. He just looks at his godfather, and stares him down. Which makes Hermione the easier target. Which makes Draco feel as if he has to protect her. Severus wouldn't have healed without her help, and they all know that.

This is how Ron finds them as he walks in, unexpectedly, to pick up Hermione. Ron takes one look at the two sitting on the floor, leaning back to back, with their legs bunched up, and the back of their heads leaning against each other, and blows a gasket.

"What the bloody hell?" Ron yells.

Hermione jumps up, which unsettles Draco, which irritates him. And, it wakes up Severus, who had just gotten to sleep after a tiring round of doing physical therapy exercises. And, that really pisses off Draco. The school is set to open in a few months, and Severus will be taking on his old position, and assisting Hermione in hers. And, they are all just damn tired. Bloody Weasel.

"Ron, I wasn't expecting you." Stammers Hermione. She looks over at Severus, who is staring groggily at all three of them.

"Yeah, obviously." Ron's eyes narrow, and his breathing gets faster. He gives Hermione a glare before turning a deadly look on Draco, and reaches for his wand. His face is turning red.

Hermione steps in between them, and holds her hands up, trying to ward off a fight. Draco jumps up off the floor, sweeps his arm around her and pulls her behind him. Hermione scrambles to the other side of Draco and, great, two wizards with their wands drawn, in her living quarters in Hogwarts, and both look like they are out for blood.

"Ron, Draco, both of you calm down, right now. Draco lowers his wand. He knows any skirmish with this "war hero" is going to look bad for him. Hermione glares at Ron, "Put the damn wand away, Ron."

He does, slowly lowering it, but keeping it pointed at Draco the entire time he is lowering it. He directs his unspent anger at Hermione. "I came here to see you, wanted to take you to dinner. What the hell was going on with Ferret-Face?" He snarles.

Ron's face is now purple. Draco doesn't take his eyes off the Weasel. What the hell does she see in Beet-Boy?

"What?" Hermione looks puzzled. She looks at Draco, who is doing some snarling of his ow. Merlin, watching these two argue all the time is like watching a kidney bean and a Lima bean bouncing around in a pot of boiling water. She just sits back down on the floor, too tired to deal with this.

"That was a pretty cozy cuddle you two were in." Ron snaps at her.

"Ron, we had just gotten finished with the exercises, and got Severus down for a snooze. We just sat down."

"You were going to take me to dinner?" she suddenly realized what all he had said. Ron never takes her out. He usually just takes her to the Burrows, which had been rebuilt, sort of.

"Yeah, mom's cooking dinner tonight." He said, still sullen. He wanted Malfoy to leave. They were all in her quarters, not Snapes, and WTF is Malfoy doing in her quarters?

"Oh. Well, I wish you would have given me some notice. I am really beat, and I still have an essay on defense against curses due." Severus was giving her homework assignments to get her ready for her first year teaching. And, he didn't cut her any slack because she wasn't really a student. But, she didn't mind. He was trying to help. And, he graded them. Before the school year started, he was going to grade her as if she had been his 8th-year student, so she would be totally qualified.

"Never mind." Ron answered. "Just go back to whatever you were doing. I'll find someone to take with me." And he turned around and stomped out.

Hermione watched him go, and started crying. Draco watched Weasel-head go out her door, and crouched down. He put his arms around her shaking shoulders, and pulled her in for a hug.

When she quieted down, he asked, "What do you see in the Weasel?"

"What do you see in the Pug?" She countered.

Draco gave a half-smirk, "She gives good . . ., she has her finer skills." Just couldn't come out and say that outright to her. Draco has to work with Potter. Not a good idea to start that off on the wrong path. He has no desire to begin his service with Potter itching to hex him.

"So does he."

"Really? And, what would his finer skills be?" He gave her a full smirk now, full-well knowing that Hermione had spend less time in the Weasels company than would be needed for them to be talking about the same thing.

"He is loyal, faithful." She huffed back at him.

One eyebrow rose slowly at that comment. "Lavender is such a ugly color for a red-head to wear." He reaches over and gently brushes a tear off her cheek.


	3. Chapter 3 The Curse

HP not mine.

Chapter 3, Wizarding War II, the Aftermath

Ron stomped off, angry and hurt. He wanted to love Hermione. And, he did. But, he wasn't sure how he loved her. When he saw her sitting on the floor with Malfoy, he saw red, but not because he was jealous. He was just mad that she was sitting there with that particular wizard.

She hadn't had time for him at all since the battle. She spent all her time with Snape and Malfoy. She came to the burrows sometimes, but not to be with him. She came there to be there. He wanted someone who came there for him, specifically.

He walked to the edge of the grounds and apparated to the burrows. He hadn't meant it about finding someone to take with him. He just lost his temper. Like he always seemed to with her. He wanted to punch something.

When he got to the burrows, he had received an owl from the Ministry. Harry wanted to see him, now! He stepped inside, and floo'd to the Ministry to find Harry. Walking into Harry's office, he plopped down, and just looked at his best mate. Harry gave him questioning glance, but when Ron didn't elaborate, Harry said, "We have this lead on Nott's location." Harry handed him a piece of paper.

Ron looked at him like he was telling a joke, "Senior, or Junior?" Ron didn't like being assigned to work with any relative of a death eater. He thought this was a big mistake.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Senior, of course. I have sent word to your partner, my partner, and Zabini and Finnegan. We are going to bring him in tomorrow."

"Is that a good idea? Having Nott go on a mission to arrest his own father?" Ron asked. He sure didn't think it was. He thought it was a very bad idea.

"Theodore stayed neutral during the war, unlike some others. His father is a criminal, and it is his job. But, he won't be one of the primaries. He and you will be back-up." Harry explained.

"So, we roll tomorrow?" Ron was still glaring, still angry from what had happened at Hogwarts.

"Yep, early, 3:00 am as usual."

"Ok. Hey, what do you think of what "Ermione is doing, nursing Snape like this? Spending all her time with Malfoy and Snape?" Ron couldn't help asking. He wanted Harry's take on it, and he really wanted Harry to give him an excuse to tell him what he had seen. Maybe Harry didn't like it either.

"Ron, Hermione has been helping Professor Snape to heal. And, he needs her. And, I think she needs him. She lost her parents in this war. I think this gave her something to focus on. And, as for Malfoy, he is Professor Snape's godson, has known him all his life. He was really trying to save Professor Snape's life that night."

"Yeah, well they seem to be a little too chummy, for my taste. I don't like it." Ron huffed, then just sat back. He was angry. Not that he thought Hermione would have anything to do with Ferret-Face, but still. She was leaning against him, letting him lean on her.

Ron suddenly stood up, more frustrated than ever, and said he was going home.

Harry sadly watched him go. Ron and Hermione couldn't stop fighting. They even fought over how they should fight. He sighed. They really had gotten into a blazing row one day over the fact that Hermione didn't like the way Ron fought with her. And, then Ron had gotten huffy over how Hermione was always lecturing him. And, before he knew what had happened, they had stopped speaking because they couldn't agree on how to fight.

Harry went back to finishing up what he was doing, which was planning tomorrow's raid. They really needed to bring in all the death eaters. They were rounding them up as fast as they could. And, he wanted to go home.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Ron left the ministry, went to the burrows, and had dinner with his parents, Ginny, George, and Charlie, who was in from Rumania. Charlie was telling them about some witch he had met. He was all excited, rattling on and on.

Blah blah blah. Ron tuned them out and ate, thinking about Hermione. He just wasn't sure how he felt about her. Their kisses were boring. And, snogging is as far as he had gotten with her.

He remembered Lavender. That had been a lot more exciting. And, he thought about the night he had kissed some fifth-year witch from Ravenclaw. And he thought about the kiss he shared with Padma, at the Yule Ball. Even that had been more exciting. Maybe him and 'Ermione needed to end it before they hurt each other even more. They still had their friendship, but if they didn't move forward or end it, they might not have that. And, he didn't want to lose her completely.

He finished his dinner, and going upstairs, he took a shower. His room had been restored, and he looked around it. Maybe it was time to find a place of his own. He had a job now, and knew he wasn't going back to Hogwarts. He had struggled and hoped his scores would be good enough. But, when he was offered this position, he didn't hesitate. He reached out and grabbed it with both hands. Like he had with Lavender.

He tried to settle down, get some sleep, but he couldn't shut his mind down. He looked at the location of where they were meeting, and decided that maybe he would do a little investigation on his own. He didn't like working with Nott, didn't trust him. Hell, he didn't trust any of their partners. But, especially someone being expected to go after his own father. Ron knew he couldn't arrest his own dad.

He sent his owl to Harry, letting him know that he was doing a little exploration, and disapparated, headed to the location, with a loud crack. An equally loud crack announced his arrival at his destination. He had never learned to apparate quietly.

Mr. Nott heard the crack, and poked his finger into the blind on the window, pulling it slightly open to see. The glass in the window was broken, and he had heard the unmistakable sound of someone apparating in the street. He saw a red-haired young man, who could only be a Weasley. He had thought this was a safe location, but apparently not. He pointed his wand at the wizard and threw a Body-Bind curse at him. He waited until the wizard was absolutely still, and pulled him out of the street and into his yard, where he levitated him up and into the house he had been hiding at.

He looked down both sides of the street. No one was coming out. Didn't seem like anyone was joining him either. He looked at his prisoner. Damn, this was the famous war hero. Nott laughed, cast a silencing spell on the house.

Then, the fun started. Nott sttarted throwing curse after curse at him, enjoying his pain. Apparently someone had gotten their wires crossed. Stupid bloody Ministry, sending this one lonely wizard at him. He tortured the stupid wizard for a couple of hours. He looked carefully at Weasley. It appeared he didn't have any more fight in him.

Nott thought about throwing a few more curses at him, but he thought there might be more Ministry Aurors coming. Maybe he should leave. He thought about killing the war hero, but maybe that wasn't such a good idea. Might inspire a posse to come after him. Plus, it was actually very satisfactory to send this boy back to Arthur Weasley in this condition. Justice for the Ministry stealing his own son. He laughed, and gathering his few belongings, disapparated out of there, leaving Ronald Weasley right where he lay, cringing and whimpering.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry sent Hermione a Patronas, telling her to come to St Mungos immediately. As soon as she got there, stepping out of the floo, Harry had grabbed her to steady her, and one look at him, and she knew.

Her eyes had filled with tears. "What happened?" She and Ron were not a really a couple any longer. Ron just couldn't get over her nursing Severus. Ron hadn't appreciated that, and had refused to propose or become officially engaged to her. But, he would always hold a special place in her life as her first crush. And, she still cared. They hadn't even officially broken up.

Harry explained about Ron going in by himself. "By the time the we got there to help him, he had been Crucio'd repeatedly, and was unconscious. We brought him straight here."

"Are Molly and Arthur here? Ginny, George?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, and so is Padma. She showed up with Ginny." Hermione sucked in her breath. Padma?

Hermione braced herself, and walked with Harry to meet everyone. Things weren't that warm between him and Ginny, either. They weren't doing so well.

As she walked into the room, Molly and Ginny opened their arms for a group hug. Both were crying. Padma jumped into the middle of it. Hermione turned to hug George, Angelina, and Arthur.

And, then they waited.


	4. Chapter 4 Ronald and Hermione

Chapter 4, Ron's Weasley Wizard Wheezes:

HP not mine. Thanks for the reviews and follows. This one was hard to write. AN I had to update this, and I apologize to all who read the original version. I had errored and used Fred when I meant George. And, I am really sorry for the confusion. That is the only change to this chapter, and again, I am sorry.

Ron was out cold for four days. He wasn't exactly completely unconscious. He just wasn't there, mentally. Ginny was with him when he opened his eyes, and sent word to everyone.

Ron was aware of people around him, in a haze. They couldn't reach him, and he couldn't speak to them. He finally opened his eyes and focused, and the first thing he saw was his little sister. He just sat there looking at her for a few minutes. He was so glad to see her. He hadn't thought he would see his family again, ever. He thought he was going to die under those curses. He started to reach for Ginny's hand, which was resting on the bed. But, he couldn't make his arm move. He grunted, and she looked over at him, and her eyes got really big, and she started crying.

"Ron, thank God, Goddess, Merlin, and St. Mungos. We didn't think you would come back." She reached over and touched his hand. He barely squeezed, but at least he could move his fingers.

He looked around, trying to see if anyone else was here. It was just him and Ginny. "Mom and Hermione just went to get some lunch. They have been here constantly." Ginny said. She wanted him to know that Hermione had been here.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000

After four weeks in St. Mungo's, Ron was on his way to recovery; but he was different. He was a very changed wizard. He was tired of the struggle and the fight, and just wanted life on the lighter side. And, the torture had affected his ability to do magic. He could not perform spells properly, and his magic was just lopsided.

The results would have been funny if it wasn't so tragic, at least from Hermione's point of view.

He resigned from the ministry, and was working with George in his Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. George needed the help.

Hermione had tried to be there for him, tried to help him. But, she was so serious about practicing magic and getting the proper results; she would get very frustrated, and scold him. Ron had discovered that the results to his magic WERE FUNNY. He was working with Ginny and George every day, and the results were comical. To everyone except Hermione. Hermione just kept wanting him to try harder to get proper results. And, George and Ginny kept encouraging him to do things which resulted in jokes. The only thing they were serious about was getting consistent results from any one effort.

Ginny and George started channeling the wacky magic into more products for the shop. If he tried to levitate something, it would move upside down and backwards, then would crash to the ground. If he tried to brew a potion, even if he did everything correctly, it performed backwards. And nothing was very effective or long lasting. His love potions caused the victim to throw up when they were close to the intended lover. His healing potions caused itching and skin rashes. His hair-smoothing gell caused Hermione's hair to crackle and spark with energy, flying about her head with a mind of its own. It looked like thousands of Medusa snakes writhing about. That stupid spell had lasted a week. Even Severus couldn't undo it. Hermione wondered if he really tried. He and Draco thought she looked appreciatively Slytherin like that. They had pronounced it an approvement. Hermione didn't think that was funny at all.

He even tried the Crucio on George one day, at George's insistence. It had caused George to double over, but not in pain. He was being tortured with tickling. Ginny and Angela and Molly had to actually counter the spell before it killed George from laughing.

Hermione didn't find anything funny about this failed magic, as she called it. She was just frustrated, because it almost seemed like Ron didn't care if the result was wrong, as long as it wasn't hurtful. He liked that he could create joke magic. He liked that between him and Ginny and George, they could come up with practical uses for it. Well, practical if you owned a magic joke shop. Not practical if you were actually trying to achieve anything. His warming spells made a room so chilly you had to put snow clothes on. His attempt at anything backfired.

It was during one of these times that he was casting spells with Ginny and Hermione that Hermione finally snapped. She stomped her foot in frustration, and huffed, "Ron, you need to concentrate harder. Focus."

"Ermione, I don't need to do anything. I'm not you." Ron had yelled, and turned around and walked out of the room. He appreciated that she was his friend, but right now, he just needed her to go home. He sat down on the back steps of George's shop, and put his head in his hands. He needed to talk to her.

No time like now. She walked out, sat next to him, and put a tentative hand on his arm. "Ron, I'm sorry, but this is just so important."

"No, it's not." He looked over at her. "I may never recover my magical abilities the way you want them to be, but I always admired George and Fred's ability to create joke magic. It may be an accident, but I can do it too, now. And, I like being able to do this."

"But, you aren't doing it on purpose, Ron. It is just happening."

"Maybe I could do it all along, just never knew it." Ron sighed. "Maybe I was never really cut out to be an Auror. I went after Nott in a fit of temper. I was so mad at you, sitting there on the floor with Malfoy, ignoring me. Giving all your time to those two death eaters."

Hermione started at the change in conversation topic. She thought about what he said, "Ron, Severus wasn't a death eater. He was a spy. And Draco was a young boy."

Ron looked at her, really looked into her eyes, and said, "Draco?" He looked away, not liking what he saw in her eyes. It was as if she had slept with the enemy. Well, not slept with, literally. But, they had spent all these years hating that creepy bloke, and here she was calling him Draco, as if she were talking about him or Harry.

"Yes, Draco. He has been helping me with Severus, and he truly loves Severus. They are close. I have seen a side to him that isn't bad. He had an awful father. He had a cruel aunt, and truly disgusting grandparents. What would you be if your parents and grandparents had been like that.?"

"You talk about his grandparents?" Ron asked, his face taking on a disgusted look. She really had spent a lot of time with him, if they could talk about grandparents.

"We talk about a lot of things. We have been practicing dueling, defense, and working on potions for Severus. We have to replenish the stocks for the school, and some of St. Mungos potions. " She looked at him, determined not to cry. Ron had made her cry too much over the years. She wasn't going to cry. "It doesn't mean anything, Ron. It's just talk."

"It does mean something, 'Ermione. It means that we are changing You and Harry seem to be able to accept all these death eaters, all these people I have been hating for a long time." He put his head back in his hands, leaning his elbows on his knees. "I just don't understand it. I can't seem to make the leap."

"It doesn't matter, Ron. We will be there for you, will help you make that transition. Together, just like always." Hermione was still trying not to cry.

Ron lifted his head, and leaned over and wiped a tear off her cheek before it could roll down her face. "I know, and I will be there for you. Friends forever. Just like always." He looked sad. He realized that was what they were, what they had always been. Friends. He might have had a crush on her at one time, but it wasn't serious, and it wasn't for long. She was his wonderful, loving, beautiful, friend.

She looked at him, and the tears started rolling. She knew what he was saying. She could read it in his eyes. They both knew it was ending. There was no romance for them, had never been a romance. It was a crush that had never flowered. "Friends, forever." She reached over and hugged him. This was right, but, Merlin's sake, did it ever hurt.

Ron held her till she stopped crying. He kept his head turned. He didn't want her to know that some of the tears falling were his.


	5. Chapter 5 WTF

Chapter 5, WTF

HP Not mine. AN; sorry, this isn't an update, but a correction of some typos. I apologize for not catching them.

The first year after the war had been a grueling year, for everyone. All students who missed finishing their education because of the war or repair efforts were offered to come back and finish, but the older students were offered an accelerated program. Most of the older students took the accelerated classes offered, and finish their N.E.W.T.'s quickly.

Three years later, Hogwarts has been in operation 2 years. Severus Snape is the Potions Master, and Head of the House of Slytherin. Neville Longbottom is the Herbology Professor, and Head of the House of Gryffindor. Luna Longbottom is the Professor of Care and Protection of Magical Creatures, and the Head of the House of Ravenclaw. Hagrid is the groundskeeper, and is allowed to help maintain the creatures Professor Longbottom approves of. Professor Hooch is head of Hufflepuff, temporarily.

Hermione is DADA professor at Hogwarts. Severus had mentored her through her first year, and she was very confident of her abilities. He is as relentless about her studying and learning as she is on him doing everything he needs to restore his health. He no longer intimidates her (well for the most part, anyway), but he is as bossy as Harry. And, sometimes they gang up on her, making her crazy. And sometimes, Draco gangs up with them.

She spent the last 2 years creating and perfecting spells to counter the dark magic and curses. She had developed a protection spell that warded against the Imperio curse, and she had found a repelling spell that helped deflect the Avada Kedavra spell, and as long as you didn't repel it into a mirror or reflective surface, the energy would be absorbed harmlessly by walls or the ground. She hadn't been able to find anything to repel the Cruiciatas Curse, though. And, it could be cast silently, wandlessly.

It bothered her; she had been tortured with it repeatedly by Bellatrix. And, it had been used on Ron, repeatedly. He was still recovering, but slowly. His magic was still not the same.

Hermione huffed a breath, blows a strand of hair out of her eyes, and stood ready to again try a new spell she and Severus are working on, one that will repel the Imperius curse. They have been working on spells that will repel all of the dark Curses.

Harry and Draco come into the laboratory. Harry is there to pick up Hermione to take her to lunch, and Draco came to visit with his godfather. She takes her eyes off Severus, looks over at them, and suddenly her wand goes flying out of her hand, across the room to Severus, and her hands are splayed to her head, her feet frozen in place. She can't move. She glares at Severus, who sneers and tells her, "Never lose your focus when facing an enemy." He drawls every syllable out, then smirks, and releases her, and tosses her wand back to her.

She immediately throws a stinging hex at him, which he blocks and returns, which she immediately blocks. She doesn't send another one his way; his narrowed gaze is just daring her, and she is aware that while she is much better at defense and attack than she used to be, she isn't as powerful as he is. And, she just challenged him, right in front of Harry and Draco. She lowers her wand, glares back at him, and turns to face the visitors.

Harry and Draco both laugh, and Hermione glares at both of them. She doesn't like being made to look stupid, and Draco had done it more than too many times at school. They are no longer hostile, after working together so many hours to get Severus through his recovery, and studying and practicing together, but she still doesn't like being made to look foolish in front of him.

Both Harry and Draco put their hands up in a gesture of surrender, and ohhhh, creepy. She looks at them, and they have identical smirks on their faces. Hermione groans, loudly. They spend entirely too much time together. They look alike. Well, not exactly, but that is a very similar expression and gesture on both of them. She glares harder at both of them.

Draco and Harry now work together in the Ministry, partnered up with the new structure, and have slowly been figuring out how to work together, and trying to trust each other. They both work in the Auror Department, along with Theodore Nott, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Tracey Davis, Dennis Creavey, and quite a few former classmates.

Harry is there to take her to lunch. Draco is there to have lunch with Severus. Harry and Hermione go to Hermione's quarters to floo to Hoggsmeade.

After ordering lunch, Harry looks carefully at Hermione, looking her over, and asks, "So how is everything?"

"Fine. We are getting ready to open, and it's going to be fun. It's not my first year, so I know what to expect. I am looking forward to the new year, the new crop of students, and this is the first year we have quidditch again."

"You don't like quidditch." He snorts. "You don't even like flying."

"That's not the point. The school is totally back to normal. The buildings are all repaired, the houses are in their own dormitories, the library is back. And, we have quidditch coaches now."

"So, is the house division going to start up again?" Harry asks, thinking this may not be a good idea. He is glad the games are starting up, that everything is getting back to normal. But, the house division wasn't such a good idea.

"Well, only for the house cup. The way the points are given and taken have changed a little. The magic rituals have been changed." Hermione explained. "We took the bias out of it. If someone takes points away, they have to vocalize the reason, and the magic of the wards acknowledges it or not. And, if a person takes points away for something from one house, they have to do it consistently from that point on. It is very clever, and it was sealed by the head of all four houses. Myself and Madam Pince and Madam Pomfreys and Minerva cast the spell, and Severus, Luna, Neville, and Rolanda all sealed it."

"Wow, that must have irritated Professor Snape," Harry said, as he started laughing. Professor Snape had never been truly unbiased when awarding or deducting points. Harry was fairly close to him now, and respected him, but just couldn't call him Severus, the way Hermione did. Of course, she had spent so much time with him, had practically lived with him. Harry often wondered, just for a moment, if they had ever gotten too close. Then, he shook the thought off. It was uncharitable.

"So, is the sorting ceremony the same, now?" He was remembering the hat being so damaged during the war. He wasn't sure it could be fixed.

"Yes. Mrs. Malfoy had a book in her library that showed the original spells used to ward the hat, and we reinforced them, strengthened them, and repaired the hat. Every professor here joined in that ceremony. It was really a wonderful experience. Very – unifying."

"She was here helping with the school a lot, wasn't she?" Harry asked. Times had sure changed, for the better for the most part. He still missed Ron, though. He saw him at the Burrow, which had been rebuilt, but he still missed him. Ron was getting ready to open a new Weasley Wizard Wheezes shop near Beaux Battons, so it was only during holidays and special occasions that Harry and Hermione could see him. Now, Harry hung out with Draco and his fellow Aurors, mostly.

"Yes. It turns out, she is a very accomplished witch. Most of her studies were in the dark arts, but her skills are absolutely solid." Hermione said. "She helped me brew potions. Did you know she is a potions master? She studied under a master for 5 years, as an apprentice. Mr. Malfoy studied under the same apprentice, and so allowed her to join him. Severus was with them. But, she never worked as a potions master outside her home."

"Allowed?" Harry smirked.

"STOP THAT!" Hermione barked at him.

"What?" Harry jumped, looked around, trying to see what was wrong, what had happened.

"No, YOU, stop that." Hermione frowned at him. "You look exactly like Draco."

Harry's eyebrows arched slowly, and he cocked his head. "Excuse me?"

Hermione huffed her breath, then said, "You did that when you picked me up. You look just like him."

Harry picked up her butterbeer and sniffed it. He set it back down in front of her. "Are you sure you haven't been sniffing the potions too hard? Maybe the fumes are getting to you. Burned a little dung and inhaled the smoke?"

"Harry, you two are like an old married couple or something." Hermione sputtered. "It's kind of freaky."

"Are you seriously saying Draco and I look alike?" Harry snorted. He took off his glasses and handed them to her, "Need these?"

He was smirking again. She rolled her eyes.

"You side-tracked me. Lucius **allowed** Narcissa to apprentice with him? She seems to do whatever she wants. She is no doormat." Harry was thinking of the formidable wards and spells he had seen her cast as they repaired Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic buildings.

Narcissa had volunteered her time, and worked alongside everyone else. She had done quite a bit to restore Malfoy honor in the wizarding community. And, she and Andromeda had spent time repairing their relationship. Narcissa had spent a lot of time at Harry's home, when Andromeda visited with Teddy. Dromeda, as she was affectionately known, wasn't yet comfortable having the Malfoys' in her home. So, Draco and Narcissa had come to Harry's home.

"I know, the system is archaic. But, she and Lucius have a wizard-bonded marriage. And, you know how society is. He could refuse her anything, and enforce it. I have been wondering what happens when he gets out of Askaban." Hermione mused.

"His sentence is almost up. He gets released this week, and goes into house arrest at his ancestral home." Harry said. "Draco is anxious. He wants a few days off to supervise, to make sure Narcissa is ok."

"I think she can protect herself fairly well. Lucius isn't allowed a wand ever again." Hermione knew wandless magic could be used, but while she could cast some spells, the truly powerful ones required a wand to focus the magic.

"Nonetheless, Draco is concerned." Harry thought about all the magic he himself was capable of, without a wand. Aurors were taught a lot of extra magic, things the general wizarding community was not taught, in their training. Harry and Draco had worked hard. The whole team had, because their lives depended on it. Chasing death eaters, fanatics, and the dark witches and wizards was dangerous. Look at what had happened to Ron.

Thinking of that, Harry changed the subject. "Are you coming to the Burrow this Sunday? Ron is announcing his engagement to Gabrielle." He watched Hermione carefully for reaction to this news. He wasn't entirely sure she had been honest regarding her feelings for Ron, since they broke up.

Hermione tossed back some butterbeer, washing down the last bite of her sandwich, and looked up at Harry. "I planned to come. I think Fle is ok with me. It is Padma that throws her into tizzies."

"Tizzies is right. Wow, I had never seen a Veela temper tantrum. Fleur doesn't have them." He laughed, remembering the rage Gabrielle had gone into when Padma showed up at his house one day. Padma was still infatuated with Ron, even though they had ended their on-again, off-again relationship almost a year ago.

Both of them kind of phased back in memory to that fateful day.

At a birthday celebration, Gabrielle Delacour had shown up at the Burrow with Fleur, and she had taken one look at Ron and attached herself to him. Literally. She had walked up, wrapped her arms around him, stood up on tiptoe, and started snogging him right in front of everyone. He was delighted. He had always been attracted to Fleur, and had been more than a little disgusted at himself for secretly wanting his sister-in-law. Now, he had his own Veela mate, and they were so in love that it was putrifying to watch at times. Mushy.

And, when Padma had shown up, Gabrielle had gone beserk. She could sense that Ron and Padma had been lovers. And, surprisingly, she could sense that Hermione and Ron had not been. Hermione didn't know how she knew this. But, she certainly hadn't tolerated Padma. She had violently shoved her back into the floo and told her to scram.

"Oh, I think she has no problem with you." Harry came out of the memory, shaking his head.

"I didn't think so. And, I am over Ron. He somehow just fell into place during that year after the war. I haven't had feelings like that for him in a long time." Hermione was glad. Ron's kisses just hadn't felt like a lover's kisses should. Somehow, Ron and Harry had both started feeling like brothers to her.

"Why haven't you dated anyone then?" Again, harry watched her carefully, looking for any tell-tale sign of her hiding something. He didn't mean to pry, but, she just hadn't shown interest in anyone.

"I haven't had time to pursue any relationship. I am so busy trying to get the school going, and I haven't

found my parents yet. I have time." She was defensive. There was someone she was interested in, but he didn't return the interest, and she was shy of revealing her feelings, either to him, or to Harry. She wasn't sure how Harry would feel about who she was attracted to.

"Besides, I went out a few times with Neville, and I went to the Yule ball last year with Severus."

Harry looked at her, and again, he smirked. "You went to lunch with Neville, to keep him company, when Luna was with her father in Scotland. And, if you tell me that was a date with Severus, I am going to perform Legilimency on you. You went with Severus because you were still nursing him back to health."

Hermione just quirked her eyebrows at him. "Lunchtime is over. Severus and I are going to France." And, she returned to Hogwarts. She really had an appointment with Severus to go to France. Let Harry stew on that. Better that than he guess the truth of where her affections lie. And, he wouldn't dare challenge Severus on this. Even the great Harry Potter wasn't bold enough to challenge the only wizard who had fooled Voldemort for 7 years. Unless he had to.

000000000000000000000000

An excursion to France.

Hermione went directly to Severus' quarters, knocking until he answered. They really did need to go to France. There were some plants they needed to collect, and they grew best in the soil of France.

The door whips open, and the sneer he had on his face is wiped off as he sees who is at his door. He grabs her arm, drags her into his quarters and slams the door, locking it and warding it.

Hermione stares at him. "What ?" He practically threw her into the room.

"Trelawney came by. She is upset that Professor Longbottom has been appointed as head of Ravenclaw. She feels it is her right as senior staff, and is demanding that I do something. " Severus snapped. "Stupid woman. She thinks someone has slipped Minerva a potion or cast an Imperius, wants me to test her." He shakes his head. "Trelawney may have prophesied about Potter, but the fact is, she is batty. We can't have pink bats being role models for students.

"I only recall one professor being called a bat."

"Yes, I know, they called me the Dungeon Bat, out of fear." He snorted.

Then he snarled, "But she is a Pink Bat. Bats in the Bellfry, bat-dung in the brain, and bat-dung in her tea leaves. Twotty, dimwitted dweeb. She has been here four times today. I am going to put Trelawney-repellant wards up." He rolled his eyes, and then focused on the matter at hand. "Are you ready?"

Hermione started laughing. "She really gets on your nerves, doesn't she? I remember the Yule Ball last year. Are you making a public declaration? "

Severus had started to get a case to collect the specimens in, and he whipped around so fast that Hermione actually took a cautionary step backwards. He smirked, and she glared at him. Damn it, he could still intimidate her. And, he knew it. And, he thought it was funny. "Don't even think about it. I will Obliviate your memories."

She laughed again. "You would have to Obliviate everyone's memories." Professor Trelawney had announced to the entire audience at the feast that there was a new love interest in Professor Snape's immediate future. And she had done it in THE VOICE. She had been quite specific, and it really appeared she was predicting herself as the interest. And, then, she had caught Severus standing under the mistletoe and had managed to capture a kiss. In front of the entire school. It had been the joke of the school for a while.

"I am ready. We really need to go if we are going to get back tonight." She said, taking pity on him. She really liked it when she got one over on him. It didn't happen very often.

They walked to the edge of the forbidden forest, and Severus side-apparated them to France. He knew the best areas, so she just let him lead. As they started gathering the different herbs, working in companionable silence, filling the containers, Hermione would shrink them to fit into the case.

They had been moving around a bit, and at one point, they were fairly close to a vineyard, when Hermione's arm started burning. She thought she had accidentally wandered into a nettle field, or something, and she rubbed her arm, but it came away wet. She looked down, and her arm was bleeding. She pushed up her sleeve, and stared in horror at her old scar. MUDBLOOD was carved into her arm, and it was angry, red, and oozing blood. She stared for a moment, then ran over to Severus, who was just across the field.

He watched her approaching him, from where he had been staring at his own arm, at a mark that had been burned into him with dark magic. It was no longer faded, and white. It was dark, pulsating. He looked up at the white face and the overly large eyes of a very frightened Hermione. He pulled her into his arms, and apparated them straight back to Hogwarts.

Then, he looks down at his arm, and the mark is fading, back to white and gray. Hermione looks at what he is staring at, his mark, which is still slightly darkened, the pulsing dying rapidly. She pulls her sleeve up and shows him the scar, which is still oozing blood, but the burning pain is receding. Severus narrows his eyes, and looks closely. He sees letters carved into the words, between the letters. BBL. They are so small, you could almost miss them. But, they are raw and red and oozing, almost as if they were freshly carved.

Hermione starts to say something. He holds up a hand, "Wait, we need to be more private before we speak."

He pulls her with him down the hall, walking faster than she can keep up, and leads her to his quarters, his sofa, and pushes her down onto it, sitting next to her. "What has happened?" The question was rhetorical. He looks again at his dark mark, which was now still, white, and faded. Faded as if it had been years since it was activated. It was never this faded when Voldemort was alive, only when he had been in stasis.

Hermione pulls her sleeve up and shows him her old scar, the very one Bellatrix had carved into her. It had faded into a white, raised MUDBLOOD, and BBL could be seen faintly scratched across it. But, now it was still red, raised welts, and slightly raw, like it had been oozing blood. It no longer burned as badly as it had, but was tender, and it wasn't faded; it was still oozing.

Severus' brow furrowed, and he reached out to touch it. Hermione cringed as he put his fingers on it gently. He leaned down to look closely at it. It looked like it was freshly inflicted.

He raised his eyes up to meet her frightened ones. Her eyes were filling with tears. "Why hasn't mine faded?" He reached out to put his hand on her shoulder, and she folded into his embrace, starting to cry.

He held her until the tears slowed down. She was like the daughter he had never been able to have. And he was beyond angry. He was enraged. He knew what those initials meant. Severus got up, went to a cabinet and got some wine down, poured her a glass, and pushed it into her hands. "Drink," he said in his "professor" voice. That voice still worked on Hermione, and she took a sip, then another. Severus wouldn't let her talk until she had taken several sips.

Then, Severus sent a patronus to Potter and Minerva, calling them to him.


	6. Chapter 6 Answers that Create Questions

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000

Chapter 6: Answers

HP not mine. And, I apologize to everyone for the mixup with George. I have corrected that chapter. If you spot some more errors, please let me know. I am happy to get constructive criticism. Someone asked me the timeline, so I have included the date. This is three years after the battle of Hogwarts.

Someone pointed out that I had left Pomona Sprout in, along with Neville Longbottom being Herbology Professor. That was not a mistake. She is head of Hufflepuff. She is no longer teaching, but grows the herbs and many of the medicinal ingredients for potions, as a full-time job. She will be an active part of the story. She was greatly needed to help treat the wounded during the war, and she now actively continues in that effort. This is FF.

And, thank you to all who have fav'd, followed, and reviewed.

June 2001

Harry floo'd straight to Minerva's office. He had her permission to floo directly there whenever he needed to. Minerva was expecting him. "What's happened?"

"We need to go to Severus' quarters. He said he would explain everything there." Minerva answered. She had a grave look on her face. They walked down to the dungeons, and before they could knock, the door opened.

Harry always found it disconcerting that Professor Snape could sense his presence. He always opened the door like this whenever Harry had to visit him down here. The headmistress and Harry walked in, to find a silently sobbing Hermione, and a very grim Professor Snape. Harry immediately went to Hermione.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Harry, look." Hermione said between sobs. She lifted her arm so he could see. His head whipped around to Professor Snape, "What happened?" he growled between clenched teeth. Her arm looked like Bellatrix had just carved it. It was raw, angry, and oozing.

"We were gathering herbs, and her arm became inflamed, burning, and bleeding. And at the same time, my dark mark was activated." Snape replied. His even tone belied his level of emotions. He was angry enough to kill someone. He just didn't know who his target was. YET.

Harry stood up and walked over to look at Professor Snape's arm. The mark was faded and grayish white. He looked at Professor Snape with questioning eyes. Snape nodded his consent, and Harry entered his mind. The entire scene that afternoon played before him. He withdrew when he reached the earlier conversation between Hermione and Severus regarding the pink bat.

He looked over at Hermione, and walked back to her. Kneeling in front of her, looking straight into her eyes, he asked, "Did you see anyone?" He didn't try to enter her mind. She looked fractured right now.

She just shook her head. She had been so focused on reliving the carving of the scar that she hadn't even thought to look around for people.

Harry looked back at Minerva and Severus. "Ideas?"

"None." Drawled Severus. "Obviously, we will have to go back to the site to see if we can figure out what triggered that.

"Go back?" Harry snapped. Not gonna happen. At least not Hermione. "I will go and check it out. Not her."

"Well, of course I didn't mean her. But, you going back won't reveal answers. You don't have a scar to react to this." Severus answered. "I will return to investigate."

I may not, but my partner does. And, this is our job. We will be going. **You** are welcome to accompany **us**." Harry said this with in a very authoritative voice, and emphasis on who was in charge. He had respect for Professor Snape, but he had grown into his own skin, and he was not intimidated by anyone. Ever. At all. And he wasn't going to back down on this.

Harry Potter had recently been promoted as head of the Auror department; and Draco Malfoy is his Deputy. When Shacklebolt promoted Harry, he promoted Draco at the same time, to Harry's old position. And, the two of them actually made a good team. They balanced each other out. But, it had been a rough start, at first. They had spent so much time as enemies, hating each other, that at first, all they did was argue and fight. But, as they ended up saving each other's arses over time, and covering for each other, and solving problems, eventually, they had buried old grudges.

"Fine. What time do we leave?" Professor Snape asked, in a tone that indicated that he too would not budge. He was going.

"I think immediately is better than later. But, I would like to do a bit of talking about this. The dark mark was only activated by Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it was a method of direct communication between him and his closest followers. We could also contact him directly through it. The summoning charm was also a locating charm, giving a direct location for a wizard to apparate to. "

"Could anyone else activate it?"

"No. And, this afternoon, it wasn't black, it was red, indicating it was becoming inactive, but alive."

"What is the difference?"

"It is faded grayish now, with his death. When he was alive, it was red when inactive, and when it was activated, it became black and burning."

"Do you know what was located nearby where you were?" Harry asked. He really didn't expect a positive answer, so was surprised by the answer.

"We were actually on the perimeter grounds near Chateaux Lestrange, property of the brothers Rodolphus and Rebastian."

"Rodolphus is dead. Rebastian is still on the loose. Their holdings were declared forfeited, property of the ministry, but a will executed legally almost thirty years ago passed the chateaux estate itself to Narcissa Black, now Malfoy. That has proven to be an unbreakable bequest, but the Malfoy family has never been informed. We think perhaps Rebastian may be in hiding there, and it would not be safe for Mrs. Malfoy to try to lay claim."

"So the Ministry is now making decisions for law-abiding citizens? Without their consent or knowledge?" Severus asked, narrowing his eyes.

Harry knew Professor Snape was close to the Malfoy family, had always been. Regardless of which side they fought on. "No, Draco is aware. As Narcissa's husband, any property of hers becomes property of Lucius', by rights of their marriage contract. Draco asked the Ministry to delay notifying her until Lucius Malfoy's release. We agreed."

Severus took a deep breath. Severus was remembering a rumor of a child; vague murmurings of its death. But, no one had ever seen it. Bellatrix had certainly never mentioned it. Of course, he and Bellatrix weren't close. They weren't even cordial.

"Why would something cause Hermione's scar to become . . like that?" He nodded and gestured to her arm.

"I think that is something we will have to research. While you gather whatever you need, Hermione and I will do that research. " Severus directed.

Harry stared at him, green eyes meeting black eyes, and stated, "You know something." He ignored Professor Snape's attempt to be in charge. He knew Professor Snape couldn't help himself. It was just who he was.

Professor Snape shook his head, "No, I only suspect something. And until I research it, it would just be conjecture and rumor. Not something to be bandied about lightly." He hoped he was totally wrong.

Harry looked at all three Hogwarts professors, and said, I need to send Draco an owl. He isn't available today. He won't be available until tomorrow. So, I will speak to him first thing in the morning, and then send word to you.

0000000000000000000000000000 000

Harry left Hogwarts, and floo'd to his home. He and Ginny had finally figured out their relationship, and had been married a year now. They had always loved each other. The war had just changed Harry so much, and Ginny had not been around to see or recognize those changes. She had to adjust, because he just couldn't. But, she had, and now, they were expecting their first baby.

He stepped out of the fireplace, and went looking for Ginny. He first called for his owl, a beautiful Eurasian eagle owl named Ailin, which means 'precious'. He sent an owl to Draco, telling him to meet him first thing in the office. Then, over dinner, he told Ginny what had happened to Hermione. She was trying to make sense of it. Nothing made sense. He thought about not telling her, so she wouldn't be upset, but that would just upset her more, if she found out. He didn't keep secrets from her unless he absolutely had to for his work. And this was Hermione; it wouldn't remain a secret for long.

Kreacher had heard what they were saying, and wondered. He wandered into the drawing room, and looked up at the tree. Then he lowered and scratched his ears. He just stared at the tree. This he did not understand. He snapped his fingers, checking the spell on the tree. He sat down and stared.

He was sat on the floor staring at the wall when Harry noticed the light on as he and Ginny were retiring. He peeked into the room, smiled at Kreacher, and cocked his head in an unspoken question. Kreacher pointed to the wall. Harry and Ginny stepped into the room.

Kreacher stood up and pointed to the picture of a girl, around 11 or 12, listed as Bellatrix' daughter, and . . . Voldemort's? How?

"You heard us talking?" Harry looked at Kreacher. Harry didn't care if Kreacher heard them talking, but, he knew Kreacher. There was a reason Kreacher had come in here. And Harry could see Kreacher was puzzled. "And?" Harry just looked at Kreacher pointedly and waited.

"Kreacher was listening." Kreacher evaluated for a moment, then decided he might want to 'come clean' with Master. Master was very kind, but if his temper was riled, he could be brutal. And, Kreacher had heard the name of Hermione. Master and Mistress loved Hermione.

"That child appeared in the tree a little over 3 years ago, Master. Maybe 4. After Master Sirius left, but before the School was destroyed." Kreacher replied. He really hoped Master wasn't mad. Kreacher finally had a master and mistress he liked serving. It turned out, mistress was pureblooded, and master was technically half-blood, but from a very old pureblood family. And they were kind to him. Kreacher stared up at Master. Master stared at the wall.

Harry looked back at the image. "Three years ago?"

"Yes, Master. I did not mention it because I did not think it was important to Master. Kreacher is sorry if I was in error."

"And it clearly shows Voldemort as the father, not Rodolphus." Harry mused.

"Kreacher doesn't understand that, Master. It should not be possible." He shook his head no for emphasis.

Ginny, who had been staring at the image, looked at Kreacher, and asked, "Were Rodolphus and Bellatrix blood-bond married?"

"Yes, Miss Ginny. This should not be possible." Kreacher insisted, shaking his head from side to side.

He looked up at the Mr. and Mrs. Potter, to see if they understood. Mistress did. Kreacher could see it in her eyes.

Harry looked at Ginny, then at Kreacher. "I don't understand." He said to both of them.

"Harry, we were married wizard-style, but there is another way to marry in the wizarding community, and it is often done in the old pureblood families. Especially in arranged marriages. Can we go lie down, plese, and I will explain it to you."

"Of course, sorry." Harry put his arm around Ginny and they retired to their room. They had redecorated most of the house, leaving Sirius' room alone. Their own room was decorated in sunwashed colors of the beach at Shell Cottage, and Ginny loved it. They curled up and Ginny continued her explanation.

When they were comfortable, Ginny continued her explanation. "The blood-bond we spoke of should have prevented Bellatrix from being able to conceive any child not fathered by Rudolphus. The magic should have prevented the pregnancy. And, for her to mate with another wizard, it would have been excruciatingly painful, each time."

"And what was the purpose of such a bond?" Harry asked.

"The blood bond was to ensure a witch could not present a child as a legitimate heir to the family name and fortune, if it was in fact not fathered by the wizard she was bonded to. Each family has their own spells to ensure this, but the magic can't be fooled. And, every time it is used, the magic is strengthened for the next use."

"Could the child be Rebastian's?" Harry asked.

"Not if the tree says differently. The tree is magically linked to the family, and to the blood-bond of the marriages. It would show his name if he were the father. But, again, this shouldn't be possible." Ginny explained, but she was nodding off. There was more, and she needed to tell him, but she couldn't stay awake.

She snuggled down into his arms, and figured she would tell him tomorrow. Almost immediately, she was asleep.

Harry mulled things over for a while, before falling asleep.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

He was up early, and had a quick shower and breakfast before heading straight to work. He was thinking it was going to be a long day. He had no idea how right he was.

Harry called a Department meeting for 10:00 that morning, and then asked Draco to join him immediately so Harry could brief him before the meeting.

Draco walked in, and Harry shut the door behind him with a flick of his hand, locking and spelling the room. Draco's left eyebrow rose, without the right one moving. Harry wondered how he did that. Draco could move one side of any part of his face, without ever twitching the other side. It used to just be his signature smirk, but now he could smirk his eyebrows, smirk his eyes, smirk his entire face. It was like watching a puppet or doll that had been charmed, something George would make and sell in his shop.

And, Hermione thought they looked alike? He couldn't do that, even in front of a mirror.

"What's up?" Draco asked.

"How did everything go in court yesterday?" Harry asked.

"Smooth and quick, just like you said." Draco smiled, a big smile. He was officially the head of the Malfoy house, his sentence was officially completed,. He was officially an employee of the Ministry of Magic, and officially held the position of Deputy Director, Department of Aurors. The entire Malfoy fortune was now under his control, not his fathers. And he was declared the magical and legal patriarch of the Malfoy family. When his father was released, he was released to Draco's custody, and Draco held the power. Just the way he wanted it.

Harry joined him in a congratulatory smile. It had been a difficult climb for Draco, and Harry hadn't made it smooth for him. But, at least his rehabilitation had been thorough and genuine.

"Just in time for my father's release, too. Now, maybe I can have some peace and settle down. And get on with my life." Draco looked at Harry, pretty sure Harry knew what he was hinting at. He hadn't wanted to get involved with anyone until his sentence was up, and he was totally in charge of his future, with no outstanding warrants or issues clouding his horizon.

Harry looked at him, and grinned. He knew the direction of this conversation, and in fact, Draco had his blessing. Draco had come a long way, and earned his trust. And, if he didn't hurry up, Ginny's entire family was going to try to push Hermione into someone else's arms. If they could.

Harry motioned to the chairs he had over in the corner, got up from behind the desk and walked over to a cabinet by the side of the chairs. He poured two generous servings of fire whiskey, and, handing Draco one, Harry took a deep swallow of his, took a few steps toward his desk, then walked back and behind his chair, then walked in front of his chair, then took another drink, before sitting back down.

Now, Draco was staring at Harry, watching him pace, watching him procrastinate, watching him sweat.

Sweat?

And drinking, at 8:30 in the morning? Fire whiskey, no less?

Harry took a deep breath, took another one, exhaled in a puff, and ran his hands through his hair, before meeting that intent silver stare, which was pinned intently on him.

"Yeah, about that peaceful time." Harry kept eye contact with Draco.

"Spit it out. What's up?" Draco barked, exasperated. Harry and he had worked together 3 years. Draco avoided Azkaban because of Harry's testimony, and they had both been through a lot of shite together over the years. They had saved each other's arses more than once, and this was setting Draco's teeth on edge. Patience wasn't his virtue.

"We may have a new, very serious problem, and it has to be our number one priority immediately. We need to round up every available, skilled Auror, and maybe a few more skilled duelists. And we need to make sure everyone on this mission is skilled in Occlumency. And, we need the skills of some Legilimens, too."

"We also need to check the wards of Malfoy Manor. And, we need to increase the wards surrounding the Death Eaters cells, whether in Azkaban or in St Mungo's. Those few that have been released need to be protected and guarded at all times until this is resolved. " Harry spoke all this as if in one sentence, then took another deep swallow of whiskey, then shot the rest down in a quick motion and got up to pour himself some more.

Draco stood up, walked over and, stepping into Harry's personal space, put his face right in Harry's direct line of sight, barely six inches from him, and pierced him with a glare. "What the hell is going on? Don't tell me what all needs to be done, tell me what has happened." Draco said between clenched teeth.

If this affected all Death Eaters, then it affected him, his father, and his godfather. And it affected a lot of fathers of his friends. And it affected the entire wizarding community. And all of the free ex-Death Eaters were in the Malfoy family, which to him included Severus. The rest were locked up. Except two.

Harry looked away for a moment, took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, then met Draco's eyes again. "Voldemort is dead, we know that. But, we believe he may have fathered a child. And, she can activate the dark mark. The ministry needs to find her. Professor Snape and Hermione believe the child is trying to activate the dark marks.

"Voldemort has a child? How? Who is the mother?" Draco asked these questions as he staggered back to the chair and fell into it. His thoughts were whirling so fast he could barely keep up with them. "How long have you known about this?" Damn, they only had two death eaters left to round up.

Harry waited until Draco had seemed to get it under control, before answering any of his questions. "Voldemort has a child. We believe Bellatrix gave birth to it, in secret, and they hid it away. I heard about this yesterday."

Draco calmed down when he realized he hadn't been left out of the loop for days or weeks. "How old is this child?"

Harry took another breath, then spit more information out, "Somewhere between 3 and 4."

Draco stared at him, and after taking a long swill of his own whiskey. His right eyebrow arched up, and he asked, "Three or four, and she can activate the dark mark? Only Voldemort himself could activate the dark mark, or we could activate our own, if one of us was summoning him."

"Wait! Aunt Bella is the mother? That's impossible." Draco was still trying to absorb all of this, and all of the implications. But, he knew there was no way the Lestrange family would have allowed a non-blood-bonded marriage.

"Harry, Aunt Bella can't be the mother of Voldemort's child. It is impossible." Draco calmed down as this fact registered in his brain. "The Lestrange family would have insisted on a blood-bonded marriage."

Harry shook his head. Not after what he had seen at his house. "Are you sure it was blood-bonded?"

"Yes. Uncle Rudy and Aunt Bella weren't a love match, they were a pre-arranged marriage, and Aunt Bella never wanted to marry him. She was in love with Tom Riddle, even school. And everyone knew that. Cygnus Black forced her to marry a pureblood, and that marriage had been arranged between the firstborns of the families at the birth of Aunt Bellatrix. "

"Harry, there is no way the Lestrange family would have left the bloodline of their heirs to fate. Especially not with a half-blood hovering in the background." Draco said emphatically. He had the grace to look chagrinned. "Sorry, I don't mean to offend, but that is the way they would have looked at it. Both the Black and the Lestrange families have a complete history of pureblood ancestry. They would have ensured it was continued."

Harry looked at Draco, and took another deep swallow of whiskey. So did Draco. Then, Harry let the rest of the beans spill. "The family tree at my house says otherwise."

Draco snapped his head up at this announcement. "Are you certain?"

But, his mind was going in circles. No, that wasn't right. His mind was going in spirals. Lots of connected thoughts going in lots of directions. He needed to digest this. "Let me think for a minute."

He got up to pace a bit, then sat back down. Draco sat for a few minutes, then thought of something else. A long-time buried memory, of potions being brewed in the laboratory at home, the red alter at Chateaux Lestrange. Was it possible? He needed to talk to Severus.

Harry plunged in with the final hammer. "There's more. Hermione was affected as well."

Draco leaned forward. "Affected how?" He knew for a fact she didn't have a dark mark etched on her. And she was of no relation at all.

Harry said, "Her scar, on her arm, became inflamed."

"Her scar? Which scar?" Draco asked.

"THAT scar, the one that says Mudblood. The one Bellatrix carved into her."

Draco looked at him, one eyebrow raised again. This didn't add up, but he would have time to think it through. He was missing something here. He just knew it.

"So, what is the plan? We ward and protect all the Death Eaters from escape? We lock me up? What?"

Harry rolled his eyes at the melodrama. "We brief the department to start preparing resources. Then we need to go speak to Severus and Hermione. You need to hear the rest of the story from them. And, we tell no one of Hermione's involvement."

00000000000000000000

After the briefing, which included Arthur, Kingsley, Blaise, Dennis, Seamus, and Tracey, Harry asked Arthur and Kinsgley to stay behind. He told them what had happened to Hermione, and explained why he hadn't included it in the briefing.

They concurred with Harry's reasoning, but Arthur wanted to include Bill Weasley in this mission. He was a curse breaker, and they might well need him. Maybe he could figure out a way to break whatever curse was happening to Hermione.

It was lunchtime, and Harry and Draco left to grab a bite before heading to Hogwarts. Harry owled Professor Snape and Minerva that they would be there shortly.


	7. Chapter 7, May I present Altaira

CHAPTER 7, Meeting Altaira

A/N HP not mine. Altair means Star of the First Magnitude, or Brightest Star. Altaira is the feminine version.

Re: Gabrielle being Ron's girlfriend. I know cannon claims she was born 1987, That would make her 8 when she entered Beauxbaton, and 14 in my timeline. However, that would also make Beauxbaton students 14 when they graduated, and not old enough to participate in Triwizard Tournament, which would have meant that Fleur was held back 3 years and was thus incredibly stupid. Not buying that. I think they missed editing that one in cannon. Sorry if that is arrogant on my part, but it fits my story and I am sticking to it. I think Gabrielle was born in 1984, and is now 17, about to graduate, and an adult.

Also, a few people are confused about the age of Bellatrix' daughter. Both ages are not a mistake, and that will become clear in a couple of chapters. Kudos to anyone who guesses what is happening, but please PM me, don't spoil it. Answer in a few chapters. And, hint is in Chap 1, and this Chap.

THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE FAV'D, REVIEWED, AND FOLLOWED. And a BIG hug to Parvati48. Hope you all enjoy

Onward wizarding soldiers.

0000000000000000000000000000 000

Hogwarts, that afternoon

When Harry and Draco got to Hogwarts headmistress's office, they found an extremely angry Professor Snape, who kept shooting Hermione reprimanding looks. He was stood absolutely straight, with his arms folded across his chest, eyes locked on her, just waiting for her to look up at him. She was resolutely looking at the floor, curled up in a ball, and was crying softly. Minerva was standing much like Severus, and looked like she very much wanted to scold Hermione.

Harry took all this in, and assuming a position exactly like Professor Snape, but shooting his look at the two elderly persons in the room, demanded, "What's happened now?"

0000000000000000000000

The previous day, after Draco and Potter had left, Hermione and Severus went to the library and looked up some things. Hermione was looking for information on the magic used in the dark mark. Severus was researching things he wasn't talking about. Finally he had left the library and gone to the archives. Most people didn't know about the archives, and only professors and certain approved Ministry officials are allowed in there. Hermione had wandered down, and tried to look at the titles of the stack of books he was gathering. They all appeared to be in some old languages. She couldn't read any of them.

He looked at her, cocking an eyebrow, and waiting for the questions he knew was coming.

She didn't disappoint him. "What are these, tomes?" She looked up at him, as he approached with yet another thick, heavy, dusty, volume.

"Yes, in a manner of speaking. These are the ancient books of magic, set forth by the earliest witches and wizards. And, before you ask, they are in ancient languages. A few translated notes in the margins here and there, but basically in original form." He smiled, knowing her next question.

"Can you actually read these?" She asked, perplexed. In all the time she had been around him, she hadn't seen him reading these kinds of books.

"Yes, for the most part. A lot of dark magic is originally written in ancient languages, and much has never been translated. It is a form of protection of the practice from those who are either not disciplined enough nor dedicated enough to earn the title and knowledge of a dark wizard or witch." He answered. He had never taught her this. She wasn't a dark witch. But, she was a brilliant witch, and he suspected she was going to figure out what had been done to her, with or without anyone's help.

"This has to do with my scar?"

He had expected this question, too. And, he was pleased with her logic, and so far, her calm acceptance. He wondered how long that last part would last.

"Yes. I suspect the answer to what happened to you is somewhere in these volumes."

"I can't help you with these. I can't read them." She huffed. She sounded very frustrated.

He smiled, knowing that she hated finding a book she couldn't read. "I really would prefer that you not read them." He took her hand, and led her to a chair and gently pushed her into it. Then he knelt down in front of her. Taking possession of both hands, he looked at her, waiting patiently till she looked back at him. "Hermione, you are a brilliant, accomplished witch. And I couldn't be prouder of your accomplishments as a defense against dark arts student, teacher, and protégé.."

"However, you also have a very pure heart. And, I wouldn't wish that to change. And you knowing this type of magic would change that." He looked at her intently, with a little sadness in his eyes. She was going to have to know some of it. But, he didn't want her becoming a dark witch. "And, my little know-it-all, some knowledge shouldn't be sought by everyone."

He stood up, pulling her to her feet, drew her close, kissed the top of her head, and said, "I need to go one more place. Do you want to go back and read the material you have? Or would you like to go with me?"

She looked up, and knew where he was going. Oh Merlin, she wasn't ready to return there. But, she wanted to know what was happening to her. And, knowing him as well as she did, she thought he might have a reason for asking her to accompany him. "I want to go. I want to know. At least, I want to know what is happening to my arm, what this means for me."

He nodded, gathered the ancient volumes up, motioned for her to shrink them down, and they walked back to his quarters. He could have shrunk them down, but that was her job. And, she could fit an entire town in that silly little bag she had charmed. They dropped the books off in his quarters, and then they walked outside the castle, and he surprised her by taking her arm and apparating her off the grounds and straight to Malfoy Manor.

"I thought only the headmaster could apparate off Hogwarts?" She asked, surprised.

"I was headmaster. I am now deputy headmaster. But, I don't advertise that I can do it." He grinned. And, he had managed to distract her for a few minutes. By the time she recovered, they were already through the manor, and in the impressive library of the ancient house of Malfoy.

Hermione stared, amazed. She hadn't seen a personal library this big before. She had seen much smaller public libraries. It was a huge room, three stories high, and filled, floor to ceiling with shelf after shelf of books. Severus walked over to a desk in the middle of the room, and withdrawing an inventory, started summoning books.

He put Hermione to work reading up on Voldemort's magic and spells he had used for the death eaters, the dark mark, and the different types of bonds typically used by ancient pureblood families. He knew she would figure out some of it. She deserved a clear understanding of what she was facing.

Then he went to work reading up on blood bonds, life bonds, marriage bonds, and inherited bonds. They read for hours, Severus taking careful notes, before he called a halt to it, and said it was time to get ready for dinner. They put the books back, replaced the inventory sheet, and gathered their notes.

Hermione snuck a peek at Severus' notes, and threw a chagrinned look at him. His notes were in one of those ancient languages. That only made her more curious, and more determined to get him to answer her questions.

Severus apparated them back to Hogwarts.

As they walked to dinner, she asked questions. He answered.

"How can you apparate to Malfoy manor?"

"I have always been able to do that, since Lucius became the patriarch. Draco never revoked it."

"So you just pop in whenever you want? Isn't that intrusive?"

"Narcissa and Lucius have their own private wing, as do I, and so does Draco. I don't "pop" in just anywhere. But, I have a laboratory, and there is a shared potions brewing laboratory, and a workout room for practicing spells and dueling. So, there are several locations I can apparate directly to."

"How did you become close to them?"

"Lucius was my prefect at Hogwarts. And, he hated James Potter and his little band of Misfit Marauders. So, when he noticed them bothering me one day, he stepped in. And Narcissa was also in our house. The friendship just grew. And, we were both death eaters. And, when Draco was born, they asked me to be his godfather. I agreed." He grinned again, remembering this. "Bellatrix was furious, which made me very happy."

"So what did you find out about my scar?"

Now he smirked. She had very slyly slid that one in. "Very slick, almost smooth," he chuckled. "Very Slytherin of you." He looked at her to see her reaction to that. She was proud of her Gryffindor heritage.

She gave him an exasperated look, "Just answer the question."

He gave her an equally exasperated look. "After dinner."

She rolled her eyes. She knew which of them was more obstinate. He was, just slightly. But, in this case, he was probably right. They shouldn't talk of this at dinner. Some of the professors had returned to prepare for the school year, and some lived on the grounds year-round. The dinner table was just too open for prying ears and eyes.

After dinner, they talked. Severus didn't open the books he had brought from archives.

"So, what did you discover in your research?" he asked her.

"There are several types of bonds used by the pureblood families. There is a marriage bond, accompanied by a blood bond, that hinders a witch from straying from the marriage bed. It is very effective in that it causes her great pain if she does choose to stray. It also prevents any pregnancy from occurring if she strays. This bond is for the duration of the marriage, ending only upon the death of one of the partners."

"There is also a life-bond, and a soul-bond. These are permanent bonds. A life bond joins the partners for their entire life, and when one partner dies, the other one will shortly thereafter join them in death. The soul-bond joins the partners for all eternity, beyond the grave. When one dies, the other one does not necessarily follow quickly. However, they will not find another partner on earth. And, in the afterlife, they will still be bonded."

"All of these bonds can be made between a wizard and witch, two wizards and a witch, or two witches and a wizard. All of the blood bonds require a sharing of blood, a bonding spell, and a ritual to be carefully performed, and completed by consummation. All of these bonds can be initiated anytime in the life of the partners, but must be completed within a year of all the partners becoming of magical age, or of initiation. And the consummation of all partners must happen within a 24-hour period of the rituals." She thus finished her explanation, which to some might seem like a thesis. Ron certainly would have thought so.

"Very thorough. I am impressed. And what else did you find?"

"There are several different types, each with their own rituals. Most family lines have their own rituals and spells, but all similar ones accomplish the same thing. And, between the partners, the wizard's family rituals must be completed. The witch's family rituals are additional strengthening bonds, and can be performed. And, each time the bonds are performed, the family magic is strengthened, and the bonds become stronger with each subsequent use."

She took a breath. "But, Severus, I don't see what any of this has to do with my scar. Bellatrix carved into me, and neither she nor I are a wizard. And, we didn't exchange blood. She just cut me."

"Are you sure you didn't exchange blood? Are you certain she didn't put her blood in you?" Severus asked her. This was going to be important.

"Oh." Awareness of what he was implying fazed into her consciousness. "But, she isn't a wizard. And, we certainly didn't perform a ritual together."

"My dear, there are several ways to perform the rituals and the bonds. If she put her blood in you, which is certainly likely, then it is something called a slave bond. Did you not read about that?" He pulled her out of the armchair she was sitting in and led her over to the sofa. The tears were going to start soon, and he was too old to keep squatting in front of her. Damn knees.

He sat down beside her, and just waited.

She looked at him guiltily, "I skipped over that part."

"Hummnph." He said, rolling his eyes. "If she put your blood in her, and her blood in you, then it is the beginning of something loosely translated as a "**joining of three"**. It doesn't have to be only three, it can be any number, as long as at least one wizard is involved. And it can get rather complicated if too many witches or wizards are involved."

"So how do we know what she did? And, why would she put my blood in herself? Wouldn't a slave bond make more sense than a marriage bond?" Hermione's voice had risen in pitch. But, she was trying to stay calm. She needed to understand this. But, she did not like the idea that she was bonded to Bellatrix, even after she was dead.

"A slave bond would make a lot of sense if YOU were an ordinary witch, or even merely the sidekick of the Potter." Severus explained. "However, there are distinct advantages to both, and they have different effects. If she created a slave bond, she could complete the bond by herself. And, then she could control you, completely."

"But, if she intended to create a joining of three, the most powerful of the partners can combine their power with the power of the other two to increase the strength of spells, the distance they can be cast, all sorts of advantages to a dark wizard or a dark witch. And, two very powerful witches might be able to control the wizard. The magic is oriented towards favoring the wizard, from a power position. But, if the witches are powerful enough, and the wizard is not, then they can tip the scales to their favor. "

"That is why several partners are complicated?" Then, before he could answer, she had another thought. "So how do we figure out which one she did?" She now understood the benefit of Bellatrix being marriage-bonded to herself and another wizard.

"Partly, to answer the first. And as to the second question, that Is complicated. If she were here, we would know by the way she responded to your proximity. However, without that, we can only be certain that she put her blood in you."

"But, Severus, she is dead. We know that. And, she never got to complete that ritual. So, what is happening to me?" Her eyes were getting moist. She had thought the war was over.

"Hermione, can you honestly say you remember what she did or did not do?" Severus hated to take her back to that night, but they needed as much information as they could get. "I would like to examine those memories. We can do it in a pensieve, or we can do it by Legilimency. Which do you prefer?"

"Legilimency. I don't want that memory open for just anyone who finds it." She remembered several times where Harry had stumbled across someone's memories and watched them, without their permission.

She opened her eyes and mind to Severus, and he silently entered her mind. Slipping through a lot of memories, he finally found the one he was looking for. But, Hermione wasn't looking at Bellatrix the entire time. She had her eyes closed sometimes, and was looking off at nothing sometimes. He picked up on the words Bellatrix had spoken, and was pretty sure he had his answer. He withdrew, and Hermione started crying.

He just held her until it stopped, then laid her down on the sofa, covered her with a blanket, put a pillow under her head, gave her a Dreamless Sleep potion, and let her sleep. He left the door open between his sitting room and bedroom, and went to bed himself. They had a long day tomorrow, he was sure.

0000000000000000000000000000 0

The following morning, Hermione woke up, and went to her own quarters to shower and change. Severus had told her they were returning to France, and she wanted to be ready.

She showered, changed, and wandered back to Severus' quarters to see if he was ready for breakfast. He was, and had ordered some, along with tea and coffee. As they breakfasted, she asked when they were going to meet up with Harry, and what time they were supposed to go back to France.

"**WE** are not going. **I **am going, with Harry Potter and Draco." He looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "Did you fail to comprehend our discussion last night?"

"No, I understood it. But, I don't understand why I am being affected. Bellatrix is dead. We know that." She folded her arms across her chest and stared at him. Pointedly. He had not answered that question last night, and now, she was going to insist.

"I don't know for certain. But, I have a few possibilities in mind." He answered. "However, until we know why for certain, you should not return there. We don't know what her reaction will be, and we don't know for certain how strong your reaction could be."

"Hermione, what I saw last night in your memories is that she completed everything except the binder portion. She didn't have someone to act as binder for the spell, so she completed everything she could. But her words indicate it is a slave spell. That is very powerful."

"But, she i D." Hermione screeched.

"Perhaps. Perhaps Molly only thought she died. " Severus let that thought swirl around her mind.

"What?"

Hermione's shoulders slumped, and she slouched into the armchair. Bellatrix still alive? Ugh. And herself blood-bonded to that insane maniac! "So, what do we do now?"

"We go to Chateaux Lestrange, and we find her." He looked at her. "And, I have some research I still need to do, in those volumes, so if you would be so kind as to retrieve them from your bag, I will get on with that. And, did you finish the research on the dark mark?"

"Yes. It can only be activated by Voldemort or the person summoning him. It can never be removed, and it cannot be put on someone without their consent." Hermione rattled this off. They already knew this. She pulled out the books they had brought, and restored them to the original size. "What time are Harry and Draco coming?"

"I haven't received word yet, so likely this afternoon."

"I am going to go see Ginny." Hermione left, floo'ing to 12 Grimmauld Place from her quarters. She hoped Dromeda and Teddy were there. She needed cheering up

000000000000000000000000

When she got to Grimmauld Place, Molly was there, and she and Ginny were talking of wedding and baby showers. That was certainly not going to cheer her up. Hermione had no future of either marriage or children in immediate sight. Her two best girl friends from school were married, to her two best male friends. And, Gabrielle and Ron were getting married right after Gabrielle graduated.

0000000000000000000000000000 000

Chateaux Lestrange, same time:

Altaira laughed, delightedly. Uncle Rebastian was taking her flying. She loved flying. She had the fastest broom made. She pranced around, donning her cloak and boots. She grabbed her broom, and flung herself outside.

Rebastian laughed too. He knew she wasn't his niece, but she didn't know that. His brother had been furious, and had wanted to kill Bellatrix. The Dark Lord had refused him permission to even harm her. But, Rebastian didn't care. This little girl was his path back to fame, fortune, and glory. And Power. He laughed again. He had kept her hidden, and was training her. And, when she became of age, he would blood bond with her. He was going to marry her! And she would be his. And, in his control!

And, it wasn't going to be long now. He thought about that. She was growing up too fast. Rebastian didn't know how Bellatrix had done that. It was puzzling. But, he had realized Bellatrix's plan. Bellatrix was going to kill Rodolphus, join with the Dark Lord, and form a joining of three with their own daughter. Sick bitch. He still didn't know how Bella and Voldemort had pulled off a pregnancy. But, it had worked out to his favor. This witch had amazing power, and she had the power of Voldemort and to create the dark mark, all rolled into one delightful package. And, she loved him, adored him. He had made sure of that.

He had been training her in the dark arts. He hadn't had time to train her completely; but he had hired some professors from Beauxbaton. She was growing so fast, and he didn't know how much time he had until she was completely grown. But, the moment she reached puberty, he was going to join with her.

He grinned as he walked out the door, and they flew off together.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000

Hermione was sat there, listening with half an ear to Molly and Ginny. She chatted with Molly and Ginny for a bit, and then made an excuse to leave. She apparated to Diagon Alley, then didn't know what to do with herself. She really only had one thing on her mind.

She decided to do a bit of sleuthing herself. Any information she could find could only help. And she was going barking mad not knowing anything. She decided to apparate to Chateaux Lestrange, and landed in the same field her and Severus had been in.

She wished she had an invisibility cloak, but too late to think of borrowing that from Harry. She was here. She cast a Disillusionment Charm on herself, and started her approach to the chateaux grounds.

She slipped through the gates, and made it up to the door. She didn't set off any wards. She could feel them parting for her. They certainly hadn't been cast very well. She slipped into the chateaux, looking everywhere, trying to remember everything. Odd that she set off no wards, no alarms, nothing.

She had been through about half of this huge manor, and had seen a few muggles, some witches and wizards, a few with a dark mark. That was interesting. Two wizards with the mark were too young to have been in Wizarding Wa II. They looked to be teenagers. She guessed around 30 witches and wizards, roughly. All engaged in various activities, some practicing spells or magic. Who had put this ragtag group together?

Hermione suddenly felt her arm burning. Merlin, it felt like Bellatrix was carving it over and over. She dropped to her knees and bit her lip to keep from screaming out.


	8. Chapter 8 Altaira Goes To Hogwarts

CHAPTER 8, Altaira goes to Hogwarts

HP NOT MINE. Thank you very much for everyone who has reviewed, favorite, and followed.

00000000000000000000000000

Altaira and Rebastian flew back down, and went into the chateaux. She was starving and headed immediately for the dining room, summoning one of her slaves. She ordered food brought in, then went to hang her cloak over the chair. And, then she felt the pull. She could feel the same tingling she always felt when she blood-bonded a new slave. But, she hadn't made any new ones lately!

She looked around slowly, puzzled, and when Rebastian came stomping in, she held her hand up, motioning for him to be quiet. She started summoning whoever it was to come closer.

Rebastian stopped immediately, froze, and looked around, alert. But he couldn't see anything. And, then he spotted ripples in the wall near the floor. He lunged to grab whoever it was. And, just missed.

Hermione apparated to the field outside, clutching her arm and sent her patronus to Severus.

00000000000000000000000

Severus apparated to Chateaux Lestrange when he got Hermione's patronus. He saw her across the field, and looked further and saw Rebastian and a small witch watching them. He started walking towards her, and realized they would get their first. He dissolved in a billow of smoke and flew to her. He scooped Hermione up and apparated them to Hogwarts great hall, taking her to Minerva's office to await Potter and Draco.

0000000000000000000000000000 0

Rebastian and Altaira watched them leave, and walked back inside the Chateaux.

"Ma Petite, how did you know she was here?" Rebastian asked her. He was checking out the wards of the Chateaux, and there was no indication of an intruder, no sign that they had been broken or tampered with.

"I could feel her. Like them." Altaira nodded, indicating the various witches and wizards around them. "But, I don't know who she is. That is the second time I have felt her here, though. This time stronger than the first. I didn't recognize it the first time. Why did the wards not trap her?"

Rebastian grinned. This was just too good to be true. This little witch shared a blood-bond with Hermione Granger? He didn't know how, and he didn't care. By all that was good and special in this life, this was just too bloody buggering good to be true. Damn but he was tempted to blood-bond with Altaira right now. But, even he wasn't depraved enough to rape an 11-year-old witch.

"How strongly did you feel that bond? Where did you feel it?" He asked, still grinning. He just couldn't help it. Finally a streak of luck. His first had been stumbling upon Altaira. His second was when his crazy sister-in-law had died. And now! Merlin, his little niece had inherited Hermione Granger. It briefly wondered how, then realized he didn't care how.

"I just felt this tingling. Like she was there, near me." Altaira answered.

"Well, let's go get her, shall we?" His grin widened. He held his hand out for her to take.

"Now?"

"No. But, now, Ma Petite, we will go explore where she is. I want you to know where to find her when the time is right." Rebastian said. He didn't want her finding Granger just yet. She would immediately complete that bond, and he wanted her to be his witch when she did it. But, there was no harm in showing her where to find the witch.

And, if she kept showing up here, It might be possible to capture her. But, some caution was needed. Altaira needed to be stronger when she tangled with Granger, Potter or Snape. Well, make that Potter or Snape. Since she had a slave bond with Granger, Granger was no challenge. And Altaira would know that.

"Come, sit, let's have a little talk while we eat." He walked back to the dining room.

As they ate, Rebastian explained who exactly they had seen.

"Where are we going?" She asked, frowning. "Who was she?"

"That my dear, was Hermione Granger, sidekick to Harry Potter." He answered with a flourish, ending with a tip of an imaginary hat and a sneer. "And the wizard with her was none other than Severus Snape. And, they will be at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

He knew she would recognize all of those names. She had been taught who Harry Potter was, and the role he had in Voldemort's destruction. And, she knew that he was the cause of her mother's death, indirectly.

Altair brightened visibly at the mention of that famous school, where Uncle Rebastian, her own mother, and the Dark Lord had all gone to school. She had read all about it, and had studied maps and its history. She had hoped to go to school there, but Uncle Rebastian said no. It wasn't possible.

"Altaira, be cautious Ma Petite. Either or both of those wizards could be with Granger, and they are dangerous. Very powerful. They killed the Dark Lord. They killed your mum and dad. Neither of those two should be trifled with." He explained to her. He was very serious. "Those wizards are probably the two most powerful wizards currently alive. I want your assurance that you will be careful, listen to me, and follow our plan."

She looked suitably agreeable, and nodded. "I understand. And I will be cautious. We want Harry Potter." Then she smiled, "But you want her? For a toy?" She grinned. She liked it when they practiced with living toys. Usually, practice was with charmed objects, or animals. Occasionally, she would try something on the untalented ones, the ones without magic. She had never practiced on a witch or wizard, except in dueling, or as punishment. Her own witches and wizards avoided earning her punishments. They knew she would be thorough.

"I want her, but not for a toy. I want her to bring out Harry Potter. She will be the bait." He said. He grinned at her. "We don't want to hurt her. We just want to capture her. She is powerful, but she already belongs to you, doesn't she?"

Altaira nodded and answered his grin with one of her own. She wanted to avenge her mum's death. Her mother was a beautiful, sweet woman, and they had killed her, deliberately, and also killed her dad. And left Altaira alone in this world. She wanted Harry Potter dead, at her hands.

"What are you waiting for, Ma Petite? Let's go."

She eagerly reached out and took his hand, and he apparated them to the edge of Forbidden Forest, just outside Hogwarts grounds. "This is Hogwarts, Ma Petite. This Is where I went to school with your mum and dad."

Altaira was excited. She had wanted to visit here forever. She looked around, assessing. "This is where she would be?"

"Can you not feel her?" he asked.

Altaira shook her head. "I can feel the wards here. They are fairly strong."

"No matter. The castle off in the distance is where she will be. She was with Snape, who used to be one of us. He betrayed us, and is also a reason for the downfall of the Dark Lord. I cannot go on the grounds, at least not openly. It is likely warded such that I would be detected immediately. If I am seen, I will be arrested. And then I will be killed. They have orders to kill all the followers of the Dark Lord."

Rebastian had been thinking that the Chateaux might not be so safe any longer. They had been seen, and he didn't know how much they knew about Altaira. But, he had seen Hermione's look, and she had been in extreme pain. That was the pull of the slave-bond, when the slave wasn't obedient. Bellatrix must have transferred all her bonds to Altaira when she was but a babe. He wondered again how Bellatrix had pulled this rabbit out of a hat.

"Ma Petite, go, and have a look around. But, try not to be seen. Meet me at our home in Austria. Not many know of it. Don't return to the Chateaux until I determine if it is safe. Be careful. You have seen maps of the castle. And, you are of an age that you could be taken for a first or second-year student, but, school is not yet in session. Familiarize yourself a bit while the school is fairly empty. Look around, but be alert for any wards."

"We will wait for school session to start to get her. No one will question you wandering about, and we can collect your slave." He grinned as he said that. Damnation, but this was just too good to be true. "Ma Petite, you look like your mum. Slytherin was your mum's house, and the head of Slytherin house is none other than the wizard at the Chateaux. He will know your face. Avoid him at all costs."

"Ok. See you in Salzburg, Uncle Rebastian." And with that, Altaira cast a disillusionment charm on herself, disappeared, and strolled up to the Castile. She wanted to stroll the grounds, but there would be time for that.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000

Back to Hogwarts, Headmistress Office, Same day.

When Harry and Draco got to Hogwarts headmistress's office, they found an extremely angry Professor Snape.

Harry took all this in, and assuming a position exactly like Professor Snape, but shooting his look at the two elderly persons in the room, demanded, "What's happened?"

"Hermione saw fit to return to France this morning. Alone, without telling anyone." He said this last through gritted teeth, barely glancing at Hermione. "I barely reached her before Rebastian.

When Harry and Draco heard everything that had happened, Harry was livid. Draco was too, but he was trying not to lose his temper. But, damn, he was pissed off. Hermione took one hell of a risk.

"It was a close call. And the worst part is that she and I were both seen by Rebastian." Severus exclaimed. Hermione stared at the floor. Then, she was staring at a pair of boots that had stepped into her view, and they were attached to a pair of black pant legs. She was pretty sure they were Severus' boots, but she didn't really care whose they were, she wasn't looking up.

Hermione could feel his disapproval in Severus' voice as he spoke, and knew he was still very angry. She hated it when he was angry with her, especially when she knew he was right. She really had been stupid to go to the Chateaux in France, telling no one. Right now, she needed his comfort, not his censure. And now, Harry and Draco and Minerva were all mad. At her.

"She sensed me." Hermione whispered. No one heard her.

"Well, at least we know where he is." Harry declared.

"And, we know who is raising Aunt Bella's daughter." Draco added.

Severus looked at both of them, blankly. "Come again?"

Harry filled him in. "Bellatrix has a daughter. She is also Voldemort's daughter."

Severus stared at him. "That's impossible." He declared.

"She appeared on the Black Family Tree at Grimmauld Place, around three years ago. She IS Bellatrix's and Voldemort's daughter. The tree says so."

"I don't see how that is possible. But, if she exists, and is three, then that is not who we saw. We saw a child, around 12, approximately." Severus stated. "May I see this family tree?" he asked.

"Of course." Harry replied. "Kreacher, Ginny and I were looking at it last night. Why does everyone keep saying it is impossible? I thought the family tree was magicked, and infallible. Kreacher even verified the spells last night."

"Harry, the magic invoked during a blood-bonded marriage should prevent any pregnancy of a witch by a wizard who Is not of the original bond. This should be impossible." Draco answered.

"However," he continued, "this morning, I remembered something. Back when Voldemort was still alive. He and Aunt Bella brewed some potions down in our laboratory, spelled some candles, and set up a ritual alter at Chateaux Lestrange. It was covered in red. Red candles, red pillows, red cloths, red, fresh, real blood everywhere. They were doing something, but I couldn't find the spells they used. I tried to find it in the book, but couldn't be sure."

"Bellatrix did have a child." Severus spoke up. "We thought it died. No one ever spoke of it. The child must be at Chateaux Lestrange, with Rebastian. We all thought it was Rodolphus' child." He was thinking of what Draco said he saw.

"Ok, so we know Bellatrix had a child with Voldemort. And, we know the location of Rebastian. Is there anything else we know?" Harry asked, summarizing. He finally relented and sat down next to Hermione and put his arm around her.

"We also know what is happening with Hermione's scar." Severus drawled.

"What?" Harry asked, still holding Hermione.

Severus looked at Potter with impatience. "Obviously, when Bellatrix carved her initials and words into Hermione, she created a blood-bond. And if Bellatrix is indeed dead, then she transferred it to her child. And, it Is not completed with the child, so it reacts whenever Hermione is in proximity to the child. Hence, her arm burns when she goes to the Chateaux."

"How was the bond transferred to the child?" Harry wanted to know this. "Maybe it can be terminated, since the child wasn't the original witch."

"Harry, all the bonds and wards are passed down through the generations, one heir to the next. They don't end, they don't die, they don't fade away. Every head of household passes them on when his heir is born. The house elves, the wards that protect the homes, the rituals, all of this is passed down, one generation to another. It is a birth right, and usually the ritual is performed shortly after birth." Draco answered.

"If Bellatrix formed a blood link with Hermione that night, when did she finish the bond? Not that night" Draco wondered out loud. His brow furrowed in concentration, trying to remember everything he had tried so hard to forget for so long.

"She finished most of the bond that night. She never had the opportunity to complete the final ritual with a binder." Severus informed Draco.

"We escaped." Harry mused.

Draco looked horrified. Even that much should have given Aunt Bellatrix a lot of control over Hermione." Draco glanced around the room, trying to assess who understood the implications, and who didn't. "Was it a two-way exchange?" He asked, looking back to Hermione again.

"I don't know. It may have gone either way." Hermione answered. She looked like she was going to cry again. So, she understood what that meant.

"What difference does that make?" Harry asked.

"If the blood is from one participant to the other, with no exchange, then the binding locks the one receiving the blood by the one giving the blood. It is an old slave binding ritual, used by wizard families to bind their slaves and servants to them, ensuring obedience, loyalty, and compliance." Draco answered.

"If the blood exchange occurs between both participants, it is binding to both parties. It is then a marriage bonding ritual, binding the witch or witches and wizard or wizards. It is used by wizard families, to ensure that marriages, whether arranged or love matches, were lasting and faithful. And, it joins the magic of the participants."

"Both types of bonding were for the life of the partners, and are unbreakable by anything except death. There is also a ritual that could carry this bond beyond the grave, bonding the two for all eternity." Draco finished the explanation.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, "growled Harry, angrily. He hugged her tighter. Harry still felt horrible about that day. He felt like he had failed her. He held her tightly. She was shaking as she cried.

Draco looked at Severus, and asked, "But, if there was still part of the ritual unfinished, how is Hermione still bonded? Aunt Bellatrix is dead. That blood bond has to be completed, within a year. And blood links dies with the death of either partner."

"Normally. But, I suspect that if she was pregnant when she formed this bond, then the child is one of the original participants."

Draco stared at his godfather, and waited for him to explain that explanation.

"Bellatrix was pregnant when the link occurred. If so, the bond was forged with both the child in her womb and with Bellatrix herself to Hermione. The first half of the bonding spell was spoken in the presence of all three participants, and was sealed. That child was a minor, so the blood link with it would not have to be activated until the child comes of age."

Hermione huffed, but before she could speak, Severus answered, "If the blood bond was severed with Bellatrix's death, Hermione would have been in a lot of pain when Bellatrix died, and could have died with Bellatrix, since it wasn't completed."

"I did feel extreme pain at one point in the battle, likely when Bellatrix was killed," Hermione cut in. "There was a moment when my entire body burned, starting at the scars, and spreading. I thought the snake had bitten me when it happened." She took a second to catch her breath. "Then it stopped."

That declaration said a lot, but Severus didn't explain his thoughts. That meant that the bond was completed enough that it couldn't be broken.

"But, if this child is an original participant, then that means the bond wasn't transferred. It was made with her. That is fortunate, but complicates things." Draco replied. Draco was realizing a solution was possible, but it depended on Hermione not being captured by Uncle Rebastian and this witch. And, Hermione wasn't going to like it. And Harry was going to blow his top. He didn't elaborate.

Severus looked over at Draco, but he wasn't looking at Severus. Severus wanted him to shut up.

Draco looked at Hermione again. If that was what had happened, there wasn't any magic that could break this. The spells and rituals had been created by very powerful, dark magic centuries ago, and the strength of the magic was tightened over the years, made stronger with each successive use in a given family, strengthened by the spell and the blood.

Severus had not intended to go into this until he was sure, but Draco kept asking questions, and he knew Hermione's curiosity would be provoked if he continued.

"So, what does this mean for Hermione?" asked Harry, looking at Hermione with concern. "Is she now the child's mother or something?"

"Not its mother, Harry. Hermione is linked to it by either a marriage bond or by a slave bond." answered Draco.

"What? Which is it?" asked Harry. He became a little frantic upon hearing all of this. This was his sister, his Hermione. He was realizing that Hermione might have died in the war, had this child not been born. "How did this link work? And, what happens in the bonding?"

Hermione spoke up, "The first time, I felt the scar itching, and it became slightly red, like I had been scratching it. Then it started bleeding and burning. The burning was magical. The second time, it was intense burning. " She didn't look at Severus. She didn't think she could hold up with this discussion if he was still mad at her.

"But, I went there and I didn't disturb any wards. Nothing. My proximity should have alerted someone. Because the moment I got there, the scar hurt, ached, with a deep pain. But, I think she sensed me. And then Rebastian spotted me."

"Who sensed you?" Severus asked. When she didn't answer, he asked again, "Hermione, who sensed you?"

"The little girl. The witch, the one with Rebastian. She came in, and my arm started hurting, and then, she started looking around, and motioned to Rebastian. Then Rebastian spotted me and lunged for me." Hermione answered.

Severus and Draco looked at each other and recognized the import of what she was revealing. Severus glanced over at Minerva, who was frowning, trying to piece it all together. What Severus didn't know was that she was trying to figure out all the possible alternatives as to who could be the solution.

They all three looked at Harry, who had grown up in a muggle household, not aware of the wizrding world, and in unfortunate circumstances. Most of this last had gone right over his understanding.

Harry asked, "What does a marriage bond between two witches actually accomplish?"

"It allows a wizard to take control of both witches, if he bonds with them both and consummates it with both." Draco answered.

Damnation, Draco thought to himself, any wizard could do that. Why did he blurt that out? It wasn't like him to blather like this.

"So, what is the consequence to Hermione now?" asked Harry. "And where does Lestrange fit into this?"

"Lestrange is likely planning on completing a bonding with Hermione and Altaira. He will take control of both of them, and of their magic." Severus snapped. He was getting tired of Potter's and Draco's uninformed questions. He needed to think. He needed both of them to shut up.

Hermione heard that and jumped up, blindly running for the door. She was through it before anyone could react. And, then she was running down the corridor.

Severus took off after her, cursing himself for losing his patience, cursing Draco and Harry for asking so many bloody questions, and trying desparately to catch Hermione. She was in danger. Rebastian knew where to find her. And Altaira could control her. And Hermione didn't know that.

He yelled her name, asking her to stop. Of course she didn't. Harry and Draco passed him, also running after Hermione. He didn't stop running though, even though his lungs were burning.

00000000000000000

Altaira was walking around, just peeking in rooms, and sensing the wards. She had seen only a few adult wizards, and was pretty sure where she was located in the building. And, then she felt the tingling, and immediately, apparated to the location she could sense.

And a figure whizzed by her, running.

Her witch, Granger, was running down the corridor, and being chased by three wizards. Altaira turned and gave chase herself. That was her slave, and Uncle Rebastian wanted her. And, those wizards were close.

She saw a witch and wizard walking towards them, looking up, and just as Granger was about to pass them, she plowed right into the wizard, who reached out and pulled her behind him. Altaira called out to her, still running.

00000000000000000

Hermione was running blindly, but she knew the direction to her quarters. She just kept running. Let them talk without her. She had understood what they were saying. She was slave-bonded to Bellatrix's child, and Rebastian Lestrange had control of that child. And she had almost been caught. She was crying so hard she could hardly run. Fuck, would this war ever end?

God, her arm suddenly burned, and she slammed into something. Something hard. She felt strong arms wrap around her and pull her behind someone. She looked up and saw Luna's hair, and Neville's back. And she screamed in pain and tried to get around Neville. She had to get around Neville. She had to get in front of Neville. Luna was holding her, and she tried to break free. She pushed Luna out of her way and stepped around Neville. Neville grabbed her, and held on.

Someone was screaming.

000000000000000000

Neville and Luna were walking toward the great hall, and heard thundering footsteps ahead of them. Neville looked up and Hermione was running, and a witch right behind her, and behind her was Snape, Malfoy, and Harry, who were all three shouting as they ran.

Neville squinted, narrowed his eyes and beaded in on the vision before him. She looked like Bellatrix, young, but Bellatrix nonetheless. Hermione ran right smack into him, and he reached out and pushed her behind him. The witch kept running forward, and Hermione came around him, and he didn't think. He just reacted. He locked his hand around Hermione in a hard grip on her arm, raised his leg, and planted a kick right in the middle of Bellatrix's chest and shoved, with everything he had.

He whipped his wand out and trained it on Bellatrix, and held a death grip on Hermione, who was still trying to step forward, toward Bellatrix.

0000000000000000000000000000 000

For Severus, Draco, and Harry, everything slowed down, like it was on a muggle movie. Altaira just suddenly appeared, suddenly was in front of them, chasing Hermione. She almost had Hermione, when Neville grabbed Hermione and kicked Altaira, sending her flying backwards.

She hit the floor, and Draco was almost on her, when she sat up, looked at him so close to her, looked at Hermione, and smiled.

"Another time, Granger. Uncle Rebastian wants you." She stood up fluidly, and was gone with a small pop.

Draco stopped, just inches from having been able to grab her. Harry and Severus caught up to him. Neville still had hold of Hermione, who was crying. Finally she had stopped screaming.

Her screams sounded just like they had that fateful night at Malfoy Manor.

Luna walked over, put her arms around Hermione, and started crooning to her, trying to calm her down. "Honey, let go of her arm. You're hurting her."

Neville looked down, and realizing he was gripping Hermione with bruising force, let go immediately. He looked up at the other three wizards and asked, "Harry, who the hell was that? She looked like Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Bellatrix's daughter." Harry answered. "And how the fuck did she apparate on Hogwarts grounds?" he snarled. Damn. They almost had her, and she almost had Hermione.

"And in the castle, no less." Severus snapped. He walked over to Hermione, and took her from Luna. He started talking to her softly, and led her down to her quarters, which is where she apparently had been headed.

He turned around, telling Harry and Draco, "Get Minerva. Tell her to meet us down here." He kept walking, not looking back to see if they were doing as he asked. Neville and Luna walked with him, not saying a word.

000000000000000000

In Hermione's quarters, Severus made her a cup of tea, and laced it with sleeping potion. He pressed it in her hands and demanded she drink it. She did. And, promptly passed out on the sofa. He picked her up and carried her into his bedroom and put her on the bed.

"Professor Longbottom." He called.

"Yes" two voices answered.

"Mrs. Professor Longbottom, he corrected. Luna walked into the bedroom. "Would you be so kind as to get her out of those clothes, and put this on her?" He handed her a soft silk button-down shirt, and walked out, closing the door.

He walked over to a cabinet, poured himself two shots of fire whiskey, and shot it down in one gulp. Then poured another measure, picked up a second glass, and looked at Longbottom in question. At his affirmative nod, poured another measure into that glass, handed it to him, and walked over to sit in his armchair.

"Was that really Bellatrix's daughter?" Neville asked him, taking a seat on the sofa, uninvited.

"So it would seem." Severus answered.

Luna walked back in, and Severus said, "Leave the door open, please. I don't want any surprises."

Luna walked over, sat next to Neville, and curled up into him in a snuggle. "She's bonded to Bellatrix's daughter?"

Severus smiled. This witch was intuitive. Which might be a good thing, under the circumstances. "So it would seem."

"It's a slave bond" she stated.

"So it would seem."

The door opened, and Minerva, Harry and Draco all walked in. Draco walked over and got his own drink, unasked. He looked at the other two, and both nodded. Minerva transfigured Severus' dining chairs into three armchairs, and they all sat down.

For a moment, no one said anything. Then they all started talking at once. Severus stopped them, "Shut up." Even Minerva stopped talking.

"I need to see that tree." Severus demanded. "Tonight. We need to ward these quarters. Tonight. And, we need to transfer that bond. As soon as possible." He took another drink.

"It's fortunate that the bond was original to this witch." Minerva said, voice shaking.

"Yes, it is." Severus answered, looking at Draco as he spoke.

"You four please stay with Hermione. If she comes back (he did not need to explain who she was), take any steps necessary to stop her from taking Hermione." He looked at Draco pointedly. Draco knew he meant the killing curse. He nodded.

He looked at Potter, "You, with me, now." He walked over to the floo and threw some powder in and said Number 12 Grimmauld Place." And disappeared in a green flash.

Harry followed him. Ginny would be frightened out of her mind if Snape showed up unannounced.

0000000000000000000000000

As Severus stepped out of the grate at Grimmauld Place, Ginny's eyes popped wide open. He never stopped his stride as he stated, "Potter is right behind me." And left the room. Ginny's eyes snapped back to the grate as another green flash announced an arrival, and Harry stepped out and without breaking his stride, said, "Hi, Honey," and walked out of the room.

It took two seconds of deliberation and Ginny was off the couch and walking after them.

Professor Snape was staring at the tree, and Harry was looking at it too. But Harry had a look of astonishment on his face. Snape just looked thoughtful.

"Is Kreacher around?" he asked Harry.

"Kreacher!" Harry called. Kreacher popped in, bowed to Harry and Ginny, and looked up at Severus, warily. He had run-ins with this wizard before.

"Kreacher, that child appeared 3 years ago?" Severus asked.

"Around that time. It might have been a few months before or after." Kreacher carefully kept his voice very respectful.

"And was it an infant, or a child, when it first appeared?"

"It was an infant."

"And it's growth rate?"

"Every three lunar cycles, the age of the child advances as if 12."

"I need to look into Kreacher's memories, Mr. Potter." Severus announced.

"Nononononononononopleasemast ernonononononopleasemasterno nononononononopleasemaster" Kreacher shook his head from side to side and droned this repeatedly, until Harry stopped him.

"Kreacher!" Harry snapped. "Stop that! If Professor Snape says he needs to see your memories, you will cooperate." Harry frowned. He hadn't had any trouble with Kreacher in a long time, but now, Kreacher's ears drooped straight down, he slumped over, bowed his face almost to the floor, and stayed there.

"Kreacher, you will need to stand up straight." Severus instructed. The sarcasm dripped from that voice. Even Ginny shivered. Harry looked over at her, put his arm around her, and she pressed up against him. Harry smirked. Severus Snape could still intimidate her. And she knew he had saved their arses many times over.

Kreacher looked up, into Professor Snape's face, and with tears in his eyes, opened his mind to this wizard. Kreacher was scared. He had many secrets, many of which would likely anger his master's friend. And Kreacher remembered a house elf that had defied this very wizard. Kreacher trembled as he surrendered his mind and soul to Severus Snape.

Severus flipped through his memories, looking for any hints of what Bellatrix had done. He smiled, seeing what terrified this elf. He didn't care about Bellatrix's petty insults and mean trivialities. But, he finally saw something he was interested in. He flipped through a few more memories, sifting back through time. And then he withdrew.

"Kreacher, where is the Book of Black Magic? I need you to bring it to me, immediately." Severus instructed.

Harry started to order Kreacher to fetch the book, but Kreacher had not hesitated. He disappeared, and reappeared a few minutes later clutching a large volume. Severus took the dusty tome without surprise. Harry just stared. He had expected Kreacher to balk.

"I need to return to Hogwarts. The child we saw at Hogwarts was the same one Hermione and I saw at Chateaux Lestrange, and that is Bellatrix's child. And we are quickly running out of time."

And with that he strode back to the fireplace, threw in a pinch of floo powder, and said, Defense Against Dark Arts Professor quarters, Hogwarts, and disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9 Finally Some Answers

Chapter 9, Echoes of the Past, Echoes of the Future

HP not mine. I did the research on the lineage, and while I did take some license with Harry's lineage on his father's side, and Neville's, it isn't a stretch beyond possibility. So, again, it fits my story, sticking to it.

Thanks everyone for reviewing, favoring and following. Hope you are enjoying this.

000000000000000000000000000

Harry knew he had to explain some of this to Ginny. He told her as much as he felt he could. But, he also didn't want her panicking.

"Harry?" Ginny said. She was used to him not always being able to tell her everything about his missions. But her instinct kicked in.

"As you heard, Bellatrix had a daughter. I don't understand everything, but the daughter has a bond with Hermione. And, she is growing really fast."

"How did she get a bond with Hermione?" Ginny asked, horrified by this. Ginny knew what that meant.

"Likely that night in the Malfoy's house, when she got the scar on her arm." Harry ran his fingers through his already messy hair, leading Ginny back to the sofa.

He also sent an owl to Arthur and Kingsley, explaining what had just happened. And, he asked if Molly could come sit with Ginny. When Molly arrived, he apologized, but went to the floo and returned to Hogwarts.

Stepping out of the grate into Snape's quarters, he noted that everyone was still there, except for Professor Snape himself. "Where is Professor Snape?" he asked.

"He hasn't returned, Harry." Draco answered.

Harry became alarmed at that, and sent a Patronus, which was answered immediately with Snape's own Patronus. He was in Hermione's quarters, adding wards to protect it against invasion. A few moments later, the door opened and Snape himself walked in.

He surmised that either Arthur or Kingsley would join them shortly, and asked if Harry had sent for them. Harry nodded in answer.

"The child is obviously bonded to Hermione. And she knows it. She was calling to her, trying to summon Hermione." Severus explained. He held a hand up to forestall questions, then continued. "The child is older than she should be, but I am uncertain why, as of yet. But, the child also shows amazing strength in her magic. I don't know yet if that is natural, or somehow magically enhanced."

"Our time is limited, partially because of the presence of Rebastian Lestrange, but also because of the advancing age of Altaira. That bond is an original bond, forged with this child. The pull would be weaker with an inherited bond. And, Hermione will not be able to resist this pull."

He stopped at this, and walked over to pour himself a drink. He needed it to calm down. He now knew he had two targets in his crosshairs. And, very little time. So little time to get the answers he needed, and to formulate a plan of action, and then to effectively execute it. At least Hermione's parents were out of the picture. That was a blessing, with Rebastian involved. He was brutal, and when it came to muggles, without mercy.

He finished his drink before speaking again, and sure enough, both Arthur Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt arrived. He offered and poured them something to drink, then pulled two more chairs forward, summoned from the room of requirement.

He caught the two new members to their party up on what he had told everyone, then continued.

"Rebastian is likely planning to take control of both Hermione and Altaira. We must avoid that at all costs. Which means we must get her in custody before she reaches puberty. The very moment she enters puberty, Rebastian will likely bond with her. And, if he does that, nothing we do will break that bond with Hermione." He looked around the room. Everyone looked like they were about to burst with questions.

"Hermione deserves to hear this information, but I would rather tell her most of it in private."Severus stated. Harry nodded his agreement. "I would like you to be there, Mr. Potter, and also you, Draco."

Harry started to object, but Severus cut him off, "After you hear what I have to say, you will understand why Draco should be there. Minister Weasley, you may wish to be there too, but we can decide that after you hear what I have to share. Perhaps, given Hermione's past relationship with your youngest son, you may wish to give her some space.

"The fact that this blood bond was forged with Altaira, while she was still a minor, and hasn't been completed, means that it can be transferred. Altaira has a legal and magical guardian, even if she isn't aware of it. Which I am pretty certain she is not."

"We have to determine who is her magical guardian. There are several possibilities. Draco here is a strong contender. As is, perhaps, Mr. Potter. And, yourself, Mr. Weasley, may in fact be a possibility, which would also mean your sons would also be possibilities. There is also a chance that Mr. Professor Longbottom here is a possibility. And, of course, Teddy, Andromeda's grandson is a possibility. Also, Mr. Marcus Flint may be. Also, there is a slim chance that I am."

"The most likely candidates are Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, and Draco and his cousin Teddy. The strongest contender is in fact very likely Mr. Potter, who is in fact a direct descendent of the Peverell family from two of the brothers, which earns him a spot on the same family tree as Tom Riddle's. He is also likely to be related twice on the Black side of the house. However, for reasons which will become obvious, he may want to defer this honor to someone else. The closest blood ties are Draco Malfoy and Teddy Lupin, who are both cousins of Altaira's. Neville Longbottom is likely a second cousin."

"Mr. Potter is the declared legal and magical heir of Sirius Black, which makes him a first cousin, once removed, magically speaking. There are complications with each person I have named. Those who are married have a consideration as to how a joining of three, or a triad, would affect their current relationship. Those who have a personal relationship with Hermione need to consider how becoming intimate with her would affect that relationship. And, we have to consider Hermione herself, and her wishes."

Severus paused, and looked around the room. He assessed the emotions on each person's face. His own personal choice was Draco. He knew how Draco felt about Hermione, and he knew how Hermione felt about Draco. However, he wasn't sure Hermione knew how Draco felt about her, and perhaps she didn't even know how she herself felt about Draco. Draco had held off declaring his interest in Hermione, and Severus thought perhaps Hermione had let go, at least in her mind.

His second choice was either Charles Weasley or he himself. As much as he hated the idea that he might have to consummate a relationship with Hermione, he thought that he had proven to himself he could do anything at all, if he had to, and he would be damned if he would let Rebastion Lestrange or Marcus Flint get their hands on Hermione , especially in a blood bond, regardless of what he had to do to prevent it."

"I propose that we split up tomorrow. We have a slim chance to catch Rebastian and Altaira at Chateaux Lestrange. Very slim." Severus knew he wouldn't have returned there, after this afternoon. "But, if we try, we may surprise some of their servants, elves, or other devoted idiots."

"I am going to speak to Hermione tomorrow, and apprise her of some of this, and then I wish to convene with Draco and Mr. Potter, to finish this discussion. And, I want to increase and strengthen the wards here in the castle. No one should be able to apparate except headmistress or headmaster of the school. And, we need to know why she could."

"I would also like the opportunity to examine the memories of anyone who was present years ago, when Voldemort was regenerated. It might be helpful. And, Draco, I would like to examine your memories of that night, so long ago, at Malfoy Manor."

With that, Severus simply stopped talking. He had nothing further to say to this group, at least not until he had a deeper understanding of the magic used to make that child grow so fast, and also had an opportunity to speak with Hermione privately.

"What happens if Rebastian bonds with Altaira before she hits puberty?" Harry wanted to know. He hadn't researched all of this, had only recently researched his family history and genealogy. And, that only because he wanted to understand his heritage, his control of the deathly hallows, and his father a little better.

"If he bonds with her now, it can be invalidated by her magical guardian. Sort of. However, if he bonds with her, and she completes this bond with Hermione, he will have control of Hermione. And, if he so choses to bond with the two witches together, then regardless of whether the bond with Altaira could be invalidated, the bond with Hermione could not." Severus answered.

"I suggest we communicate with each other in the morning, and keep each other informed. I suggest we meet day after tomorrow, with plans formulated, open for discussion, and alternatives." With that, he looked around. He really needed to think.

Everyone nodded, deciding that mulling things over was probably a good idea. As they all filed out of Hermione's floo, Severus put his arm on Draco's shoulder, both in a gesture of support and as a request that he stay behind. Draco nodded, and stepped back.

When everyone had left, Severus gestured back to the sofa. "Draco, I want you to know, even if this is a slave bond, which I suspect it is, there is a way to change it to a marriage bond." He looked at Draco, who nodded, but made no comment. Draco had a lot on his mind, and wanted to analyze everything.

Severus thought he knew what Draco would decide, at least he hoped he did. But, it had to be Draco's decision. Severus respected that.

0000000000000000000000000000 000

Salzburg

Altaira apparated to the home she shared with Rebastian in Salzburg. This was Rebastian's own home, a small villa he purchased after his escape from Askaban prior to the second Wizard War. It was in the name of _Alwaid Auslander. _Not many people would think how to trace that derrivative of his actual name. Alwaid was the Arabic version of Rebastian, and Auslander the German translation of stranger. Altaira loved this home, sitting as it did with a beautiful view of the Salsach River, and sporting a equally lovely view of the Alps from the top floor.

She went looking for Uncle Rebastian. And found him, with JAuger Cerney, who lived in the home and managed Uncle Rebastian's affairs. He was Uncle Rebastian's advisor, and he also functioned as one of her tutors, but Altaira didn't like him. He didn't trust her, and he didn't obey her, like the others did. He wasn't bonded to her, and in fact, he seemed more powerful than even Uncle Rebastian. He didn't need a wand to do magic, and hadn't hesitated to punish Altaira when she didn't study hard enough, or didn't listen, or hadn't completed an assignment. And Uncle Rebastian listened to him, heeded his advice.

She started to step back quietly, trying to escape before they noticed her. But, unfortunately, she stepped back onto the toe of Emmalina, Herr Cerney's companion/maid/servant, who squealed and dropped a bottle of wine she was carrying. Altaira snatched her wand to save the wine, but now had no choice but to enter the room. She stepped immediately to her uncle's side. It was the best place for her to be when in the presence of Herr Cerney.

He glanced at her, before turning to Emmalina, taking the wine and glasses from her, and nodding for her to leave the room. She wasn't a talented one, a muggel, as Herr Cerney termed her. All of Herr Cerney's servants were muggels. He said they were easier to control. This one certainly was. She lowered her eyes submissively to the floor, and backed out of the room, closing the door after her. JAuger turned back to Altaira, leveling a thoroughly assessive silver gaze at her.

Altaira tried not to look away first, but after several uncomfortable moments, she averted her eyes. Staring into this wizard's eyes made her nervous. She felt like he was reading her mind. He looked like something out of a story book. His hair was silver, and his features were sharp, refined, and bold. His mouth was a thin slash of an upper lip, with a slightly fuller lower lip. And, his eyes seemed to spear right through her defenses, and it always scattered her thoughts when he stared into her eyes. After a few more minutes he turned back to Uncle Rebastian.

"So, you seek the schlammblut," he asked. "She will not be easy to acquire." JAuger stated.

"She should be. All Altaira has to do is summon her." Rebastian countered, puzzled by JAuger's confidence in his statement.

"But, she will be heavily guarded. This one has already approached her and failed." JAuger angled his chin towards Altaira.

Rebastian turned to look at Altaira, questions in his eyes.

Altaira nodded. "I didn't mean to, but suddenly, she was there. It just seemed natural to take her."

"But you failed." Snapped Herr Cerney.

Rebastian's eyes darkened, and glared at her, wishing he had mastered Legilimency. "You were not to engage her. I specifically told you not to be seen. Who saw you?" He snarled the last part of those questions. He was getting angry. All this planning and plotting, just to be undone by this child. Maybe before the night was out, he should just do it, complete the bonding.

"She was seen by four wizards and a witch. Harry Potter was one of the wizards." JAuger stated. "We had an advantage. Now, we do not. Severus Snape was another."

"Uncle Rebastian, I am sorry. Please, do not be angry with me. I just tried to bring her to you. You want her, I can tell." Altaira really loved her uncle. He was all the family she had left. "I am so sorry." She put her hand on his arm, and he put his other hand over hers.

"Ma Petite, you must follow instructions." He was shaking in rage, but he needed to calm down, to think.

"You cannot return to France. They will be coming for you."

"Yes, they will, and soon. And, we had left Fabien, Etienne, and Allard there." Rebastian said, frustrated. The rest of their servants could be replaced, but those three had taken the mark, and had been trained quite ruthlessly.

"No matter, now. Casualties of stupidity." JAuger snapped.

"Perhaps I can go get them? I can call them from a distance." Altaira offered.

"Too risky." JAuger countered. "You are reckless, you clearly think as a child, and you believe you do not have to follow orders. Perhaps we should rectify that immediately." This last was said pointedly to Rebastian.

Altaira thought she knew what he meant, punishment, and she backed up until she was behind Uncle Rebastian. JAuger smirked. As if Rabe would protect her from him. He wouldn't harm her, but he was going to make it painfully clear what her place in this partnership was. She was a witch, born of a union that guaranteed strong wizard offspring, a witch who carried portions of her mother's and her father's magic in her, fortifying and strengthening her own magic. She also possessed, surprisingly, a slave-bond to Harry Potter's weak link in his power armor, one Hermione Granger.

It was amazing that Bellatrix had managed to form that bond. It was extremely difficult to form a slave bond to a witch or wizard without either their complete consent or them facing a prison sentence. It was normally forged when a crime had been committed, and as part of the sentence, a witch or wizard was ordered to submit to it. The consequence of refusal in that case was death.

Consent was normally given only when one family was planning to, or had served another for generations, and the continuation of service was part of the honor of some oath between the families. And, in those cases, the slaves were usually well-treated unless they betrayed their master. They were in fact considered trusted extended family members.

The only other time it was forged, without the consent of the new slave, was during the marriage bond. That didn't require the witch's consent, only the consent of her magical guardian. And, almost no pureblood family anywhere would allow their wizards to marry without the witch being bonded to her husband, whether slave or mutual bonding occurred.

JAuger had scoffed when Rebastian first told him. It wasn't until he had seen the memories of Altaira at Hogwarts that he had believed it. It was very clear that the witch was trying desperately to obey Altaira's summons.

However, he did know that Altaira was able to form this bond with all of her witches and wizards at the Chateaux. And, she could burn the dark mark into a wizard or witch. So, Bellatrix had been very powerful, and very insane. He wondered if that insanity was inherited, or developed as a result of being so devoted to Tom Riddle.

000000000000000000000000000

Hogwarts

Hermione woke up in a strange bed, disoriented and groggy. She sat up, looking around and realized where she was, Severus' quarters. She looked down at herself, and realized she was wearing a man's shirt, likely Severus' from the fit.

She stood up and walked into the adjoining sitting room, and Severus was sitting there sipping tea. He also had hot chocolate and some scones and butter and jam sitting on the small table.

"How did I get this on?" She fingered the shirt, which reached her mid-thigh, almost to her knees. It was made of the softest silk.

"Luna changed you. Please, have some hot chocolate or tea?" He indicated for her to choose. She chose hot chocolate, and sat down opposite him, in the middle of the sofa.

She sipped silently for a few minutes, then looked up at him. "I am bonded to that little witch, aren't I? How did that happen?"

"Hermione, that little witch is Bellatrix's daughter. The one she was pregnant with when you were captured and brought to Malfoy Manor with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley." Severus answered.

"How is she so old?"

"I don't know. Yet. How much do you remember of yesterday?" Severus asked.

"All of it. Every single, blasted, irritating, infuriating, bloody, fucking, frightening moment." It was more disturbing that she didn't yell this, didn't speak with any emotion, and showed no emotion on her face. She just quietly said it as if she were asking someone to pass the salt. And, she never took her eyes from his. Her eyes were an amazing mixture of colors, cinnamon, milk chocolate, dark chocolate, with flecks of dark gold, if you looked closely. And then the colors in her eyes all swam into a muddy, watery blend, and then the tears spilled slowly over the corner of her lower eyelids, and she sobbed once, then twice, then doubled over as the wracking tremors overtook her. The hot cocoa went to the floor, where the cup toppled over on the rug.

Severus got up and went to sit next to her. He put his arm on her back, and she just curled to her side and put her face on his knee, and cried, soaking his pantleg, from the knee down. He let her cry until the tremors stopped. He pulled her up, and she curled into him. She hiccuped, sniffed, and he handed her a kerchief.

She blew her nose, and then, without lifting her head, asked, "What am I supposed to do with this? How do I fight this? Severus, I couldn't fight it. I couldn't fight it. I COULDN'T FIGHT IT." Her voice rose to a shrieking crescendo.

"Shh, becoming hysterical won't help you. You need to understand. You need to be strong. Stronger than you have ever had to be, in your entire life. This is a battle for you. You are the target, you are the pawn, and you are the prize."

She didn't respond, just started shaking again, the tears flowing silently.

After a few minutes, Severus decided to continue. "Hermione, this will be a battle you have to win. And, only you can win it. No one else can fight this for you. Do you understand? Are you listening to me?" He reached down and tipped her face up to look at him.

"I couldn't fight it."

"No, you can't fight this bond. But you can fight the fight. You can win."

"How? She wants to give me to Rebastian? She can summon me and control me?" How is that winning? How is that in any bloody way winning?"

She was despondent, but Severus could see that she was also hoping that there was some hope to be had. And, there was, at least some options.

"She is a minor, Hermione. This bond was forged with her and Bellatrix, and somehow it stuck. But, she is a minor, and Bellatrix is dead." Severus explained.

"What does that mean for me?"

"She is a minor, and as a minor, has a magical guardian until she comes of age." Severus shifted his position and hers so they were facing each other. She crossed her legs so her knee was touching his leg, and he kept his hand on her arm. He leaned forward and poured her another cup of hot chocolate. The spilled one was still on the floor.

"Every single witch or wizard who is still a minor has a magical guardian. And that magical guardian can take control of any oath, bond, or magical capability of a minor." Severus informed her.

"But what about someone like me, someone muggle-born?" Hermione inquired, curious. This was something she had never heard of, in all of her research and readings.

"Even a muggle-born wizard will have a magical guardian, somewhere. There are ways to discover who it is, and ways to determine between two or more possible magical guardians for a wizard or witch. This is for the protection of minors, to prevent someone taking advantage of their youth and inexperience."

"If someone tries to forge a blood bond, or obtain an oath, from a minor, and the magical guardian wishes, he can invalidate it, as long as he does so before the minor gains their majority, or comes of age." Severus leaned forward to take a sip of his own tea, setting the cup back down, just in case.

"If the minor tries to form a bond, the guardian can invalidate it. Or transfer it. The guardian can also control the magic of the minor, if he determines that it is necessary."

"Who is the magical guardian?"

"Typically, it is the eldest, closest wizard blood kin to the minor. Often the father, or grandfather, but sometimes a cousin, or brother even."

"Is the guardian always a wizard?" Hermione wanted to know. That just seemed wrong, on so many levels.

Severus smiled. If she could ask this question, then she was truly listening. And she was calming down. "Not always, and sometimes there are two or more equally eligible guardians. But, typically it is the head of the house, and that is typically a wizard. And, the magical spells that bind and protect families typically tie the control to the wizard. For instance, if a young wizard had a father that died, but the mother lived, and the parents had married in a traditional, wizard marriage, the marriage bond between the two parents would tie the offspring to the magical head of the household, which would be the next wizard who was heir. Since that is now her son, but he is a minor, he cannot be the magical guardian of himself, the house, and the magic would recognize the mother as the magical guardian. Until he came of age."

"What about muggle-borns?"

"Do you remember the Creeveys?" When she nodded, he continued. "Well, Dennis went a little berserk when Colin was killed in the war. The Ministry had to find his magical guardian to control the magic until Dennis could learn to deal with his rage. It turned out his magical guardian was Professor Flitwick, who was his fifth cousin. Filius helped him come to terms with Colin's death, and continue his education. He is now in training with Mr. Potter."

"How do you find them?"

Patiently, he answered all her questions. "There are some spells and rituals that are performed, and they point to the correct house, and then you perform further rituals and they point to the correct guardian."

"So who is Altaira's?"

"Likely, any one of the following six wizards: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Arthur Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Marcus Flint, or Theodore Lupin." He watched her face carefully for betrayal of emotion, good or bad.

She ran the names through her head over and over. "Teddy is a minor."

"Yes"

"Marcus Flint is disgusting."

Severus pressed his lips together to keep from laughing. He just nodded.

"Can I choose?"

He smirked, wondering which she would chose if she knew the entire set of requirements. "No, but there are some choices that can be made when there are two or more equally valid possible wizards. Take Arthur Weasley as an example. He is a likely possibility. Since he is married, and may not wish to disrupt his household, he could allow any of his sons to take responsibility."

"Between Theodore Lupin and Draco Malfoy, since Draco is of age, and Theodore is not, Draco would be the obvious choice. If Marcus Flint and Draco were also of equal status, then we could perform a ritual to determine which of the two were a closer match."

"So what happens if two or more are equal? Exactly equal?"

"Then, one of them can strengthen the bond with a blood bond. The other one would participate, but not give the minor his blood. This can transfer the entire guardianship to one wizard." He explained. She deserved to understand what had happened, and he would answer every question in privacy, so she didn't get surprised in front of the others.

"If Draco is a possibility, is Lucius Malfoy also a possibility?"

"Yes. Not that we wish him to learn of it, until it is too late." He gave his typical sneer as he said this. He was close to Lucius, but he also knew Lucius. And there was no way he would let that happen.

So, when do we research the magical guardian of Altaira Black, or is it Riddle?"

"Technically, it is both." He answered. "And Arthur and Kingsley are already on that. They have people at the Ministry researching it."

"They do? Since when?"

"Last night, Kingsley and Arthur met with myself and Draco and Harry, here. The Professors Longbottom were also here."

"Well, that is good, since Neville is also a possibility, along with Harry and Mr. Weasley?"

She sounded hopeful.

"Hermione, do you understand what this bond means?" he asked gently.

"Yes, I am slave bonded, and when we find the magical guardian, they can invalidate the bond. So, when we do perform this ritual?"

"Hermione, listen to me very carefully. This bond was formed with a minor. But, it was forged with you, and you were not a minor. And it was sealed by Bellatrix, who was not a minor. And, she was a valid magical guardian of the minor. This bond cannot be invalidated. It can only be transferred to another valid magical guardian. And that must be done before Altaira becomes of age."

"What does Rodolphus have to do with it?"

He sighed. "Nothing, fortunately. He is dead. Were he alive, that bond could also be transferred to him, since he was bonded to Bellatrix. At the time of her death, he became the owner of that bond from her. Were he still alive, you would be bonded to both Altaira and Rudolphus."

"So why didn't it hurt before now?"

"You never came into proximity of him. He was in Askaban, and then received the kiss of the Dementors. It was sort of in limbo, till he died. And since it was never completed with him, it stays in limbo."

"Am I now bonded to Rebastian?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't know until you came into proximity with him. It is possible, but unlikely. This bond was forged after Bellatrix was bonded to Rodolphus, not before. That makes a difference to inheritance of heirs. Bellatrix was not bonded to Rebastian. And, it may be that Voldemort found a way to break the bond she had with Rodolphus. Because Altaira should not have been fathered by him."

"It's very confusing."

"I know. Hermione, this bond is sort of a floating bond. It will stay alive as long as the original participants are alive, and it is not completed. It will die only when all the participants are dead, or when there is no further heir to it. Therein lies the problem.'

"It was completed enough to make it permanent, so it appears. This bond belongs to the house of Black. There is no end to a slave bond with the house of Black. The Longbottoms, the Weasleys, the Potters, the Malfoys, the Greengrasses, the Notts, the Zabinis, the Scamanders, the Flints, and on and on and on, are all related."

"Somewhere there will be a possible heir to this bond. And, if that person dies, there is likely to be another. All of the pureblood families are related, and all are blood-bonded, at some point. And, you have an incomplete bond. That makes it a sort of floater."

"And, if you leave it in the hands of fate, and Altaira bonds with a wizard, he will inherit a direct bond to you, as the original lies with Altaira. And, he will likely blood-bond with her, and you will be at his mercy, because she knows of it, so he will."

"Well, what if she just dies?" Hermione thought to ask.

"If she dies, and you are close enough to her, she can choose to take you with her. That is what Bellatrix was likely trying to do when you felt pain when she died. She knew you were there, and was possibly pulling you with her. She failed because of the child."

If you are survive her death, without completing this bond, this bond will possibly just float from one heir to the next heir to the next heir, likely for the rest of your life. And, it will crop up and surprise you the moment you come into proximity with the heir, until it is completed and finished."

"And, right now, because she is the original participant, we have an opportunity to transfer it, to rip it from her, and end it. You have an opportunity to chose your fate and control it. If you just leave it, the opportunity to transfer it dies with Altaira. After that, you are at the mercy of whoever the heir is. Until it is completed with someone. Such is the magic of a slave bond to the house of Black."

She looked up at him, narrowed eyes focused on him. "You have researched this." It was a statement, not a question. "When did you know?"

"I knew when I saw you react with her. And, yes, I borrowed the book of magic of the house of Black, to see what spells were used, the strength of them, the binding rituals. Once bonded to the house of Black, in such a manner, it is never-ending."

"I want you to be able to choose your fate. At least take whatever control is afforded you. Don't give up, don't 'Hope for the Best'. Make the 'best' something you choose. Fight!"

She just nodded, but at least it was a nod of determination, not defeat. She would be damned if she would just float like a cork on a storm of Bellatrix's machinations. She would end it. She focused on that word.

000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

Arthur, Kingsley, Harry, Draco, Bill Weasley, and the entire department of Aurors met. They planned a raid on Chateaux Lestrange, and were briefed on Rebastian Lestrange and his niece, Altaira. Morgus Trumpula also joined them. He was one of the best curse and ward breakers, along with Bill Weasley. They would be needed to break through the wards without getting killed. Cells were to be prepared in Askaban. And, it was agreed that the niece would be taken into custody by Draco and Arthur, as she was likely their cousin, somehow. No one who didn't already know was told that she was Voldemort's daughter, or Bellatrix's. And they were not told of the bond to Hermione Granger. The fewer people who knew that, the better.

A team of four were going in to ascertain whatever intelligence they could on the property.

There was a lot of discussion on who would and would not accompany them. Draco wanted to go, but he carried a dark mark. It was possible this could alert someone to his presence. Finally, it was decided that Blaise, Seamus, and Tracey would go in, with Oliver Wood

000000000000000000000000000

Susan Bones was researching the magical guardian of the house of Black. Auror Potter had requested all possible leads to be researched, and the strength of their claims. Susan had decided to follow her Aunt into Magical Law, and had never regretted her decision.

She gathered her team, and set them on the various paths. Auror Potter had asked her to research a listing of 25 candidates, in descending order, and the lineage that made them a possibility. The easiest were the 4 closest, so she started with them. And found the list growing.

The research continued to the first wizard ancestor in the list.

First on the list was Mr. Potter himself. Although it soon became apparent that there were in fact three lines connecting him to the Black family. His godfather, who had declared him as his heir, legally, invoked the following: Sirius Black III was the son of Orian and Wallberga Black, who were cousins, and Sirius had been declared the legal heir to the entire house of Black. Arcturus Black III was his paternal grandfather, Pollux Black his maternal grandfather.

Harry's own blood relationship was also discovered. Harry Potter was the grandson of Dorea Black and Charlus Potter. Dorea Black was the daughter of Cygnus Black II, which made Pollux Black his great uncle, which made Phineas Nigellus Black his great grandfather. This relationship was discarded as not being as close as the one created by his adoption by his godfather.

Arthur Weasley was a cousin to Bellatrix Black Lestrange, as Cedrella Black was his mother. His grandfather was Arcturus Black II, and Phineas Black was his maternal great-grandfather.

Nevile Longbottom was a cousin, once-removed, Calidora Black, Cedrella Black's sister, was his great grandmother, and Arcturus Black II was his maternal greatgrandfather.

Ernie MacMillan's name came up, but when researched, he was a distant relative, but more than 8 generations back before he actually was related enough to be considered.

Bellatrix Black had been the daughter of Cygnus Black III, which made Pollux Black her paternal grandfather.

Thus her daughter would have had Cygnus Black III as her maternal grandfather.

Theodore Lupin was one step down from Draco Malfoy in relation, as Bellatrix's sister Andromeda was his grandmother, whereas Bellatrix's sister Narcissa was Draco's mother. Research stopped for Teddy.

Marcus Flint was also found to be a very distant relation, and research was discontinued.

Draco Malfoy was also related as closely as Harry Potter, as Pollux Black was his maternal great grandfather, Cygnus Black III was his maternal grandfather.

The wizard with the strongest claim to head of the house of Black was Harry Potter, with two grandfathers who were Black wizards.

The wizard with the closest wizard blood relation to Altaira was Draco Malfoy.

The two closest witch blood relations were Andromeda Tonks and Narcissa Malfoy.

By right of the blood-bonded marriage of Narcissa Black to Lucius Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy was the eldest magical blood kin of Altaira.

On the paternal side, nothing could be researched without revealing who the father was. However, it was a safe assumption that almost everyone in the wizarding world could be traced somewhere back to the father's line, eventually. However, since the father's line was extinct, it could be declared so by the Wizengamot. But, Susan and Harry both knew that he carried a distant relationship with Tom Riddle on the Peverell family tree, and likely with him on the Gaunt and Slytherin family trees also.

0000000000000000000000000000 00

Harry left instructions to complete the research on the family line of the House of Black, from the line of Bellatrix, and while he informed Susan of the limitations of the paternal line, she was to keep that information to herself.

With that, he and Draco and Arthur departed to Hogwarts to meet with Severus Snape and Hermione Granger. Harry had set everything in motion he could, and while he had no answers to any of his questions, he could at least obtain some from Severus.

000000000000000000000000

Fortified with breakfast shower, and her talk with Severus, Hermione was ready to meet with Harry and Draco. Arthur Weasley decided to participate in this, to support Hermione, who was like a daughter to him, even though she and Ron had not worked out.

Neville and Luna also elected to be there, because he and Luna and Hermione were very close, and she was here at Hogwarts, so he and Luna were the closest protection she had. And, of all of them, Neville knew how hard Hermione had fought his grip to get closer to Altaira.

And Minerva McGonagall also chose to participate, as Hermione's friend and Headmistress of Hogwarts.

Kingsley Shacklebolt had also decided he should be there.

Once all were seated, this time in the Room of Requirement, to comfortably seat all these people, and refreshments had been ordered, Minerva opened up the conversation.

"We have not found a way to lock down Hogwarts entirely to Altaira's presence. However, we do believe we have strengthened the wards, and there will be no more unauthorized apparating about the castle." She and Severus had worked with several of the teachers to strengthen those wards. "There are three pensieves set up over there," she indicated a table with a gesture of her hand, "should the need arise to use them."

"Right, then, first order of business: The Ministry of Magic is researching the legal and magical guardianship of this child. Miss Bones should have the answers we need soon. The Auror department is putting together a team and planning a raid on Chateaux Lestrange. At this point, we should share whatever information we have, and make certain we all know how to protect the school, Hermione, the students, since school will be starting in a few months." Harry stated.

"We will be taking custody of Rebastian, Altaira, and whomever else we find at Chateaux Lestrange. Draco will inform his mother about her property ownership of the estate, and the wards will be changed to accommodate the Malfoy family. Rebastian will be remanded over to the custody of Askaban, to be held for trial for crimes perpetrated against muggles and muggle-borns."

Harry then informed them of as much as he knew regarding Altaira. "We still don't know why she is aging so fast. And, we still technically don't know which way she is bonded to Hermione."

"Auror Potter, I would like you to extract your memories of the night Voldemort was regenerated. I think it may help." Severus instructed. "Draco, I would also like you to extract your memories of the night you remember Bellatrix and Voldemort performing whatever ritual they were doing."

Severus then looked at Kingsley and, not requesting, but practically demanding, "And, I am going to Askaban to look at the memories of every death eater still alive, who was present that night. I was not there, and many of those that were have died, so we are running out of resources."

Kingsley nodded, "I will sign the order allowing that, as soon as I get out of this meeting."

Severus nodded, satisfied.

Harry and Draco went over to the pensieves, and withdrawing the memories requested, deposited them in the pensieves. Severus walked over to immediately examine them. When he was finished, he looked thoughtful for a bit, and then walked back to the group. "Interesting. Mr. Potter, you were focused the entire time on Voldemort after he regenerated. However, you noticed something interesting. Wormtail had saved some of the potion that was used to generate him, and you clearly remembered the magic used."

"Draco, what you remember is likely the brewing and setting up of a life-giving potion. Red is the color of life, of blood, of the very essence of life force." Severus turned and faced the entire room, "What I am thinking is that perhaps, the answer to the child growing is the potion used to regenerate Voldemort's body. Wormtail would only have saved this on the Dark Lord's orders."

"Of course, I am merely speculating, but it would make sense." Severus mused to himself like this for several more minutes, then suddenly whipped around and asked the room in general, "When does Lucius get released?"

"Sometime this week." Draco answered. "The exact release date of prisoners is never announced ahead of time. But, his sentence is officially ended in three days."

"They won't wait till the last day," Arthur added. "It isn't safe."

A bit of time had passed, and shortly, there was a knock at the door, and in came house elves with sandwiches, pumpkin juice, and cut fruit. Talk was stilted while they ate, and shortly, there was another knock, and the Headmistress' new admin assistant, Charish Yoorpeece came in with an owl for Harry. Harry opened it, read it quickly, and then shared with everyone what had been found regarding the research on the magical guardian of Altaira.

"The research is ongoing and will be finished by today. Then, they have to get an official court decree, and we can proceed from there." Harry announced.

This lead the discussion to the bond, which took up much of the rest of the time.

"How did Altaira know of this blood link?" asked Harry.

Hermione was at least comfortable, now that she understood what was happening, and spoke up to answer Harry's questions.

"She can feel it," answered Hermione. "I can feel the activation time coming closer. My scar itches at times, only slightly now, but it is there. And, it becomes red at times. She will have the same feeling, if she received my blood, especially at close proximity. Since she was a fetus, it could be anywhere, but it will be noticeable. And, if she didn't receive my blood, then as she becomes of age, she will sense my presence. She will also sense my thoughts and moods. And, she will sense my proximity to her."

"But the bonding wasn't completed?" asked Harry.

"Apparently, enough of the spell was completed that she sensed Hermione's proximity to her." Severus answered.

"So, what happens to Hermione with this bond?" Harry snapped this out. He had realized that regardless of what they did or didn't do, Hermione was a partner in a blood bond. And it was real, active, and alive. And he wouldn't let her be someone's slave. He just wouldn't allow it.

Hermione spoke up, "Harry, Severus knows a way we can break the bond. Remove it from Altaira." Hermione had been excited when Severus had told her this. Apparently, she hadn't listened closely enough.

Severus looked at Hermione, sadly. Shaking his head, he softly told her, "Not broken, Hermione, transferred. To her guardian."

Hermione digested that for a moment, then inhaled sharply. Hermione started, "But, that . . . means . . . that . . .that. . .I'll . . ." She stopped, tears filling her eyes. She looked at Harry, then at Severus, then back at Harry, and tears started rolling. Her breathing became broken as she started hyperventilating. She started to crumple to the floor. Harry caught her.

Harry pulled her in closer, enfolding her into his embrace. He didn't know how to shield her from this. But, if there was a way, he would find it.

"He let Hermione cry until she was finished, and no one talked. They just let her cry. After a few minutes, she had composed herself, sort of. She had at least stopped crying and shaking, but Harry could tell she was silently still sobbing. He rubbed her back.

He spoke over her head to everyone. "I may very well be Altaira's guardian. What has to be done to transfer this bond?"

But, before he could get an answer to that, there was a second knock on the door, and a second owl came to Harry from the Ministry of Magic.

By Order of the Wizengamot Court, decreed on this day, July 1, 2001

In Regards to the custody and guardianship of one Altaira Black, born to Bellatrix Black, birthdate unknown.

_The wizard with the strongest claim to head of the house of Black is Harry Potter, with two grandfathers who were wizards of the house of Black, based on Mr. Potter's relationship as declared legal and magical heir and legally adopted son of Sirius Black III_. _This is based on Sirius Black III's relationship to Arcturus Black III as his paternal grandfather, Pollux Black as his maternal grandfather_.

_._

_The wizard with the closest wizard blood relation to Altaira Black is Draco Malfoy, based on his relationship as the maternal grandson of Cygnus Black III._

_The wizard with the next closest wizard blood relation to Altair Black is Mr. Arthur Weasley, based on his relationships to Arcturus Black II as grandson._

_The wizard with the next closest wizard blood relation to Altair Black is Mr. Neville Longbottom, based on his relationships to Arcturus Black II as great-grandson._

_The two closest witch blood relations are Andromeda Tonks and Narcissa Malfoy, based based on their respective relationships as the daughters of Cygnus Black III._

_By right of the blood-bonded marriage of Narcissa Black to Lucius Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy was the eldest magical blood kin of Altaira._

_It is the official and final determination of the Wizengamet that Lucius Malfoy or Draco Malfoy may, by right of the laws of Magical inheritance, assume the role as magical guardian of Altaira Black. _

_It is the official and final determination of the Wizengamet that Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy, or Draco Malfoy may, by right of the laws of Legal inheritance, assume the role as legal guardian of Altaira Black._

_This order remains in effect until the attainment of Altaira Black's age of magical and legal consent._

SIGNED

Gawain Robards

Chief, Department of Magical Law Enforcement

And, the receipt of that led to the discussion turning to the results of the bond.

Severus sat down next to Harry and Hermione and put his hand on her, trying to comfort her. He had known Lucius was likely a strong contender for this.

"What does all that mean, bottom line!" Harry barked.

"Basically, it is now a race between Lucius and Draco, or Altaira and Rebastian, as to who gets that slave bond to Hermione completed first." Spoke Kingsley, for once in his lifetime, totally forgetting who his audience was.

Draco spoke up. "Her magical guardian is me and my father. While my father was removed as head of the Malfoy family, and I was instated as such, and am the binding magical guardian of the family, he could also be rightfully construed as the magical guardian. While that power can be granted to me while he is still living, it can't be removed from him by a decree of the Ministry. It could only be removed from him by death, or if he lost his magic, completely."

"Furthermore, his marriage to my mother gives him equal rights to the role of magical guardian of Bellatrix's family, unless it was on the Lestrange side of business."

And, with that, once again, Hermione bolted straight up from Harry's embrace, shoved the door open, and was racing down the hall.

And, once again, three wizards took off after her. And, of course, Draco and Harry were faster than Severus.

Except, Severus snarled, "Hermione, I am going to chain you to my fucking wall." His booming voice rebounded off the stone walls.

And then, he apparated directly in front of Hermione's flight path, scooped her up and apparated away.

Harry and Draco skidded to a stop, staring at the empty corridor.


	10. Chapter 10 Lucius, You're Home

Chapter 10, Lucius, You're Home!

Harry Potter not mine.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, fav'd, and followed.

And a big heart hug goes to Parvati48, who has graciously allowed me to use her phrase for Lucius, Lucy Doll. All the pet names I use in this story are plays on words from her term, so, thanks my friend. And a big hope that you do not lose your muse! I love your stories.

This chapter was fun to write. Hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing it.

000000000000000000000000

Lucius, You're Home!

Lucius was woken up at 6 am, allowed a shower, and given a change of clothes from the striped Askaban uniform. He scrubbed himself as hard as he could. He grimaced at the rough clothes they had given him. But, no matter, soon he would be home.

Lucius thought of what he would do, what his reception would be. His wife had visited him every week, dutiful as always. But, she hadn't revealed anything in those visits. Of course, they hadn't had privacy either. Draco had visited him once a month. And Severus had dropped by once a month.

But, he didn't know if it was for show. Or just to evaluate his 'rehabilitation.' He hoped not. But who really knew? Lucius knew he was a changed man. He had spent a lot of time thinking. And analyzing. And watching. And reading. He had stupidly gambled his future and fortune on a half-blood, egotistical wizard 30 years ago, and that wizard had been defeated twice. Defeated by a child, both times. And, although Lucius had switched sides at the end, he knew exactly what he had put his wife and son through, and what he had done to the proud, noble Malfoy name.

Lucius had spent three years in Azkaban, but had not received the dementor's kiss. He had gotten off lightly, all things considered, because he had been a fully participating Death Eater for a good number of years, both times Voldemort had risen to power. However, he had turned evidence over, and had fought in the last battle, in an unexpected manner. He had thrown stunning and body binding spells at several people, sometimes seemingly with no regard as to which side they were on, but had in fact killed no one. He had left the castle, and returned later. He had then sat down inside Hogwarts after the battle, and just thought about all that had happened, what was going to happen. He had destroyed his family, his name, everything, for ideals that came crashing down on his head after the war.

He had been stripped of his wand, would be subjected to house arrest for another year, and was no longer the head of the House of Malfoy, nor in charge of Malfoy Enterprises. The title of Head of the House of Malfoy had passed to his son, along with all of his property and wealth. It would have passed to the Ministry, if Harry Potter and his lollipop gang hadn't testified on Draco's behalf.

It still rankled him that a pack of disrespectful, irreverent, juvenile delinquents had brought about the demise of one of the most powerful wizards to ever exist. Of course, he knew now of the lineage of Harry Potter and the power that had been wielded in that family. Their name had been changed down the line, to hide the fact that they were the rightful original owner of one of the deathly hallows, and once Voldemort died, the rightful original owner of a second of them. And, Harry Potter was now the rightful owner of all three. Not many people knew that the Potters, Gaunts and the Peverells were related not once, but three times in marriage. Harry was a descendent of two of the Peverell brothers. Lucius did know now, though.

And, he knew other things too. Yes, he really had changed, grown, and walked steps in his mind that he had never thought he would. The wizard that was leaving Askaban was a different man than had gone into it.

Harold Fresku, one of the guards that always escorted prisoners off the grounds, came to collect him, and walking him off the property of Askaban, side-apparated him to Wiltshire, to Malfoy Manor property edge. He allowed Lucius to walk through the property wards, then added the alarm wards to alert the Ministry of Magic if Lucius left the property without proper escort. He then apparated back to Askaban, leaving Malfoy senior to find his own way.

Lucius looked at his ancestral home, glanced around the grounds, and strolled through. He inhaled deeply, smelled the grass, the flowers, the fresh, clean, non-Askaban air. And finally, walking to the side door of his own private study, he opened the door silently. The wards still recognized him, and the door had unlocked at his unspoken command. Once inside, he called out, "Martus", and waited.

A very surprised house-elf named Martus appeared, stared for a moment, then bowed deeply, "Welcome home, Master Malfoy." He then rose and waited, patiently.

Lucius looked at his loyal servant, who had served him personally, since he was born, and who was now dressed and clean. "I require a bath, a shave, and haircut and manicure. I need a change of my own clothes. And, likely, a tailor. I would also like a light breakfast, and some tea."

Martus grinned, and bowed. Master was back. He disappeared, and very short moments later, returned with everything, including a tailor. The tailor was from a little shop in Bath, and was extremely happy to serve the house of Malfoy. He was pleasant, and without being self-effacing, was quite used to catering to the nobility. He quickly took measurements, listened to what Lucius Malfoy wanted, took careful notes, and promised to have his order ready within a week, which was a timely response, considering everything Mr. Malfoy had ordered.

When Martus had escorted him back to his shop in bath, and returned, Lucius had eaten some breakfast, partaken of tea, and was ready for a bath, and everything else. He took his bath, leisurely soaking for nearly an hour in the hot, clean water, then dried himself with a very soft, warm, fluffy towel, dressed in soft wool trousers, silk button-down shirt, dragon-hide boots, all in black; and then sat down to have his hair brushed and tied back, his face shaved, his fingernails cleaned and shaped, and various other grooming chores. After all this, he felt immensely restored to himself, and surprisingly, except for a few lost pounds, looked much like his old self. He felt clean, finally rid of the filth that was Askaban.

He then inquired as to the whereabouts of his wife and son. Having been told his son had gone off this morning to his job, and his wife was in their sitting room in the wing of the house reserved for the lord of the house, Lucius slipped a black silk wizard robe on over his shirt, and strode out of his study, and took stock of the changes in the Manor, as he made his way to his wing. The manor had changed quite a bit, in both décor and just the overall feel of the place.

It did not feel gloomy. He realized the paintings of his ancestors were missing. The only Malfoys up on the wall were of himself, Cissa, Draco, and Severus. There was also a portrait of a child and a woman, looking quite a bit like Draco and Bellatrix. But upon closer inspection, he realized that the resemblance to Draco was due to the child having the exact skin tone and hair color of Draco. The facial features were quite different. The woman, Lucius guessed, was Andromeda, which must mean the child was her grandson. The rest of the pictures were paintings, prints, and sketches, all of various subject matter, but with a general theme of soft, soothing colors and themes. Interesting, he thought.

As he came to his section of the manor, he hesitated, and considered. He had no idea how Cissa felt about him now. He hoped the love she once bore him was still alive. He knew he still loved her. But, he knew he had failed her terribly. Both her and Draco. He took a deep, steadying breath, and opened the door, crossed the threshold, and caught his breath. Cissa was sitting on the sofa, reading something, and holding a cup of tea. She had tea and remnants of breakfast sitting on a table in front of her. And, she didn't look up at first.

He took a few steps into the room, and something must have alerted her. She looked up, set the cup down, dropped the paper she was reading, stood up, and spoke as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Lucius? You're Home? " She just stared.

Lucius wasn't sure what that expression on her face meant, but he approached her slowly, and she just watched him walk toward her, standing there, disbelieving. He could have reached out to read her feelings, but was reluctant to do so. Odd, that never would have been a problem before. Lucius stepped up and she turned to face him fully. He reached his hand out, and grazed his fingers along her jaw, her cheek, and as she turned to press into the caress, he smiled.

She was still his. She turned further to press a kiss to the side of his hand, then turned back to look at him. "Oh, Lucius. She was barely breathing, so the words came out as a ghostly whisper.

Lucius' eyes darkened to a deep smoky grey, and his touch became firmer, more certain. He slid his fingers back to her jaw, and curled his fingers so the nails stroked her scalp as he ran his hand back along her neck, then up into her hair, where he gently curled them into her hair and held there as he brought her face forward for his kiss.

He kissed her lips lightly, tracing the outline of them, kissed along her cheek, her eyelids, her brow, her nose, and just allowed lips to roam across her entire face, jaw, and neck, before working his way back up to her mouth, where he pressed in, pulled back slightly, pressed his teeth into her lower lip in a gentle nip, and when her lips parted, slipped his tongue into her mouth, and sought her tongue in a sensual dance.

His hand slipped down to her back, and he broke the kiss just long enough to reach down and swing her up into his arms, and resuming the kiss, walked toward the bedroom. The door opened for him, and then shut behind him, at his wordless command.

Lucius was in no hurry, he just wanted to reacquaint himself with her. He set her down on her feet, and at first just looked at her. He stepped back, and slid his gaze over her face, her hair, and then slid slowly down her form, and back up.

Then his hands and mouth traced the path his eyes had taken.

He slowly undressed her, almost reverently, kissing her exposed flesh as he removed her shirt and bra. He reached down and removed her skirt and knickers, and guided her to sit on the bed. He knelt down and removed her shoes, then stood back up and just looked at her.

She was beautiful, and he would think that until his last breath left his body. He toed off his boots, when suddenly she seemed to come alive.

She stood up, unfastened his robe and shirt, and slid them off him, running her hands up and down his lightly furred chest and stomach. She sat back down and unfastened his belt and trousers and he peeled them off.

As he leaned over her, kissing her, she relearned the touch and feel of him. She wasn't sure at first if she just wanted to touch him, or if she actually wanted to make love. But, he slowly brought her body back to life, and remembering everything that she liked, brought her to a state of shattered mind, and fractured body.

She had screamed his name over and over, but then she finally uttered a different word, "Please?"

Lucius raised his head, and then got into position, and entered her, and she nearly orgasmed again, clenching down on him.

Lucius knew he wasn't going to last long. It had just been too long, being in prison. But, that didn't stop him from relishing being with her. And he continued to play her body as he had remembered doing before, until she was finally shaking, quivering, and incoherent. He smiled. And, laying back, pulling her halfway on top of him, and stroked her hair. She curled into him, and was soon snoozing. He let her sleep, just continued to rub her back and neck and head.

He was a very happy man. He hadn't deserved to get her back, but he was glad he had. And he wasn't worried about his lack of endurance. That would come back, with lots of practice. He hadn't had to put up with the usual rounds of activities and rapes in prison. He was Lucius Malfoy and the prison guards had known he would be released. And Lucius never forgot or forgave an insult, and they knew that, too. They had just left him alone.

He smiled a genuine smile. Yep, Lucius was back.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000

He reached out, sensing her emotions. And smiled again. He had never done that at Askaban, too concerned that someone might be able to read his thoughts.

After a while, he became restless. He gently slid out from under Cissa's head, replacing himself with a pillow under her instead, slowly slipped from the bed, waved his hand to clean himself off, and dressed and left the room.

0000000000000000000000000000 0

Salzburg

JAuger looked at Altaira, and thought everything over for a few moments, then, having come to some conclusion, pointed to a chair, "Sit." Altaira didn't want to, but she sat down.

"I think Altaira and I should pay a visit to Hogwarts, under a cloak of invisibility, to assess just how much more difficult it will be now to get this Granger witch. She was never part of the original plans, but now she is a loose bolt. Now, we need to close the door on a potential disaster. And, then, my dear," he had been addressing Rebastian, but now he turned his attention to Altaira, "you and I are going to come to a complete understanding." He pinned her with his very intimidating stare, and waited.

And, he didn't have to wait long. She squirmed under that unflinching look. JAuger was not a kind wizard when crossed. She didn't speak, just nodded. Whatever he saw satisfied him. "If you dare misstep, or fail to follow my directions, I will personally cut your tongue out, and you will feed it to me and watch me eat it." When she gasped, knowing he meant that, he smiled. "After all, my dear, you don't really need it. Everything I need from you can be accomplished without it."

JAuger sincerely hoped she wouldn't do anything to cause him to have to fulfill that. But, he wasn't bluffing, and she knew it. He knew that Rebastian wanted her, and it would be a pity to deprive Rebe of the pleasure of her tongue, but this undisciplined, disobedient child needed to be brought to heel. And, JAuger didn't consider himself cruel. He just demanded obedience from his servants, his mistresses, and children. His own children were all very well-behaved, and he had seen to it that they knew what to expect.

Rebastian started to say something, but JAuger cut him off. "Rebastian, you know as well as I that she cannot run wild. I know you love her, but if she can't be brought to heel, then she is a liability, to you and me. Already, she has instigated what you and I both know is coming, leading the Ministry right to your doorstep. All she had to do was walk around those grounds and castle and gather as much knowledge as she could. And, she is arrogant. She is very powerful, but not all-powerful, and she overestimates her strengths. That is going to get you caught, my friend. And if they get you into Askaban, you won't be returning."

Rebe had failed this little witch. JAuger had liked it when Rebe had first told him of her, and introduced them. She was strong, stronger than any witch he had ever taught. But, Rebe had raised her to think she was all-powerful. And no one was all-powerful. Especially not a child. Even Tom Riddle had not been that egotistical.

JAuger sat down, facing Altaira, and made a decision. "Fortunately for you, we have not kept you informed. So, I will not hold you accountable for what you do not know. I am going to rectify that now. You will know what we are doing. But, know this also, Altaira. After today, if you mess this up, if you are disobedient, I will turn you into one of my slaves. And, I will not be kind, will not show mercy, and you will wish for death. And, I will never release you. Do you understand?"

She just stared at him.

"Answer me."

"Yes, Herr Cerney. I understand."

"I know you wish to avenge your mother's death. And your father's death. And, I promise, if you behave, you will get that opportunity. But, you cannot put your Uncle Rebastian at risk. That is not acceptable. His fate is sealed if he is captured. Is that what you want?"

She shook her head, no.

"And, if you allow yourself to be captured, you will share your father's fate in Askaban. You are part of the house of Lestrange, and this house will be restored, in wealth, power, and prestige. And, the muggels must be controlled, and the status and order must be restored. You are part of that, Altaira. Your legacy, your part in all this, is that you have the ability to burn that dark mark into wizards and witches, and you have extraordinary magical abilities. And you are a pureblood witch, from two very old, noble families."

"But, if you are captured and killed, then we have lost you, with all of your abilities, and we have lost the dark mark. And, if you are a liability to me, or to Rebastian, I will neutralize the threat. Am I clear?"

She nodded. She was still to frightened of him to speak. She had challenged him once, and he had tortured her over and over, and she hadn't been able to stop him. She didn't understand that, because no one else could do that. She was more powerful than everyone, except him. She could even beat Uncle Rebastian.

"Good. Altaira, I don't wish to destroy you. I want you to join us. I want you to be a part of it. You will marry a powerful, pureblood wizard, and you will help build and strengthen our forces. But, this wanton, childish behavior has to stop. Now."

JAuger decided to explain the importance of this new bond they had discovered. "No one even knew you existed, Altaira. We could have risen in power and been in place before anyone knew we were even here. Everyone believed the dark lord was dead. And they had started relaxing. Now, they know someone is out there who can call the dark mark. And, when they break into Chateaux Lestrange, they will know that someone is out there who can create that mark. And, they know who you are. And they know where Rebastian is. In one stupid move, you gave them all that information. And you lengthened the time it will take us to get everything in place. And, you made yourself a target."

"Now, it is good that we know that Hermione Granger is bonded to you. That is a marvelous piece of news. Now you need to know why. Most of your slaves are bonded to you, and merely serve yours or Rebastian's needs, as mine do me. But, Hermione Granger is a symbol to the common people, of everything their stupid ideals stand for. She is a figurehead, a status symbol, even a mantra, and she can be used to manipulate the people."

"She is also the best friend of Harry Potter, and she is a weakness of his that we can exploit. She is also a powerful witch in her own right, and we can control her power. We can force her to our side, whether she is willing or not. She can be forced to kill and torture muggels, she can be forced to work behind the scenes for our side. And, she can be forced to perform magic that she is personally opposed to, but is very capable of doing quite well. She can also be used to reach people, because they trust her. They believe in her. And they would let her in."

"She is not a toy. She is a weapon. And she will have no resistance to what we make her do. She won't even be able to warn people. It is a pity that they now know that she has a bond to you, because she could have assassinated people and no one would have suspected her. She could have released the death eaters in Askaban. She could have put people under the Imperius, impersonated people, and you let that opportunity slip right through our fingers."

JAuger was not one to dwell on things that could not be helped, but damn, that was such a loss. He had believed they could speed up the take-over by at least 10 years. And all because Rebastian had let this chit do as she pleased, and then trusted her to follow his orders. JAuger shook his head in disgust.

"I'm sorry. I didn't understand. I just thought she was another toy for me to play with, or for Uncle Rebastian to play with." Altaira replied, unasked. But, she was frightened that Herr Cerney would lose is temper. And, she was not powerful enough to defend herself against him. She knew that.

"No matter, she can still be of use. We just have to get our hands on her. And that is why we are going to Hogwarts. You will still be able to feel her if she is close. But, all we will do is visit there each day, note where we find her, and then plan." JAuger reached out and gripped Altaira's arms, "You do understand me? We will not try to grab her." He dug his fingers into her arms, knowing he would leave bruises, and shook her. "You do understand?"

"Yes, I understand. But, can I ask some questions, please?"

JAuger stepped back, surprised. This was the most mature he had ever seen her, and she sounded like a reasonable teenager, not some stupid prepubescent little girl. He released her, and nodded his permission.

"Why are we in such disgrace? Why are the pureblood families on the run?"

"We are in disgrace because we decided to follow principles that had been proven, time after time. Magic belongs to the magical families. But, we chose our leader to be someone who became intoxicated with his own power. He was a lose canon, arrogant, and without strategy."

"And, why are muggels so dangerous? I mean, they have no talent. They are so easy to break. I accidently kill them all the time. I don't mean to, it just happens. They are just fragile. But, then, I just go get another one. What makes them so dangerous?" Altaira asked, genuinely puzzled.

"Wizards mixing with muggels produces squibs, offspring born without magic. And, then they are released back into the muggel world, where they eventually produce muggel-borns, or schlambluts. It weakens our powers, and makes muggels aware that we exist. It is random, and it divides the loyalties. However, constant in-breeding also weakens us. What we really need to be able to do is controlled breeding with the muggels, where we breed with them, and then we cull out the non-magical offspring, to freshen our own gene pool. We then obliviate the muggel, and they never know we exist."

"And, Altaira, when you are at Hogwarts, muggels are called muggles, schlambluts are called mixed blood, or mudbloods, or muggle-borns. You should get used to those terms, because using muggels or schlambluts will draw attention to you, and you have enough attention already."

"Muggels, or muggles, are not toys for you to break, however. They have feelings, just as we have. And, you killing them will bring the authorities down on your pretty little head. That will have to stop." JAuger finished.

"Don't you kill and torture them?" Altaira challenged him. She was pretty sure he did. He had a lot of muggels in service to him.

"No. I do not. I do not force them into servitude either. They chose it." He answered, without arrogance.

"Why would they choose servitude?" Altaira asked, genuinely curious.

"Various reasons. But it all comes down to this. Everyone who chooses to serve me does so because I have something they want. Sometimes it is money. Sometimes it is food for their family. Sometimes it's protection. Sometimes it is just that they no longer want the responsibility of fending for themselves and want to feel protected, to feel safe." JAuger watched to see if she understood what he was telling her.

She scoffed at that. "You make them feel safe? You just threatened to cut my tongue out and make me feed it to you. You have tortured me. How could being bonded in servitude to you possibly make anyone feel safe?"

He smiled, probably the only genuine smile he had ever bestowed on her, walked back over, knelt down so he was face-to-face with her. He reached out and gently cupped the side of her face in his palm, "Because if you are bonded in servitude to me, you only have me to please. I won't allow anyone to harm what belongs to me. I am very clear in what I expect them to do, and as long as they do it, they are protected, even from my anger. They are only in danger if they disobey me. And if they are disobedient, they are subject to whatever I deem appropriate, as an example to others, and as punishment, to give them enough incentive to not repeat their mistake, ever."

He released her, stood up, and looking straight down at her, replied, "Just as I have now been very clear to you, and you know what is expected of you. Fail me, and I will decide your punishment and fate." He turned around and walked over to a cabinet, and pouring himself a glass of elf-wine, tipped his glass to her, smiled, and gave a toast, "To success." And he took a sip.

00000000000000000000000000

Later, JAuger and Rebastian were talking. Altaira had gone to bed, and JAuger silenced the room, to protect the conversation.

"She does not know who her father is, and that is a good thing. It would make her arrogant. Keep that knowledge from her." JAuger advised. He wasn't giving Rebastian orders. They had been friends for a long time. True friends. JAuger had met Rebastian and Rodolphus at a World Quidditch, in a chance encounter, and over a few drunken nights, had become friends. They had now been friends for years. JAuger and Rebastian both knew that when Rodolphus was caught, they couldn't help him. But, both were saddened by his death.

Rebastian nodded. "But, his death brings up questions, which unfortunately, the Ministry will be seeking answers to. I understand your wish for me to go ahead and bond with her, but unless we have Granger, bonding to Altaira now is risky, until she turns 17."

"What did you plan to do?" JAuger asked. He knew Rebastian wanted the witch for his own, and JAuger was fine with that. It would strengthen the magical ability of the Lestrange house, and give them an heir. As it stood now, the Lestrange line ended with Rebe.

"Initially, I was going to wait until the stroke of midnight, when she turned 17, and bond with her and her with child. That may still be our best bet. If we keep her out of sight, out of their reach, then when she is 17, nobody can stop me from taking control of both witches. I can simply bond with Altaira, and then summon Hermione. Our joint summons will cause her to answer the call from anywhere. No one will be able to protect her or keep her from us. She will come to us that night."

"But, now that they know she exists, they may figure out who she belongs to. She is technically under the jurisdiction of the house of Black, which is not you, unfortunately." JAuger mused. "She lit a fuse under someone."

"How will they know that she doesn't belong to me?" Rebastian scoffed. "My brother dying would simply pass her guardianship to me."

"Is there a Black family tree somewhere, magicked, to show progeny, and it's ancestry? Did her name appear on the wall in your house, on your tree? Or did we not seal up that room so she would not notice and ask." JAuger reminded him.

The Lestrange Family tree had clearly not shown offspring between Bellatrix and Rodolphus. But, it had quite clearly shown Bellatrix's infidelity, and with whom she had broken her vows, and the exact time and date she had done so. JAuger allowed his thoughts to wander back to when they had noticed the break in the line between Rodolphus and Bellatrix, and her traitorous activities. Rodolphus had wanted to kill her, and would have been within his rights to do so. But, Riddle had often used Legilimency, and had seen Rudy's thoughts. And he had forbidden Rudy to harm her. What saved Rudy from Riddle's wrath was that he had not wanted to kill Voldemort. He had been loyal to Voldemort to the end.

"I wish I knew why she was growing so fast. It has to be something Voldemort did. But what? That pregnancy should not even have been possible. What magic did he use?" JAuger continued. "And, does that aging apply to her magical age?"

Rebastian had a theory about that. "I think so. Her magical abilities grow in proportion to her physical aging. It all seems to be connected. That is why, I think, in another year, she will actually be of age. And, we can just hide her away, lay low, and wait. If they can't find her, they can't take her."

"Yes, and they can't stop us from taking Granger, either. That may be our best move. That is not without risk, however. They will be searching for her, and searching for her rightful guardian." JAuger then had another thought. "Do you know who that would be? Perhaps we can kidnap him, and solve our problem a different way."

"What do you have in mind?" Rebastian asked. JAuger was a skilled strategist, and planned everything out meticulously.

"There are a couple of ways we could accomplish this quicker. Depending on who he is, and what he means to Hermione Granger. If Severus Snape and Harry Potter are busy protecting her, then perhaps their focus will not be on him. If we get him, and let it be known, then they may turn resources to trying to get him back, and slip up on protecting her. Or, he may be agreeable to allowing you to bond with Altaira before she is of age. Perhaps he can be bribed? Or persuaded to join us?" JAuger was just throwing ideas out as they occurred to him. He wouldn't know the best strategy until he knew who he was dealing with.

Rebastian speculated, "Well, Sirius, who was the head of the House of Black, designated Harry Potter as his heir, and it was both legal and magical. Bellatrix challenged it, and it withstood her challenge. Even her magical challenge." Then he realized, "Potter inherited the Black family home, and that family tree is on a wall in that home, which means they know who the father of that child is. You can't look at her and not realize who her mother is. So, yes, they know."

"Well, we certainly can't capture Harry Potter, and he would never agree to a marriage between you and his godniece. And he won't hand over Granger. But, that also means that the entire resources of the Ministry of Magic are at his disposal. So, how do we hide you and Altaira?" JAuger had a thought.

And Rebastian could see the gleam of satisfaction in his friend's eye. He just sipped his wine and waited, cocking one eyebrow in invitation to continue.

"Right in plain sight, under their nose." JAuger grinned. "Altaira is going to get to attend Hogwarts after all. And I will be her widowed, grieving father. Come my friend, we will need a steady supply of polyjuice potion, and we need to chose a dead witch, and her surviving, loving, grieving child and husband. And, it needs to be a real situation."

Rebastian smiled, but he was thinking, too. "Won't they figure that out? I mean, Granger's arm will burn like bloody hell, the moment Altaira gets near her. And they will be expecting something like this."

"No, they will be expecting a third or fourth year student or older, not a first year student, and all we have to do is let the real student attend the first week or so, till they relax. The only class Altaira will be attending that day as that student, is Granger's. She walks in as a first-year, latches onto Granger, and apparates out with her. This will be fast."

"Why can she apparate on school grounds? No one can, except the Headmaster or Headmistress." Rebastian asked, hoping JAuger had an answer.

"I have a theory." JAuger had seen the memory, so he had some insight, and he had trained this witch. "She shouldn't be able to apparate anywhere. She is too young, yet it is an inherent ability in her. I suspect that the limitations that apply to young wizards and witches don't apply to her if the dark mark magic is involved, but I can't really explain it."

"We discovered this by accident the first time it happened. She can apparate to any location where there is a wizard or witch who has dark mark, and she can disapparate from any location where there is a wizard or witch who has a dark mark. There are a few things she can do that she should not be able to, when the dark mark magic is involved. Two of the wizards who were chasing Granger had a dark mark. She apparated to them, and then apparated from them to you. I actually don't think she even thought through. I think she just did it."

"However, my friend, you bring up some valid points. If they figure out and ward the school against her apparition ability, then she will need a portkey. And, there may not be anyone in Granger's proximity with a dark mark. Which means that the student should not be Altaira after all. It should be one of our own witches. Which means we can bring Hermione Granger here the first week of school." JAuger finished his thoughts.

"And, Altaira can complete the bond with her, and I can bond both Altaira and Granger to me, permanently." Rebastian smiled. He was going to forget Altaira's age, conveniently.

"And, under our command, we can send Granger back to them, unharmed, and they will not even know anything happened." JAuger grinned, and poured himself and Rebastian another glass of wine. It was a good, productive night.

"They won't realize she had been missing?" Rebastian asked. What had his sneaky friend planned?

"They will suspect, but she will have escaped, according to her own story. How are they ever going to prove it? Now, where do we hide you and Altaira for another year?"

"It has to be somewhere near Hogwarts, for this bond." Rebastian reminded him.

"The best place to hide is right under someone's nose. The bond won't burn if you are close, after it is completed." JAuger was laughing inside. Maybe Altaira had done a good thing after all.


	11. Chapter 11 Hermione's Chain

Chapter 11, Echoes of the Future

HP Not mine, but my gratitude goes out to JK Rowling for creating this lovely playground for me.

And, a hearty thanks to all who have reviewed, favored, and followed. And, a special thanks to Parvati48, who has been a wonderful encouragement and mentor to me.

0000000000000000000000000

Harry stared down the corridor, then looked at Draco. "Her quarters, or his?"

"His, of course. He can't very well chain her to her own wall. And he specificially said 'his wall'"

Harry frowned sideways at his partner. "He can't chain her to any wall." He wasn't joking.

"Yes he can. Harry, she's in danger. And, Altaira can summon her, and she wouldn't be able to fight it. She has a target painted on her, and this school is her known home, her known hangout. And, in two months, this castle will be filled with students. Altaira is the exact age to hide among them."

"I know."

"No, you fucking don't know. But, you need to know, so when we get there, I am going to make sure you have every single answer to every single question. Hermione too. If Altaira or Uncle Rebastian get their hands on her, Uncle Rebastian can take her, keep her, control her, fuck her every single night for the rest of her life. He can hurt her, pass her around, torture her."

Draco found himself slammed up hard against the stone wall and held there with a hand to his throat and a wand in his face. He stared down at Harry, who was a few inches shorter than him, and kept talking. "And there won't be anything you or I can do about it. Because he will have possession of her, not just legally, not just physically, but mentally. He will be able to compel her to do anything. And all we can do will be to watch. Even if he dares to do it in front of us. Because she will obey him."

Draco never blinked, never flinched, never stopped talking, and never tried to get out of Harry's grip. He just stared at Harry, needing him to understand what was at stake.

Harry stared back, and as angry as he was, he realized Draco wasn't the enemy. He lowered his wand, then lowered his hand. And then slumped down, and turned to keep walking.

"Harry, every time Hermione panics and runs off, she puts herself in danger. Until I can get that bond transferred to me, and get control of Altaira, I will chain Hermione to Severus' wall myself, if he doesn't do it. She is open."

"This is hard for her. Hell, it's hard for me." Harry moaned. "Fucking Lestrange. Why didn't we catch him at his home?"

"It isn't just Rebastian who can get her. Altaira looks like she is going to be around 12 or 13 in a few months. She will be 14 by the end of the year. And 17 before the end of next year. Any wizard who bonds with Altaira can give Hermione his blood, rape her and bond with her, and even if I can negate his bond to Altaira, I can't undo his bond with Hermione, because she isn't a minor. Then, she is slave bonded to Altaira, to whombumfuckever, and then, eventually to whoever does end up as Altaira's wizard."

"And, once Altaira reaches that magical age of 17, we can't do anything anyway. And, I don't know what this rapid aging is, but I have a feeling it counts." Draco finally finished his tirade.

"I just don't know how to grasp and cope with all this, and neither does she." Harry spoke, and Draco could tell his voice was about to break.

"Harry, let's go to my home. You need to see something. You need to understand this." Draco said.

"We have to find her." Harry said.

"No, Severus has her, and he can protect her as well as anybody right now, probably better. You need to see something." Draco insisted.

They were close to Minerva's office, and Draco just started walking. As he walked, he talked. "You know how I feel about Hermione. And, I am pissed off as hell that this had to happen. I can't seem to get a break with her. But, I was never more grateful for anything in my life, not even my commuted sentence to Askaban, when I heard I was the closest relation to Altaira, and had rights as both her legal and magical guardian."

Draco looked at Harry, who nodded. He was listening, but he was trying to think of a way out of this. But, Draco still had his blessing, and if it had to be anyone, better someone who loved her, had loved her for three years. Draco had never dated anyone else while waiting for his chance with her.

"It could have been anybody. I knew I was close, but the Blacks have intermarried into every pureblood family that exists. And, for the first time ever, my prayers were answered. And, I won't let her go. I won't let her be captured."

"I wish I could have courted her, wooed her, won her, and married her, with all the trimmings. But, I am just grateful I get her. Because it could have been anybody. Hell, Arthur Weasley and Neville Longbottom are one step back from me. I think Theo Nott's great grandfather is Aunt Bella's grandfather."

"I almost shouted out with relief and joy when that announcement pronounced me the closest. And, now that I have a real chance with her, no one, not you, not her, not fucking Altaira, is going to take that away from me. And I will murder before I let her fall into Rebastian's hands." Draco said this last bit quietly, calmly, without any emotion, which made it all the more serious.

"Your father was in there, too, tied with you."

"Yes, but he won't get the chance." Draco replied, grimly determined.

Draco just kept talking, releasing all his pent-up emotions, and finally they reached the Headmistress's office. They went in, and Draco grabbed Harry's arm, threw him into the fireplace, and tossed in some floo powder, said Malfoy Manor, and followed immediately.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000

They floo'd to Malfoy Manor, and Harry lost his footing, having been literally thrown into the floo. Draco stepped out, took Harry's arm to steady him, and then led to his own wing of the mansion.

He looked at Harry and said, "Please understand, I don't wish to have slaves, but the witches you are about to meet are bonded to this family, and have been for generations. If the bond wasn't transferred through the generations, these witches would die. And, they accept their service to us as an honor.

"If they are ever rejected by the Master of Maloy, their lives end. The magic of this house is strong, and older than most. My family and our magic dates back to 613 AD in France. We have been in this country, on this ground, since 1066. And, our wards, the magic of our house, has never been broken."

"So, I agreed to transfer the bond. But, I do not treat these witches as slaves. And, what I am about to demonstrate is not how I normally treat them. But, I spoke to them last night, and they agreed to this demonstration."

They walked into the back section of this wing of the manor, and Harry was surprised to see three elderly witches, sitting around a huge quilting frame, each busily weaving in and out, producing magicked tapestry scenes. He was fascinated. He didn't know these were still being produced. The three witches, two around Minerva's age, one a bit younger, but not much, than the other two. There was a fourth witch, considerably younger, probably a bit older than he and Draco?

Harry looked around the room. The room was filled with magical versions of muggle machines. There were embroidery apparatus, what looked like ordinary sewing machines, weaving looms, spinning wheels, all sorts of things to produce tapestries, clothing, quilts, etc. He was really surprised to see THIS in Draco's wing of the mansion.

He looked back at the witches, now fascinated with whatever was going on in here.

They looked up when he and Draco walked into the room, and stood up when they saw Draco, lowering their eyes to the floor, and bending their heads in a submissive position. Draco politely asked them to be seated. He indicated Harry, and introduced him. "This is Auror Harry Potter. He has never seen the slave bond, and I think he needs to see it. I am sorry to enforce it on you, but, I think he needs to see the real thing, prior to an assignment we have. So, thank you for agreeing to it."

"Harry, these are Matilda, Karina, and Margherite, who cannot remember her last name, so takes the last name of Malfoy, and this is Fiona, Matilda's daughter. They are slave-bonded to me, and the bond is unbreakable. So, they live in the wing where I reside, so I can control the treatment they receive. They have agreed to this demonstration. Normally, they are free to occupy themselves in any way that does not bring shame to this family name. However, today, we are going to show you, thoroughly, what happens in this bond, and what occurs to them when I am disobeyed. This is the same type bond Hermione likely has with Altaira."

Draco had explained this very unemotionally, factually. But, Harry could tell it bothered him. He wasn't enjoying this demonstration. He transfigured a chaise lounge, and asked Karina, the youngest of the elderly witches, to sit on the lounge and get as comfortable as she could.

He then asked her if she was ready. She nodded her head, closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them and nodded again.

"Answer me when you are spoken to," Draco commanded her, sharply.

She just nodded again, then cringed as the pain hit her. Then she whimpered, and then cried out as it became more intense.

"Yes, Master. I am sorry, Master." Her eyes filled with tears, and she tried to get off the lounge, but Draco grabbed her arms gently, and reassured her.

"It's ok, Karina. Relax." He said this in a commanding voice, also, and she sank back into the lounge.

The entire time, Harry had been looking at Draco. He sounded cold, and looked it.

Draco then looked over at the other two, and chose the youngest looking one. "Fiona, it might be easier on you if you sit on the floor for this one. " He transfigured a thick mat on the floor. He didn't want her falling, and he knew what was going to happen. He helped her down on the mat, then stepped back a few paces. He looked at Harry, explaining, "She is going to defy me outright. Keep your eyes on her, not on me. You were watching me the last time. You need to watch her."

Harry nodded, and turned his eyes on Fiona. He kept them focused on her, and tried to ignore whatever Draco said, and whatever tone he used. It wasn't easy, though.

Draco took three more large steps backwards, then stopped, and again, commanded, "Fiona, come here." Again, it was definitely a command, as if she were a dog. This bothered Harry a lot. He remembered his Uncle Vernon, and his nasty way of speaking to Harry. Harry blocked it out and tried to just focus on the moment.

Harry watched as the witch deliberately didn't move, for a few seconds. Then, she winced, then cringed in pain, screamed as the pain got worse, and finally, when she couldn't take it anymore, through the pain and screaming, which had never eased up, rolled up on her knees and started crawling towards Draco. Then, she stopped, again trying to defy him. Draco pushed the command harder, and let her feel his displeasure at her disobedience for a moment, and Harry could see she was in pain, but she started moving toward him again.. Draco then pulled back the command, and knelt down to stop her. Again, he spoke, "Fiona, relax. I am sorry to put you through that."

He helped Fiona back to the chair by the table, and asked if she needed to lie down. She shook her head, saying, "I am ok, Master." But, she was shaking. He also helped Karina back to the table, and asked her, too if she was ok. She nodded her head.

The three witches looked at Draco, and nodded. They didn't seem very intimidated by him now. Harry was shocked, after what he had watched. He expected them to hate Draco, or at least resent him.

Draco brought two more chairs with a wave of his hand, and gestured for Harry to sit down. Harry did so. He felt like he was going to fallt on the floor if he didn't sit down.

"That is the pull of a slave bond. I will let them tell you what they felt." Draco explained.

He gestured for the witches to begin. Karina began. "Auror Potter, it hurts to disobey, and the pain grows with every second I do not comply with Master's wishes. There is also a great sorrow, an anguish. I cannot bear it if Master is displeased with me. It hurts on so many levels, in my mind, my body, my heart, just everywhere. And there is a strong wish, desire, to please him and restore myself to his graces Fiona will agree with me, I am sure."

Fiona nodded, and spoke next, "It has been a few years since we were called to serve. Master Draco has been very kind to us. He gave us this apartment near his wing, and he lets us amuse ourselves however we wish. We are allowed to go off the grounds, shopping, having lunch, site-seeing. Mistress Narcissa sends us on errands sometimes. But, if they command us, we must obey."

Marguerite spoke up, looking Harry in the eyes. "I did not demonstrate this for you, but I have seen it, in the days of Abraxus. My mother tried to refuse him my services, only once. He never raised his hand, or his wand, to physically harm her, but she defied him, and even though I complied, begging him to stop the torture, he wouldn't relent in his anger toward her. She died, right there in front of me, groveling on the floor, writhing in agony." She had old eyes, and Harry could see what she wasn't saying.

All elderly witches nodded.

"Draco is kinder than most masters. He hasn't given us commands, nor ordered us about since he took over this family. But, you are welcome to search my memories if you have need of further knowledge." Matilda finished.

Harry had seen enough. He didn't want to see what these witches had likely been put through with Abraxus and Lucius. It might change his opinion about giving Lucius another chance. He shook his head, "That won't be necessary, but I thank you for the offer."

"Harry, there are a few more things you should know. These witches can't be absent from the manor, or me, or one of the family members that is actually in possession of the bond, for very long. Right now, that is my father or myself, extended to my mother by her marriage bond to father, or our home. When my firstborn son turns 6, we will transfer the bonds and wards to include him. "

"Similarly, Hermione will have to remain in close proximity to whomever she is bonded with, or their home, filled with their magic and wards. And that person can control her. Just like I did here; he or she can exert tremendous influence over Hermione's emotions, if they so chose."

"If we don't protect her, and transfer this bond, and Altaira or Rebastian finds her, then she would be subjected to what you just saw, and she couldn't run away, she couldn't escape. Hermione would be subject to his or her commands and will, spoken and unspoken. Altaira can think commands and push them at her."

"You don't have to verbalize commands?" Harry asked, appalled.

"No, it is enough to merely think them, and then push them to the appropriate slave." Draco answered, then continued. He really needed Harry to get this through Harry's thick skull.

Harry was thinking, still trying to figure a way out of this. "But, how can Altaira control her, if it is a marriage bond?"

Draco said, "She can't, alone. There has to be a wizard involved for that. If it was a blood exchange between the two, then Altaira has only one choice, to complete the bond with a wizard. The bond has to be completed; it's part of the magic. It is painful to violate the final ritual requirement, for all participants who received blood. Altaira herself would be in pain, as would Hermione, once she reached age of magical consent."

"And, there is another possibility. One I haven't voiced to anyone until now. Although I am the head of Malfoy House, family, property, and legacy, and that is recognized both magically and legally, as long as my father lives, he is also the magical patriarch of the family."

"As you heard in the Wizengamot decree, he could transfer that bond to himself. He could perform the ritual with Altaira; he could form a triad with my mother. And mother wouldn't have any control or say about it. One of the underlying rules of pureblood society is that the wizards rule. It is built into the magic."

"As long as he didn't break any magical laws, he could do this, without mother's or Altair's consent. So, we don't have any choice but to transfer the bond to you, or to me, or to Arthur or to Neville."

"And, you should know before proceeding with your thoughts, that transfer of the slave bond, or a marriage bond, has to be consummated within 24 hours of the bonding transfer ritual. Meaning that Hermione has to be involved in the actual transfer, and mate with the wizard involved."

Harry looked at Draco, made a face, and asked, "If Altaira completed the bond herself, how would she consummate it?" His mind went to the obvious, but that wasn't an acceptable consummation in magical rituals. He really wished his mind hadn't gone there. He tried to block out the picture of Hermione in that situation, with either Draco or the unknown Altaira, or Lucius Malfoy.

"Altaira doesn't have to, if it is a slave bond. She was one of the original parties to the bond. Her blood and Bellatrix's blood was the same, at the time, linked in the womb. The reason I have to consummate it is that we are transferring it not to Altaira's legitimate heir, but to her rightful magical guardian. It is different magic. If it is a marriage bond, she would have to get a wizard and form a triad. It would be binding as long as both witches had consummated the relationship with the wizard."

"What if Hermione refused to consummate it? Does that invalidate it?"

Draco sighed. Sometimes Harry was really naïve, or just too nice. "Hermione doesn't have any choice that isn't allowed her. Neither would Altaira, if I agreed to her bonding to a wizard. Force is acceptable in situations like this. And, considering the eventual consequences, I am the better choice; between my father and me, between Altaira and me, or any other wizard and me. So, I will push the issue. Sorry to be blunt, but I am the best choice."

"And, before you ask, if another witch were involved, such as my mother, then the wizard performing it would simply bring her in, and force her to watch and participate." He just looked at Harry and waited for this to sink in. That four-letter word wasn't a nice one, but that wouldn't be an issue for a wizard wanting to consummate this relationship, and wouldn't be a legal issue in this case, either. Only Merlin himself knew how many witches had been forced into a blood marriage or triad because the wizard had a father's consent.

"Master Draco, there is something else you need to tell Auror Potter." Matilda spoke.

Draco looked over at her, puzzled. He didn't think he had failed to explain anything. He nodded for her to continue.

"The wizard doesn't have to have Hermione present to get her as a slave. He only has to have a blood bond with Altaira, of magical age, to get the bond with Hermione. And, If the wizard is the magical guardian, he only has to take guardianship from this child to himself. He has the option to allow Altaira to retain the bond, while he also gets the bond, or he can remove the bond from Altaira and transfer it to himself. Only Altaira, or the magical guardian himself, has to complete the bond."

Margherite added, "And, should the magical guardian take control of Altaira's magic, and then bond with Hermione before Altaira reaches age of consent, but not transfer Altaira's bond to himself, then Hermione would be bonded to them both."

While Harry mulled all this over, Draco looked at the witches in this room, whom he considered his aunts, which is what they had been to him. "So what do you have planned today?" He asked them.

"We are going to Ireland." Answered Karina. She laughed. "We need lace, and where else would you buy real, hand-made lace? We are making tapestries for the windows and we need lace."

Draco laughed. "You could make it."

"No, it wouldn't be authentic. Mistress Narcissa said we could decorate the drawing room as a playroom, and we want it authentic." Matilda explained. She actually was from Ireland, or her family was, originally.

"What are you decorating it as? A playroom? Authentic what?" Draco frowned. His mother hadn't discussed this with him.

"Teddy is coming here, and she wants a playroom for him. She thought the drawing room would make a good playroom, since it is open, can be seen from every other room around it, and yet, can be closed off. We are designing a proper Gaelic wizard playroom." Margherite explains.

Draco quirked one eyebrow up, smiled, and looked at Harry. Teddy was coming here? Aunt Dromeda was coming here? That was major progress. He was curious, and wanted to see what they had been up to. Harry looked at him, and Draco motioned with his arm for Harry to come with him.

Draco had no idea what a proper, authentic, Gaelic wizard playroom looked like.

00000000000000000000000000

Lucius

Lucius walked around the manor, just exploring, and then heard voices. He followed the sound, and came upon his son, Harry Potter, and several house elves and Fiona, Karina, Matilda, and Margherite. They were all looking at what used to be a drawing room, but was now very brightly colored, filled with small furniture, a tree-house, a tent, and something that looked suspiciously like a tiny village. And Fiona was explaining everything.

He walked up, announcing his presence, that smooth cultured voice still velvety, "Good afternoon. What is this room supposed to be?" He looked at Draco as he spoke, making it obvious that he was addressing him.

Everyone turned, the four witches jumping in surprise. All four witches quickly stood trying to face both Mr. Malfoys, their heads lowered in a slight bow, and "Master Lucius" was spoken almost in perfect unison by four very respectful voices.

Lucius did not acknowledge them, giving nothing away.

Which infuriated Harry. The least he could do was be polite.

Harry met Lucius Malfoy's eyes, coldly staring at the grey orbs that so reminded him of his partner. Harry was slightly dismayed to realize that he could read nothing in the senior Malfoy's face. No indication of what he was feeling, thinking, no sign of humility, no sign of anything but that aristocratic arrogance he had always displayed. And, Lucius calmly stared right back at Harry, not in the least bit intimidated by the Boy Who Lived, the Head Auror of the Ministry of Magic.

Draco recovered his manners, and walking up, held out one hand, which Lucius clasped, and putting the other arm around his father in a one-armed hug, greeted him politely and formally, "Welcome home Father. Are you settled in?"

Lucius hugged his son back, "Yes, quite nicely. Your mother and I had tea this morning."

He stepped back, and met his father's gaze. "I trust you remember Auror Potter."

Harry waited to see how he would respond, and he held his hand out to clasp Harry's. Harry returned the gesture, holding his gaze steadily.

"Of course. Good morning." No name, no title, nothing. And no hint of any emotion that might indicate he was addressing a wizard who might have power over him. That disconcerted Harry a bit. He had expected Lucius to be a bit more humble, at least in pretense.

Harry responded in kind. "Good morning." And turned back to look at the new playroom. Fiona had been explaining how it worked. These witches were surprisingly good at magic, and had charmed the play settings to respond to the wishes of the children playing. They could change the colors. There were costumes children could dress up in, there were toy brooms, wands, even tiny charmed quidditch players in a small quidditch pitch. And, a charmed, wizard chess set. It was truly amazing.

Harry asked in general, not really caring who answered as long as conversation continued. "When will it be finished?"

Harry was surprised that the witches, while respectful and submissive, were not cowering. They had simply acknowledged their subordination to Lucius. And, also surprising, they did not seem fearful of him. They weren't warm with him, but they did not seem to be intimidated by his presence.

On the witches part, they could sense the tension between Auror Potter and Master Lucius, but it wasn't their problem, and they would not get involved unless directed to do so. Master Lucius could take care of his own, and that included conflicts. They simply ignored the tension. Lucius had never, in fact, abused them. He had accepted their ministrations and service as if it were due him, which he thought it was. They had never disobeyed him, and so had never experienced his displeasure.

Fiona was practically dancing, she was so excited, and answered both his and Lucius' questions at the same time. "It is a playroom, for children. We have to make one more trip to Mr. George and Mr. Ron's shop, and we need to add a few more pieces. And, the tapestries and laces will go around the entire room." They were spelling the tapestries so they were magical and moving figures if you were in the playroom, but were completely transparent if you were outside the enclosed area. "Then we are bringing Master Teddy over to see if he likes it, or wants any changes."

Harry shook his head in amazement. This was awesome. He wondered if Ginny or Dromeda had seen it yet. But, he didn't ask. He hadn't thought of how revealing his questions would be to Draco's father, and he wasn't sure what Draco wanted revealed to him.

Besides, it was time to go find Hermione. He turned to Draco, and found Draco was ready to go, also.

0000000000000000000000000000 

"As they were walking to the floo, Harry couldn't resist. They didn't seem frightened of Mr. Malfoy." He didn't have to say who he was talking about.

Draco grimaced, remembering the stories of his grandfather. His grandmother wasn't much better. "They aren't. I was lucky when I grew up. My mother loved me. So does my father." He paused to look at Harry. "My father wasn't so lucky. His only care and affection came from his house elf, Martus, and Margherite and Matilda. They would heal his injuries, bring him his food when he was punished. They were the closest thing to a mother he ever knew. Although my grandfather kept them from being close to him."

"He didn't treat Dobby very well." Harry growled, remembering him kicking Dobby.

"Harry, I know you were close with Dobby. But, Dobby wasn't a loyal house-elf. He often went against my father's orders. I am not excusing what my father did, but didn't Dobby betray him with information to you? He didn't serve this family loyally, and my father would not treat that kindly." Draco answered him. Draco knew his father did not tolerate disobedience. At all.

Harry couldn't argue with that, Dobby had in fact revealed to him who had slipped Tom Riddle's diary in Ginny's cauldron. But, he just couldn't see it from Draco's viewpoint. But, he let it go. Draco and he were good partners, and Draco was different, even if Lucius Malfoy was an evil git.

They had reached the floo, and Harry turned his thoughts to things that did matter. Harry dreaded the rest of the conversation they had to have with Hermione, now that he understood everything. He glanced at Draco, but couldn't read anything from Draco's face.

They tried to floo to Severus' quarters, but were spit right back out into the Malfoy parlor. They looked at each other, alarmed, and tried Hermione's quarters, only to be spit right back again. They then tried Minerva's office, with the same results.

Draco grabbed Harry's arm and side-apparated them to the edge of the grounds, and they ran to the castle.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Hogwarts, Potion Master's quarters.

Severus apparated them both to his sitting room, and depositing Hermione on the sofa, placed one hand on her left wrist, and the other on her forehead. He didn't speak out loud, but mumbled something, and Hermione felt something soft wind itself around her wrist.

She looked down, and there was a shackled cuff, shiny metal on the outside, but lined with something soft on the side next to her skin. And it was connected to a chain that was fastened to the floor. She jerked her arm back, and the chain rippled and moved, until she headed for the door. Then it tightened and held, pulling her back to the sofa. Hermione started screaming. Hysterical, frightened, and unused to not being in control, she refused to be quiet.

Severus just stepped back, and let her rant. He walked over and poured some water into a cup, tapped it with his wand to heat it, and added tea. He did the same with a second cup, and adding milk to his own, left the other one on the table, and walked over to his armchair. Then he sipped his tea and stared at Hermione. And waited, not patiently, for her to wear herself out. He had finished his tea and was getting a second cup when her screaming and wailing finally stopped, and she sat down.

He walked back to sit down again, and just continued to stare at her. When she looked at him with fresh tears in her eyes, he stomped his emotions down. And glared at her.

"Release this!"

"No."

"Severus! Take this off. Now." She jerked at her wrist, and the chain moved up and down with her, not restricting her movements. Again, she got up to walk toward the door, testing. The chain tightened and hardened.

She stomped her foot, "Take it off NOW! You cannot do this."

"Obviously, I can."

"I won't let you do this. Harry won't let you do this. I demand you remove this, now."

Suddenly a piece of parchment appeared, and written across it was a collection of words. Herminoe looked over at it, distracted from her anger for a moment.

Across the top was written 'CAN', 'LET' and 'DEMAND' 'WON'T'.

She stared, puzzled. Nothing else was written, nothing else appeared, and then a quill and ink, and a parchment roll, which appeared on the table.

"What's this?" she asked, voice still shaking in rage. She pointed to the parchment.

Severus again pushed his emotions down, this time his natural inclination to sarcasm, which he didn't use on Hermione. He glanced at where she was pointing, although he knew what she was asking. He looked back at her, and answered, "English comprehension lesson."

"What? Take these off. YOU. CAN. NOT. DO. THIS." She shook her wrist again. "Can I have some tea?"

"You can get it yourself." And then the word NOT appeared at the very top, with WILL suddenly being written with CAN, LET, DEMAND, and WON'T right below it.

Hermione stomped over to get the tea, and sure enough, the chain rippled, stretching to allow her to reach the tea, and fix it, then as she walked back to the sofa, the chain shrunk back. She stared at the chain.

"How long do you think you can keep this on me?"

"Until you are safe."

She took a sip of the tea. She tried to calm down. She could drink the tea, but she couldn't calm down. "You tell me I am slave bonded to this stupid daughter of Bellatrix, who is with Rebastian Lestrange, and that I can't break it, but I can be slave bonded instead to Neville, Arthur, Draco, Lucius, or Harry. And then you bring me here and chain me up? And then you think to leave me like this?"

"Yes."

"Will you listen to reason?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Just Hush."

With that, he ran his hand through his hair, and got up to make some more tea. He needed to calm down. He had not been this angry with her in a long time. He really wanted to go hurt something.

"So how does this chain work?"

"It is spelled to react to your intentions. If you want to go anywhere within these walls, you can, and it will move with you, expand, retract, as you need it to. If your intent is to leave through any exit, then it tightens and restricts your movements, bringing you back to that sofa."

Hermione reached in her pocket for her wand, but as soon as the tip appeared, she heard, "Expelliarmus" and her wand flew into Severus's hand. He took the wand, walked into his bedroom, walked out with a box, put the wand in the box, closed the lid, tapped it with his own wand, and put the box on his mantel, snapping it down with a thud.

He went back to the table, got his tea, and came back and sat down.

Hermione shot daggers at him with her eyes, and walked over to pick up the box. The chain rippled and followed her. But, as she wrapped her fingers around the box and tried to pick it up, she found she couldn't lift it! She then tried to pry the lid off the box, and she could not open it. She looked back at Severus.

"Very funny." She snapped, with narrowed eyes. Now she was really mad at him. This wasn't amusing.

"The wand belongs to me now, it will only respond to me, and I will not give it back until I know it is safe."

"What?"

"You were fairly disarmed, and I have actually disarmed you several times in duels. That wand belongs to me, and I won't restore it to you until I feel it is safe to do so."

"Safe for whom? It may never be safe for you to give it back to me." She bit out.

Severus smirked. "As if."

There was a knock on the door, and Severus answered it, knowing who it was already. His wards recognized Harry and Draco, and announced them. The door opened silently.

Harry and Draco both stepped inside, and the door closed. They both looked around the room, sensing the tension, seeking the occupants. Harry's eyes widened then narrowed when he saw the chain floating in the room.

Draco wasn't surprised. He had thought Severus might do actually something like this. He had known Severus all his life, and his godfather rarely made a threat he didn't follow through with. Draco did have the sense of mind to suppress both his laughter and his smirk.

Hermione walked back to the sofa and plopped down. "Harry, do something. I insist." She demanded.

And, then the phrase HARRY DO was added to the parchment floating in the air, and the words rearranged so that DO, WILL, LET, CAN all appeared just below the word NOT. Below that the word DEMAND, and INSIST appeared. Below that was HARRY DO. Then HARRY WILL NOT appeared below that.

Harry and Draco both looked at the parchment, the words, which puzzled them both, and then at Hermione and Severus, and waited. Neither one knew what questions to ask. The words made no sense, other than Hermione's comment. And, the chain fastened to a cuff around her wrist was floating through objects, not disturbing anything, just moving with Hermione. The chain was intriguing to both Harry and Draco, but now was not a good time to inquire about it.

"Take that off of her!" Harry demanded.

"No." Severus answered.

"Professor, remove it. I insist."

No answer, as Severus calmly took a sip of his tea.

"You will remove that, or I will."

Severus didn't answer still. He actually didn't trust himself not to blast Potter right back out of his quarters, which would certainly not be helpful, although it might make him feel better.

Harry pointed his wand at the cuff, and tried several spells. 'Alohomora', 'Dipremo', 'Diffendo', 'Engorgio', 'Evanesce', 'Evanesco'. Nothing worked. He tried for several minutes.

He looked at Professor Snape, who rolled his eyes, sneered, and the words 'HARRY CAN', 'HARRY CAN'T' appeared on the parchment.

Harry's lips tightened. Draco turned his face to hide his smirk. This wasn't his fight. And he suspected that no one but his godfather could remove that chain.

Hermione was frustrated, and wanting a few moments of privacy, announced, "I need to use the loo." She looked pointedly at Severus and then her chain.

Severus arched one eyebrow, and replied, much more calmly, "Go ahead. You do remember where it is?"

"And how am I supposed to close the door?" Apparently she hadn't noticed the chain shimmering through solid objects.

"Just close it. The chain will allow that."

Hermione frowned, furrowing her eyebrows in thought. She got up, walked into the bedroom, and to the full bathroom, instead of the closet loo near the sitting room. Sure enough, she was able to close both the door to the bedroom, and the door to the bathroom. The chain just shimmered and disappeared straight through the door.

When she had finished, she wondered if she could reach the door that exited the bedroom, but when she tried, the bedroom door opened, and she was slowly, but quite firmly, pulled back to the sofa.

Severus smirked again. He knew why she had been drawn back to the sofa.

The words INTENTION and RESTRICTION appeared on the parchment.

Hermione finally understood what the words on the parchment meant. And she was angry all over again. "You will take this off." She snapped at him. "Harry, tell him."

She looked at Harry, at first demanding, then when she saw his look of acceptance, imploringly. "Please?"

Harry looked resigned.

"Hermione, you don't understand this magic, and what you don't understand you simply refuse to acknowledge. If Auror Potter" Severus sneered this last, wanting someone to challenge him and give him an excuse. "manages to remove that, which I seriously doubt he can, then he puts your life at risk, and your personal freedom into the hands of Altiara. "

Harry thought back to what he had seen with Draco's 'slaves' and sadly shook his head. Much as he hated seeing that chain on her, Professor Snape was right.

"Hermione, you have to understand. You are in extreme danger, and you just keep going places where Altaira can get you." Harry spoke, walking over to sit next to her. Once again, she let him take her in his arms.

"I know, but this is hard. You don't understand." She started in.

Harry shook his head, "No, Hermione. YOU don't understand. This is something you and I have never been exposed to. WE don't understand it. But, Draco, Arthur, and Professor Snape do. And Lestrange understands. And, you need to listen. You need to be safe. You need to stay under protection. You just don't understand."

Harry sat back, and taking her hands, "Hermione, you can't resist her call. And, I don't think you know what all is at risk. But, you can't fight this. You can't control it. And, you can't use your magic on it. Do you realize how hard you were fighting Neville, just to answer her summons? You will respond to her. And, she can get to you, anywhere but here."

"Only someone who can resist her can protect you, and you just keep running into danger. I am sorry, but this time, I have to stand with Professor Snape on this. You have to stay here. Right here. In this room. Until we can get this fixed."

"But, I have things to do, to prepare for classes. And I have to be at the Burrow this weekend. I have to." Hermione wailed, now very upset. She wanted to go to her own quarters and be alone.

"Hermione, we can discuss that possibility after you have heard the rest of the facts regarding this bond. When you truly understand, we can discuss this." Harry looked over at Severus as he said this. He understood the need to keep her safe, but he also understood her need for independence and control of her own destiny. Which he realized she no longer had.

"Arthur needs to be here for this, so I guess we need to call them down here?" He looked over at Professor Snape, who nodded, and walked over to floo Minerva.

While they were waiting, Draco informed Severus, "My father is home. We saw him this morning."

"Good, I am glad. And, I need to talk to him. And it would be better to do so in private. How did your mother take it?"

"I haven't seen her this morning, but I am sure she is happy. Despite everything that happened, she has always loved him."

Severus nodded, and when there was a knock on the door, Hermione jerked her wrist. "Take this off, please?" She didn't want anyone seeing her like this. And, she couldn't just leave. Which she would if she could.

Severus shook his head. "Sorry, Hermione, but until I know that Altaira can't get into Hogwarts, you will remain here, and that chain will remain on you." When she started to argue, "Enough! I don't want to hear it.!" He bellowed, just like a father would, if he were correcting a misbehaving child.

Hermione flushed, bounced on the sofa, and crossing her legs and arms, kind of reminded Harry of a misbehaving child. He turned his head so she wouldn't see him smirk. She was tough, strong, but this was something she didn't understand.

0000000000000000000000000000 00

Arthur and Minerva had arrived. Kingsley Shacklebolt was not with them, and no one suggested him joining them.

Both Arthur and Minerva glanced at the parchment floating in the room, and then both glanced at Severus, but he didn't offer an explanation, and they didn't question it further.

Severus summoned chairs for everyone, and Draco sat on the other side of Harry on the sofa.

Harry pulled Hermione in closer, enfolding her in his embrace. He didn't know how to shield her from this. But, if there was a way, he would find it. But, he could offer comfort.

Arthur started to take the lead in the conversation, but Draco held up his hand, asking him to hold off.

Draco stood up and started talking. This was his family mess, and he was head of the Malfoy family. And, he felt like he needed to start taking charge. Hermione was going to be part of his family.

He walked over and stood behind her, and gently, he put his hand on her back, and said, kindly, "The bond will have to be completed, Hermione. There isn't another option. Eventually, Altaira will be powerful enough, and she will it. If she does this after reaching age of consent, then the bond is permanent between her and you, and nobody can ever change that. She will have a year from when she becomes of age to actually complete it."

"However, if the bond is completed by Altair's magical guardian, on behalf of Altair, then the bond transfers to her guardian, and nothing Altaira can do could ever change that. But, the bond will have to be completed. You would be in constant pain the minute she turned 17, and that pain will intensify over time, become debilitating. The pain will eventually become worse than the Cruciatus curse could ever be." Draco was watching Hermione and Harry carefully as he spoke. She needed to understand what was at stake.

As he spoke, she started crying harder, silent tears running down her face. She did understand, but hearing it spoken by another made it that much more real. She and Severus had talked of the nature of the bond. But, then she heard that it could be broken, and had focused on that hope. But, her next words told Draco she didn't know all of the situation, or all of the law.

"So we transfer the bond to you, or to Harry, or Arthur, or Neville? Then what? Do I get control back? Am I then free of her, of this?" She wanted the bond broken.

Draco squatted down so he was looking her in the eyes, on her level. "No, I'm sorry. The bond is permanent. You are forever tied to the House of Black. That cannot be changed. But, you don't have to stay bonded to Altaira. We have options. The bond can be transferred while she is still a minor, and before it has been completed."

Draco wished she would look at him, but she had buried her head in Harry' chest, and wouldn't look up.

Arthur spoke up, "Hermione, the bond could be transferred to Draco, or it can be transferred to me." He hesitated when she looked up. "However, for the bond to be transferred from Altaira permanently, the spell requires you to mate with the wizard that takes on the bond. That wizard could be from my house."

Arthur and Minerva had both noticed the cuff and chain move when she curled into Harry. Arthur looked over at Severus and glared. Severus just stared back in challenge.

"Hermione, this means that of all the wizards available to take this bond, the only two who make sense are Draco and my son Charlie. Anybody else leaves you bonded in a triad, which I don't think you want. But, I want you to know that you do have another choice in the matter."

Hermione's head lifted with the mention of Charlie. "Charlie has agreed to this?"

Draco's face clouded over with anguish before he chased all emotions into the recess of his mind, and off his face. He pulled back. If she wanted Charlie Weasley, that was a choice she could make. And he would support it. But, damn, it hurt that she wanted that. Draco stood up and walked over to the mantel and just stared into the fireplace, his back turned to everyone.

"I sent him an owl when you ran out of the room earlier. I also sent him a Patronus asking him to answer the message immediately. I haven't received an answer, but, yes, I think he would be ameniable."

"How would that work?" Hermione asked.

"Draco would have to agree to it, and while Draco would take responsibility and custody for Altaira, he would then transfer Altaira's bond to Charlie, who is also eligible to receive it." Arthur answered.

Draco closed his eyes, opened them, hardened his resolve, and turning around, answered unemotionally, "That would be acceptable, if that is what Hermione wants. Just let me know. I need to get ready to participate in the raid on Chateaux Lestrange, and I need to check on my mother before I go, since my father is now home."

Draco pushed off the mantel and walked to the door. Without turning around to look at anyone, "See you this afternoon, Harry, Arthur." And he walked out, closing the door behind him.


	12. Chapter 12, JAuger's Family Honor

Chapter 12, Echoes of the Past

JAuger's Family Honor

Harry Potter isn't mine, but I damn sure wish Lucius was. Oooh la la.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, fav'd, and are following. Special thanks to Parvati48, Crookshanksisaninja, Rivqah, and Bluestriker666 for reviewing.

00000000000000000000

Hogwarts

Severus jumped up, starting to go after Draco, but then, he looked at Hermione, who had a very hopeful face. He walked over, and squatting down, looked closely at her. "Hermione, would you rather have Charlie Weasley as a husband than Draco?" He watched her face carefully. This really did have to be her choice, no matter what he preferred.

"H -h– husband? No! He meant the bond could be broken. That's what he said! Arthur has found a way to actually break this bond." Hermione nearly screeched this.

"No, Hermione, I meant exactly what Severus here just said. You will have to be bonded to a wizard, or to Altaira. I am sorry. Nothing will break that bond. Draco was right. But, if you would prefer Charlie, that option is there." Arthur answered.

Hermione shook her head. When would this end?

Damn this chain. She just wanted to be alone. She took a breath, and then thought about what Arthur had said. She did like Charlie, and he was very attractive. And, he was more serious than the other Weasleys, more studious. But, she knew from watching him date, that Charlie was more dominating than the other Weasley brothers. He was a stronger, more in-your-face kind of personality. Still a very nice wizard, but she had a feeling they were equally strong willed, and would clash frequently. Of course, Draco and she had equally strong wills, also. But, somehow, she felt more on equal ground with Draco.

"No, I'm sorry, Arthur. Charlie is very nice, but he is more like a brother to me. I can't be married to him. I just want to be free."

Severus reached up and turned Hermione's face to him. "Hermione, there is no way to break this bond. No one can. You can only be protected by transferring it. You need to accept that. It isn't going to change." Severus told her.

"But, Hermione, who would you prefer, Draco or Charlie?" Minerva asked, kindly. These two fathers (yes, she was calling Severus a father. That is exactly what he acted like with Hermione, Minerva had noticed.) And, they were driving Hermione crazy. They were treating her like a tug-of-war prize. She glared at both of them. Arthur looked embarrassed but threw a challenging look back at her. Severus just glared back.

"If I have to be married, then I guess Draco."

Severus smothered his laugh. He was glad Draco wasn't here to hear the way she said that. Severus knew exactly how she felt about Draco, but after her enthusiasm over hearing Charlie Weasley was an option, then to put her choice like that, as if she was choosing the least worn-out pair of shoes, wouldn't have helped his confidence or their relationship.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Salzburg

When Altaira had finished breakfast, JAuger and Rabastian told her the plans for the day. They were going to Hogwarts, and Altaira was to stay right beside JAuger, under an invisibility cloak.

"Altaira, I meant what I said last night. Don't deviate." JAuger told her.

She nodded, "I am to stay under the cloak, with you, and we are going to explore Hogwarts. I got it. I wish you could come with us, Uncle Rabastian."

"Me to, Ma Petite, but you need to focus, and JAuger is better at training people to focus." Rabastian knew he was partial to Altaira and would let her get away with things.

"We will be seeking clues to the likely places Miss Granger is to be found. This is the first of several trips. We need to find where she lives, where she teaches, and where she visits. We need to know who her friends are, where her favorite shops are, what she likes to do. That way, we have a better chance of getting opportunities to nab her." JAuger smiled at Altaira. She had been paying very close attention to his instructions.

"We will also be resuming your training with me. We need you to be as strong as possible, and as quick. Do you remember what you are to do if you sense her?" JAuger asked. He was anxious to be off, in case Miss Granger left the school. He wanted to be able to follow her if she did.

"I am to signal you, silently, like this?" She repeated the finger signals he had taught her this morning. He told her she would be learning new ones each day, and needed to memorize them all. Any particular signal would always mean the same thing, each time it was used. She put two fingers together on one hand, made a fist with the other, and carefully tapping the top of the roll of her hand twice, she then pointed in the direction she would have seen Miss Granger, or whoever their quarry was.

"Explain the signal." JAuger was a thorough teacher. He was determined that if he could, he would keep this student. She would be valuable for many reasons.

"Twice tapping means the tap wasn't an accident or a bump. The point is the direction in which the target lies, from my center of body." She had learned five signals today.

"And, if we need to stop immediately?"

"I tap you, or you tap me, two fingers, to the wrist."

"If we need to change direction?"

"Our palms together, flat, and push in the direction we need to move."

"And, if we need to make a quick exit?"

"The palms joined fold into each other to lace the fingers. The hand opposite our joined palms makes a whirl motion. I then apparate us both back here if I can."

JAuger didn't think they would need to apparate off the grounds unless they came across the two death eaters or Miss Granger.

"Excellent. No talking, no noise, palms together always unless signaling. And, don't forget. Don't reach out to the bond with Miss Granger. Leave it dormant. I don't want her knowing we are there. Don't reach out to the dark mark, either. You cannot summon anyone yet, and you will only alert them to your presence."

Altaira stepped to his side, and sliding her palm against his, JAuger slipped a cloak over the two of them. They each attached a strap on the cloak to their free arm, joined their other palms to each other, and practiced walking like that. When Rabastian and JAuger were both satisfied, JAuger side-apparated them to Hogwarts boundaries.

They calmly strolled through the grounds, exploring every corridor, every staircase, as they same upon them. Suddenly, Altaira tapped her fist, and pointed down. JAuger nodded, and they softly stepped to find a staircase. JAuger suddenly tapped her wrist. He made the signal of apparition, and then pointed downward.

He thought they might as well test her apparition abilities here, just in case they actually needed them.

Altaira nodded twice, carefully. JAuger had told her excessive movement could disturb the cloak, causing ripples.

JAuger signaled for her to try, and she was able to apparate them to a spot. They could see two wizards, standing talking, and Altaira pointed in the opposite direction, excitedly. JAuger pressed against her palm, and she calmed down. She rolled her hand into a fist, and pointed in the opposite direction of the death eaters, and he pressed her palm, wanting her to be absolutely still.

But JAuger realized they had apparated right near the wizards. He didn't want them alerted to anything amiss. And, they were heading their direction. He pressed harder to her palm, not wanting her to move.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000

Severus was relieved to hear that she wanted Draco. He had been fairly certain of her feelings.

Then he realized that Draco had left. He went running for the door, and leaving it open, took off after Draco. He caught him as Draco had reached the end of the long corridor that lead from his quarters to Slytherin Common Room.

"Draco" he called out. Draco didn't stop at first, but he did on the second call. He stopped and turned, and just watched Severus walk toward him. And, thankfully, Severus was alone. Draco couldn't stop the emotion, and a tear rolled down his face before he could stop it. He checked the rest of them, but he knew Sev had seen it.

"What?" he ground out, tiredly. He just wanted to go somewhere alone. Or somewhere that he could punch something.

"Draco, she doesn't want Charlie." Severus explained.

Draco pinned him with a glare. "She said . . ."

"No, what she heard was that Charlie could break the spell, not what Arthur was really saying. You need to come back. She wants you." Severus reached up and put an arm on Draco's shoulder to turn him around.

Draco resisted.

"She has wanted you for a while. I know what I am talking about." Severus persisted.

Draco still didn't turn around.

"I'm telling the truth. She actually said it, in front of everyone. You can ask Mr. Potter yourself."

Severus pushed him around, and started walking back, and Draco started to say something. Severus stopped him. The castle walls have ears.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00

JAuger waited until the two wizards were moving well past them, and then signaled to Altaira. She had been fairly shoving against his palm. She tapped her fist again, and pointed in the direction they were walking. He nodded to show he understood, and they started softly stepping that direction.

Severus and Draco walked back into his quarters, and Severus started to close the door when he thought he heard a noise. He glanced around, and then Severus felt his left arm tingle, slightly.

He shut the door quickly, replacing the wards.

He stopped, pulled out his wand, and touched Draco's arm for him to halt.

Draco had felt his arm tingle as well, and had drawn his wand also. He was cautiously searching, for anything. Draco hadn't felt that mark in a long time. Now, he had felt it twice, which was two times too many as far as he was concerned.

0000000000000000000000

Altaira signaled to JAuger. He didn't understand the signal. She was tapping once on her fist, then twice, then once, and then it clicked. She was telling him she couldn't feel the tingling as much. He nodded and signaled to her to stay still. He pressed back against the wall as close as he could get, and motioned to step back to the corner of the corridor.

Altaira didn't understand, but she wasn't about to outright defy him. He was the fastest wizard she had ever seen, and could cast spells without speaking them out. And, he was unkind when he was angered. He could make you ache from the inside out, and she had been hit repeatedly once when he was in a rage, at her, for her disobedience. She hadn't been able to do anything, and just the memory made her shiver.

JAuger felt her shiver, and looked over, and smiled to himself. She was learning, quickly. Good.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

Severus and Draco both looked around, seeing nothing, but their actions alerted Harry and Arthur. They too pulled their wands, but they couldn't see anything.

"Damn! Someone was here," and Severus pulled up his sleeve. His dark mark was back to grayish white.

He looked at Hermione. :"Did your arm burn?"

Hermione shook her head. "I didn't feel anything. Does that mean it's broken?" She looked hopeful again.

Draco shook his head. "No, nothing can break it." He said that dejectedly. He hadn't recovered from thinking that she preferred a Weasley over him. He actually hadn't heard her say she preferred himself. Granted, Charlie was a long arm's difference from Weaslehead. But, still, he was a Weasley. And he was his cousin. And he was a Gryffindor.

"Well, then, when do we transfer the bond?" Hermione asked bluntly.

She waited for someone to answer her, and when they didn't, she shook her wrist. "And take this off. Right now."

'OBSTINANT appeared on the parchment.

Hermione looked at it and rolled her eyes. "Well, when do we transfer this bond?" She looked at Draco, determined to keep a neutral or positive expression on her face.

Minerva and Harry had explained what she had done earlier. She hadn't meant to hurt Draco's feelings. She had always hoped they would get together, but he had never asked, and she knew he didn't feel the same way about her. But, this was really very nice of him. He was truly sacrificing his future happiness for her. And, she appreciated it.

She decided resolutely to try to make the best of it, and leave him alone as much as possible. She had her life, and it would have to be enough. She wondered if he wanted children, then thought of course. But not hers. He would want a pureblood. She knew he had changed a lot, but he had never asked anyone who wasn't a pureblood out, or shown any interest in anyone who wasn't. He had dated Pansy Parkinson in school, and had briefly dated Astoria Greengrass, but that hadn't lasted either. He had also dated Tracey Davis, or at least had taken her to the Ministry Ball one Christmas.

He was being kind and self-sacrificing. Four years ago, she wouldn't have thought him capable of anything so unselfish. But, he had changed a lot, and this was kind and noble. So the least she could do was make it as easy for him as possible.

"Well, first we need to get custody of Altaira. And for that, we need to raid Chateaux Lestrange, to start with." Arthur suggested.

"This means we have a lot of planning and work to do." Harry spoke his thoughts out loud. "We need to plan somewhere to take Altaira once we have her. Somewhere secure, and Askaban isn't an option, with her able to call to the dark mark."

"She isn't calling it, exactly. It just tingles, like an itch you can't scratch. "Draco informed them.

"We need to gather more information. Bill is working on breaking through the wards at Chateaux Lestrange. But, we need to know what we are up against." Arthur informed them.

"And, I suggest some dueling practice. It has been a couple of weeks since Draco has joined me. And it has been months since Auror Potter has worked out with me." Severus smirked as he said this. Maybe he could kick some ass after all, sanctioned by the Ministry, and his target would be Potter.

"That's an excellent idea." Arthur agreed. "Perhaps we can get several of the team together for some workouts."

"Filius can join me. As can Pomona, and Professor Longbottom." Snape grinned, almost evilly now. Filius and Pomona were both dueling champions, and both were wicked, even in practice.

"What about me? I can help in this!" Hermione added.

And, five people looked at her like she had grown feet out of her forehead.

"Hermione, you won't be able to fight." Harry said. He held his hand up when she looked ready to hex him on the spot.

"Hermione, you can't resist this pull. All that would happen is she would call you and the rest of us would be trying to hold you back." Severus added. He was no longer angry at her, but he wasn't removing the chain, either. Maybe never. "You would just get someone killed, trying to save you."

"Can I at least come and practice?" She asked. "Not to go with you, but I want out of here for a bit. And this off me."

"You can come with us. But, the chain stays on." Severus answered her. "You can duel just fine with that chain. It reads intent."

With that, they decided to adjourn, and regroup after lunch. As they all filed out, Severus floo'd Neville Longbottom, asking him to join himself and Hermione for lunch. After he had agreed, Severus ordered lunch, and prepared the talk he had for Neville. He never called him Neville if anyone was around, but they had long since gotten over their animosity.

Neville had worked with Severus and Filius to become even more proficient at dueling, and he was an expert at charms. He also had a superb knowledge of plants and herbs, and often worked with Pomona in producing deadly potions and their cures. And Severus had two particular roles to discuss with him in this upcoming showdown.

0000000000000000000000000000 0

Altaira and JAuger watched everyone leave. JAuger carefully filed away the memories of the faces he saw. He knew Arthur Weasley by name and face, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, also by name and face. Both of them had been in papers around the wizard community. The elderly witch he didn't recognize, but suspected it might be the Headmistress of Hogwarts, whom he had heard of.

Altaira started getting excited, and he pressed her palm, and glared at her. Stupid bitch. She was going to get them caught. And, she had just earned a punishment, though she didn't realize it. JAuger saw the young blond wizard look at his left warm, then start looking around. JAuger slammed her hand into the wall briskly.

He watched them all walk down the hall, talking. He tried to separate out the conversations, and one thing stood out. They were discussing preparation. For what, he could not discern, but he had a guess that he thought was likely accurate.

He held Altaira there a bit longer, and sure enough. Two more people came walking by, headed back where the others had just left. He had no idea who these two were, but stared at them to memorize their faces.

When they had disappeared into whatever room lay beyond the door at the end of the corridor and the door had shut, they waited just a bit longer, and then JAuger signaled Altaira to apparate them back to Austria. She tried, and then she shook her head. She could not do it.

They cautiously left the castle and headed to the edge, where JAuger apparated them back.

They arrived back at Salzburg, and Altaira stepped out of the cloak and started dancing around. "That was fun."

"JAuger also stepped out of the cloak. "You need to calm down. You nearly gave us away."

Altaira's smile faded, and she stepped back cautiously. "I'm sorry."

"No matter. You didn't do it on purpose. But, we need to work on that. You are young, impetuous. But, you are also enthusiastic. You will improve." He looked at her, and his meaning was very clear.

Rabastian reached over and picking her up, swung her around, laughing. He didn't want to lose this joyful, fun, powerful witch. He was glad she was working with JAuger.

They told him what had happened. Rabastian pulled out a map of Hogwarts, and they tried to pinpoint exactly where they had been. When they described the corridor and surroundings, he grinned.

"You were in the corridor down in the dungeons, where the potion master lives, which is close to the Slytherin Dormitory. Granger is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Snape is the Potion Master, and head of Slytherin House. The two professor's quarters are on opposite ends of this corridor. And Slytherin Dormitory is on this end of the Potion Master's corridor. Between the two is the Potion Masters laboratory."

Rabastian kept pointing out various locations, based on their descriptions.

Suddenly there was a slight pop, and everyone looked up at the intruder. JAuger smiled, as did Rabastian. Altaira just stared. She had no idea who this was.

"Welcome home, cousin." JAuger stepped up and enfolded the newcomer in a one-armed embrace.

"Indeed, Antonin. It's been a while." Rabastian also embraced his friend. "I had hoped you had survived that bloody war."

"As I did you, also. It is good to find you well. Do you know who else has survived?" Antonin asked. He looked at the child, then did a double-take. His eyebrow rose in question, as he stared at her. "Well, well, who do we have here?"

Antonin walked slowly around her. She was the spitting image of Bellatrix when she was at Hogwarts, very young. The girl was obviously a relative, and showed promise of being just as beautiful as all the Black sisters.

Altaira spun around with him, keeping facing him, never taking her eyes off his face. Although, she found his eyes almost as disturbing to stare into as JAuger's, she still maintained eye contact.

"Bellatrix's offspring, I presume?" Antonin broke into a full grin.

Altaira did not find it a pleasant sight. She took a step backward, only to bump into a chest and be halted. She glanced back to find Uncle Rabastian right behind her, and JAuger closing in on her right. Antonin stepped slightly to his right to make room for his cousin, and she found herself encircled, penned in, by three very tall, muscular, scary wizards.

She looked at the gap between the two wizards in front of her, and realized she could not fit through it, even though she was fairly small. She looked straight up at JAuger, then at this new wizard, and backed into Uncle Rabastian, leaning back into his chest. She did not realize that she made a sound, but all three wizards heard it, and fed upon the sound. She made a tiny whimper, almost like a frightened animal. It was the sound of fear.

Rabastian could feel her trembling. He smiled, and encircled her body with his arms, wrapping them completely around her. She melted into that embrace, finally feeling safe. None of the wizards retreated, none giving her space, or freedom of movement.

"Yes, meet my niece, Altaira." Rabastian introduced her, still holding her tightly. She reached her arms up and wrapped them around his arms, hugging them tightly to her.

"Nice to meet you," Antonin said, taking hold of a wrist that was desperately clutching Rabastian's arm, and firmly pulling it toward him. He grazed his lips across the knuckles, then returned the hand to Rabastian's arm, smiling again when she clutched the arm as if Rabastian was her savior.

Antonin took one slight step backward, and looking at his cousin, "So, what new developments have we here?"

JAuger smiled right back at his cousin, "Many, it would seem. Perhaps we should adjourn, let this sweet child get some sustenance, and we can talk."

As the two wizards in front of her stepped further back from her, Altaira lost no time in making her way to the kitchen. She was hungry! And, frightened. She had never been so frightened as she was a few minutes ago. Thanking whoever had allowed Uncle Rabastian to be here when that wizard had appeared, she rushed out of the room. She couldn't even remember his name!

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

Luna and Neville joined Hermione and Severus in his quarters. Neville and Luna both looked embarrassed to see the chain around her wrist. Neville looked at Professor Snape, quirking one eyebrow up in silent question. He had been around these two to know exactly how close they were, and in what way. That chain was strange.

"Keeps her safe." Severus surprised Hermione by answering the question. But, he needed the cooperation of these two, and he thought the truth was better.

Neville looked back at the chain. He remembered Hermione's run through the corridor, and Harry had kept him apprised of what had happened. Ginny Potter had told Luna as much as she knew. He just nodded and looked away.

As they sat down to lunch, Severus started explaining what he wanted from them, well, actually just from Neville, but Luna would be a welcome addition.

"We're going after Bellatrix's daughter. I would appreciate if you would consider protecting Hermione while I am gone." Severus started. When Neville started to interrupt, Severus held a hand up. "I am going to ask Filius, and Minerva, also."

"Where?" Neville asked.

"Right here, in this room. It is warded, and I will add you to the wards, so you can apparate in and out, temporarily. It is likely the only place we can be certain isn't compromised." Severus explained.

Neville nodded. "How long will you be gone?"

"Uncertain."

"I will protect her. Luna and I will both need to be added to the wards. "

"There will also be two house-elves here, and Filius. I would like you to consider staying put. That chain on Hermione can only be removed by myself, or if her life is in danger while she is in here." Severus explained.

Neville nodded his acceptance. He knew of the slave bond, and how powerful it was.

Severus dove into his second request. "I would also like you to participate in some training exercises this afternoon, and tomorrow afternoon."

Neville looked at him, curious. He didn't say anything, just waited patiently for Severus to continue.

"Harry Potter, Draco, Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott, Seamus Finnegan, and Tracey Davis will be here for some conditioning. Filius, myself, Pomona, and I hope, you, will be working with them, testing their skills. There may be more showing up, if Arthur and Kingsley decide."

"Dueling? Or more?" Neville asked. Professor Snape had a devious smirk entrenched in his entire face as he spoke of this. It piqued Neville's curiosity.

"More. I would like you to participate on Filius' and my team, along with Pomona, and, I would like you and I to add some physical aspects to this. They are likely to encounter it where we are going, and I would rather surprise them here, as opposed to there." Severus explained. "You are free to use whatever physical force is necessary to surprise and defeat them, should the opportunity present itself."

"I get to punch Draco Malfoy?" Neville grinned outright. He had always wanted to punch him. He no longer hated him, but he did feel Malfoy needed his comeuppance. Finnegan as well. And all the Slytherins that showed up.

"As will I, should he be so careless as to step in my path. I will be an opponent. In a free-for-all fight." Severus added.

"Oh, hell, yes. When?" Neville was no longer grinning. He was thinking. This ought to be fun. What none of the people knew, except for Hermione and Severus here, was that Neville had been training for a long time, both in physical fighting techniques and dueling. He had become quite skilled at dueling, was very good at charms, including curses. And, he was the fastest defensive spell charmer he knew of. He was faster at that than even Professor Snape.

He also had one hell of a reach with his arms and legs. Being 6 inches taller than any of his former classmates, he had a longer reach, and a bigger mass. And, none of them knew of his training. He smirked, a real, Malfoyish smirk, which made Hermione laugh.

"You can't actually kill anyone, Neville." Hermione lectured, halfway serious. She knew of his adversarial relationship with several of his classmates, including his own housemates.

"Not planning to, Hermione. There wouldn't be any fun in that. I want them to live with the knowledge that it was me that knocked them on their arses, and that there were witnesses. Everyone in the room will have seen it." He smiled and winked at her, and pulled Luna in for a hug.

"They might hit back." Hermione added, mischieviously.

"I hope they try." Neville countered, grinning.

Luna spoke up for the first time. "I think I should be there, too, to keep Hermione company." She smiled conspiratorially at her friend, who smiled back.

0000000000000000000000000000 0

As Harry, Arthur, and Draco were eating lunch with Minerva in the Great Hall, they were joined by a few professors who had been slowly returning for the upcoming semester. Hagrid was one of those, and was happy to see Harry. Professor Flitwick was there, also, as was Pomona Sprout.

"And, we need to find somewhere safe for Hermione, while we go on this raid." Draco added. "I don't think Hogwarts is safe for her."

Harry nodded. "I agree. If Altaira can get in here, then Hermione is in danger here."

"She didn't apparate in here. She apparated out in the corridor." Arthur pointed out.

"But, she got close to Hermione." Minerva stated. She was very worried, both for Hermione and for Hogwarts.

"That's right. And I felt the dark mark. Barely. It wasn't strong, like it was before. Just a tingle." Draco added.

"Well, perhaps she is either feeling Hermione's presence, or yours." Arthur speculated.

"What exactly did the dark mark do?" Harry asked.

"It allowed Voldemort to summon us, from wherever we were." Draco explained. "And, it allowed us to call him to us." he added.

"Was there a distance limitation?" Harry asked.

"No, but the call was strong. It rippled, burned, and turned black when he called us, or we called him. And the pull was irresistible." Draco stated. "You couldn't not answer it. It was impossible to ignore."

"And, he could call one of us, or all of us, or some of us. This feels different. This feels like a tingling, not a summons." Draco offered, comparing the two.

"Are ye sayin' that ye felt that there dark mark, here? As in like, now?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes, Hagrid, we are saying that. Both Draco and Professor Snape felt it." Harry clarified.

"And why wouldn't 'Ermione be safe here?" Hagrid wanted to know. "Someone better start explainin' somethin' to me."

"Hagrid, it's complicated, and we probably shouldn't talk of it here." Arthur insisted. "However, perhaps you can join us this afternoon? In Professor Snape's workout room?"

Hagrid narrowed is eyes and scrunched his eyebrows. "The workout room?" He nodded, "I'll be there, and I can keep 'Ermione safe. Specially from those following You Know Who." Hagrid had never spoken Voldemort's name since the war. He believed that people saying his name is what helped him come back.

Arthur had other plans for Hagrid. But, he didn't know where to put Hermione, if not here.

"What about taking Hermione to Malfoy Manor?" Draco thought of it, then remembered his father was there. Nope. When Harry looked at him like he had lost his mind, he nodded. "Yeah, never mind. Forgot for a moment."

"But, bringing up Malfoy Manor does present an idea to me." Arthur spoke. "Where do we take Altaira?"

"Askaban?" Harry proposed.

"You can't take her to Askaban. She isn't a criminal. And, if you take her there, and the death eaters feel those marks tingling, or whatever it is, we will have a riot on our hands. And, this will no longer be a secret." Arthur explained. This had occurred to him as soon as they said they had felt the marks tingling.

"That means St. Mungo's is not an option either." Draco speculated. "We have a few death eaters there. And Mr. Weasley's correct. She's not a criminal."

"Well, Malfoy Manor isn't free of wizards with the dark mark, but could the dungeon be warded?" Arthur wanted to know.

"Yes, it could. I didn't feel anything when we were in Sev's quarters, inside his wards. It was out in the corridor." Draco was thinking.

After a few minutes, he told them, "My father would need to be elsewhere. He will feel me changing the wards. I can do it, but if he is there, he will feel the changes. And, it will only arouse his curiosity."

"Well, we can take him for a checkup, or something." Harry offered. "There has to be some requirements for doctors, and such."

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

Salzburg

As the three wizards went to Rabastian's study, catching up on what Antonin had been up to, Altaira had gone to get food. She wanted to listen in on whatever they were discussing, but in this home, she wasn't sure if she could. She quickly ate, then crept quietly to see if she could find a way to listen in.

JAuger immediately warded the room, as did Dolohov and Rabastian. Trust wasn't deep, but the mutual affection was. They sat down, and JAuger caught Antonin up.

"She is Bellatrix's daughter. And, she is blood-bonded to Hermione Granger." JAuger didn't get any further before Antonin burst into laughter.

When his laughter had finally slowed into mere chuckles, he asked, "How the bloody hell did you pull that one off?" He looked at Rabastian, then back to JAuger, then back at Rabastian. Both wizards were shaking their heads, shrugging.

"Are you serious? As in blood exchange, complete bond? With which wizard?" He looked back and forth again. "Wait, with neither of you?" Now his expression turned speculative.

"Altaira is mine." Rabastian growled. He wasn't giving her up.

"Fine, you can have the chit. But, is her bond with Granger a slave bond?" Antonin smirked. He would love to have the Granger bitch bonded to anyone as a slave, as long as he got to spend some time teaching her exactly what her place was. He owed her.

"We think it is a slave bond." JAuger added. He didn't think Rabe was going to give any more information over.

"That is just too fucking sweet. So, why hasn't it been completed? Take that delicious morsel, make her yours, and let's get Granger."

"Altaira isn't old enough quite yet, and Granger is very protected." Rabastian stated. He was trying to be careful what he said.

"Wait, that little witch is what, 12? Bellatrix didn't have a child 12 years ago. She was with us in Askaban. And, Granger was what, 10, 11 maybe? How?" Antonin was not stupid, he was very intelligent, and this did not add up.

When no one answered him, Antonin leaned forward. "Rabe, I don't want that child. I want Granger. Under my boot. I want her to be afraid that I will kill her, and then I want her even more afraid that I won't kill her. You can have that little girl. I want the mudblood. I owe her. And she fucking owes me."

Rabastian looked at his old comrade, and the hatred rolling off him was palpable. He believed Antonin. You couldn't fake that. He nodded. His friend could have Granger, he didn't really care, except that he would like to fuck her. At least once. But, they could all do that.

"We can all have her, any way we want. But, first, we need to use her as bait to get Harry Potter. So, we can't kill her. At least not right away." Rabastian informed him. He was more than willing to share the slave. She had aggravated them all. He wondered what she had done to Antonin.

"I don't want to kill her. Especially if she is slave-bonded. I want to make her want her own torture. I want to force her to come up with ways for me to make her scream. And, then, I want to force her to enjoy it, beg me to do it, and thank me each and every time, and beg for the next time. And, I want her to mean it when she does. And, each time she thanks me, it will be a very personal thank you, from her to me. And, I want to do that for years." He said this with so much emotion, it even creeped out Rabastian.

"I want her to want to be dead. And, she will crawl to me, begging for it. And, thank me for her torture, and crawl to her cage to await the next time." Antonin added.

This announcement even made JAuger stare at him. What the hell had this Granger witch done to him? This was personal. "What did she do to anger you this much, cousin?"

"She threw sneak attacks at me, more than once. And she was the cause of my torture by Voldemort. She never had the guts to face me. She would sneak up behind, and throw her little curses, using her wand of course, and verbal spells. Brave Gryffindor War Hero my ass. She should have been in Slytherin."

"And then she runs around thinking she is Bad-Ass Granger, the tough little witch. I would just want her as a plaything, except for that fucking torture. She owes me. And, you, my friend, have given me a beautiful way to collect on my debt." Antonin smiled, widely.

JAuger looked at Rabastian, assessing. What he saw satisfied him. "So, you take Altaira, get yourself an heir, pure-blood, noble lines, and all the trimmings. Antonin gets the Granger girl, and his revenge. And, we all get power. Sounds like a good plan, yes?"

They all nodded their agreement. Rabastian would have preferred both witches. But, with Antonin working with them, they had a real chance of this working.

"Let me fill you in on what happened at Hogwarts this morning. And, I need to identify a couple of people." JAuger walked over to a cupboard, and retrieving a pensieve, withdrew the memories of this morning.

Both Antonin and Rabastian looked into the pensieve. They both could identify everyone, and explained who they were.

"Arthur Weasley isn't just the Deputy Minister of Magic. He is also a personal friend of Granger, and Harry Potter is married to his only daughter."

"Well, isn't that sweet. Get Potter, and maybe we can get her too. That would be some leverage." JAuger thought out loud.

"Why don't you just go ahead and bond with Altaira now. Come clean with me. Maybe I can help." Antonin persisted, going back to their previous conversation.

Rabastian sighed. He knew Dolohov, and he knew that Dolohov would never give it a rest. And, he was JAuger's cousin. JAuger was likely going to tell him anyway. "I am not her magical guardian. I need the Granger witch to actually complete the bond with Altaira, and then I bond with Altaira, and they are both mine."

"Why would you not be her guardian?" Antonin was genuinely puzzled. How could the child be Bellatrix's and not be Rodolphus? They had to be wrong about her age, but conception wasn't possible with anyone else.

"She is Voldemort's, I think. I don't know that for certain, but Bella was blood-bonded to Rudy. But, Bellatrix never wanted the marriage. She wanted to marry Tom Riddle, but her parents would not allow it. She was promised to Rudolphus at her birth." Rabastian explained. He and JAuger had speculated on who her father was.

"Could Lord Voltemort pull that one? How? What magic?" Antonin wasn't actually asking them these questions. He was trying to figure that one out.

"How old is she, really?" That question he did want an answer to.

"Three, going on four."

Now, he was surprised. "How?"

Rabastian shrugged again. "No idea. I found her at Chateaux Lestrange when I escaped from the battle at Hogwarts. She was an infant. She has grown fast."

"And, she is powerful. However, the family tree at Chateau Lestrange does not show her anywhere. It shows a break in the blood-vows between Bellatrix and Rudy. And, it shows that break was with Voldemort, a bit over four years ago." JAuger added this.

"Bellatrix was raped, often, in Askaban. Her womb would likely not quicken, allowing conception. Rudolphus knew this, and had accepted it. However, even then, the blood-vows did not show a break. It wasn't until after we had escaped, that showed up on the tree." Rabastian continued.

Antonin shook his head at that. "It's a wonder Rudy didn't kill her." He knew he would have killed a wife who cheated. It was one thing to be raped, which Bellatrix had actually tried to fight. He knew that personally. But, this?

"He wanted to. Voldemort would not allow it." Rabastian added. A lot of people had underestimated Voldemort's power. He was a strong wizard. He just wasn't a wizard who thought of his own weaknesses as vulnerabilities.

"I am sorry, my friend. I would not wish that burden on you or your family." Antonin said that, quite sincerely. That demanded revenge, where he came from. Family honor meant everything.

Antonin continued, though. He had his own issues. "But, I would wish to transfer this slave bond from Altaira to me. I want to see in Granger's mind. I want to read her thoughts, fears, and worries. I want to know what makes her quake in terror. What would horrify her? And, I want to bring that to the fore of her mind, so she speaks them to me, offers up me her worst fears as her next torture, and then begs me to do it."

Rabastian couldn't hide his grimace. "Merlin's beards, Antonin, that is demented."

"That is what happens when one offends my honor and integrity, my friend." Antonin smiled at his friend, a sincere smile. "The offense demands recompense."

"Family honor means everything where we come from. We honor that tradition. That is why we do not argue for your right to Altaira. Her mother owes your family, gave up their honor. Altaira must right that grievance. She must make atonement for it, and she can, without actually sacrificing herself. Granger must atone for her offense. But, she will have to sacrifice herself." JAuger explained.

"You never cared about her fate before. Now, it sounds as if you do." Rabastian questioned JAuger.

"I did not know of her offense to my family. Now I do." JAuger also smiled at Rabastian.

There was a lot being said in those two cousins looking at him, with friendly, open expressions. He didn't need the grief of opposing these two. It wasn't that important to him.

"How about this as an agreement between gentlemen? We obtain Granger, complete her slave bond to Altaira, then slave-bond her all three of us, each? And, then I take Altaira, afterwards?" Rabastian offered. He was being careful in the way he worded that. Any other order, and they might suspect him of betraying them, keeping Granger. She wasn't that important to him, other than as a means to gaining Potter, and power.

"That would work. And, it would serve to increase her terror." Antonin was happy.

"So, let me tell you what I have been doing these last three years. Or, does he already know?" Antonin directed this last question to JAuger.

JAuger shook his head. At Rabastian's mistrusting look, he hastened to explain, "I was not certain it would succeed, and we have not been in contact since you left. So, no need to get our hopes up. Were you successful?"

"Quite. Beyond even our hopes." Antonin started, but then, switched. "I am hungry. After we eat. What's the little minx up to, anyway?"

They decided to see what Altaira was doing, and get some food.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000


	13. Chapter 13 Who is Stalking Whom?

Chapter 13, Echoes of the Future, Echoes of the Past

Who is The Prey and Who is The Predator

Harry Potter and Company not mine. But, this plot is the toils of my demented imagination.

Thanks to Bluestriker666 and MissWoman for reviewing. Thanks to all who have fav'd, followed, and reviewed. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and the story.

Pisoi means 'pussy, cat, kitten' in Romanian. Dolohov is likely Russian or Romanian, and I have decided to make him Romanian.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Salzburg:

As JAuger, Antonin and Rabastian reached the dining room, seeking food and to find Altaira, they were halted by the sight of her burning the dark mark into a young wizard, about the age of 14.

"What are you doing?" JAuger asked, in a silky, dangerous tone.

Altaira looked up at him, and biting her tongue on stating a sarcastic comment, instead replied, "Isn't it obvious?" She didn't realize that he would not take that as a witty comment, and the next thing she knew, her head was drawn back painfully as he gripped her hair.

When she didn't think her neck could bend backwards any further, he stopped. She was staring straight up, backwards, at him standing behind her. Her back was bowed backwards uncomfortably.

His eyes narrowed, and with a sardonic expression, keeping his voice very calm, "Yes, it is quite obvious." He propped his foot up on a chair, and continuing to pull her backwards, until had her leaned back on the balls of her feet, bent backwards, her legs and knees arched backwards. The only thing holding her up was his knee, which was digging painfully into her middle back.

He stared back at her, and waited until her legs were shaking, barely able to hold herself up in this position. "Why are you doing the obvious?" he drawled, in a very quiet, dangerous voice. He was out of patience with this girl. He placed his free hand at the base of her throat and pushed downward.

Altaira started coughing, crying, and couldn't breathe. And her legs were giving out on her. If she lost her footing, he could easily crush her windpipe like this. JAuger held her like that until her feet slipped and her legs collapsed. As she started sliding down, his hand gripped her chin, and he drew her back upright on her feet by her chin and hair.

He held her like that, and when she said nothing, he raised her by her hair, until she was again up on the balls of her feet.

"Do you feel like answering me?" he asked, conversationally. He released her hair, and still gripping her jaw, spun her around to face him.

Her jaw ached, and he was gripping it tightly, digging his fingers in. She managed to nod her head, afraid not to, even though it hurt. He released his grip, but not his hold on her jaw, and waited. She closed her eyes, took a breath, and said, "I wanted to try to apparate to him, through the wards, with just him. I couldn't do it at Hogwarts unless they were both there. I was trying to learn to do it with just one."

By the time she had gotten this much out, shock and fear had set in, and she started shaking, and stammered, "I I I 'm sssorrry, HifIfif that was wwhwhwhas wrhrong."

Tears started flowing freely, and she was quaking all over. She lowered her eyes to the floor, but she didn't dare drop her head. He still had hold of her jaw.

JAuger snapped her head sideways sharply, and her eyes snapped back to him, obediently. She was still shaking and crying. Her whole body was starting to shiver.

JAuger locked his gaze to hers, "Altaira. It is a good idea. But, you need to clear it with me or Antonin or your Uncle Rabastian. You must get permission for burning that dark mark into someone. It isn't a choice you get to make. Is that clear?" He had never raised his voice, and his eyes never left hers.

"Y y yes, s s sorrry, s s s sssir."

JAuger nodded, and released her. He called for a house elf, and ordered food. "Have you eaten?" he politely asked Altaira.

"Yessssir." She spoke. She knew he did not like not receiving a vocal answer to his questions. "Can I, can I go, please?" She managed to steady her voice, but her legs were going to give out on her any minute.

"You may sit with us. Sit down." JAuger contained his smile inwardly. He knew he had frightened her. Good. Frightened people were cautious people, and cautious people listened carefully to instructions. "We have much to discuss with you." JAuger held the chair he had used to bend her over, and gestured for her to sit down. She really did look like she was about to collapse on the floor.

Altaira sat down, and tried to listen to what he had to say. She was trying hard to calm down, but was still shaking, and she was having difficulty breathing.

Rabastian took the chair next to her, and touching her shoulder, patted his lap. "Come here, Ma Petite." He drawled. She gratefully slid over and curled into him. He settled her on his lap, put an arm around her, and pressed her head into his shoulder, stroking her hair soothingly.

When the food arrived, he nudged her up into a sitting position, and taking one look at her still frightened face, smiled warmly, "Will you feed me, Ma Petite? I am truly famished. And, you look very comfortable right where you are."

Altaira nodded, and picking up a sandwich, started feeding him. It actually helped her to calm down, having something so basic to concentrate on.

Rabastian kept his arms around her, holding her, and offered no assistance in his own feeding. He almost laughed out loud when she tried to give him a drink of wine. She came close to spilling it.

JAuger and Antonin both smirked as they watched this. It was very clever of Rabastian. Rabastian's comforting her was a good contrast to his and Antonin's austere domination, and would likely help keep the chit in line. If she continued to disobey him, perhaps he could convince Rabastian to threaten to punish her. That would make her fear punishment even more.

On his part, Rabastian had noticed that she was starting to mature into a lovely young lady. It was time to begin the change in the nature of their relationship, and better to do it slowly, subtly, rather than abrupt. Every few bites, he casually nipped the tip of her fingers with his lips. He slid his hand from her shoulder to her neck, and instead of rubbing soothingly, turned those fingers to lightly caressing her neck and shoulders.

JAuger saw that, and decided to contribute to the seduction of Altaira. He gave her a genuine smile, trying to further calm and sooth her. "You actually perceived the same thing I did this morning, Altaira. That is a good thing." JAuger was pleased that she had noticed. He just wasn't pleased that she had acted without talking to one of them. "However, you are too inexperienced to plan this. But if you pay attention to our instructions, ask our guidance, and behave, we can gain a lot of knowledge in the next few days."

Rabastian decided to step in back in, and take over. He needed her complete obedience to himself, as well as to JAuger. "Ma Petite, we want you to try a few things. We want you to make a few new slaves, but we don't want you to complete the binding part, just yet. Then we want you to learn to push commands at the slaves, without making them hurt."

"Make it like her bonding to me?" she asked, for clarification. She thought she understood where they were headed with this.

Antonin decided to play with the girl a bit. She was intriguing. He smiled at her, conspiratorially, which made her shiver in distaste. This wizard frightened her so much. Antonin noticed it, and the smile turned into a grin. "We want you to try to increase the distance you can push those commands, too. We want you to work on controlling your emotions, so you can command Granger from a distance."

JAuger had also liked her idea of burning a dark mark into a wizard and practicing. "I also want you to work on something else. You seem to reach out to the dark marks on Malfoy and Snape." JAuger thought it important to start getting everyone's names in her head, associated with who they were. She had a tendency to call them 'that wizard' or 'that witch'.

"It just seems to happen. I don't try." Altaira answered. She really didn't understand how it worked, but the mark was linked somehow to her magic.

JAuger looked at the other two wizards in the room. "Does it happen to either of you?" he inquired.

They both shook their heads in negative response.

Altaira jerked her eyes in Herr Dolohov's direction. "You have the dark mark?" she asked, skeptical.

In answer, Antonin rolled up his sleeve, and showed her. And suddenly, it turned black and started itching. He looked down at it for a moment in blatant disbelief, and then looked back at the teenage witch in front of him. He realized she had actually reached out to it, automatically. He gave her a demonic smile, "Have a care, _Pisoi_. That mark arouses emotions, anger and passion for me. Unless you know how the wizard is affected, you want to exercise caution."

She didn't know what he had just called her. But, she decided it didn't matter. She looked down at Uncle Rabastian's mark, and stared at it. It too started itching. She looked up at Uncle Rabastian's face, and he was not pleased. She tried to focus on releasing the marks. She couldn't. She looked over at Antonin, and then at JAuger, clearly asking for help.

At first angry, they realized she didn't even know what she was doing. JAuger reached out and gently gripping her chin, even though she flinched at his reaching for her, said gently, "Look at me. Eyes on me. Stay focused." He entered her mind, and flipped through her thoughts and emotions, and memories. He realized she was doing it instinctively. Her magic just reached out to the mark. But, she had to conscientiously think of the mark, and then her magic reached for it, without her trying.

His forehead furrowed in thought. "Well, well, that is interesting." He turned to look at Antonin and Rabastian. "What did Tom Riddle have to do to call you?" he asked to two death eaters present. He was pretty sure it wasn't instinct.

"He would press a wand into it. And, it burned and summoned us to him." Antonin answered. He nodded in Altaira's direction. "What is she doing?"

"Nothing." JAuger half-smiled. "It seems her magic automatically reaches for it, once she knows it is there."

"She has never made my arm itch or tingle, before now." Rabastian answered, grimly. He didn't think he liked this development.

"She wasn't conscience of it. Until just now." JAuger answered. "But, she isn't summoning you. She just reaches for it. I suspect it is the reason she can apparate on Hogwarts grounds, and apparate to you, any time she wishes." He gestured at Rabe.

"So, instead of summoning us, she is pulling herself to us?" Antonin asked. That was new. "We need to play with this. Figure out how it works with her." Antonin was thinking how she seemed to be able to pull herself to Snape and Malfoy, through Hogwarts wards.

"I agree. But, I also want us to go back to Hogwarts today. They had something planned, and I want to know what it was. And, I would like you two to go to this Weasley's residence, and, Potter's. Scope it out." He didn't feel it necessary to warn them to be careful.

After they had eaten, JAuger called for two of his witch servants. He explained what he wanted her to do, and they bonded her to Altaira. But, without completing the binding spell, they had Altaira practice not calling to it, but still pushing commands at the witches.

They also tried to get her to not reach for the dark mark, to control it, and she could, as long as she couldn't see it. But, the moment she could see it, her magic just reached for it. If they activated their dark marks, it drew her to them. She could get through even the strongest wards he and Rabastian and Antonin could create. But, it took two of them to be on the other side of the wards for her to get through effortlessly.

They had her finish burning her mark into the young wizard. He was a fairly strong young wizard, from a good family, luckily. JAuger didn't want half-wits getting that mark. It seemed to work similarly on him, except she could apparate to him with just him standing behind wards. It was a bit stronger if she herself had burned the mark.

All three wizards were thinking of the possibilities this allowed.

They worked with her a bit, and then decided that they should split up, with Altaira and JAuger returning to Hogwarts, and Antonin and Rabastian paying a visit to Arthur Weasley's home, to assess the wards there.

0000000000000000000000000000 000

Hogwarts

Hermione looked at the team of Aurors and grimaced. We were at it again. Getting ready to battle Voldemort's evil. Why did this feel so much more ominous to her? Severus had chained her to a wall, and refused to give her wand back to her.

"Why can't I have my wand back, at least for the exercise?" She wanted to know. This was so frustrating for her.

"Hermione, you can't fight this, and I suspect she has been on the school grounds at least 3 times, within close proximity to you. If you have your wand, she can force you to turn it on yourself, or me, or anyone else she can see. This chain will keep her from removing you from my presence, or school facilities, but what if she makes you torture yourself? What if she turned you on any of us?" Severus explained. "Could you live with that? Could I? What if you killed someone?"

"She couldn't make me do that. I won't do it." She snapped back at him.

"You won't be able to refuse. You still don't understand the power of this spell and its magic." Severus answered. He didn't lose patience, but he wasn't willing to bend on this, either.

Harry was ready for the drills and exercises. Ginny insisted on coming with him, to see Hermione. As they arrived at Hogwarts, flooing into Hermione's quarters, they walked to the workout room.

Draco was there, as was Blaise, Tracey, Seamus, and Dennis. Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Professor Snape were there as well, setting up workstations and sites. Soon after, more people arrived.

Severus walked to the front of the group and explained the plan for the exercises. "We are going to break up into groups of four or six people. One of us, myself, Professors Sprout, Flitwick, or Longbottom, will always be walking around evaluating and providing instructions. If you are knocked unconscious or bound, you will be considered dead for this session, and will sit and observe. And, I mean, observe. No talking." He snarled this out, and they all felt like they were back in his classroom. Odd how his presence had that effect on anyone that had ever been his student.

Hermione walked up to the front, and tried to hide the chain at first, but realized that was a futile effort. "The first thing we are going to teach you are some new spells we have come up with. These are spells to repel curses, but also to repel physical threats."

She turned to Severus, who nodded, and producing a dagger, threw it straight at her heart. The aim was true as the blade spun towards her, and "Fundo Incendio". The blade melted and hot molten metal dropped off till there was just a handle flying through the air, and it lost momentum, falling to the ground, landing short of its target.

Severus kept throwing various blades and weapons at her, and she continued blocking, or repelling them with various spells that she carefully spoke out loud.

Finally, they stopped, and Hermione walked back to the stands, an elevated seating area, Ginny sat on one side of Hermione, and Luna sat on the other, just trying to talk Hermione through this. Ginny was extremely curious, and wanted to go into details.

Hermione explained as much as she could to her best friends. And, they avidly watched the duels going on in front of them. Meanwhile, they chatted about what had happened to her, and about this weekend, at the Burrow. Hermione was looking forward to this weekend, as a break from this awful situation. The Burrow was always filled with laughter and jokes, pranks, good food, and warm company.

None of them noticed the space around them ripple as they were joined by two people hidden under an invisibility cloak, who very quietly sat behind them, watching.

And neither did they notice Hermione biting her nails at one point, or sitting on her hands, or running her hands through her bangs, pushing them straight up on her head.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

Altaira and JAuger walked onto the grounds of Hogwarts. Altaira pushed out with her senses, and tapped JAuger's wrist. She couldn't remember the right signal, but she made the apparition sign, and pointed.

JAuger was surprised. They hadn't even entered the castle. He nodded his head once, slightly, and she apparated them.

They looked around carefully, but there was a lot of fighting and dueling going on, and on the end of the room opposite to them, up in a stand of bleacher-type seats was Granger.

They very carefully made their way towards her. She was seated with a witch JAuger had seen often in the newspapers, one Harry Potter wife, and a witch he had seen once before personally, and once in Altaira's memories. Altaira also recognized the blond witch. But, she controlled her emotions.

JAuger was proud of her progress. She was a fast learner. Young, but with the proper motivation, a good student. He held one finger up, pointed at Granger, and pointed a second finger at her.

Altaira played for a while, just pushing the simple commands they had discussed at her. She was amused to see it was working.

000000000000000000000000000

Severus explained, "Half of your fighting experience with death eaters will be physical, as you know. The Battle of Hogwarts was the last time any of you faced more than 2 death eaters. We don't know how many they have."

There were murmurings at this. All but a few were imprisoned, or at St. Mungo's. Harry spoke up, "Our target of acquisition, the witch Altaira, can burn the dark mark into people. We know Rabastian Lestrange is involved. We don't yet know who else, or how they have been trained."

Neville walked up and took over the lecture part. "When we battled them, both at the Ministry of Magic, and here at Hogwarts, and when they had control of the school, most of what they did was magic spells and curses. But, there was a lot of physical fighting too, whether punches, kicks, or hits, or with weapons. I fought in all three situations. Half the time, when I disabled someone, it was because of a physical reaction on my part. So, we will be using physical force in these drills, and myself, Professor Snape, and Dennis have all been trained in various physical fighting techniques. I know most of you have, also. So, don't hesitate to use what you know." Neville looked straight at Draco as he said this, obviously taunting him. He slid his glance to Zabini as well.

"If any of us knocks you out or disables you, you are considered disabled or dead, for these exercises. Dennis will be joining our side for these exercises."

Most of the Aurors were murmuring, and Draco joined in, agreeing with Longbottom, although he wouldn't admit it later. "Longbottom is correct. Death Eaters are trained in physical fighting techniques, and knife throwing, along with a few other techniques. The one thing they can do is throw that knife, and then extend the flight path by magic spells. So, you need to be able to repel them. So, use what you know, and may the best man win." Draco looked right at Longbottom as he said this. He wasn't truly angry at Longbottom, but he wasn't exactly friends with him.

"Ok, everyone change shirts into these. Then, team up in groups of 4 for the first round. Your job is to protect yourself and your teammates, if you can, from us. There are no rules, except no killing curses. Nothing that will cause permanent injury." Professor Flitwick explained. "The first two rounds are with wands, and verbals are allowed. After today, this group will not be allowed to use wands nor verbals for two days, and then the last two days, wands will be allowed."

"Madame Pomfrey and Professor Sprout will be available to heal the injuries you sustain." Professor Snape announced, leaving no room for doubt that some of them would be hurt.

Harry spoke up, before they started. "After the third day of these training drills, if you are disabled or knocked out, you will be disqualified from participating in this mission." They all knew what that meant. Embarrassment, harassment and the junk assignments, along with constant training from this group until they could hold their own.

No one could hold their own against Snape, and they all knew it. He was unbelievable; fast, original spells, nonverbal magic, and he actually didn't need his wand for most of it. So, other than your senses of what was coming, you had no warning.

Flitwick was no slouch, either. None of them knew what Longbottom was capable of, except a handful of his friends. Not even Harry had worked with Neville. Neither would have minded, they just never had the time together to work out.

As they grouped, the first round surprised everyone. The Aurors were well trained, and very competent. However, Neville did indeed have one hell of a reach. The first opportunity he had, he knocked out Tracey Davis, deliberately. Draco tried to move in to protect her, and was so focused on getting back at Longbottom, he got too close. He was just under 1 foot from Neville when Neville spun, cast an Impediamenta, and bringing his foot straight up in a forward kick, kicked Draco in the face. Draco's head snapped back, and before he could recover, Neville had hit him flat handed in the chest, spun him around, and threw him backwards nearly 6 feet with a Repelling charm, then hit him with an Incarcerus, and when Draco sat up, Neville had both his own and Draco's wands in his hand. And, without losing his focus or gloating, he had turned on Zabini.

Draco was really pissed, more at himself than at Longbottom. He hadn't anticipated Longbottom's quickness or capabilities and those unspoken spells had hit him fast, and with the kick and hit, that he just hadn't reacted quick enough. Flitwick walked up, released Draco, and announced, "Malfoy, benched." In as loud a voice as he could say it.

Draco joined the four others already sitting on the sidelines, and he focused on Neville. Longbottom was never going to catch him off-guard like that again.

Nigel Wolport, who had been disabled by Snape, was grinning. He nodded his head in Longbottom's direction, "He practices a lot with Dennis and me. He teaches us a lot"

"Really? Since when?" Draco snapped.

"He's been working with Snape, Flitwick, and a few other duelists. Neville is now a champion master duelist." Wolport smirked.

"He was always incompetent in school." Draco stated.

Nigel shook his head. "No, he was incompetent at potions. You never worked with him or had him in other classes our last two years. He was always good at charms and curses, and Herbology, and he is the fastest at casting defensive spells of any wizard here. And, he actually knows ways to kill with plants. He just can't brew the potions correctly."

Draco nodded. That last was certainly true. And, he hadn't paid much attention to what he had considered a bumbling fool in the last few years. As he kept watching, he realized that nobody's spells reached Neville. They were either deflected, reflected back to the caster, and Longbottom was often able to direct someone's spells at one of their own teammates. Had he always been able to do that? Draco was startled out of his reverie by Tracey coming to. He reached over to help her sit up and steadied her.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Neville had knocked her out in a deliberate punch to her jaw. It was likely broken.

"I will recover. He warned me he was going to do that, if he got the chance. I just didn't take him seriously." Tracey's words came out slightly slurred, like she was struggling to control her mouth.

"Can I help?" Luna offered. She had her wand ready. At Tracey's nod, she pointed her wand and uttered, "Episky".

Tracey screamed, as her jaw realigned itself, and her teeth became straight again. "Thanks." She gave Luna a half-smile, which hurt.

"He didn't have to do that." Draco growled. Where he came from, you didn't hit women. Unless you were Voldemort's flunky.

"Oh, I think he did." Luna spoke softly, in Neville's defense. "He doesn't want her to get killed. And, that is what will happen to her if she gets knocked out by Lestrange."

Luna looked at Tracey, "You know, as strong as your magic is, physically you are a weak link. You have to be ready. They won't hesitate to hit, kick, or bite you. Or kill you. I know. Lestrange was at the Ministry of Magic. He's vicious."

Draco couldn't disagree with that. He knew his Uncle Rabe, and was very familiar with his preferences for inflicting physical pain on someone. Uncle Rudy and Uncle Rabe had taught him that physically damaging an enemy was very emotionally satisfying.

"I wish he hadn't felt the need to be quite so hard on her." Draco's tone had softened. He realized that Luna was correct. Tracey would be perceived as a weakness, and they wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

"Oh, I think he was kind." Luna countered. "He knocked her out with one punch, when he could have inflicted so much more damage. And, he made a point with you." She looked pointedly at Draco.

Draco had to nod in agreement. "Yeah, I let myself be distracted."

Luna nodded back at him. "You were determined to get back at him, and you underestimated him. And, you got sloppy."

Draco had accepted this chastisement from Luna, because she was correct. He had gotten to know her over the last few years, due to her friendship with Hermione and Harry. But, when Neville Longbottom walked up and grinned at Draco in direct challenge, Draco wanted to punch him right back. Draco was as good as Neville with magic, and he knew a few kicks and tricks of his own. His hand twitched, instinctively curling into a fist.

Neville noticed, and his grin got wider. "You always have tomorrow, and the next day, and the next after that, to try again." Neville reached over and pulled Luna in for a hug. Then he walked back to start evaluating the few Aurors that were left out in the exercise arena. There weren't many left.

Luna walked over to Harry, who was also sitting out, and sat down for a few minutes. "Professor Snape has asked us to protect Hermione while you catch Altaira. Please don't fail." Luna looked at her friend, worry evident in her eyes. She knew Harry was powerful, and the Aurors were well trained. But, she had felt how hard Hermione had tried to answer that witches' summons.

Draco looked over at Harry, "Who downed you?"

Harry grimaced, "Snape. He caught me watching you and Neville, and hit me with several spells at once. I went down, and Sprout had her wand in my face." He made a face. That was disgusting. He was tempted to bring out the Elder wand. But, he only used it when things were critical. He would have it on the raids, but he had to be careful. If anyone ever disabled him with that wand, it was a dangerous weapon. Even as a trophy, it had the potential to inspire awe and fear.

The duels and practice was finally called to an end by Severus. The spells had come so fast, they often barely had time to defend themselves. Flitwick and Snape were both master duelists, Neville was no slouch, and Pomona was almost as fast as Flitwick. And, Dennis, Snape, and Neville were also physical. By the end of the rounds, everyone was tired, bloody, and mentally exhausted.

Poppy Pomfrey had shown up towards the end of the exercise, with medicines and potions, followed by Katie Bell, who was training to be a healer. Between them and Luna, they healed most of the injuries that had been sustained.

When everyone was as patched up as they could be, and luckily, no one had needed to be sent to St. Mungo's, Severus lectured them, as if they were incompetent students back in his potions class. "Today's lessons were just the beginning. We will be repeating this every day for the next two weeks. There will be different scenarios, and different setups. Most of you were sloppy, ill-prepared, and unfocused. The rest were pathetic. All of you could have easily been killed."

"Miss Davis" Severus paused until he had her full attention. "Do you wish to continue?" His black eyes stared at her, giving nothing away of his personal feelings. When she nodded, he offered, "You will need some private lessons with myself, Dennis, Draco, and Professor Longbottom, each in rotation. You are a weakness, not just to yourself, but to others who would feel the need to protect you. Are you up to putting in extra time?"

When she nodded again, he looked away, satisfied. "We have tomorrow at these drills, and next week, you will put in an extra two hours a day, 30 minutes with each of us." He never looked back, but started walking away.

He walked over to where Hermione sat, took hold of her, and then looked down at his left arm. "Fuck." He grabbed her and apparated her out of there.

Harry took off at a run, Draco right beside him. Neville grabbed Luna and took off, half-dragging his wife. Ginny stared for a moment, then took off at a slower pace, and called out to Neville to let go of Luna. She wasn't sure where they were going, but she was damn well going with them.

000000000000000000

Severus sent a patronus to Arthur Weasley and one to Minerva. Minerva waited until Arthur had arrived, and then they made their way down to Severus quarters.

Draco and Harry arrived before anyone else, and the door opened to grant them entrance. Minerva and Arthur arrived next, and quickly after, Luna and Ginny arrived. But, when they walked in, Severus and Draco both felt their left arm tingle. Severus looked at his arm, and looked up in alarm. He found himself staring at Draco, who had an equally alarmed look on his face.

Both silently drew their wands, eyes searching for anything, and Severus saw ripples, just before they disappeared. His wards never went off, as someone apparated out of his quarters.

Both dark marks settled back into a whitish grey. They didn't stay black, they went dormant.

0000000000000000000000000000 00

Chateaux Lestrange

Bill spent a week breaking through the wards. They were strong, reinforced by at least 7 families that had married into the Lestrange family. The latest had been the Black family, and those wards were similar to the ones Harry had on his houses. This was grueling, and dangerous work. If you didn't unravel them in the right way, or order, they would turn on you, and capture you, sometimes even kill you.

Charlie had joined him the last two days, having shown up at the Burrow for some emergency with Hermione. He had explained it all to Bill, who was very dismayed to hear of a slave bond. Fucking pure-blood magic. Of course, it had its benefits, too. It did genuinely protect a witch from severe beatings if her arranged husband were of that inclination. Still.

He had finally broken through, and he and Charlie had gone in silently. Since both of them were of recent Black descent, they hoped alarms wouldn't be set off if they missed something. They had cast disillusion charms on themselves, and walked around looking at everything. They counted the people, and the 30 or so witches and wizards. Both were surprised to see three young wizards with death marks on their arms. But, no Rabastian, no child witch.

They left, and sent a patronus to their father, who sent one back. He would meet them at the Burrow in an hour. They apparated home, greeting their mum with a kiss, who in turn greeted them with hugs, kisses, and food.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000

Ministry of Magic

Arthur spoke briefly to Kingsley after receiving Bill's Patronus, and returned one of his own. He was relieved that they could finally gather information inside the Chateaux, and its occupants.

"The wards at Chateaux Lestrange are broken. We can start sending in rotations of teams to watch. We'll send in the first team immediately, to be rotated out every 6 hours. Teams of 3, going in silent." Arthur suggested.

Kingsley chimed in, "Teams of 4, every four hours initially. Just until we know what we are looking at. We don't know who all is involved, or how many. Keep me posted, and have the switch outs debriefed. And, everyone who isn't on duty that day continues the training with Professors Snape, Flitwick, and Granger. They have been working on new spells, and some fighting techniques."

Arthur agreed, and they sent in the first four, with rotations of 6 teams for the first two days, and after, they would evaluate.

Arthur was leaving for home when he got an urgent owl from Department of Law Enforcement. He had been getting a steady supply of these for the last three days.

000000000000000000000000

The Burrow

While they were eating, Bill and Charlie talked of the recent events. Finally, talk turned to the problem with Hermione.

"How much did Pops tell you?" Bill asked his brother.

"As much as he knew, I think. He told me Hermione is blood-linked to this witch, who happens to be our cousin, and Bellatrix's daughter. And Voldemort's." Charlie spoke, giving his brother a side-long glance.

"Are you glad, or sorry that you don't have to marry Hermione?" Bill really wanted to know this. Charlie and Hermione had actually gone out on a couple of quasi-dates, although the family didn't know this.

"Both." Charlie half-laughed. "She's feisty. I like feisty witches. And, she's pretty. And smart."

"But?" Bill leveled an assessing gaze upon Charlie, who had a glint in his eye that Bill didn't entirely understand.

"She's also reserved, and believe it or not, quite shy." Charlie answered.

"Shy?" Bill quirked his eyebrows, staring at his brother. Hermione was not shy. She was outspoken, giggling when not being serious, but never afraid to speak up.

"Around strangers, she is. And, she hates flying, is actually somewhat afraid of flying." Charlie answered, getting a far-away look in his eyes, as if he was remembering some past event.

"And? There's more, isn't there?" Bill asked. He had never pried into this, but it was still possible that Charlie would have to step in, and Bill wanted to understand what had happened to end, as quickly as it had seemed to start, Charlie's and Hermione's budding relationship.

"She was in love with someone else, and didn't know it at the time. May still not." Charlie answered. "I prefer my witch to be my witch."

"Ron?" Bill asked. Hermione seemed to be completely over that crush, which he had never believed was true love on either side, at least not the romantic kind. Hermione and Ron had just seemed like two people who were young, testing waters.

"No. Draco. She was already falling in love with him before her and Ron actually broke up. She just didn't know it. I only had to see them together once to realize where her affections truly lie." Charlie half-laughed, half-sighed. "But, when she spoke of her time spent with Snape, she spoke as much of her time spent with Draco, and she spoke of both of them fondly."

Bill looked skeptical. He had never seen any indication that she might have tender feelings toward Snape, although he had seen her reaction to Draco several times here, at the Burrow, and at Harry's house.

"No, not that way. It was different, the way she spoke of the two, but it was still fondly, with a lot of tenderness. She looks at Snape as a surrogate father. But, she looks at Draco with very tender eyes." Charlie shrugged, philosophically.

"Are you actually seeing anyone right now?" Bill asked.

Charlie shook his head. "Just ended a three-month relationship with a witch. She wasn't spicy."

Bill laughed, "Spicy? What the hell does that mean?"

"She was just ok. She seemed interesting enough when we met, but it was at a Masquerade Ball, and it turned out she was acting out fantasy personalities for a few weeks. Then, she just rolled over, showed her true boring self." Charlie shrugged again. He knew there was someone out there. "I like them feisty, spunky." He grinned, waggled his eyebrows, making his brother laugh.

"Yeah, you do. Most of the witches you date could probably tame dragons." Bill laughed, thinking back on all the women Charlie had dated. "So, are you headed back to Romania?"

Charlie shook his head. "No, dad and Kingsley are really concerned. This blood bond is serious, and if something happens that Draco can't transfer it, then I need to be here, in case."

"In case of what? I thought you said she was in love with Draco?" Bill became concerned. "How's that going to work?"

"True, but there's some stuff that apparently Draco didn't know, or didn't tell anyone." Charlie frowned at that last bit, then sat back, then added, "Dora and I used to talk about a lot of the Black family magic, and some of the spells that had been activated. Apparently, a witch or wizard slave-bonded to the Black family is required to replenish the line. Sustain it."

"You were close to her, weren't you?" He had noticed that Charlie never referred to her as Tonks, but to her nickname he had given her years ago. Bill leaned forward, then realized what that last part sounded like, "Whoa, Does that last bit mean what I think it means?" Poor Hermione.

"Yes, to both questions, and no, Hermione doesn't have a choice in the matter. The first child born to her would automatically be bonded to the Black family. And, she will feel compelled to have a child. Once the bond is completed, contraceptive charms won't work on her until she has at least one. Any subsequent children born to her could choose to be bonded to the Black family, but it would be their choice." Charlie explained.

"That last part, it would be the child's choice, or the Black family's choice?" Bill asked for clarification.

"The Black family's choice." Charlie nodded, understanding Bill's confusion in this.

"Wow. Every one of Hermione's children would be subject to the whims of the black family?" Holy bloody hell!" Bill whistled.

"Yeah, the only way out of that is if her children are part of the Black family, and only to one of the patriarchial leaders who can make that choice. A member who could not be a magical guardian or head of house could not override the choice of a head of the house." Charlie explained.

"So, the only way out for her is to marry one of the wizards listed in the decree?" Bill sat back himself, a little stunned at this. "We are part of that family. It sounds to me like we need to learn a bit more about their magic."

Charlie agreed. "There are a lot of things we should know about, specific to that house. We were never close to them, so we couldn't really gain that knowledge till now. But, now, we are fairly close to both of our rivals as head of the Black family, and we really should become knowledgeable."

"Does dad know all this?" Bill wanted to know.

Charlie shook his head as he answered. "Now, yes. Originally, only some of it. Grandmother Weasley spoke of some of it. Do you remember Catherine Cronch?"

Bill nodded, "Yes, she was in Gryffindor, four years ahead of me."

Molly joined them, and remembered this story quite well.

Charlie continued. "Her mother was slave-bonded to the Black family. Because she was second-born, her fate was left to choice."

"What happened?" Bill inquired. He vaguely remembered murmuring s of this. Some upheaval, and a very upset Sirius Black.

"Sirius was against her being forced into bondage. Dora always thought he was in love with her. But, Sirius never confirmed or denied that, as far as I know. She was slave-bonded." Charlie told this story, trying to hold back his emotion. He had held Dora while she cried over this event. Dora had been close to Sirius, as had Andromeda.

Molly added what she remembered, "The choice was made by Arcturus Black III. She was slave-bonded by him, and then given to Orion. Orion refused to let Sirius have her, and when Orion died, Arcturus turned her over to Bellatrix, who allowed the death eaters to rape her. Bellatrix then sent an owl to Sirius informing him of the events, and her resulting pregnancy."

"What happens if Hermione marries a Black wizard heir? How does that affect everything?" Bill asked.

"Then, any wizard or witch born to her is an heir to the Black family also, and the blood bond becomes simply the family blood bond. The child is essentially freed. As is every child thusly born into the family. If she ever remarries outside the family, and has a child with that wizard, that child would be subject to the blood bond." Charlie answered him, grimly.

"You sound certain of this." Bill stated, almost a question.

"It has happened at least once in the family, and recently enough that Grandmother Weasley could tell the story. Apparently, one of the witches slave bonded to the family married into the family, and the need to complete the bond when the children reached maturity never materialized. The family realized what had happened when the child appeared on the family tree." Charlie told him.

"So, as long as Hermione's children are descended from a wizard from the Black family, they are free?"

"Yes, which leaves Marcus Flint, myself, and Draco as possible choices. There could be a triad formed with any of us, or Harry, or Neville, or some wizard named Noire, from France. Seems Susan found his name among the list of relatives. Apparently he is further back in line, behind Marcus, us, Draco, and Harry." Charlie told him what his dad had revealed.

"How is Harry included in this?" Bill asked. "I mean, I know he was Sirius' heir and all, but he isn't a blood relation."

"Actually he is, and as close as we are. It turns out his grandmother was Dorea Black, and his great-grandfather was Cygnus Black II. Our great-grandfather was Arcturus Black II. Technically, dad is as close in relationship as Draco is to this Altaira. That means, to Hermione, that dad can stand in as much a magical guardian as Draco." Charlie stated.

"Of course, Hermione doesn't know all of this, and neither does Harry." Charlie quickly added. "The only thing Hermione was told was that she had the option of me or Draco, as closest relations. But, if something happened to Draco, before it is transferred, any of us could bind with Altaira and obtain Hermione in the mix. And, there may be more possibilities. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement researched the last 100 years of ancestry, but there could potentially be more."

"Wait a minute! Back up! Are you telling me that Harry actually has blood relatives?" Bill asked, incredulously. "Dumbledore didn't have to leave him with the Dursleys? He had choices?"

"Yes, that is why dad had Susan Bones leave that part off. He intends to tell Harry once this is all settled, but technically, Harry had several relatives living when his parents died. He had an aunt, Cassiopia Black, who was alive until 1992. Harry is second cousin to Sirius, Bellatrix, and Narcisssa. And, he has a squib uncle that also could have raised him, who was apparently very nice. Dad sent someone to check him out."

"This is going to break his heart. That manipulative bastard." Bill exclaimed. Bill had never admired Dumbledore. But, he had known Aberforth quite well, and knew the entire story of Ariana and Grindelwald.

"Yes. He was every bit of a manipulative bastard. He needed Harry downtrodden, kept ignorant of his lineage and power. And, he did Harry a nasty turn. His grandmother and our grandmother were cousins. He could have been raised with us, or, Merlin forbid, the Malfoys, even the Longbottoms. Anybody but the Dursleys." Charlie spoke.

Charlie was no fan of Dumbledore's either. He knew a few things about Dumbledore that not many people knew. Dumbledore had a reputation in Romania, Germany, and Lichtenstein. And, it wasn't good. Apparently, Dumbledore's quest for power hadn't been with Gellert Grindelwald alone.

Charlie continued, "But, he needed Harry ignorant, and unprotected, for his purposes. Professors McGonagall and Snape argued against putting him there, but McGonagall only knew of his relationship to Bellatrix and Narcissa. Sirius was in prison, Regulus dead, and Harry is a half-blood. She wasn't sure how he would be treated in that family. And, they had been loyal to Voldemort. They may even have simply given Harry to him. She didn't know about his relationship to us."

Bill was stunned by all this. As Charlie had been. But, before he could ask any more questions, their dad came through the floo. He stepped in, and looking at their expressions, knew the subject of their conversation. He went to get some fire whiskey, which he offered to his two eldest sons. They gladly accepted, and continued the conversation.

"So what is the plan?" Bill asked Charlie.

000000000000000000000

But, Arthur answered, or at least interrupted, "How much have you told him?" he asked Charlie.

"All about the relationship Harry shares with us, Sirius, and Draco Malfoy. I hadn't gotten much further." Charlie spoke.

"Yes, well, I invited Andromeda over for dinner. She can be of some help with this. But, we need to include Harry. Nothing is going to work without him." Arthur said, somewhat absent-mindedly.

"What do you mean; nothing is going to work without him?" Charlie asked, puzzled. He thought they had been through all this.

"This child is Tom Riddle's child, proven. That means that while she is of the house of Black, she is also of the house of Peverell. Riddle was a direct descendent of that family, as was the Gaunt family. And, Harry Potter is the only living direct male descendent of that family. Tom Riddle's male lines are all dead ends. Susan found the final pieces yesterday." Arthur explained, still absent-mindedly.

"So he has to lend his power and agreement to this?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, as a descendent of both houses, his voice would be the deciding factor." Arthur nodded. "He is who can bind the entire spell, and make it unbreakable by any other wizard, regardless of their relationship to this witch."

"When do we tell him?" Bill asked. He was concerned. Harry had been through a lot, and there was a real battle coming up. He needed to focus on it, not on the fact that he had family that he already loved.

"You have mixed feelings." Charlie stated, not asking. He was looking at his father keenly, and could tell how he was feeling.

"Yes, because on the one hand, it is wonderful news for him. He has lots of cousins; all of you, me, Neville, Draco, Teddy, we are all really family. But, he needs to keep his mind centered on the task at hand."

Molly spoke up, "He has to know this. He has to be told. I can't believe Dumbledore didn't give him to us or Andromeda."

"Well, don't blame Dumbledore too much. Had it been public knowledge, and had he done so, Harry would have been easy to find. That is key here. He would have been difficult to protect or hide. Anyone who saw him would recognize him, both by the scar and by his resemblance to James." Arthur said, understanding why Dumbledore had taken the steps he did. He didn't approve, but he did understand.

"That is true, mum. And, we probably would have all been killed." Bill added thoughtfully.

"Harry would have been killed by Bellatrix. I am surprised she didn't anyway." Molly agreed with that. Then she had a sudden thought, "Why isn't Harry on the Black family tree?"

"James Potter was blasted off by Walburga Black, under the Imperius from Dumbledore. He was never disowned, officially. Dumbledore just made her burn him and his name off the tree, along with Harry's." Arthur explained. He had learned this today.

"But, they would have noticed his name?" Molly persisted.

"Dumbledore did this when the prophecy was announced. Dumbledore realized who the prophecy was talking about." Arthur further explained. Arthur would defend Dumbledore's actions to his dying day. Dumbledore had done everything with the purpose of defeating Voldemort, but he had recognized the danger Harry was in, and anyone who was around him.

"Why not put him with his squib uncle?" Charlie asked, not ready to relinquish his anger at Dumbledore.

"Bellatrix would have found him. She actually did go looking there. But no one knew of Lily's background, and who her parents were, other than Severus Snape, and Dumbledore himself. Dumbledore purged Lily's school records of parentage and family. Only Severus and Minerva knew of this. It was the only way to protect him." Arthur filled them in on everything he had learned today, which was mind-boggling.

"So, what's the plan?" Charlie asked, again.

"Harry and Draco and Andromeda are all coming over for dinner, as are Hermione and Severus. We will discuss it in detail then. But, there is much to find out and prepare for in the next few days." Arthur informed them.

"I am going to have six extra people here for dinner, and you are just now telling me?" Molly screeched, standing up and starting for the kitchen, glaring at her husband.

"Well, actually, you are going to have eleven extra people. Sorry, dear. I meant to owl you, but the day just kept getting bigger." Arthur said, wearily. Today had been really long.

"Who else is coming?" she demanded to know.

"Neville and Luna Longbottom, and Minerva McGonagall." Arthur informed her. "Sorry, dear. And, Ron and George."

Angelina and Gabrielle aren't coming?" Molly was puzzled. They were all coming for the weekend, anyway.

"No, they are watching Teddy and Victoire and Freddie." Arthur said. "We didn't think they should be here with everything that is going on, and there is likely to be a lot of stress, crying, and anger.

"This sounds like fun." Charlie said, sarcastically. "Great way to start the weekend engagement announcement."

"Why is Ginny coming?" Bill wanted to know. He was sending Fleur over to Angelina and George's house. She was pregnant, and didn't need this stress either.

"She wouldn't agree not to come. She has been with Hermione the entire day, won't leave her side. She has been there two days, and there is more to tell you. But, in the interest of telling it all once, we will wait, and help fix dinner." Arthur insisted.

They all followed Molly into the kitchen.

0000000000000000000000000000 00


	14. Chapter 14 Experiments

Chapter 14, Echoes of the Future

Experiments

Harry Potter does not belong to me. I make no money. But, I thank JK Rowling.

Thanks to Bluestriker666 for reviewing. Thanks to all who are reviewing, favoring, and following.

Sorry for the delay. I had to work out the order of what to present where. Hope you enjoy. If this order is confusing let me know, either by review or PM.

0000000000000000000

Salzburg

As JAuger and Altaira left the first workout session from Hogwarts, and having actually made it into Severus Snape's quarters, at least for a quick peep, and then had arrived back at Salzburg, they headed for the drawing room. Rabastian and Antonin were not back yet from their trip to check out Malfoy Manor and the Weasley home, the Burrow. Altaira had no desire to be in JAuger's presence without Uncle Rabastian.

She asked, "Can I go upstairs?" She hoped she could be excused.

"Come back in two hours" and he nodded. He wanted to speak to the boy she had marked. Markus is his name, and JAuger wanted to discuss what he had felt when they had worked with Altaira.

As soon as Altaira had disappeared, he called for Markus to be sent to him. He wished there were a way to get a message to the three wizards at Chateaux Lestrange, but he didn't want to risk anyone. But, perhaps Markus could go get them.

Markus walked in, and meeting JAuger's eyes, respectfully, but not grovelling, greeted him, "Herr de Cerney." Then he simply waited.

JAuger grinned. This was a good addition, a lucky good choice, stupidly made by Altaira. "Markus. Welcome to the family. Please, sit down. We have much to discuss." JAuger waited until he was seated, and sat himself.

This boy was from Salzburg, and his family was well-known to JAuger. He had been orphaned, and JAuger had taken him in as a young boy. He was very loyal to JAuger.

"You are in school?" At a nod, he continued, "What year?"

"I enter fifth year, sir, at Durmstrang." Markus seemed very much at ease, and JAuger found himself wondering why the boy was chosen by Altaira. Was it random luck, or something else?

I would like you to switch to Hogwarts, for the next year, at least. I have a need to have a few wizards in place there for the next year." JAuger explained.

Markus nodded, but didn't speak, simply waited patiently for more information. He didn't have to wait long.

"I need 4 wizards total, one for each house. I need them of different ages, fourth through sixth years, or maybe even seventh for one. And, I could use a couple of younger ones, first or second-years. I have you, and perhaps you can go collect the three that got trapped at Chateaux Lestrange." JAuger explained what he needed. If the boy succeeded at this, then he would be welcomed most heartily.

"I need you to go to Chateaux Lestrange. And, I need you to be careful once you get there. The place will soon be raided. I am actually surprised they haven't already done so.

"Give no unnecessary explanations, no details, just that they are to come with you." JAuger filled him in on what he needed. He really didn't want to lose Fabian, Allard, and Etienne, if he could prevent it.

"It is likely the house is being watched. So, be careful."

"Now, before you go, I need to know what you felt, out there, working with Altaira. Tell me everything."

"It was odd, Herr de Cerney"

"Please, call me JAuger, now. We have passed the point of ward and custodian. You are now my apprentice, and I am henceforth your mentor." JAuger interrupted him. "I would have made that choice eventually. I would have waited until you were out of school, but you knew how close your father and I were."

Markus simply nodded his agreement, but deep inside, he was thrilled. He had hoped he would be accepted as more than a ward from this wizard. It meant a chance for him to remain in the noble ranks of German Wizards. He didn't let that show, though. He knew JAuger would interpret him revealing his emotions that openly as a weakness. He had lived here with JAuger for nearly 9 years now. His aunt worked for JAuger somewhere in the muggle world.

"JAuger," Markus continued his answer. "As I said, it was odd. When she burned it into my skin, it hurt like hell. I haven't felt anything like that before. But, afterward, when she would reach out, just before she apparated to me, I could feel nothing. But afterward, when she was close to me, I could feel it itching. And, then, when she had apparated back out of the wards, I could feel it calming down again."

"Let me see it." JAuger watched eagerly as Markus lifted his sleeve up above the mark. His mark was blackish grey, a bit darker than Antonin's and Rabastian's. "Does it still burn?"

Markus shook his head, "No, not since it first tingled. It was sore until she first apparated to me. After that, I couldn't feel it unless she was close."

JAuger took out his wand and pressed it into the mark. It glowed red, and suddenly, Altaira appeared in the room. JAuger looked up at her, and then took a second look. She looked startled. She smiled tentatively at Markus, who grinned back at her.

JAuger looked back and forth between the two. Oh, this wouldn't do at all. "Altaira, what did you feel just now?" he growled, harsher than he intended. But, that smile on her part was telling.

Altaira looked at Markus, "I felt a request for me to come here, to him." She nodded at Markus before turning back to JAuger.

"Could you tell it was him?" JAuger wanted to know.

"Yes." Altaira answered.

"Interesting. You can go back to whatever you were doing. I was experimenting." After she left the room, JAuger was about to silence the room when Antonin and Rabastian walked in. After they were settled, JAuger did silence the room.

"Rabastian, Antonin, this is Markus Schmidt. He has been my ward for several years. His father and I were school mates and companions for several years. Markus, this is Antonin Dolohov, my cousin, and Rebastian Lestrange, my friend."

All the wizards looked at each other, assessing and appraising. Being introduced to Markus meant something to JAuger. Antonin and Rabastian both shook hands with Markus, thus accepting him as part of their group.

"Markus was explaining to me what he felt when we were working with Altaira. Please repeat what you told me." JAuger asked Markus. When he was finished, JAuger asked Rabastian and Antonin what they had felt.

"Not exactly what Markus felt. I could feel her when she apparated away. I could also feel her when she was excited or agitated. But, I didn't feel her before she apparated to me." Rabastian explained.

Everyone looked to Antonin, who nodded. "Same here."

"Could one of you please try to summon her." JAuger wanted to know how it worked.

Antonin took his wand, pressing it into his dark mark, and it glowed red.

Almost immediately, Altaira popped back in. She took one look in Antonin's direction, and, a look of fear passed over her face before it quickly cleared when she spotted her uncle, and threw herself into Uncle Rabastian's arms. He caught her, laughing.

JAuger asked, "Was that the same feeling?"

It wasn't obvious what JAuger was asking, or to whom, and Antonin answered. "Yes, just a tingling, not a burning. Even though it turned red." They all looked down at his mark, which was now black. They looked at Rabastian's, which was still grayish white. Then they looked at Markus' arm, which was still grayish black.

"Anything for you?" JAuger looked back and forth, asking both other wizards.

Both shook their heads. Then, all of the marks began to tingle, and itch, and turn slightly darker.

JAuger looked at Altaira, "Control your emotions." He instructed her.

"Sorry, sir." Altaira didn't want him angry at her again. Uncle Rabastian had never interfered when he punished her.

"Did you feel anything different, Altaira?" JAuger asked asked.

Altaira nodded. "Yes," She answered too quickly. "This was different, but I am not sure how to explain it." She was puzzled.

"Did you know who it was?" This time it was Markus asking the question.

"Can we try with Uncle Rabastian. It just felt different from you." Altaira answered, looking at him in surprise. He had never questioned her before, not like that.

"Go back out, back to where you were." JAuger ordered her.

She left, and shortly after that, Rabastian activated his mark, and she immediately popped back in.

Three sets of eyes looked at her expectantly. She shook her head.

"Pisoi, what does that mean?" Antonin asked, smoothly. He had a melodic voice when he wanted to. It frightened Altaira more when he tried to be pleasant.

"It feels different from Markus, but I couldn't tell the difference between you and Uncle Rabastian." Altaira was worried. There was something else that was different, but she didn't want to tell them.

"Pisoi, what was different. Exactly, specifically, completely, explain it." Antonin commanded softly, walking towards her. He could tell she was hiding something.

Markus carefully hid his smirk. He didn't know Antonin very well, had only seen him a few times over the years. He didn't want to seem to be laughing or amused at his expense. But, he thought that choice of name was very deliberate on Antonin's part.

It was a subtle way of putting her in her place. She was either being called pussy, or pet, ormaybe both, and he had heard both JAuger and Antonin call witches that before. Both wizards were very dominating. He didn't consider JAuger to be cruel, but, he was very demanding. He wasn't sure of Antonin yet. He carefully schooled his face to a neutral expression, and just observed.

"Well, when you did it, I could feel it, drawing me here. When Uncle Rabastian did it, it was the same thing. But, when Markus did it, it was just different. And, I could tell it was him, Markus, specifically."

Altaira didn't want to tell them that when Markus did it, she could have stayed where she was. It felt like an invitation, magically. When Uncle Rabastian or HE did it, it felt like a compulsion. And, she didn't want them to know that.

Antonin kept advancing on her, and when he reached her, he cupped her chin and jaw in one hand, and turned her so she was looking straight at him. He stared at her.

"I wonder if she would notice a difference if it were another wizard that she had burned that mark into." Rabastian wondered out loud. There were three wizards that she had already marked. He wondered if she could tell the difference between all of them.

"I was wondering the same thing, Uncle." Altaira quickly agreed. She knew they were reading something on her face. Better they think that than the truth.

"Altaira, I want you to activate their mark. Antonin, could you locate yourself at the far side of the house, and send me a Patronus when you get there." JAuger was curious.

But then he thought, this was a risk, it could call Malfoy and Snape here. "On second thought, let's go somewhere else to do this. Some place less risky."

"Where do you have in mind?" Antonin asked.

"Somewhere that won't lead anyone here." JAuger answered.

"Perhaps Knockturn Alley?" Rabastian offered. "If we are there quick enough, and out again, it might be the safest place."

"Yes, that would be a good choice. Nice, out in the open, no clues as to where we live." JAuger agreed.

Altaira didn't know where this Knockturn Alley was, and Rabastian offered her his arm, knowing she had never been there.

They apparated to Knockturn Alley, and Antonin and Rabastian stayed there, while Markus, Altaira and JAuger walked some distance away. It was fairly late in the evening, and not many people were milling about. Altaira activated Markus arm, pressing her wand into it, and both Rabastian and Antonin appeared in front of them.

They kept increasing the distance between them, until finally, Altaira and Markus were in Diagon Alley. Altaira pressed her wand into Markus' dark mark. As expected, Antonin and Rabastian apparated to them.

Moments later, not expected, Draco Malfoy showed up, a tall, red-headed wizard by his side. He took one look at the situation, and immediately apparated them both out of there.

Draco had been at George's shop, looking for something to cheer Hermione up, and they had fallen into conversation. George had seen him grab his left arm, and before he could apparate, George had grabbed his arm and linked side-by-side, they had gone to check it out.

Draco and George were there and gone before any of the wizards with Altaira could react.

JAuger said, "We better get out of here." And they did.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Diagon Alley

Minutes after the group of death eaters had left with Altaira, Harry, Arthur, Draco, and Kingsley were in Diagon Alley, searching. Soon after, there were nearly 30 Aurors prowling, looking for anyone that could be part of the group. But, after an hour, they concluded they had missed an opportunity. The five left to go to the Burrow.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000

Salzburg

"That was great. Just fucking, blooding, great." Antonin growled.

"Yeah, very close, and very unfortunate." JAuger agreed. "Well, we have lost some element of surprise."

"Pisoi, why don't you go get some dinner?" JAuger looked at her pointedly.

She didn't hesitate. She walked out of the room, and JAuger silenced it.

"It appears that we can call her through wards. That is how she is getting into Hogwarts. If we activate the mark, she is pulled towards us." Antonin summarized.

"And, I think this answers why she can apparate so easily, without setting of Ministry wards of illegal magic of a minor. Her magic can reach out and pull her to us, without us calling her. It is a weak form of the dark mark's original magic." Rabastian answered.

"What do we do with this, now?"Antonin asked. "They know we are together. They know you are with us. Would they know who you are, JAuger?"

"Not likely, but, as you know, I am a very distant relation to the Malfoy wizard." JAuger admitted. "Lucius Malfoy's grandmother and my grandmother were distant cousins.. I might seem familiar to Lucius, but then again, maybe not. We saw each other from time to time, when we were children."

"Well, then, we need to make certain he doesn't see you." Antonin answered. "I remember him being at one or two family holiday dinners, but not often."

"Yes, and it isn't relevant. We rarely saw each other, and only as children." JAuger added. "I am not worried about Lucius."

"He's out of Askaban, you know." Rabastian mentioned.

"Let's get back to the topic at hand. Since she can apparently go through wards, let's list what we know, and think how we can use it." Rabastian snapped.

"She can go through wards. Under what conditions?" JAuger got a tablet and pen. He did not prefer parchment and quills. Bloody stupid wizards, stuck in the past.

"If we are present inside the wards, the wards don't seem to deter her." Rabastian started counting down.

"If she takes me in, she can bring me out." JAuger added.

"She can apparently apparate out of them, back to us." Markus added.

"Ok, and her slave bond with Granger will allow her to apparate into any place that Granger is, if the wards accept Granger." Antonin supplied.

"So why don't we just go get her? Granger, I mean." Antonin asked. "Why didn't you just grab her?"

JAuger looked disgusted. I would have, except that first, I wasn't certain Altaira could get all three of us out of there. That takes a certain level of power, and I am not certain she has reached that yet." JAuger continued. "And, I noticed a chain on her. Dragon Metal, I believe."

Rabastian asked, "What does the Dragon Metal mean when it is on a witch?"

"It means that she is spelled to remain where she is. If you try to apparate her out of there, and you are not the wizard or witch that cast the spell on the Dragon Metal, then you will be splinched." Antonin answered. "Dragon Metal is cast into a bar, and sealed with a spell. You configure it, and a key is cast when you configure it. When you put it on a witch, wizard, or animal, it can only be removed by the key, or by the original spell-caster. If she is chained, then likely Snape is the spell-caster."

"And, we don't actually know if Altaira could take three people through the wards." JAuger said. "She couldn't apparate me out, once she had taken her hand off mine. We experienced that. One of us could get caught."

"We could test this further, or we could just take some action. I say we take action." Rabastian suggested.

"What do you have in mind?" JAuger asked.

"If she can get through wards, let's go through them, and complete the binding spell. Then, apparate out, that quickly. We know we can do that." Rabastian explained.

"And, we have already lost the element of surprise, with the dark mark, and with us." Antonin lamented, then continued. "This, however, would certainly not be expected, right now." Antonin agreed. "I like it."

"Where? They will be training at Hogwarts the next week or so. We heard them talking." JAuger said.

"Agreed. We take her next week. Complete the bond, then get Altaira to summon her, bring her to us. They won't be able to stop it, without hurting her." Rabastian smiled. Finally, action.

"Bring her here, and once she is fully slave-bonded, Altaira can force her to slave bond to all of us." Antonin was ecstatic. "And, then, you my friend, can have the little witch."

"She is still a little young." Rabastian said, "although, she is growing faster and faster."

"We still want Potter, though. Can we get the Weasley girl? We could have a lot of ammunition?" JAuger reminded them. These two were acting like randy little teenagers.

"Well, we can get her. They will be looking for Granger, but Hogwarts will open, as usual. Altaira can get through the wards any time, whether there or at the Ministry." Antonin suggested.

"What?" JAuger asked, then, "Oh, of course, Markus could go there freely."

He turned to Markus. "You need to go collect the three wizards that got trapped at Chateaux Lestrange."

"Get them out tonight, Be careful." JAuger gave him final instructions. "You are not a criminal, and they cannot arrest you, even if they are there. But, be careful what you say. And, keep that mark covered."

"Do you know where Chateaux Lestrange is?" Rabastian asked. He didn't remember seeing him there.

"Yes, sir. I have been there a couple of times, with JAuger."

"Ok, see you in a bit. Be very careful." JAuger said, and Markus apparated to Chateaux Lestrange.

0000000000000000000000000000 

Chateaux Lestrange:

When Markus appeared inside Chateaux Lestrange grounds, he made sure he touched down outside the house. He walked up, opened the door, and walked in. Sure enough, that mark enabled him to walk right through the wards.

What he didn't realize was that there were no wards. They had been taken down. He walked through, looking around, and when he got to a large drawing room, he couldn't believe his eyes. There was Altaira, talking to three young wizards. He narrowed his eyes, shaking his head. She was too impulsive, and JAuger was going to be really pissed at her.

Oh well, not his fight. He actually liked the little witch, but there were things he didn't understand. Like how she had gone from around three or four years old, to being a teenager, in the short time he had known her. Or what her real relationship was with Rabastian and JAuger. She was a beauty, or showed promise of being one. But, he was far more interested in securing his future, and she wasn't his future.

He walked in, not bothering to hide his presence, and was pleased that she at least had the sense to be afraid when she saw him. He stopped, and crossing his arms across his chest, gave her a look that spoke volumes about what he thought of her presence here. Then he looked at the three wizards talking to her.

"JAuger and Rabastian sent me to collect you three, and escort you to them. I presume she has told you where we are headed."

All three nodded.

"Get your stuff, then, and let's go." He didn't introduce himself, and he knew they knew he was legitimate, since Altaira didn't contradict him.

They all walked out, heading to grab a few clothes and stuff.

Markus gave her a look that told how stupid he thought she had just been.

"You know you are in serious trouble. You might want to beat me back home, and explain, before I have to." He didn't bother to be diplomatic. And, he wasn't going to lie for her.

"You don't have to tell him." Altaira started, only to be interrupted by his snort.

"Yeah, right. And have him stumble across this memory sometime later? I think not. You would be smart to confess this before I tell him, and if I were you, I would be very humble when you did so." Markus was trying to be diplomatic, but very clear. She needed to know where his loyalties were.

"You don't have to tell him." Altaira was begging, and she knew it. She could hear it in her own voice. She couldn't believe he had caught her like this. She wished she had known that they were going to send him here. She needn't have come at all. She hated this.

"Hmmm. I suppose you are right. I don't have to.' He smiled when she looked hopeful. "But, I am going to." He looked over to see the three boys coming back down. "So, I repeat, you might want to beat me to the story scoop." He cocked one eyebrow upward, giving her one last chance to get out of there before he did.

When she didn't move, he shrugged, and telling them to grab hold of him, he surprised her by jerking her snug right up against him, and apparated them all to Salzburg.

000000000000000000000000

They landed in the office of JAuger, and Markus called out for JAuger. When he didn't receive an answer, Altaira started to leave the room.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you. My memories will give you away." Markus really did feel sorry for her, but she seemed determined to learn the hard way. He reached his arm out, and motioned for her to call to them.

Altaira shook her head, backing away. "Markus, please, just let me go. I won't ever do this again. I promise."

Markus shook his head. "This will go easier on you, if you cooperate. Trust me, if you force my hand, he will be angrier." He cocked one eyebrow, "Last chance."

Altaira disapparated out of the room.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Markus didn't know where she had gone, but he was really glad he wasn't her. He shouted for a house elf, and when one showed up, he requested JAuger's location. Upon hearing that he wasn't actually at the Manor, but had left somewhere with Rabastian and Antonin, he walked over and poured himself a glass of German fire whiskey, and downed it in one gulp.

He asked to be informed immediately when JAuger returned, and sat down to think. At first, all he could think was, "Fuck." He must have said that out loud, because one of the wizards he had escorted here laughed.

"She is a handful." The wizard laughed again. "My name is Allard. These are Etienne and Fabian." Allard indicated which was which.

"I am Markus. Welcome to Salzburg." Markus grimaced. "And she is more than a handful. She is in serious trouble. I don't know whether to go get her, or just wait."

"Well, she likely went back home." Allard offered.

"Where else would she be likely to go?" Markus asked.

"Fabian, you have been to the other house?" Allard asked.

"Yes, but she isn't likely to be there, at least not this time of year." Fabian answered, and then when Markus looked confused, "It actually belongs to some aunt of hers, and this time of year, the aunt often is there. So, she and Rabastian don't go there, unless it is an odd time of year. We could go look."

"You said JAuger?" Allard repeated. When Markus nodded, Allard shook his head. "We would be better off to wait here, if this is where he said for us to be. JAuger is no one to fuck with."

Markus agreed with that, as did the rest of them.

"Besides, she doesn't really have anywhere to go, nowhere to hide." Etienne said. "She will be one of three places. Here, Chateaux Lestrange, or her aunt's house. Rabastian can always seem to find her."

"Yeah, she has hidden from him a couple of times, and he seems to always find her." Allard said, feeling pretty reassured that they could find her, when Rabastian showed up.

"How?" Markus asked.

"Dunno. Don't know if he knows. He just seems to be able to figure her out, can sense where she is." Allard explained.


	15. Chapter 15, Altaira gets into the Burrow

Chapter 15, Echoes of the Past

Harry Potter NOT MINE!

As an apology for the delay of the update from chap 13 to 14, this chapter is up fast. I am putting some reminders at the change of scenes. I know there is a lot in here. I like stories with lots of action.

And, as a response to a review regarding Hermione being weak, I don't see her as weak. However, I do think a proud Hermione would be horrified at the idea of being a slave, and especially one that she hadn't even seen happen. So, she was responding to that. She is not weak, she was just wanting some time alone to think on things. She is strong, and I had always planned for her to come back fighting, as soon as she had come to grips with it. That was always planned for this chapter. Sorry if I dragged that out a bit too long. I would freak out if I were slave bonded. And, it was something she hadn't been exposed to.

Thanks to everyone who has favored and followed. Thanks to Bluestriker666 and anthraquinblue for reviewing.

0000000000000000000000000

The Burrow, after the first practice duels at Hogwarts.

Draco sent a Patronus to Severus. He had never produced a Patronus until two years after the death of Voldemort, when Severus and Hermione had taught the charm to him. He had cast his first Patronus by remembering two dogs, long-haired lurchers. His father had always kept a pair of them, and playing with them was one of the happiest memories he had of his childhood. His Patronus had oddly taken that form. He had thought it would take the form of a snake or dragon, but it had stayed consistent.

He sent this to Severus, telling him to gather up Hermione and meet them at the Burrow, immediately.

00000000000000000000000000

Salzburg

After Markus had left, JAuger took a few minutes to order a quick meal. After it was delivered, he re-silenced the room. He filled them in on what they had seen at Hogwarts.

"Well, that was surprising." Rabastian laughed. He had calmed down considerably, after being surprised by Malfoy.

"Well, surprising, but not really funny. Now we know what happens if she activates the mark." Antonin wasn't amused. Not one bit.

"What did you feel?" JAuger asked. After all, that had been the purpose of the exercise.

"The same, nothing different." Antonin snapped. "Just a tingling, and a location I could come to."

"Malfoy showing up with Weasley was surprising. And, despite what you are thinking, Tony, that was valuable information." Rabastian informed him. "I wonder how far she can reach out with that. How close was he, I wonder."

"That would be a question to get an answer to." JAuger agreed. "But, we can't do that here."

"No, it will bring them to our doorstep." Antonin growled. "And, they don't know of this house. I don't want them to."

"I am glad you sent Markus after those wizards. It won't be long before they raid the place, and now that we know she can be called to us, we don't want them captured by the Ministry of Magic." Antonin stated.

JAuger had rethought the value of those wizards, too. "Obviously, we need to be extra careful who we allow to get that mark."

"And, we need to know if she can tell who is calling to her, when it is her mark." Antonin added. "She couldn't tell if it was me or Rabe."

"Yes, that is a critical question." JAuger agreed. "If we can simply plant Hogwarts with young death eaters, then Granger is as good as captured. But, if Altaira can't sense who is calling her, then Snape could capture her."

"Perhaps, but could we capture Malfoy and Snape?" JAuger was thinking, that if they could capture those two, it might draw Granger out. Or Potter. "Set up some sort of trap?"

"I think you need to see what she isn't telling us." Antonin looked at his cousin meaningfully.

"What do you mean?" Rabastian demanded to know.

"She said there was a difference between us and him. But, she didn't explain it." Antonin answered. "And, I think we should complete the bond between Granger and Altaira immediately, the very next opportunity."

"Yes, I agree with both of those assessments," JAuger said. "We were almost caught today, and we lost a considerable advantage."

"Yes, they saw you. They didn't know you were even in the picture with us." Antonin was really angry that they had seen him and JAuger. "Did you know either of them?"

JAuger nodded. "I know the young Malfoy, by reputation. And, he looks very much like his father did at that age. But, I doubt if he would recognize me."

"Which were related, Lucius Malfoy's grandmother and yours, or Draco Malfoy's grandmother and yours?" Rabastian asked.

"Lucius Malfoy's grandmother, and my grandmother. I would likely always recognize a Malfoy. And, there is a family resemblance between Antonin and I, if you look close enough. But, there were a few family holidays where Lucius and I ran into each other." JAuger clarified the relationship.

"Are you a Malfoy or a Black?" Rabastian asked.

JAuger shook his head. "I wish. I would simply go get Granger and be done with this. No, unfortunately, I am neither."

"Well, there is one thing we can do while we wait for Markus to get back with Allard, Etienne and Fabian." Rebastian said. "Let's go to the Weasley house. There seemed to be something going on, although it was hard to see. And, you need to know where it is." Rabastian nodded at JAuger with this last.

"We scoped out a few of the likely locations where we will find her. Potter's residence is well-hidden. It is the old Black family residence. You must have passwords to reveal it, and it is heavily warded. Far beyond when Bellatrix lived there. Potter has added quite a few wards, as has the Weasley family, likely." Rabastian informed JAuger.

"The Weasley residence is also heavily warded, rebuilt. You can see it quite clearly from high altitude, but if you are not included in the wards, the house and a good bit of property simply fades into empty field as you near the ground." Antonin informed them both.

"And, the Snape residence is completely warded. It is not hidden, but it is deadly to try to enter." Antonin continued. "However, there is a possibility. If Granger is included in any of those wards, then Altaira can get through."

"Malfoy Manor has been strengthened with additional wards. Not just the ones that Voldemort broke down, although those have been rebuilt. But, also, I believe, Snape has added some, and someone that I can't detect. I don't know who, as there hasn't been a marriage since the wards were broken. I couldn't identify them." Rabastian concluded.

"They were having some family event at the Weasley residence this weekend. Granger and two other witches were discussing it at Hogwarts, this afternoon." JAuger mused, remembering the conversation.

"Let's go. It will be an hour or two. likely, before Markus gets back and gets them all settled." JAuger agreed. He suggested they fly, so they could look around from both the air and the ground. Travelling as billowing smoke was very noticeable.

"Perhaps we should keep it under constant watch." Rabastian suggested. "I know we can't get through, but we may find that Altaira can get through." He smiled at the thought.

"Let's go. See what we can find at the Burrow." Antonin laughed. He remembered Molly Weasley's brothers. He had tortured them to death.

000000000000000000000000000

Inside the Burrow:

"What exactly did you feel, Draco?" Harry asked. They had been joined by Severus and Hermione, who had apparated in. Arthur set the wards so Severus could apparate in with Hermione. Hermione could always apparate in, and she had brought them there. But, to be safe, Severus needed to be able to take them both in and out.

Severus looked around, with interest. He had not been here before, and it was interesting. The rooms seemed to expand or shrink as needed. There were muggle contraptions everywhere, and all sorts of charmed activities such as knitting, and a loom which was actively weaving, and a broom going around sweeping, all by themselves, continuously.

He fastened Hermione's chain to the wall of the room he had been assigned, and put his wards up around it.

"I felt the mark activated, and could sense the location where she was. I just decided to check it out." Draco answered.

"Was it a compulsion?" Severus asked. He had felt nothing. But, he had been with Hermione and Minerva at Hogwarts, having a late tea, discussing strategies for the upcoming opening of school.

"No, just, almost like I was being invited somewhere." Draco thought about it. "The mark turned red, though."

"Who was there?"

"Dolohov, Lestrange. A young wizard, at least I think he was a wizard. And, Altaira. And another wizard; I didn't know him. But, something about him seems familiar. I just can't place it." Draco answered, thinking carefully.

"Wonder what they were doing?" Bill walked in, with Charlie. They had heard the entire last few sentences.

"So do I." Severus mused. Severus was thinking. "This mark works differently with this witch." He was spoke his thoughts out loud. "She appears to be able to show up at Hogwarts wherever Draco and I are together, with Hermione. And, she can apparate in and out, apparently at will, even through the wards."

"Hermione, did you feel anything this afternoon, when we were practicing?" Harry looked at her, hoping she had felt something.

"No, Harry. Nothing. I didn't even know she was there." Hermione was thinking too. She was getting mad. She had been frightened of this. Now she was getting angry, ready to fight.

"What does she have to do to complete this bond?" Hermione looked at Draco, Arthur, and Severus for an explanation. When they didn't answer, she narrowed her eyes, put her hands on her hips, stomped her foot, and demanded, "Answer me."

They all looked at her, surprised. She had spoken to Harry like that, and occasionally, when she needed Severus to take some potion or medication, she had snapped. But, she had never spoken to Arthur or Severus like that before, and it had been a long time since she had snapped at Draco.

"She needs a binder. Someone to perform the binding part of the spell." Severus answered.

"That's it? That's all she has to do?" Hermione glared at all of them, as if it were their fault. And it was, at least it was their fault that she didn't know this. "FUCK." She screamed this last part. She wanted to hit someone.

"She was right next to me this afternoon, wasn't she?" She asked this of Severus.

Severus nodded. He was ready to hug her, but he sensed that she was finally coming to terms with her circumstances, and he was glad. He needed her fighting, mad, and ready to do battle. He watched her.

"Well, she can't be allowed to get that close to me again. Not until it is transferred. She could have done that today." She stood there for a few moments, turning everything over. "Wait, would I even know she had done it?"

"Yes, you would have felt it. Hermione, when it happens, you will feel the bonding tighten, almost like it is strangling you, for a few seconds. There will be red ropes wrapping around your scar, and they will burn into the scar as it is completed." Draco answered this. He had done a lot of research.

"Hermione, you will also feel a tremendous pull on your will, as it subordinates itself to her." She deserved to know what could happen. "And, after that, you will not be able to refuse her anything." Draco finished it.

"So, at least she can't surprise us with that." Hermione sighed with relief.

"No, she can't surprise you, Hermione. But, she can order you not to tell us. So, if we don't see it, and she does that, we won't know. Only you will."

"Ok, first, I need a drink." She pointed a finger at Arthur with this first statement. "Then I need to sit down," She pointed to Severus with this second demand. "And we need to discuss this logically and rationally." She opened her hands and waved them to include everyone in the third demand. "And, you need to listen to me." She, and pointed to Draco with this final order.

When everyone just stared at her, she threw her hands up in the air, "Well, move!"

Arthur went to get her a drink, He handed her some elf-wine. Severus conjured her a chair to sit in, then enlarged it to accommodate two. Everyone started to gather around to find places to sit, and Draco sat down next to her. This was Hermione. And, no one even thought of arguing with her. They were too relieved to have her get her spunk back.

Harry sat down right in front of her, on the floor. Severus was right next to her, in a separate chair. Everyone else gathered around. Harry sent a Patronus to Andromeda, asking her to join them immediately, and Arthur sent one to Ron.

Ginny, who had been with Hermione and Severus when they got Draco's Patronus, stepped through the floo, and Harry set her up with a chair next to Severus. Ginny couldn't get on the floor comfortably.

A few moments later, Andromeda stepped through the floo, and took a seat in a chair that Charlie pulled up for her.

Just moments after that, Neville and Luna appeared as the floo flared, and they stepped out.

Everyone gathered around, and Severus was intrigued to see the room stretch out. Tables appeared, seating pulled forward from various corners, all with the flick of Arthur's wand, and tea service floated in. Severus did much the same thing himself, but he was surprised at how familiar the Weasleys' were with muggle things.

Almost at the same time, Ron apparated in. He looked around, not having much heads-up. He had heard a little, from George and Harry, but not a lot. "Hey everyone. Hey, Mione!" He may not be in love with her, but he still loved her. She was family as far as he was concerned, like Ginny.

Ron reached out to hug her, and she stood up to feel the comfort of a very strong, familiar embrace. She needed all the support she could get.

"Hi, Ron. Congratulations are in order, I hear?" Hermione smiled, pulling back from the hug, and really happy for him. He needed Gabrielle. Hermione had been here when they initially got together, and that weekend had been a great moment for him.

Ron nodded, "Yeah. I'm sorry to hear of your problem." He nodded to the chain, obvious since it floated from a room off the main sitting room. "What is that?" he asked, with his usual insensitivity.

"Ronald!" Ginny snapped.

At the same time, Severus answered. "Dragon Metal."

George and Charlie leaned in and looked at it closer. "What's the spell?"

Severus sniggered. "It is spelled to allow Hermione total freedom, provided she doesn't try to leave the proximity boundary I have set up." He remembered a story about when all of these wizards had once worn Dragon Metal, and it hadn't been spelled thusly.

George glanced at Draco, sending a signal with his eyes. Draco had often talked his godfather into letting them sell his special products in their shop. Severus got a significant chunk of income from it, but he never agreed to it unless the request came from Draco, and Draco always got a cut of the profit.

Draco gave a half smirk, then nodded. He would talk to Severus later.

Severus followed this silent exchange with narrowed eyes. This was not the time, and it would cost them some profit to irritate him. He had started the tradition because it was profitable, and had guaranteed Draco some independence from his father, should he need it. Now, it just felt damned good to siphon off profits from the Weasleys. And, it was his spells and ideas, so he figured he was entitled to the money.

Severus cleared his throat, bringing them back to the matter at hand.

At the same time, Hermione became frustrated. "The issue is this stupid bond, not this stupid chain." She said, putting her arms across her chest, and snapping them down below her breasts. "Yes, well, everyone sit down.. Sit down Ron." She waited till he had plopped down, next to Harry, in front of Ginny and Snape.

Harry and Draco both looked at each other and smirked. That was a first. Ron actually was brave enough to turn his back toward Snape, who was right behind him. They chanced a glance up at Severus, who never even cracked a smile. He glared at them both. Neither glared back. They still had to duel with him for another week. An irritated Snape was not a distracted Snape. He was a vicious Snape.

Just then, Kingsley Shackelbolt arrived, with Minerva McGonagall. Everyone who was expected was finally there.

"Yes, well, as I started to say. We need to think this through. Carefully. So," Hermione waved her arm in Severus direction, "Please, set up a chart, to record ideas and facts." Without missing a beat, she continued. "She can apparate through the wards, she can complete this bond with one additional ritual, and she can apparently summon those with the dark mark."

"No. Hermione, she didn't summon me. I could have ignored it. It didn't feel like a compulsion." Draco corrected that assumption. "And, she needs a binder for the spell."

"You mean, someone else, who is willing to speak the binding spell?" Hermione asked him to clarify.

Draco nodded, "Yes. And, she can't do that part herself. Well, she can, but it isn't binding to you, only to her. And, I suspect that she may need to actually state the spell."

"What do you mean?" Severus asked.

"The slave spells usually require an incantation. Bellatrix obviously said it when she did the bond, but I am unsure if it wouldn't need to also be spoken by Altaira. She was an original participant, and as such, the inheritance laws wouldn't apply, only the original participant part." Draco continued.

"I think he is right." Dromeda added. "I think for this to work, she actually has to say the bond spell. So it would be a two-part ritual, not a single part."

"Well, that is good news, finally." Hermione took a sip of her drink, then thought some more.

Then she looked at Severus, "You felt nothing?"

"Not even a tingling." He answered. He was thinking, too. "Which is curious. I feel her when she is close to me. And, I mean when she is really close to me. As in right next to me."

The quill kept writing on the chart.

"Is this all backwards from the way it worked when Voldemort was alive?" Harry was looking at all the things the quill had written. He had been speaking to the quill, not to them, and had stated what Draco had told him.

Hermione followed his look, "Harry, you're right. It is backwards." She looked at Draco and then Severus, excited. "Have you tried to activate it?" She nodded to their arms.

Both shook their heads.

"If everything is backwards, maybe that is backwards, too." Hermione speculated.

Harry looked at her, then at Snape and Draco.

"Mione, I don't think that is a good idea." Ginny spoke up, worry evident in her voice.

Everyone was looking at her. She was shaking her head. "Kreacher and I have been reading the Black family magic books in the attic. There was a another book there, a sort of diary, of Voldemort's, and"

"Ginny!" Harry snapped at her, frightened for her safety. "Why didn't you tell me you were reading a book of Voldemort's?" Harry looked up, "Kreacher!" he barked.

Kreacher suddenly appeared, and taking one look at Master Harry's face, he bowed his head, "Yes, Master?"

"What is this book of Voldemort's that you and Ginny have been reading?" Harry was glaring at him. He wasn't listening to Ginny's attempted explanation, even though she was trying to explain it.

"It is a diary, Master, of some of his spells." Kreacher answered.

"Is it spelled?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Master. Everything of Voldemort's was spelled." Kreacher thought this was a dumb question, but he didn't say so. Self-preservation was his most important thought right now.

"Is it a horcrux?" Harry asked. He was still looking fierce.

"No, Master. I would have destroyed it, or brought it to you, if it had been." Kreacher took a breath. Ok, everything would be ok. Master Harry didn't look nearly as angry. He liked his master, and had no desire to face an angry Harry Potter.

Harry had indeed lost his fierce anger at hearing that. But, he wasn't happy that neither one of them had told him they had found it and were reading it. He would speak to them both later, and he conveyed that to both of them.

Kreacher sighed. He knew he wasn't out of trouble yet, but he also knew he wasn't likely to be in too much trouble. They had only found it day before yesterday.

"How are you able to read it, Kreacher?" Hermione was puzzled. "So far, everything we had ever found of his was spelled and protected and cursed."

"Harry Potter is now Master, Miss Hermione." Kreacher said. He thought that was a dumb question too.

"Kreacher, please elaborate. What is the book, and how are you able to read it.? And, would you please bring it here?" Harry was calmer now. Apparently, this book was different, somehow.

Kreacher disappeared, and returned immediately with the book. He handed it to Hermione, who had her hand out for it before Harry could reach for it.

Hermione thumbed through the pages, and it was completely empty. Nothing was written in it. She stared at it, thumbing backwards through it. She looked up, puzzled. "There's nothing in it."

Kreacher reached out for the book, and upon touching it, writing appeared. Hermione dropped it.

Kreacher picked it back up, and opened it to a page. "It is full of writings, of Voldemort, in his own handwriting."

Harry reached for it, cautiously, but before he actually grasped it, "Kreacher, is it safe?"

"Yes, Master. It is not a horcrux. It is a personal journal. Harry took it, and the writing stayed visible.

Severus reached for it, and when he took it, the writing disappeared. He looked up at Kreacher, and with one look from him, Kreacher explained. "It is spelled to only reveal itself to Voldemort, or his heir.

Severus smirked, and handed it back to Harry, "To the Heir of Slytherin, apparently."

Harry rolled his eyes, but reached out and took it, and the writing appeared again. "I don't understand." He looked at Severus, then at Kreacher, then at Arthur, who started speaking.

"Harry, you are Voldemort's heir." But, he got no further.

"Excuse me?" Harry looked at Arthur as if Arthur were a horcrux. Harry's voice was cold, and hostile. He hadn't ever spoken to Arthur like that, but he didn't like what he had just heard.

"You are the direct descendent of the Peverell family. So was Voldemort. You are descended from your father's side, he was descended from his mother's side. That makes you, technically, his heir." Arthur insisted, even though he was a little disconcerted at Harry speaking to him like that. "We actually have a lot to discuss tonight, and likely into the weekend."

"So, since I am his 'heir', I can read this?" Harry asked.

"As can I, Master, because I serve you." Kreacher explained.

"Why can't Ginny read it?" Harry wanted to know.

"Master, you never bonded to Mistress Ginny." Kreacher thought that was a dumb question, too.

Harry looked at Kreacher, "You mean blood-bonded?"

Kreacher nodded. "Master Harry had a wizard marriage ceremony, but he never had the bonding ceremony. That would have made Mistress Ginny a full member of the House of Black."

"Ok, so we need to read this, or at least, I do." Harry shook his head. "Have you and Ginny read this entire book?" Harry was flipping through it, with Hermione and Snape and Draco all looking over his shoulder.

"Not quite, Master. We had to did some translations, but as soons as we writes them, they disappears, unless I am holding them." Kreacher answered.

Kreacher was finally looking up at everyone. He was ok. He was not in trouble. He was still frightened of Snape. Everyone was frightened of Snape.

"Ok, what does it say about this mark?" Harry asked.

"it tells how to create it, how to call it forth, how to activate it, and why it becomes deactivated." Kreacher answered.

Draco asked, "Does it tell of any way to remove it?" He hoped.

"No, Mr. Draco. None that I have found." Kreacher said. "But, it "

"Does it say who can create it?" Snape asked, interrupting him. Obviously someone could. Someone who was currently alive.

"No, Mr. Snape." Kreacher answered him.

"It tells how it works, too." Ginny offered. "But, Mione, if it all works backwards, and they activate it, it will likely call her here."

Severus turned to look at her, understanding dawning. "Upon my word, Mrs. Potter, you are a genius." Snape gave her the first compliment he had ever bestowed on her.

Ginny turned bright red, not ever having heard a good word from him, ever. She looked at Harry, then at Hermione, who both smiled at her.

"She's right, isn't she?" Hermione became excited. "We can call her here, to us."

"But, Hermione, we can't keep her here." Severus pointed out. "She can apparate out of here."

"Why? Why can she even apparate without setting off the alarms of magical laws being violated?" Hermione asked.

Draco speculated, "Likely because of the dark mark."

All eyes turned to him. He shrugged, "Well, she apparates to us, through wards. She apparates from us, through wards. She shouldn't really be able to do it, at least not at her age. Not safely, and she should set off the Ministry wards against under-aged magic. And I am guessing that she is apparating to you and I." He nodded at Severus. "She is apparating back to them."

"I believe you are right, Draco. Now, what do we do about it?" Severus drawled.

"We set a trap." Hermione stated.

Six voices answered, "No we don't."

Hermione looked around. She had heard, clearly, Severus, Draco Neville, and Harry state that. But, she didn't know who else had said it. She suspected Ron. He looked stubborn, and she knew that look. She looked around more, and was pretty sure Charlie had been the fifth voice. He and Bill had the same obstinate look on their face, but Bill's voice was deeper than any of the other Weasley wizards, and she was sure it wasn't him. Arthur was merely shaking his head no.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, we do." She exhaled loudly. "Listen, this chain ensures she can't take me. Right?" She looked at Severus, who nodded. "Ok, then, we set me up as bait, and let her come to us."

"Hermione, you need to step back a moment, love." George stopped her, speaking very softly. "You don't know what you are playing with."

Charlie walked up, and squatting down so he was at her level, he locked his gaze on her, and taking her hand, "Hermione, she can control you. YOU. SHE. CAN. CONTROL. YOU."

Hermione glared at him. "Not if she can't complete the bond." Then, she remembered the scene in the corridor of Hogwarts. "Oh." Charlie could see enlightenment dawning in her eyes.

"Hermione, you were fighting Nev and me so hard, trying to get to her. I couldn't even hold you back." Luna reminded her.

"Yeah, and you are overlooking something. Something very important." Andromeda spoke up for the first time. "Any wards that allow the Black family in, any wards that allow Hermione in, Altaira can get in, too. Especially if Hermione happens to be there."

Hermione looked over at Dromeda, whom she was very close to. "Can she go anywhere I can go, only if I am there?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Outside the Burrow:

Altaira had left Salzburg in a panic, and was startled to find herself staring at Antonin Dolohov. She was shocked. She started to apparate out of there, but she was too slow.

Antonin's hand snaked out and gripped her in an unbreakable vice grip.

Altaira tried to shake him off, and his hand tightened painfully. He dug his fingers into her arm, jerking her forward into him, and stepped forward until his arm was pressing against hers, and his chest was right up against hers. His face was directly above hers, and he jerked her head backwards with a fistful of hair, till her neck was craned up, looking straight up at him.

"Pisoi, What brings you here?" He was so close his breath fanned across her face.

" " She stared at him, petrified. Her brain snapped to numbness, and all thought fled.

She tried to look around to see if Uncle Rabastian was there, but Antonin's hand snapped up to grip her chin, painfully. "I asked you a question, Pisoi." He squeezed in on her jaw, "Answer me!"

"I called her to us." Rabastian suddenly was there. He pulled Altaira back, and reluctantly, Antonin released her.

"Indeed?" Antonin said, challenging Rabastian.

"Yes, that Granger witch has to be in there." Rabastian nodded towards the burrow. Rabastian was glad he thought of it, but he knew that Antonin thought he was likely lying. And, he was. But, he also knew that if he dangled Granger in front of Antonin, he would take the bait.

"Ooh, good idea." He reached for Altaira's hand. "Let's surprise Molly and Arthur. Take me in there with you. And don't let go of me." He tightened his grip on her hand and pulled her to him, ripping her right out of Rabastian's grip.

Rabastian let go of her, knowing Antonin would rip her apart before he could stop him.

"Wh wh what?" Altaira stammered out. She didn't want to go anywhere with HIM.

"Excellent idea. They won't be expecting this." JAuger joined them, purring delightedly at getting a peep inside the burrow. He pulled his invisibility cloak out of his overcoat pocket and tossed it to Antonin.

Altaira had not seen where he came from.

"Just take me in there, and let's listen. Don't let go of me, and control your emotions. Just take us in there, and be quiet. Don't reach for Granger, don't reach for the dark mark. Just listen." Antonin instructed her.

Altaira took hold of Antonin's hand, knowing she had no choice. And, with him holding on tight, she tried to take them both in. However, nothing happened. Altaira looked at Antonin, and seeing the look on his face, she tried again.

Nothing. "I don't understand. I really am trying, Herr Dolohov. I really am trying." She was on the verge of becoming hysterical.

Antonin pulled the cloak off them, and tossed it back to JAuger. "Go in with her."

Altaira tried again, after they were underneath the cloak. Again, nothing.

Antonin speculated. "Altaira may only be able to get herself in here because Granger is allowed in there. Try going in by yourself. BUT, be careful, and come out if they detect you."

JAuger looked at her, back at Antonin. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"No, but we need to know if she can get in there, and we need to know what the different limitations are. Now is as good a time as any." Antonin stated. "We lost the element of surprise. Let's just see what happens here."

JAuger nodded, and Altaira dropped the cloth back over herself, and was surprised when she was able to get into the house by herself.

000000000000000000000000000

Inside The Burrows:

No one noticed the ripples in the wall, and no one realized they now had an uninvited visitor. Altaira had apparated in, and stood stock still, staring at everyone. She was under the cloak, but she was taking no chances. She moved slowly to the far wall, just listening and looking.

Altaira was having a hard time focusing, she was so frightened. She really didn't understand what had happened. She had been trying to go back to the Chateaux, when she had landed right next to Antonin. And, she knew that she was in a lot of trouble. But, maybe if she did a good job here, she wouldn't be punished too badly. She emptied her mind and just listened and tried to stay very still, and control her emotions.

000000000000000000000000

Still at the Burrows

"If the wards allow the Black family members free access, then she will be able to get in or out, with or without you there. She would have to be personally excluded to keep her out." Andromeda was saying.

"If the place is warded to accept you, but not the Black family members, then she can get wherever you are." Andromeda clarified. "That ability gets stronger if she manages to complete the bond with you."

"Ok, you guys talk. I need to step back, and think." She leaned back, and although she didn't realize it, leaned into Draco's shoulder.

Draco took advantage of it, and put his arm around her. She might as well get used to this. He was pleasantly surprised when she didn't pull away.

Molly walked in, and with a "Let's all take a break, and eat dinner." She thought they all needed to step back and think.

As they all gathered for dinner, Altaira's stomach growled. She hadn't had any food since much earlier. Severus heard it, as he was walking closest to her, and turned to look.

Altaira panicked and disapparated out, realizing he had heard that. Severus saw the ripples in the wall, just before she disappeared.

"Someone was here." Severus informed them.

"I heard that, too." Hermione agreed. She had been walking close to Severus, and just trying to clear her mind. "But, I didn't feel anything. Did you?"

"No." Severus answered. "Did you feel anything in the wards?" he asked Arthur.

"No." Arthur answered.

So, neither of you felt anything, And nothing in the wards, which means that it was likely Altaira." Andromeda supplied. "This home is warded to accept myself, Narcissa, Draco, Neville, and the entire Weasley family. Was Black included in that ward, or were we all put in individually?"

"Individually. I never renewed the Black family wards when the Burrow was rebuilt." Arthur explained. "They were an unacceptable risk."

"But, I am accepted here. Can you remove me?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but that would mean you couldn't get in without one of us." Molly pointed out.

"That may be better. The wards would announce her presence." Hermione speculated. "Am I correct?"

"Yes and no. She is allowed to go anywhere her slave is," Shackelbolt started, when everyone glared at him.

He realized what he had said, and started again, "She is allowed to go anywhere you are, if you don't have her specific permission to be there. However, if she tried to go anywhere except a direct path to you, the wards would announce her presence once she got too far away from you. The bond allows her to call to you through wards, and she can pull you through a ward."

"She stayed close enough to Hermione to not set off the wards. And, she stayed far enough away from Severus and I to keep our mark from tingling." Draco added.

They all agreed to stop talking after that, and just enjoy dinner. But, everyone's thoughts were churning, and dinner was a fast meal at the Burrow.


	16. Chapter 16, Altaira Learns a Lesson

Chapter 16, Echoes of the Past, Echoes of the Future

Altaira learns a painful lesson

Harry Potter and Friends not mine, I make no money from this. I just have a lot of fun playing with JK Rowling's Toys

Thanks to everyone for favoring, and following. Thanks to Parvati48 for reviewing. To the guest who reviewed, thank you. I agree, the bond does seem much stronger. But, I assure you, there is a reason for it.

Warning: I did put some warning in about dark themes, and this chapter may be a bit too dark for some. So, if the dark part bothers you, I separate the dark part by bracketing it with XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX's, so you may want to stop reading there and skip down to where the next XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX is, followed by 00000000000000000000000000's separate the sections again. You will miss part of the story, but I will put a very brief explanation of what you missed.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Altaira apparated out of the Burrow, reaching for the dark mark outside the wards. She was so spooked, she wasn't paying attention to where she put her feet, and suddenly appeared right up against Rabastian. His arms came up instinctively to catch her, so she wouldn't fall.

"Uncle, we need to go, now!" she shouted.

Rabastian nodded, looked over at JAuger and Antonin to make sure they had heard her, and Rabastian side-apparated her out, followed by JAuger and Antonin. They appeared in Salzburg. When Rabastian released his grip onAltaira and stepped back, she was looking straight into Markus' eyes.

Markus looked relieved when Rabastian apparated in with Altaira, followed immediately by JAuger and Antonin.

"Oh, good, you found her." Markus breathed a sigh of relief when they showed up with Altaira in tow. He would have been extremely annoyed had she gotten him into trouble. He knew what Antonin and JAuger were capable of.

"What do you mean, 'found her'?" Antonin asked, pinning Markus where he stood with a glare.

Altaira looked at him with pleading eyes, but no way was he going to put himself at risk for her. Not with these three.

"She was at Chateaux Lestrange when I got there. I brought her here, but she disapparated out." Markus explained.

Antonin, Rabastian, and JAuger all turned to her, obviously requiring an explanation. Altaira looked back, holding JAuger's gaze as long as she could. And then, she lost her nerve, as she saw his expression darken. He started taking steps toward her, closing the distance between them.

Altaira started to step backwards, but Rabastian had not completely let go of her, and his grip on her arm tightened. JAuger raised his hand, and signaled to the four younger wizards to move toward her. Rabastian closed in on her side, and the four young wizards formed a wall behind her, as JAuger closed the gap in front of her.

Altaira tried to move toward Rabastian, but he put one hand out to stop her movement, and she looked up at him. His face was almost as frightening as JAuger's. He had never looked at her like that, before, and now she was scared.

Rabastian spoke very slowly, "You went to Chateaux Lestrange tonight?"

JAuger didn't need to add, but he did, "Against our express orders?"

Altaira looked at them, and knew she was going to be punished, "Yes, I went there to get Allard, Etienne, and Fabian. But, Markus was already coming for them."

"Who was there first, you or Markus?" JAuger asked. He was willing to concede that she may have overheard them, and in her exuberance, gone with him.

Altaira looked at Rabastian, as if asking for help. Rabastian had no help to give her. She could have been lost to them tonight, and he knew it. "You went there on your own, didn't you, Ma Petite?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Altaira barely had completed one nod of her head, when Rabastian said, "Don't let her hit the floor." And then he let go of her, turned slightly, and turned back as he slammed his forearm into her jaw.

She was caught by surprise, not expecting it. Her teeth jarred together hard, and her head snapped sideways. If he had hit her in a full swing, he probably would have broken her jaw.

JAuger caught her, and kept her standing. She was stunned, would certainly have fallen, had he not held her up. Tears welled up in her eyes, but before she could get oriented, she felt that hand come across her face again, this time in a caress, then a hard grip on her face as Rabastian stared her down.

"Gentlemen, it appears she is in need of a lesson, one that she won't forget. We are going to teach you something new tonight." JAuger said. "You have all been training in fighting techniques. However, this is going to be a lesson in how to inspire obedience in someone you don't want to  
damage. Back up."

Altaira closed her eyes tightly to clear her head and focus. She opened them and sought her uncle, begging for this not to happen. It had never happened like this. Altaira had been punished by JAuger before, and it had been painful and humiliating, but this was terrifying. She didn't know for certain what all they had in mind. And Uncle Rabastian had never stopped the punishments, but he had never taken the initiative.

"Uncle Rabastian, p p p pl pl pleazzzze, no. "I'm sorry." She took a breath, then started to try again, but he cut her off.

You went to Chateaux Lestrange! Ma Petite, you were specifically told not to." Rabastian said, looking at her with a closed expression, one Altaira had ever seen on his face. And, it frightened her more than even the other two wizards did. There was no affection, no humor; only anger shone out of his harsh countenance.

Altaira tried to step away from him, but found her way blocked. She was surrounded by seven wizards, and although the three younger ones from Chateaux Lestrange were smaller than the other four, and Markus was not the size of the three grown wizards, they were all taller and larger than her. She felt hemmed in.

JAuger hooked one finger under her chin, "Pisoi, you are overdressed for this." And with a wave of his wand, she was suddenly encased in a short shift, tight-fitting, and very silky. It was very soft, came to her just below her mid-thigh, and the sleeves were attached to the side of the shift. She couldn't move her arms from her sides. Even her hands were locked against her hips, encased in attached gloves. She looked down to see what he had put on her, and gasped. It was totally sheer, a shimmery sort of off-white, completely see-through. And, she had nothing on underneath it.

She looked up at JAuger, and then at Antonin, and then to Rabastian, who were all staring at her with a hunger in their eyes that she instinctively recognized.

She glanced at Markus and saw the same hunger. She didn't bother to look any further. She tried to cover herself, then remembered she couldn't move her arms. She tried to stretch the fabric out, to rip it, but it wouldn't budge.

She took a step and realized the floor was cold beneath her feet. She was bare-footed. And, the rugs were gone, only cold stone floor. She looked back at the wizards, just as JAuger smirked. "And, we are underdressed, my dear." JAuger waved his wand again, and suddenly, the three older wizards and Markus were encased in hardened leather armor vests with leather arm bands and leather gloves.

Altaira began shaking her head, "No, No, please. I won't ever do it again, Uncle Rabastian, I promise, I won't ever do it again. No, please, please, pl pl ppplll heheease. By the end of this, she was sobbing hysterically, and could hardly take a breath.

She had seen this before, and knew what it meant. They had never done it before to her. And, she knew her body was no longer that of a child. She had seen the end results of this type of punishment. It had ended in the gang-rape of the witch in question, who was then in bed for a week recovering before she could even walk.

"Ma Petite, I know you won't ever do this again. Not after tonight." Rabastian looked at her, and there was no mercy in those eyes. "You deliberately disobeyed me. You snuck out. And, I will persuade you that it isn't a wise choice for you to make."

All of the wizards were looking her over. Even Rabastian hadn't realized just how much her body had matured. She showed all the promise of a beauty, and was already ripening. She had started developing, and had the beginnings of breasts and curves, and this shift showed that, quite clearly.

JAuger looked over at the four younger wizards, He gazed at his protégée last, and offering him the choice, "Markus, do you feel like your training has prepared you to join us?" He waited a moment, then added, "You may participate, or just observe."

Markus looked back at his mentor, and assessing his own abilities and training, nodded. "I will participate, sir."

"Very well. Gentlemen, have you been taught the finer points of working over a witch you don't want to harm?" JAuger looked at the three remaining wizards, then at Rabastian.

Rabastian shook his head. "They haven't progressed this far. They would likely hurt her." Rabastian nodded at Markus, and asked Markus directly, "Are you sure you will be able to not hurt her?"

Markus nodded, but JAuger laughed. "He will do just fine. We have done this a few times. We have quite a few women on our estates, and I like them obedient, but I don't like them maimed. They are well-behaved, for the most part, but sometimes we have to properly motivate one."

"Very well. Ma Petite, you are a valued member of this team, but you will learn your place. You will not be hurt this time, but if you ever deliberately disobey me again, your place will change." Rabastian's eyes never strayed from hers, as he held her pinned, both physically, and with his eyes, which were on fire with anger.

"You three will observe. I will expect you to tell me what you noticed, later. The point of this is to teach her what can happen, if she chooses to continue to be rebellious. We do not wish to hurt her. We want no broken bones, no permanent injuries. The garment she has on is designed to protect her skin and body, while enhancing the feelings of the impact," JAuger explained to the three younger wizards, and shrugging, he smirked before adding, "or increasing the sensuality of other types of touches."

And with that, he pulled her from Rabastian's arms, spun her around, put his right foot between her own feet, slid her feet apart until they were shoulder-width, and locked his leg against hers, so his leg ran the entire inside length of hers. His left arm came up across her chest, between her breasts and his left hand rested just above her right breast, his fingers splayed across her upper chest. He was just missing the center of her breast. His right hand grasped her right arm, and slid slowly down her entire arm in a light caress, until his hand rested against her hip.

It was an intimate, possessive gesture, and he held her like that, in a sort of caress, sort of grip; it was a very intimate position, and she was not prepared for it. She tried to take a step forward, and his hand gripped her hip and her bottom was pressed backward into his groin. Altaira's eyes snapped open when she felt the hardened length of his fully erect penis pressed firmly against her buttocks.

Her eyes were still tearing, and she was trembling. She would have fallen if he hadn't been holding her up. Rabastian walked straight up to her, and, looking her straight into the eyes, "Remember this night, Ma Petite. I won't ever be this lenient again." And with that, his hand snaked up and pulled her head forward, and he lightly kissed her on the mouth, then stepped back and backhanded her in a half-swing, striking her across the bottom of her chin and jaw. Her head snapped upward and backward.

JAuger held her firm, so she didn't fall, then put his arms on the middle of her back, and giving her a firm shove, sent her to Rabastian. Rabastian caught her, and wrapping his arms around her, pulled her forward slamming her chest into his own chest, and holding her firm in his embrace, his arms crossed at her back. He reached down, cupping both his hands under her buttocks, and pressed her hard into his groin, then ran his hand from her buttocks up her back, and fisted his hand in her hair. He released her buttock from his other hand, and put that hand up on her shoulder. He yanked her hair backwards, and pushed her shoulder, spinning her around. He then jerked her backward against him again, and ran both hands down her front, pressing her against him the entire time. When his hands reached the front of her hips, he again pulled her firmly into his groin. She had felt his erection, also. But, without giving her time to give in to her fears or speculation of what might happen, he pushed her leg forward with his own, and then walked her forward to JAuger.

JAuger looked at her, "You will never disobey a direction again, Pisoi." He slapped her with an open hand, hitting the fleshy part of the cheek. Once again, she would have fallen if someone weren't holding her up. And, once again, she didn't have time to think.

JAuger yanked her out of Rabastian's arms, and as Rabastian stepped back, JAuger flung her sideways into Antonin's waiting arms.

Antonin braced his feet apart for stability, caught her roughly by wrapping his arms around her back and yanking her hard straight into his chest. Her brain foggily registered the pain of the impact, and pain in her feet as they slammed up against his boots. He pushed her roughly back a few inches, spun her around, and yanked her roughly up against his own chest. He pushed his knee between her legs, inserted his leg in the gap, and held it pressed against her inner thigh. He ran his hands slowly, caressingly down her body. "Pisoi, if you ever give Rabastian a reason to not value you as his witch, I will find new ways to amuse myself." He purred into her ear, in a very seductive voice that she found chilling.

With that, Antonin shoved her forward to Markus. Markus wasn't about to fail at this, had in fact participated in a few of these. But, this was his first official participation with these wizards that he very much wanted to be part of, and catching her, imitated them, except he didn't hit her. He caught her around the waist and pulled her into him, spinning her fast so her back hit his chest, He leaned down so his nose was next to her jaw, and inhaled her scent as he trailed his nose up to her ear. He smiled as he felt her shiver. He then pushed her back to JAuger.

JAuger couldn't stand to be disobeyed, and he was determined to get his message through to her. He caught her by stopping her momentum with one arm wrapping around her, grabbing the small part of her arms, and spinning her around to land sharply against his chest. He ran one finger lightly up her ribcage to stop just under her breast. He then spun her around again, and slapped her sharply on the other side of her face, right across the fleshy part of the cheek. And shoving her hard sideways, he launched her back at Antonin.

Antonin lunged forward, and hooking both arms around her waist, locking his arms in a wrist lock with both hands, he let her land on her fleshy part of her stomach against his arms hard, and then stepping backwards sharply, snapped her upward till the back of her head slammed into his upper chest muscles. His arms came up to rest across her chest to engulf her in a very tender embrace, and he lightly kissed the top of her head.

They kept this up until she finally passed out, not letting her strike the floor or any furniture, but not giving her any time to recuperate between the full-contact impacts, or to consider the caresses she was receiving with each impact.

The wizards all took a few steps backwards. Altaira was slumped in Antonin's arms. Antonin leaned her back against his chest, and, bracing her against his body, let her rest against him until she regained consciousness. She swayed for a second, tried to steady herself.

While she was resting, Rabastian took the opportunity to speak to the wizards from Chateaux Lestrange. "The rules are simple. When you have someone beautiful, who is valuable for that beauty, and is a witch, and you don't want her broken or damaged, but you do need to get her attention; you strike, not to break bones or incapacitate. You strike to cause pain, without permanent damage, and you stop when you know she has heard the message." Rabastian said.

"So, don't ever let her hit the floor, don't let her strike the furniture. And, don't hit so hard that you break or shatter bones. You are all pretty young, and likely would have to hit her repeatedly, very hard, to do that. However, I want nothing broken, nothing bruised permanently. Any damage has to be able to be completely healed within a day or two, without magic." Antonin instructed.

JAuger added, "And, make sure she understands; that even if she isn't to be shared among the wizards, she understands the dangers of putting herself in this predicament." He smiled and winked at her, seeing that she was coming too.

Antonin ran his hand up her side in a caress, stopping with his forefinger just below one breast, as Rabastian and JAuger both stepped in, sandwiching her between them. Rabastian reached out, cupping her chin, and spreading his fingers out, ghosted his hand lightly down her front, between her breasts, stopping just short of reaching her nipples, but leaving his hand in place. JAuger reached around her from behind, and slid his arm from one side of her hip across her belly, dipping slightly in the middle before continuing on to her other side, then traced the path back again.

When she was fairly steady, Antonin nuzzled and lightly kissed her neck before he let go of her, and, he and JAuger all three took one step backwards.

Altaira was shaking, partly from rage, partly from fear, partly from shock. Her brain was trying to process all of this. She finally understood, she wasn't likely to be raped. But, this was a warning, a lesson not to be repeated. And, the pain, the rough treatment, mixed in with caresses, was messing with her head.

JAuger smiled at her, and again winked. She shivered. His smile turned to a full grin. He knew she had received and understood the message. But, to make sure the three new wizards had, he clarified. "If she isn't to be shared, don't get too intimate with the caresses. But, if she is to be shared, you can touch as you wish." He stressed.

He locked eye contact with her, and continued, "And, keep the strikes from permanently harming her, very unlike what we would do to a wizard in this position. Which means, open-handed hits only, and for a man my size, it means half-swings, not with full strength."

And that was the only warning she had for round two.

Rabastian and JAuger stepped backwards, and simultaneously, Antonin's arm swung upward from her side, and caught her on the bottom of her chin with the back of his hand. Her head snapped backwards against a shoulder, and she felt herself twirling and falling, only to be caught in someone's arm, painfully, on the side and a hand came hard, hitting her squarely on her back. She felt herself hitting something, and her face slapped into someone's shoulder. She blacked out, and Antonin called a halt again, pointed his wand at her and said, "Ennervate."

She came to groggily, being held up by someone. She had no idea who she was leaned against. She was having difficulty focusing, and the room was spinning.

They let her rest a few minutes, and started again. Allard, Etienne and Fabian were impressed. The older wizards never missed a beat. They never missed an opportunity to have her impact solidly against any one of them, never struck her bones, only the softest area s of her body, and never allowed her to hit anything that might truly damage her. She finally passed out again.

Rabastian called a halt to it, and laid her on the couch. He let her rest 5 minutes, then revived her with an Ennervate spell. "Time for another round, my dear." He pulled her gently back up on her feet, and lightly caressed her cheek, then tenderly kissed her temple.

JAuger looked at the four younger wizards, and motioned for them to join the circle. They did so, and politely waited for Altaira to gain total conscious focus. JAuger arranged them so the younger wizards were each flanked by an older wizard, and JAuger motioned for Etienne to sit the first round out, just watching.

JAuger waived his wand, and the three younger wizards were wearing leather vests. But, these vests weren't hardened armor. They looked at the other wizards, and noticed their armor had been replaced with soft leather vests. The arm bands were also softened animal hide, and covered on the outside with some kind of very soft fur. They looked at JAuster, perplexed.

JAuger smirked. "This is just a little practice for you, and a very different message for her. I think she will get it. Don't let her hit anything sharp or hard, and don't let her gain solid footing. Keep her moving, and don't worry if she strikes you. But, brace yourself for the impact. You can't fall with her."

"Use your eyes to signal to the person you are sending her to, and pay attention to the person that has her. If they look directly at you, you are who they are sending her to next. Catch her, if it looks like she is going to actually fall, regardless of who was supposed to catch her. And, lastly, don't break anything. I mean on her. I don't care if you have to break furniture or your own bones to save her from harm." JAuger finished his instruction.

And, with that, Rabastian looked at Antonin, and shoving Altaira hard straight at him, and they pushed her through the wizards again. But, it was different this time. No one hit her, they just kept pushing her, and letting her slam up against that soft leather, or running the fur up and down her body, caressing her everywhere. After a few minutes, JAuger caught her, and holding her, motioned for Etienne to join in, and JAuger stepped out of the circle, and continued observing the boys. They were struggling to find the right balance between how hard to push her, and how to catch her without injuring her, or falling.

Finally, she had passed out again. JAuger laid her on the couch, gave her 10 minutes to rest, and then revived her and made her sit up.

She staggered, feeling very disoriented. She could not stand up without assistance. And, her body ached. She knew they hadn't broken any bones, but her entire body hurt. Even her feet hurt. She had a pounding headache, and her entire upper torso felt bruised and sore.

She had lost count of how many times her body had slammed into one of these wizards, who were all wearing leather armor vests and arm bands. Her feet, which were bare, had slammed into the hard floor as she stumbled, and she had also stubbed her toes and heels as her feet had slid to a stop on the boots they wore. She was pretty sure one of her toes was broken. She wondered how many bruises she had on her. She would have been surprised to find that she wasn't badly bruised, just very sore, very tired, and very worn out.

JAuger slapped her, not hard, but twice, and she tried to focus. She didn't know if they were finished with her, but she knew it would be harder if she didn't snap out of this stupor. No one had touched the vee between her legs in any way, other than to press her against their physical response to her nudity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000

What those of you who skipped that part missed was a lesson to Altaira, of what happens if she disobeys JAuger, Antonin, or Rabastian. The three wizards had lost patience with her lack of discipline. And, it was a lesson for the four younger wizards in a bizarre form of discipline.

0000000000000000000000000000 0

"We are finished for the night, Pisoi. But, I want you to listen to me, very carefully." JAuger gripped her chin, pressing in on the joint of her jaw. When he was certain she was as focused as she could be, under the circumstances, he continued.

"You have a place among us. And, it is an honored and equal place. We want you as part of us, part of this team. But, right now, you are a child, and you will be an obedient one. When you are an adult, you will be an equal part of us, a valued member of this team. You will also be a wife and mother. And that, too, has great value." JAuger paused, and released her jaw.

He allowed her to lean back against the sofa, and sat down next to her. "And, my dear, should you ever disobey me, your uncle, or Antonin again, or any of these four young wizards here, in the discharge of their duty in guarding you, then you will find yourself no longer a member of the team, but will instead be chained to a wall, under the Imperius, doing exactly what we tell you to do, every day of your life, and released every night to service your husband."

"And, should you ever give your husband a reason not to value you, then we will find a new purpose for you. One you may not find quite so honorable, or pleasurable." JAuger continued.

"Have we been unclear in our communication tonight, in any way?" JAuger asked her, then sat back, staring at her, patiently waiting for her to answer.

Altaira just looked at him for a moment. Then she realized she had to answer him. She took a breath, exhaled, then took another deep breath, "No, sir, you were very clear." Altaira answered. She was tired, sore, and in pain. And, she was very frightened.

Rabastian stepped forward, and sat down on her other side. "Ma Petite, don't ever fail us again. I won't be happy if you do, and neither will you." He moved his leg till his thigh was up against hers, waived his wand to banish the leather and was dressed in a silk shirt, soft trousers, and a wizard robe. He pointed his wand at her, and her sleeves were detached from her side. He held his arms out for her.

She hated that she went to him, but she couldn't help herself. She needed comfort and reassurance. She went into his embrace, and he flipped his robe open and encased her in it. She curled her legs over him, and he pulled her onto his lap. She folded her head into the curve of his neck and let go of her restraint. Her entire body wracked as she sobbed. They had gotten through to her, and she was afraid it wasn't over yet.

Her fears were confirmed, when JAuger said, "We'll leave you alone until tomorrow morning." And motioning the other wizards to follow him, they left Rabastian holding Altaira.


	17. Chapter 17 Hermione Goes to Malfoy Manor

Chapter 17, Echoes of the Past, Echoes of the Future

Hermione moves into Malfoy Manor

Harry Potter and all these wonderful characters do not belong to me. They belong to JK Rowling. I just play with them.

Thanks to all who have fav'd, followed, and read. Thanks to Parvati48 and CajunWitch for reviewing.

Back at the Burrow:

00000000000000000000000000

Just as they were finishing the meal, the floo flared up brightly, and Blaise Zabini's face appeared, asking permission for him and Seamus Finnegan to come through. Arthur granted it, and they stepped through.

"We have important developments from our current priority mission, and we need to brief you immediately." Blaise said.

"This isn't a safe place to talk. We need to move." Luna said, looking around the room pointedly. They had deliberately not spoken of anything important.

"I agree. But, where is safe?" Kingsley asked, looking around the room again, very pointedly. "Hogwarts isn't safe, the ministry isn't safe, and anywhere Miss Granger is isn't a secure location. And, anywhere that accepts members of the Black family isn't safe."

"Why isn't the Ministry safe?" Arthur asked. They had very secure rooms.

"Altaira can apparate into Hogwarts. She can likely apparate into the Ministry." Kingsley stated. "That is speculation, but I wouldn't be willing to bet Miss Granger's safety on her not being able to do so."

Draco spoke up, "Let's go to Malfoy Manor."

"How is Malfoy Manor safe?" Potter asked. "Your mother is a Black, you are a Black, are you saying that the wards don't accept you?"

"No, Harry. But, remember where we went the other day?" Draco waited for a nod. "That is only warded to accept someone born into the Malfoy family. And, no one can apparate in or out. Even I have to walk in. To get there, she would have to walk through the entire house, and then walk through the door."

"And, we can post a couple of guards." Severus added. He knew where Draco was talking about. "That is likely the best place. Even more secure than the bowels of the Ministry. Kreacher can come with us?" He directed this last at Harry, as a question.

Harry nodded, even as Kreacher was imploring him silently to answer no.

Hermione dug in her heels. She did not want to go to Malfoy Manor. And, she didn't want to be chained there. "What is allowing her to apparate inside wards?"

Severus answered, "You are, or at least your presence, as long as she has that bond. She can go wherever you are."

Hermione clarified, "She can go wherever I can, even though this bond isn't completed?"

Draco jumped in. He took hold of her hand, and intertwined their fingers. "Not exactly, Hermione. She can go wherever you **are**. If you are bonded to her, and you are allowed inside someone's wards, then she can get there, if you are there. That is part of the magic of this bond."

Severus noticed the joined hands, and that she didn't pull away. Good, he thought. "As to why she is able to feel this bond so strongly, I can speculate, but until you and I do a little more research, it is a guess. But, apparently, she can sense you."

"Through the wards?" she asked.

Draco expanded on what he knew, "When that bond is completed, yes, she will be able to sense wherever you happen to be. Until it is completed, she can sense you, but likely because she feels the pull to complete it. As Severus said, she is rapidly getting stronger, along with growing up faster."

"She can sense me from anywhere?"

"The distance she can sense you would depend on the magical power of the witch or wizard. But, she is getting stronger, quickly." Severus said. "And, for some reason, she is able to pull on this bond even though isn't completed. I suspect it is because this bond was formed as part of a triad, and she was present when Bellatrix performed everything except the part with a binding wizard or witch."

"So it is more completed than we thought?" Harry asked.

"I think so. Remember, she was an original participant, and it is possible that Bellatrix speaking the words in the presence of her baby in her own womb may have made it completed, all except the very last part." Severus explained. "But, I want Hermione to do a little research on what happened the night this child was conceived. She is growing too strong too quickly."

"Aunt Bella and Voldemort did some strange things the day she was conceived." Draco added, "She is getting older, too. She appeared to be around 14 when I just saw her. Very noticeable difference."

Hermione was still stalling, trying to think of something. "Can she go anywhere I can go, regardless of wards?"

Draco answered, "If you are there, then yes. But, you would have to be present for her to penetrate wards she hasn't been added to."

"And we can't block her?"

Draco explained, "Not if you are included in the wards. However, if we took you someplace you were not allowed, except by escort, then, yes, we could block her. But, she will be able to exert tremendous pull on you, to get you to leave that place."

Severus and Draco looked at each other simultaneously, as a light went on.

There were two places!

"Malfoy Manor, the witches apartment, and the dungeons!" Draco said out loud, for the benefit of everyone, all of whom were staring at him and Severus.

Harry asked, "Couldn't we just alter the wards here and at my house?"

Andromeda spoke up. "No. Hermione has been specifically added to them, removing her would stop her from being able to apparate in, but would not invalidate Altaira being able to follow her there. Only someplace you have never been added to will work for this. And, you have to specifically exclude her to keep her out of Grimmauld Place."

"Before we go saying anything more that may compromise our position, let's go. Time is of the utmost importance here, sir." Seamus added. They needed to make some plans.

Hermione was feeling obstinate. "There has to be someplace else."

Draco realized she was talking about more than tonight. "We will redecorate, remodel, dismantle, anything you need to be comfortable there. But, it is the safest place for you to be right now. You have never been added there, and I know the perfect place to put you there where you will be protected."

Harry quipped, "Your father is there."

Draco answered, annoyed, "Yes, he is. However, the apartments behind my wing are someplace he never goes. And, she would be protected. They would give their lives to protect her. And the wards are very specific there. Only I and my father are included in those wards. Absolutely no one who isn't born a Malfoy can get in there without my or his permission, specifically."

Hermione stammered, "Your father?" She had turned white. She had totally forgotten about him being released.

Draco snapped a very agitated look at Harry. "He never goes there. He wouldn't. That would be demeaning. If he has to speak to them, they are summoned to him, not the other way around."

Hermione's brow furrowed, "Who are you talking about? Your house elves?"

Draco started to answer, and then thought about her likely reaction. "No, but I would rather take you there and introduce you, than just tell you. They are three witches, Matilda, Fiona, and Margherite. There will soon be a fourth, returning from school. Her name is Catherine."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, and her brow furrowed even harder: "Who are they, and why would they give their lives to protect me?"

Draco stopped, looked at Harry for help.

Harry grinned, and rescued him. "I think we should just go talk to them."

Severus chimed in, "I agree. And, it is likely the safest place for her. The Longbottoms have agreed to be with her, and I can't think of a safer place."

"Isn't your father going to be there?" Hermione asked. She had no desire to run into Lucius Malfoy.

"Yes, he is there. But, Hermione, he is going to have to be informed anyway. And, you and he are going to need come to terms with this." Draco added.

"I don't think Lucius will have as big a problem with it as Hermione will." Severus added.

"I don't think so, either. " Draco agreed. When he saw Hermione's expression, he continued, "I am not saying he won't have to think about it, but his thoughts on blood purity and magical strength are different now." Draco had talked with his father enough to know that was a fact.

Draco continued, "My father may be a pompous, arrogant, aristocratic wizard, but he knows the blood status of every single wizard and witch in magical Britain, and of most other countries also. Voldemort was a half-blood. Severus is a half-blood. Harry is half-blood. Gellert Grindelwald was a half-blood. Amelia Bones was a half-blood. Albus Dumbledore was a half-blood. This list of very powerful witches and wizards who were half-bloods goes on and on. He had a lot of time to think in Askaban, and I think you will find that he had changed and grown quite a bit."

"What about "Mudbloods?" Hermione asked, sarcastically.

Draco looked directly at her, "Don't use that word! Don't ever use that word where you are concerned. My own use of it at you still haunts me. Father knows all of the Muggle-born witches also. I think you will find that his opinion on blood purity isn't that different from your own."

Arthur, Kingsley, Molly, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Ron, Charlie, and George all looked at Draco skeptically. It was the first time in a long time that he felt a bit intimidated, because these were his friends, and his coworkers and colleagues, and this was disconcerting. Even Blaise was looking skeptical.

Draco stood his ground. "Father cares much more about magical power, intelligence, and resourcefulness than he does about blood Purity, I assure you."

"He says he no longer believes in purity of blood being the answer to strong magical power. His exact words were, and I quote, "I may have been misinformed in holding to my beliefs. Children defeated Voldemort, many of whom were half-bloods, and three of whom were muggle-born."

Ginny laughed, watching Draco do a perfect imitation of Lucius. Harry choked on his laughter, saying, "That sounds exactly like Mr. Malfoy. It's kind of creepy coming out of your mouth."

Draco made a face at both of them, saying, "He is my father. And, I look a lot like him."

They both sniggered. "Yes, but you don't talk like him anymore. He is still a prat." Harry scoffed. He had stronger words, but out of respect for Draco, he didn't use them.

Draco snickered himself, and said, "That is funny. He calls you a Rug-Rat."

"Does he really call me that?" Harry asked, surprised that Lucius or Draco would either one know that muggle cartoon.

"Yes, he has character names for each of you." Draco gestured with his hand to indicate the entire group.

Severus nodded, agreeing with him. He had numerous conversations, and had watched his friend grow. "Lucius is a pompous man, indeed. All this notwithstanding, however; does anyone here doubt that I would never risk Hermione's safety or happiness by knowingly subjecting her to ridicule or harm, from anyone?" He growled this last, looking around the room. He made sure he caught the eye of every witch and wizard there, daring anyone to challenge him.

They all nodded. Severus Snape's protective attitude towards Hermione was well-known with everyone. He had made that very clear over the last three years. He had gone from snarling at her to snarling at anyone that insulted her.

Of course, she had spent most of the first year after the battle nursing him back to health.

"And there is no effective protection available for anyone who actually threatens her." Severus snarled. That thought stopped everyone's thought train immediately. Most people thought he might just be the most powerful wizard alive today. And he left no doubt what he meant by that statement.

Draco stepped toward the floo, and not releasing Hermione's hand, stepped in, pulling her with him, and tossing floo powder down, said "Malfoy Manor"

0000000000000000000000

Everyone followed Draco and Hermione. Severus went immediately to grab the diary, and snatching Kreacher by the arm took him without any further discussion. Harry and Ginny followed, and everyone filed in behind them.

Narcissa and Lucius heard the ruckus as people started filing in, and walking through the house. They looked at each other, puzzled, then got up to see who was coming in with Draco. It had to be with Draco, since the wards had not sounded. They watched an entire parade of people tramping out of their floo, led by Draco, headed to his wing of the house.

Narcissa looked at Lucius, shrugged, and started walking with the group. She hugged her sister, and started talking. Lucius quickened his pace, trying to catch up with Severus, who was walking very fast trying to catch up with Hermione and Draco. Kreacher was slowing him down somewhat, until Severus snatched him up off the floor and levitated him beside him.

Kreacher could have gotten out of this, but he was afraid of defying Snape, and afraid of angering Master Harry or Hermione. However, he calmed down as he saw Lucius catching up with them, and stalked off walking on the air, catching up to Hermione. He took her free arm and marched mid-air with her.

Hermione looked up at Kreacher, who was head-level with her, and started laughing. Leave it to Kreacher! "Kreacher, when this is all settled for the night, can you please go get Crookshanks for me? I am going to miss him."

Kreacher nodded, holding her arm, looking at the dragon metal chain on her wrist. "Snape's?" he whispered, even though Severus was immediately behind him, trying to answer Lucius' questions quietly.

Hermione nodded in answer to his question.

The entire entourage marched through the house, with Narcissa and Lucius getting very few answers. They finally reached Draco's wing, and continued on. When they reached the witches apartment, Draco knocked.

Lucius looked squarely at him, arching one eyebrow very slowly, very elegantly. Draco gestured behind him, "This is a crowd descending on them. It doesn't seem polite to just barge in."

Just then, Fiona opened the door, and squealed in delight at seeing all these people, and Kreacher floating in air. She snagged him straight out of the air, and pulled him in for a hug, twirling him into the apartment. She liked Kreacher.

Draco smirked. Kreacher tolerated this, but you could tell he didn't like being twirled in the air. "Fiona, may we come in, please. We need a meeting place."

Fiona put Kreacher down, and shooting a puzzled look at Draco, answered, "Of course, Master Draco. Everyone come in." she invited, happy to have company, and she pranced backward, gesturing for everyone to come in.

They came in, and Matilda and Karina started moving tables and chairs magically. Arthur immediately was fascinated with all the muggle machines. He was going to have to find a reason to come back here.

"Draco, do you require our presence?" Matilda asked. She didn't want to assume.

"Yes, please, Matilda. This is going to affect all of you, and Catherine when she gets here.

Narcissa called for a house-elf, and requested tea, sodas, alcoholic beverages, and sandwiches. Molly halted that, and said, "We all just ate." Narcissa nodded, and amended the request to just liquid refreshments.

This entire time, Draco had resolutely held on to Hermione's hand. Lucius had noticed it, and quirking an eyebrow at Severus, received a nod in answer. Both Lucius' eyebrows rose at that answer, but he said nothing, giving nothing away with his facial expressions.

Hermione had noticed this exchange. She looked defiantly at Lucius, who smirked when he noticed it. Hermione wasn't sure if he was smirking at the chain or at her ferocious stare. He was actually looking at the chain.

Draco noticed this, too. He pulled Hermione close in to his body, and without letting go of her hand, lifted their joined arms and slid her underneath, leaning her back into his chest, propping his chin on her head. He never let go of her hand, simply crossed his arm in front her body, and held on, letting it drape across her chest lightly. He looked directly into his father's eyes, in a direct challenge.

Lucius stared back, acknowledging the challenge with a quirk of his eyebrow. Draco nodded, satisfied. He could tell, his father wasn't going to make a scene. He didn't know if they would have a talk later. His father could be difficult to read.

0000000000000000000000000000 

Lucius POV:

Lucius looked around at this odd group of people, and realized everyone was staring at him. Hermione Granger and Draco being a couple wasn't exactly a surprise to him. Draco had inadvertently been hinting at this for the last year, every time he visited Lucius in Askaban. And, Narcissa had kept him informed of everything, including what she and Andromeda had noticed. Severus had also made numerous hints.

And, contrary to what he had thought years ago, he really didn't care who Draco chose, as long as Draco and his children were part of Lucius' and Narcissa's life.

He had almost lost his wife, his only son, and his own life in a war for a wizard who hadn't been worth the risk. Odd how time served in Askaban gave you a new perspective.

He pulled himself out of his wool-gathering, and gesturing, "Please, everyone, find a seat." He then reached toward Hermione's wrist, and fingered the dragon metal. "Yours, Severus?" he nodded at the chain before looking at his life-time friend.

"Yes. And, I will need a wall in this apartment given over to me, to my wards, to attach it." Severus answered, looking at his obstinate friend. He knew he was going to have to explain this, now. Lucius wouldn't just let this ride.

"Will that change the protectiveness of this location?" Kingsley asked. "For Hermione?"

"Not if . . . Wait, maybe. I need to think about that. Draco, we may need to change the spell-caster to you." Severus said. I need to consider. Everyone, we have a lot to exchange with everyone, but for the immediate needs, might I suggest that Mr. Finnegan and Mr. Zabini give us their news first? We may need to act upon that immediately."

Severus had noticed that Seamus Finnegan was bouncing off his arse in that chair.

"Thank you, Professor Snape. We come from Chateaux Lestrange, where Altaira and Lestrange have been living. We haven't seen her or Lestrange since we started taking watches. But, tonight, she showed up, by herself. And, she talked, a lot. There are three wizards there, around 13 or so, who carry the dark mark. She showed up to take them where away. Then, another wizard, also with the dark mark, showed up, and took the wizards and Altaira. He didn't say where he was taking them." Blaise informed them.

"However, before he got there, she had talked, a lot. She said they knew the chateaux was being watched, she mentioned a place in Salzburg, and Rabastian Lestrange, and Herr De Cerney, and his cousin, Dolohov." Seamus continued.

De Cerney? Lucius hadn't heard that name in a long time. He perked up and wondered. He didn't say anything, but this might just be a very interesting evening after all.

"Who is De Cerney?" Kingsley asked. He hadn't been looking at Lucius Malfoy, so hadn't noticed his sudden interest. The only one who had noticed was Severus. Everyone else was looking at Finnegan and Zabini.

"We don't know for certain, sir. We have people checking on that name. However, we are fairly certain that Chateaux Lestrange has been deserted by Lestrange. He knows we are there." Seamus stated.

"We might as well take it over, and turn it over to its rightful owner." Arthur said. "Who is still there?" He hoped someone of use might be left.

"There are around 30 witches and wizards, and several muggles who work the estate." Blaise stated. "Their roles and status hasn't been established.

"They are likely bonded to the estate, or to Bellatrix's heir." Lucius interjected.

Everyone turned to look at him, surprised. Lucius smirked. "My wife is the rightful owner of that estate, has been for years. And the people who work there would have been bonded to the estate, by Bellatrix. And, ownership of that estate was transferred to Narcissa when Voldemort was defeated the first time." Lucius explained. He knew Narcissa didn't know this, but he was pretty sure that every one of these Aurors knew it.

Narcissa stared at him, and opened her mouth to question him, when he signaled to her with a barely perceptive, single, shake of his head. If you didn't know him, you would have thought he was distracted momentarily.

"So, if they are bonded to the estate, and Mrs. Malfoy is the owner, can she take possession of them?" Harry asked, excited. Finally, maybe a break. Harry turned to Narcissa and asked, "Would you be willing to go now?"

"Harry, we still have things to discuss." Arthur said.

"No, Arthur, Harry's right. If we go right now, and take possession, Cissa can forbid them from leaving. She can order them to answer questions." Andromeda saw where Harry was headed. "She should go, right now. And, she should transfer it to Malfoy holdings."

"It already is a Malfoy holding. That was part of the protection of the transfer of ownership, to Narcissa Malfoy nee Black." Lucius stated. It legally belongs to her, as Narcissa Malfoy."

"Of course. That leaves a place where she thinks she can go, but won't be able to." Hermione nodded. "One more place where we can trap her."

"Why would we be able to trap her there?" Harry asked. He really wished he wasn't in the dark.

"Harry, if they transfer it from Black to Malfoy, then only the Malfoys can get in there, and it might be that we can catch her there. She thinks she can go there. But, she won't be able to leave." Bill explained. "When you completely transfer a property like this, it becomes that family's, with only their wards in place there. The existing wards only meld into the new family's, but don't retain the old family loyalties." Bill had worked for years as a curse-breaker.

"Do we need to break the wards?" Narcissa asked.

"I already did. Charlie and I were there a few days ago, and broke through." Bill explained.

"So, if the three of you take possession as Malfoy, and allow only born or blood-bonded Malfoys in there, we might be able to catch her." Andromeda exclaimed.

"Pardon me, but who are we trying to catch?" Narcissa asked, puzzled.

"Altaira, Bellatrix's daughter." Hermione blurted out. She said this without thinking. She thought Narcissa knew.

Narcissa's head snapped toward Hermione. "Bellatrix's daughter? How is that possible?" She breathed this last, shock and hope burgeoning in her eyes.

Then her gaze narrowed, "And, why would we need to trap her?"

"Cissa, we can everything explain later. Right now, we need you to take possession of Chateaux Lestrange." Andromeda exclaimed, grasping her sister's hands in her own.

Lucius agreed. If these silly people wouldn't answer their questions, the servants at Chateaux Lestrange would answer to him. "Draco? Are you accompanying us?"

When Draco nodded, Lucius turned to Severus, "And you?"

Severus nodded also.

"Who else is coming?" Lucius asked.

"Meda?" Cissa asked, wanting her sister there with her. Andromeda nodded.

Arthur and Kingsley both stepped up, as did Harry, Blaise and Seamus.

"Very well. Shall we go?" Lucius said. "Is Miss Granger coming?" Lucius addressed this to Draco.

Draco started to say yes, but then, with a shake of his head, "No. Not until we have secured the facility. It is too dangerous."

Hermione started to say something, but he tightened his arm around her. "Hermione, there will be three wizards with the dark mark present there. If she reaches out, she will find us for sure. Please, stay here, just for now? I promise, we are not keeping you out. We just want to make sure there are no surprises when we are distracted."

Severus nodded, "Hermione, he is right. You are better off here, making some plans. You will be staying here for a few days. Let's be safe. We will get her, and we will keep you informed."

"Hermione, you have to stay here. You will endanger everyone." This was blurted out by Luna.

"Mione, Luna's right. You have to stay right here, in this section of the house." Harry agreed.

Hermione sighed. They were right. But her brain was whirling fast with ideas. "Fine, go, now! I have plans to make."

"Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy, time is of the essence. We can explain more later, but for now, please?" Kingsley asked, and with that, they left for the floo.

Harry hesitated only long enough to give Kreacher an order, "Kreacher, protect Hermione and Ginny at all costs. You have my permission to take whatever steps are necessary to fulfill your duty to the house of Black" And with that, he left.

Draco held back long enough to add, "She is the next Mrs. Malfoy, soon to be my wife. She is in extreme danger. Please protect her, any way you have to. You have my permission to take her to any of our estates or anywhere, to keep her safe." He addressed this to Margherite and Matilda and Fiona.

He called Prax, one of his personal house-elves. When he appeared, Draco told him, "Work with Kreacher, and keep Hermione safe. Aunt Bellatrix has a daughter, named Altaira, and she will be looking for Hermione. Don't let anything happen to Hermione. She is slave-bonded to this daughter, so don't kill Altaira, either."

Prax nodded his understanding, and with that, Draco followed the rest of the departing group.

Ron, George, and Bill decided to go to home, as it was getting late, and agreed to meet everyone here tomorrow.

000000000000000000000000


	18. Chapter 18 Understanding the Slave Bond

Chapter 18, Echoes of the Past, Echoes of the Future

Understanding the Slave Bond

Harry Potter and all these wonderful characters do not belong to me. They belong to JK Rowling. I just play with them.

Thanks to all who have fav'd, followed, and read. Thanks to Parvati48 for reviewing.

0000000000000000000000000000 0

After they had left, Charlie, Ginny, Fiona, Luna and Neville started making up beds for everyone

Matilda took Hermione's hand and led her over to a sofa. As they sat, Matilda started asking questions, and Hermione tried to answer them. First thing she wanted to know about was the bond, and about the danger. After it was explained, she asked about the chain, and Hermione told her what Snape had said.

Margherite sat on the other side of Hermione, and gestured for Karina and Margherite to join them.

"Fiona! We are in immediate need of some dragon metal. Do you know where we can obtain some immediately?" Matilda asked.

Charlie spoke up, "We can get some right now. But, I will need someone to go with me so I can get back inside. I won't leave Hermione unprotected." Charlie looked at Ginny and Luna apologetically, "Sorry, but you both are expecting, and wouldn't necessarily be at full strength. And, Ginny, you may be a target for this lunatic, too. It just seems a lot to expect you three to remain focused."

Ginny hadn't thought of that, but Hermione had. So had Neville and Luna.

Matilda laughed, and Margherite positively cackled! That was very creepy, to see that old witch laughing so hysterically. "My dear boy, do you know what we are?" Matilda asked, when she could finally catch her breath. Karina was snickering, and Fiona was giggling.

"Yes, ma'am. You are the slave-bonded witches of the House of Malfoy." Charlie answered.

"Do you know what that means?" Matilda grinned, while Fiona danced around, eyes alight with glee. She loved this story.

"You have to serve the house of Malfoy?" Neville asked. He didn't know what the little witch was all excited about. He glanced at Charlie, who shrugged.

"Apparently, I may be lacking in some knowledge. Perhaps you would enlighten me?" Charlie conceded.

"I would be delighted to, but first, you need to get the dragon metal, and be back here as fast as you possibly can. Fiona, go with him, and bring him straight back here, immediately." Matilda smiled as she said this.

Fiona nodded, and taking Charlie's hand, asked for a destination. When he said where he wanted to go, she pulled him to the doorway, where once they stood on the other side, she gripped him tightly and disapparated.

Margherite looked at Kreacher and Prax. "Get the house elves, and set them to watch every single entry into this house and grounds. Upon any attempt of anyone to enter, lock the person in the dungeon, unless you personally know the person is welcome here by both Masters and Mistress Malfoy, and intends no harm to Miss Granger or Mrs. Potter or Mrs. Longbottom."

"And, please, bring us some hot chocolate." Karina asked.

No sooner had the elves returned with the chocolate, than Fiona was back with Charlie, with the requested dragon metal.

"I am sorry to double your chain, Miss Granger, but I cannot take Severus' chain off. Nor can I bind it. But, I am afraid to leave you here without such protection. May I?" She looked at Hermione with kind, old eyes, and at Hermione's acquiescence, Matilda took the dragon metal, and pointing her wand, said something in an old language, and it fastened around Hermione's other wrist, and attached to the floor.

Once it was attached, Matilda asked her to walk around. She knew it would operate differently, and wanted the young witch to see that. As Hermione walked around, the chain floated through the walls, the floor, up on the ceiling, wherever it wanted to go. It stayed floating, and changed length as needed, but didn't restrict Hermione at all. Hermione looked over at the elderly witch with surprise, her eyes full of questions.

"How? Tell me. Tell me everything, please?" Hermione asked. She had noticed that these witches weren't very intimidated by either Mr. Malfoy, and was puzzled.

"Yes, please." Charlie chimed in. That had been interesting. And the trip with Fiona had been interesting. Fiona had grabbed his hand, dragged him out the door, side-apparated him to exactly where he had said, which had been 'my house.' Not much explanation there, but she had somehow known where to take him. And, she had looked around, spotted some dragon metal in his home, and apparated them back immediately, never letting go of his hand. She had not used any force, but had also never once asked his permission for any of it.

He knew he could have pulled free of her grip, but he was bemused by her attitude. It wasn't very slave-like. And, she wasn't shy or subdued. And, she was an extremely powerful witch. Charlie was intrigued, very much so.

When everyone was settled, Fiona bounced down on Charlie's bed, curled up on one side, and asked, "Mother, please, tell them the stories."

Matilda smiled at her daughter. "The slave bond, which we are bound by, is an ancient magic. It is an alliance between a family who is a member of the nobility and the less-fortunate witches and wizards. Meaning the rich nobles, and the poor or peasants, she explained, at the puzzled look on their faces.

"For a house that has maintained a slave-bonded witch or wizard line, it is an opportunity for both sides to improve their lot in life. The noble house gains a very loyal, very powerful servant or servants, bound to serve them in whatever capacity they can. And, the poor, or less-privileged, witch or wizard, gains the name, resources, and protection of a rich, noble house, and the opportunity to learn and train in the art of magic, far beyond what anyone who is not slave-bonded could possibly achieve."

"In recent generations, this power of the privileged, noble side has been abused in some houses. And, some have not paid enough attention to the strength and power gained by the slave. I cannot believe Bellatrix actually took the chance with you that she did, Miss Granger." Matilda started laughing again.

"Please, call me Hermione." Hermione asked. She said nothing else, just wanted to hear what this witch found so amusing about her predicament, which she herself did not find amusing.

"Very well, Mistress Hermione. No, don't object. We both need to acknowledge what our relationship will be. And I have a feeling we will be as fond of you as we have been of Mistress Narcissa. She has been wonderful to us, as has Master Lucius and Master Draco."

At that statement, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Charlie, and Hermione all looked at each other askance. This was going to be an interesting story.

"Well, let's all get comfortable, shall we?" Matilda and Karina had provided pajamas, and toothbrushes for everyone who was staying. Margherite pointed her wand at a wall, and a fireplace appeared from behind a sliding panel, and the wood that was already laid was lit. It was interesting to watch, and very smooth. As they all curled up on their respective beds that had been gathered, Matilda and Margherite dimmed the lights, and continued the story of what the slave bond would mean for anyone involved.

"When the agreement was entered between my house and the house of Malfoy, both families were still in France, serving the king, William I." Margherite stated. "This was almost 1,000 years ago. Please try to picture the society that existed back then, both magical, and muggle."

"Lord Armand Malfoy came to my great great great (keep going, I'm bored already) grandfather. My ancestors had been practicing magic and inventing spells for more than 1,000 years already, at that time, and our family had studied under _Myrddin_ (you know him as Merlin). One of my ancestors is known by the name of Niviane."

At the mention of this, Hermione gasped. She knew that name. That was the witch Merlin had taught all of his spells to.

Margherite smiled. "Yes, the very same one, who imprisoned Merlin himself. Over the years, my family had become impoverished. Being magical, we were often a target for unkind people. We were being threatened on all sides, with true slavery. We were starving, and being worked to death, and raped and beaten all the time."

"In the old days, which were not the good old days, women didn't have much protection, whether witch or muggle, against a large group of strong men and wizards. The muggle men sold their services to wizard, kings, and nobles, as muscle in the war marches. Unfortunately, unless you had the protection of soldiers, an army, or a noble family, you were at the mercy of the mercenaries, wandering soldiers, brigands, and thieves."

"Lord Malfoy noticed us, on a march with King William I. He noticed our troubles, but had also somehow noticed the strength of the magic of my family. He struck a bargain with my great great and so forth grandfather, that should we agree to serve his house, and only his house, faithfully, loyally, and unwaveringly, we would gain the protection of him and his King."

"And, he was true to his word. He brought us to England with him, and we have served this house ever since. Only in recent times has a Lord Malfoy demeaned this agreement, and neither of the current ones have ever done so."

"Excuse me, but if you were so strong, magically, why did you need protection?" Hermione asked.

Matilda looked at this naïve young witch sadly. "When you are one family, three or four people, and there are hundreds or thousands marching through, preying on everyone weaker than they, eventually they will catch you off-guard. It may be that you are getting water from a river. Or gathering herbs and roots for potions. Or you may be trying to catch a stray animal that has wandered off."

"Or sleeping. Or hiding, and you are spotted. Or you drop your wand. Or they capture your sister or mother or father."

"Sometimes, the very contents of your garden or baskets can give you away as a practicer of magic, and that could be dangerous. And, in great numbers, mere muggles can overpower anyone. Let there be a strong witch or wizard among them, and the fate of a lone person is determined by the strength of those in numbers."

"Might and strength make anything possible, and even if there are laws, you have to prove your accusations. And choices of who an official will believe or support are often based on the possible benefits of such an alliance."

"Burning at the stake, torture sanctioned by laws, governments, and churches; fearful people, angry people, so many dangers we faced back then. And, sometimes, the ones torturing witches or wizards were themselves witches or wizards. You can't fight off everyone, when you are few in number."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to presume." Hermione stammered.

"No, I know you didn't. You have a kind heart. But, thankfully, it has been several hundred years since this has been allowed most places. People forget. They don't understand what they have never experienced." Margherite shook her head. Her family journals were full of the annotations, stories, and anecdotes of their journeys.

Trying to lighten the mood, Matilda continued, "Likewise, my house joined this house when we were caught on bad times. Our family has always been powerful in magic, and nearly 500 years ago, we were accepted in service of the house of Malfoy, to protect our house from annihilation. The current Lord Malfoy saved my great great great great great grandmother from certain brutal death, and to honor the life-debt, she willingly pledged us in service to Lord Malfoy. I am descended from the great sorceress, Morgan Le Fey."

"When a great, noble house agrees to take on the protection of a witch or wizard, in return for service to that same family, old magic is enacted. We are allowed to study magic that is forbidden to the ordinary member of society. We are required to replenish the line for continued service. This cannot be invalidated, and if we tried to renege on this, the Malfoys would be within their rights to force the issue. However, most generations, we have been allowed to choose the parent, usually from among the other slave-bonded witches and wizards, but frequently, from among any that the master may approve of."

"Why would someone agree to allow their child to be a slave of another?" Hermione asked, astounded that someone might actually agree to this.

"The word 'slave' as it is used today, is not really the correct term for what we are. We are bound by oaths of obedience and service, but our value does not lie in menial or demeaning servitude. Our value lies in the fact that we protect the family with enhanced magical abilities, and we are protected by the family. For a noble family member to break that vow of protection is a grievous offence to the ministry, to the crown, and to society."

"Sometimes, someone owes the master of the house money, or some other large or important debt that they cannot pay, or they have not been able to have a child, and will agree to save their own bloodline. Sometimes, the magic of a family is dying, and the master will allow two children, and he keeps one child, and allows the other to be raised back in the house of the other parent, as their heir, to renew the magical abilities of that family.

"How does this renew the magical abilities?" Luna asked. She had never heard much of this, either. Her family did not have slaves. They were fairly poor.

"The rituals performed when the original service is bound, calls forth the magic of the ancestors of the bound witch or wizard, back at least six generations, not counting your own. The magic is also called forth for six generations back, from the ancestor of the master. The magic of the ritual and the blood will trace back the ancestors, as far back as it can. A portion of the magic of each of those ancestors is brought forth and placed into you, the slave. Your magical ability should have been enhanced greatly when she did this. Or, it will be, when it is completed."

"Then, each time the bound line is continued, that ritual, which is performed faithfully, enables us to put our magical strength into the next generation. So, with each subsequent generation of the slave, the magic of the bound family is strengthened, amplified, by this ritual. We pour our magical abilities and strengths into our daughter or son, along with our ancestors, and each new generation is stronger than the last."

"This cannot be done, however, without binding that magic to the house of the ruling family. That is the control. The noble family gains a powerful ally. The king or liege lord gains a more powerful, noble, soldier. And, the slave gains the strength, might, and power of the noble family. It is a three-fold protection gain, and a three-fold control mechanism."

"For Bellatrix to have taken a chance forcing this on you, was folly on her part. When she did this, if I am not mistaken, Harry Potter was in fact the head of the House of Black, or perhaps Draco was. I would need to research this a bit. But, the very fact that she hurt you while there was another head of house, and a wizard at that, gave you the right to appeal to the Ministry or directly to that head of house, to serve Harry or Draco, or another head of house." Matilda paused to take a sip of water.

"Are you saying you have never been mistreated? That your family has never been mistreated?" Ginny looked at Margherite as she asked this. Harry had told her what the old witch had said about her mother."

"No, I can't claim that. However, the mistreatments we have received have only ever been for broken faith, or in one case, because of a mental illness. Even my mother's death, which I am thinking your husband has shared that story with you?" Margherite answered.

"You have to understand the mind-set here. The vow is obedience, absolute. The other vow is protection. Abraxus was not planning on hurting my mother, or me. It sounds strange to your ears, because you have so many choices, and they are all yours. But, for many societies, including this one, the choices are not always ours to make. You got to choose your husband, but your father could just have easily made that choice for you, and legally forced it on you."

"Yes, that is true. Our society isn't quite as progressive as the muggle one." Ginny acknowledged.

"Even in muggle society, arranged marriages happen all the time, even in recent times. And, many times, the witch or woman has no say in the matter at all. Sometimes she is lucky." Margherite insisted.

"And, when Master Abraxus killed my mother, she was refusing something she had no right to refuse. The line must be continued, and he had chosen someone to continue that line. She misunderstood what he intended. But, Abraxus wasn't a forgiving man. Her outright defiance of him was a blatant violation of the vows."

When both Ginny and Hermione would have said something, Margherite forestalled them, and continued.

"Each choice we make in life comes with consequences. We have enjoyed generations of freedom from persecution, burnings at the stake, torture, rape, prostitution, you name it. We have not had to endure it, and our family may not have survived without that protection In nearly 800 years, my family has not given birth to a wizard. Not once. But, we are beholden to one family, their whims, their wishes. The original vow is made between the original participants, knowing what they are entering into."

"Each successive generation is bound by the original, and although that may not seem fair, it does have its benefits. We enjoy a fairly stable, productive life, and we do not worry about the mundane things that we would have to outside. That is the responsibility of the current Master Malfoy. And, despite what you may believe, they have protected us, provided for us, and we have in turn protected them, and ensured that they survive. How many noble surnames and lines have gone extant in the 1000 years that the house of Malfoy has stood strong? How many peasant and poor women have been forced into a harsh life that culminated in their early, painful demise? You may not like this, but we agreed to it." Margherite finished this statement by picking up her mug of cocoa and taking a sip. She refilled her mug from a kettle that sat on a warming plate by the fireplace.

"I didn't agree to this." Hermione pointed out, shaking her head.

"Mistress Hermione, I do not know what happened on that fateful night. I do not know what arrangements the House of Black had with the monarch or rulers at the time their original agreement was made. The house of Malfoy made the arrangements with King William I.

"The House of Black joined the ranks of nobility in England in 1817, under the service of King George III. However, they originated from the house of Svart, or Svartr, from old Norway and Old Prussia. I do not know all of their history. However, I know that Catherine Cronch died in their service without replenishing the line, which left an opening. Is it possible that you descended from her line?"

"I don't think so. I am muggle-born." Hermione stated.

"That doesn't actually mean anything. Unfortunately, when someone is born in the magical families, and is a squib, the wizard society turns them out, back into the muggle society. No one keeps track of them. Then, generations down, the magic returns, usually because one squib line has met another squib line, and they marry. The magic is there, somewhere in your ancestry, possibly on both sides." Karina added.

"You know, Matilda, I think we just hit on something, how this likely happened. Mistress Hermione, you are likely descended from the same line as Miss Cronch, whose family was bonded over two hundred years ago. So, when Bellatrix shed your blood with a ceremonial dagger from her house, gave you her blood, and her legal head of house, either Master Draco, or Mr. Potter, were both there, and the two senior members of the house, Mistress Narcissa and Bellatrix, and everything just aligned." Margherite said. "Of course, I am speculating, but it would explain why you didn't have to agree to this."

"How would she have known?" Luna asked. Hermione had the same question.

"She probably didn't. She was likely just being the bitch she was, torturing a helpless victim. But, she would have felt the magic tighten, and she would have known exactly what it meant when it happened. Magic recognizes itself. That is likely why she didn't kill you right then." Matilda said. "She realized what had happened."

"And, she did stop, right then, as I felt the burning pain." Hermione remembered. "So, what does this mean?"

"When the original agreement is made, the line is to be sustained, unless the ruling house fails in its protection. Orion and Cygnus Black failed both their slaves, allowing them to be raped by death eaters. Catherine died, Emma lived. Emma was freed by Sirius. But the magic will live on. While they lived, Orion and Cygnus would not have been able to renew the line. But, Catherine's line was severed, not freed.

"How was Emma freed?" Ginny asked. She didn't know who Emma was.

"She married Alphard Black. He was an heir to the house of Black, disinherited, and reinstated by Sirius. Because of that, her marriage to him freed her children forever. Sirius gave permission for them to marry. He would have married Catherine, had he been permitted to."

"Did they have children? Are they still alive?" Where are they?" these questions were thrown at them from Neville, Luna, and Ginny.

"The children are alive. Andromeda Tonks knows where they are. She has been waiting to see how this would all go down, before she brought them out of hiding. They are in school, there are three of them, and the youngest two will be finishing next year and the year after." Fiona announced.

"Which school?" Hermione asked. She was trying to figure out which students they were. There were no students by the name of Black in Hogwarts that she knew of.

"They are enrolled in different schools. Grey's School of Wizardry is one, Salem's Institute of Magic is another, and the third is a school in Australia. They are hidden, each on a different continent." Matilda explained.

"Why weren't we told about them? They are family." Ginny said. "Harry is the head of the House of Black. He should know."

"One of the members of potential heads of the House of Black does know." Matilda insisted, firmly, cryptically.

Ginny, Charlie, Neville and Hermione all looked at each other. Someone was keeping secrets.

When it became apparent they weren't getting any further information, at least until Harry and Draco were back, Hermione decided to press on.

"So back to this bond. What are the requirements to be met? How can it be broken?" Hermione asked. She was finally going to understand this bond. She couldn't help but be hopeful she would find a way to break it.

Karina continued. "Although the bond cannot ever be broken, once invoked, the service can be transferred to the next master of the house. A lot depends on the original magical contract. For me, it was protection, also, from mistreatment or punishment of anyone not of my master's house. I was naïve when I agreed to this, although I am descended from the same line as Margherite."

"On your part, the obedience, being slave-bonded, is part of the requirement, and punishment for disobedience is decided by your master. But it is a dual-partnership. Should the current master of the house fail to protect us, we are no longer required to protect that master, and once a new master to the house is born, we can petition to have service transferred to him. We cannot actively turn on the old master, but we can remove our protection for him specifically, and if the new master permits it, we no longer owe allegiance to the old master, only the new one."

"And, the new master of the house has every right to protect you from the old master, including using your own magical strength against him or her, to do so. Bellatrix could in fact have signed her own death warrant by pulling this stunt." Matilda explained.

"Do you mean, Harry, or Draco, could have ordered me to kill her?" Hermione asked.

"Not in those words. It isn't that easy. You must be careful how you word it. Do you remember Draco telling us to protect you at all costs?" Margherite asked.

When Hermione nodded, Margherite continued, "He was telling us to let no one harm you. That isn't the same as telling us to kill someone. However, in the following of that order, should we kill someone fighting them, to protect you, we are then protected from all legal and magical law enforcement, provided we don't use a forbidden curse."

"And, our master is protected, because he did not specifically order us to kill someone. He ordered us to protect someone." Matilda added. "Do you see the difference?"

Hermione nodded, as did everyone else.

"Thus, the effect of Bellatrix having bonded you, with the express intent of hurting you, would have enabled you to request the protection of the head of the house, who could then join his magic with yours, which is now enhanced, and perhaps with ours, to defeat her. How was she defeated?" Matilda wanted to know.

"My mother beat her in a duel." Ginny answered.

"And who else was there?" Matilda asked, gently. The Molly Prewett she knew of could never have beaten Bellatrix in a duel.

"Harry. Harry was there, under the invisibility cloak." Hermione answered.

"He channeled your magic, didn't he? You would have felt it, a pulling of sorts, a drawing or siphoning off of your magic, but you wouldn't have been able to stop it." Matilda nodded at Hermione, who nodded back, tears welling in her eyes.

"I felt that, and then I felt great pain. I didn't understand what was happening. And then we were fighting Voldemort." Hermione was remembering back. "I remember. But, if he took control of my magic, wouldn't he have taken control of the bond?"

"He did, but he would have had to transfer it to him to keep it, since Altaira is alive. It would have transferred automatically, if you were not also bonded to this child. Because of that, he would have needed to transfer it." Matilda said.

"So, if this child wasn't born, I would have automatically been bonded to Harry?" Hermione asked. That would have meant freedom.

"Perhaps, but maybe not if Bellatrix was trying to take you with her. She could have, being the original master, but she had a daughter, who is also the original master. That is likely what saved you. It is complicated, depending on the original spells and contracts"

Hermione nodded. "So, it is possible that Harry reached out, and channeled my magic? Even though he didn't know he could?"

"The magic would recognize his right to it. It would have responded to him, or to Charlie, or Master Draco, or anyone who had the greater claim to that magic. If Bellatrix had forfeited her right to it, it would have responded to that, too, if she bound you to her specifically. But, it would have been different if she bound you to the House of Black, it would have recognized his greater claim as the head of the house of Black."

"If she had bound me to her specifically, would that also bind me to the house of Lestrange?" Hermione asked, as a sudden horrible thought occurred to her.

"Yes, if she were blood-bonded to that house. But is this daughter you are bound to of that house, or of the house of Black?" Margherite asked. It made a difference.

"She is on the wall on the family tree of the family of Black, as Bellatrix's daughter, and Tom Riddle's daughter." Ginny answered.

"Ah, so she broke her vows, did she? Before she made this bond?" Margherite asked. "That is interesting!"

"Yes, we think so. What difference would that make?" Hermione asked.

"Well, if she bound you to her personally, and her vow to Lestrange was still intact, then you would be bound to the house of Lestrange, not the house of Black. And, you would have passed to the surviving members of that house. But, there were three participants to that bond, and she had broken her vows to the house of Lestrange. Did Lestrange disavow her? Disown her? Divorce her?"

"We don't know." Hermione stated. "How would we find that out?"

Ginny remembered something, "Harry said Rudolphus disowned the child, and denounced Bellatrix at his trial."

"Then, the surviving child, who is also an original participant to this bond, would likely hold the inheritance of it. That answer will be on the Lestrange family tree. The slaves and who their rightful master is will be recorded on that tree, and can be revealed by a member of that house." Margherite answered.

"Rabastian would never tell us." Hermione said.

"Well, it may be that the bonded servants, who now answer to Master Lucius and Mistress Narcissa, will be able to reveal it." Matilda answered.

"Will they know that?" Hermione asked. "And, will they tell us?"

"Oh, yes, they will know that. They will also know the spell to reveal it. Don't forget, this house has had slaves for almost 1000 years, and we have extensive knowledge of ancient, dark magic." Margherite grinned. She herself could find that spell.

"And, I assure you, if Master Lucius wants that information, they will divulge it. They will hand it to him rather quickly if they are smart." Matilda said.

"Would that answer also be on the Black family tree?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but we already know you are bonded to Altaira." Luna pointed out. "That isn't new knowledge."

"So, if one of the benefits of being slave bonded is protection, and the other is enhanced magic, how does that help you, if you are a slave, with no free will?" Hermione asked.

"My dear, we have free will, in most of the things we do. Our master does not sit around dictating to us. We are free to pursue all sorts of activities, with his permission. Over the years and years we have served this house, we and our ancestors have had all sorts of interesting activities and adventures." Matilda said.

"We helped rebuild Hogwarts!" Fiona stated, laughing at their astonished expression. "We repaired the wards of the Ministry, Hogwarts, and St. Mungo's."

"We have helped Severus with several of his inventions and spells." Matilda said. "And, we have often done research and have helped build the library here at Malfoy Manor."

"And, do you realize how hard it would be to hurt us? How hard it would be to hurt the Malfoy family members?" Karina asked.

Hermione shook her head, "Voldemort hurt them all, Lucius, Draco, and Narcissa, repeatedly. Why didn't you stop it?"

"Master Lucius was young when he took a vow of obedience to Lord Voldemort. Master Abraxus was still alive when Master Lucius took that vow. He was the head of the Malfoy House, and our master. And, he was afraid to let the Ministry or Tom Riddle know he controlled this much power. Later, even Master Lucius was afraid to let Voldemort know of what was in his control. He kept the knowledge from Voldemort. So did Master Draco."

"Voldemort only controlled Master Lucius because Master Lucius had taken a vow. Had he never taken that vow, Voldemort could not ever have harmed him or his family. When he took that vow, he gave control of himself to Voldemort. Master Abraxus hid us away, thankfully." Matilda assured her.

"Master Abraxus built this wing of the house behind Draco's wing, to protect us and himself, and his possession. Unfortunately, since Master Lucius had taken that vow, the only thing they could do was hide us. We are fortunate, because Voldemort was a very powerful Legilimens. He never found out about us, nor came to us, though."

"And, Master Draco took that vow under duress, to protect his mother and father from being tortured and killed." Fiona added. "And yet, he kept that knowledge from the Death Eaters and Voldemort."

"Once Master Draco was declared head of this house, Master Draco could have had us face Voldemort, if he was still alive. Or had us join with Harry Potter, and assist him. Master Lucius was young and naïve, much like you are right now, when he took that vow. He craved power." Margherite assured her.

"Did Bellatrix not know of you?" Neville asked. "Seems like she would have told Voldemort."

"She likely did not know. Having all of you know is unusual. Severus has known about us for a while, but he only realized the true extent of the bond when Master Abraxus hurried to build this wing for us. Usually, a family does not reveal this. My guess is that they let you know because they are trying to protect Mistress Hermione, and you are part of that." Karina informed them.

"You were necessary at first, but now, in protecting her, there isn't anyone more powerful than the four of us, ordered by our Master to protect her." Margherite explained.

"Since our magic is so enhanced, from every generation since the start of our service agreements, it is doubtful many could endure long in a duel with any one of us. But, we were ordered to protect you three, and whoever tries to hurt you faces us four, together, all enhanced magically. Furthermore, since we are all blood-bonded to the Malfoy family, we are in effect a quatriad, or__Fjórirmenn. Should the last of us be here with us, we automatically become a fimmenn, or power of 5. His order authorizes us to join our magic, in any fight or action necessary to follow his order."

"But, we can only join it at his order. Master Draco can 'borrow' the magic of all, to channel it to protect this house, this estate, and his family."

"So what happens now?" Hermione asked. She was sad, wishing someone had told her she needed to research all of this.

"You will transfer this bond to Draco, who will join with you, and the rituals will be completed, and your children will be the most powerful Malfoys born in several generations, if not ever."

"Will they be free?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Oh yes. The magic of the slave bond is that if a slave to that house mates with an heir to that house, the children are free. You could choose any of the heirs to the house of Black, and your children will be free, greatly magically enhanced, but free."

"So what happens to this daughter?" Hermione asked.

"That depends. To a great extent, it depends on she herself. If she can be brought around, so to speak, then she could be educated, married, become a mother, anything is possible. But, if she can't, then she will suffer the fate of any other criminal or deviant." Matilda answered, a bit nonchalantly for Hermione's thoughts.

"It is getting late, and I think we have crammed enough into our poor heads. I think we all need our rest. And, I need to think on what we have discussed. We will discuss more tomorrow." Matilda announced, and waiving her wand, doused all the lights.

She must have done more than just that, though. Hermione was wound up, but was asleep in moments after the lights went out, as was everyone. Her last thought, was, 'I have one more question.'

0000000000000000000000000000 00000


	19. Chapter 19, taking chateaux lestrange

.Echoes of the Past, Echoes of the Future

Chapter 19, Taking Chateaux Lestrange

Thanks to everyone who has favored, followed, and is reading. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't hesitate to tell me if something doesn't make sense or I have made a mistake somewhere.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000

Salzburg:

Rabastian reached down and scooping her into his arms, carried her out of the room and up to her bed. "Ma Petite, you have to learn obedience. It is unfortunate that you can't just offer it to me." He cradled her tight, as she curled into his chest. He hoped this would be the only time she would ever need these lessons.

"What are they going to do to me tomorrow, Uncle Rabastian?" she asked, tiredly.

Rabastian could hear the fear in her voice, but couldn't offer any comfort. She needed to learn. "Wait till tomorrow. You understand what you did wrong?"

"I just wanted to get Allard, Etienne, and Fabian out of there. Is that so bad?" she asked.

"No, Cara, but you were at risk, going there. We know that the Ministry is watching the Chateaux. They could have grabbed you. I could have lost you." He leaned down, laying her into her bed, and kissed her forehead. "You are important, and can't fall into their hands. And, I don't want you hurt. I want to keep you safe, with me."

Rabastian stood up, "So, you will learn this lesson." He reached down, caressed her cheek, and said, "For you and for me."

Altaira curled on her side, in a fetal position, and closed her eyes, crying. This was the first time JAuger had ever used actual physical punishment. Always before, he had hit her with magical curses. He could do that for hours and hours. But, this? This had been both painful and humiliating. And, it had been hours and hours, and now, it wasn't over.

When her sobs had slowed to a trickle of tears, and the tremors had stopped, Rabastian asked her, "Ma Petite, did you not understand the possible consequences of what you had done?" He gently cupped her chin and pulled her till she was looking at him. He kept his expression gentle, but he wouldn't relent.

"Yes, Uncle. I could have been captured." Altaira answered. "And, I am sorry, I will not do such a thing again. Please, please, don't make me go through any more punishment." Her eyes were tearing up again. "Please!"

"Ma Petite, you know there will be more. What you did was deliberate disobedience. It wasn't an accident. You snuck off. I need to know that you understand what will happen if you ever do it again. And, I have a feeling there is more, that there is something you are not telling me, something important." Rabastian looked at this witch who used to be a delightful little girl, and was fast growing into this beautiful, sexy, alluring witch.

"There is nothing." Altaira assured him. But, she knew she was lying, and could not quite meet his eyes.

"Hmmmm." Rabastian looked at her, raised one eyebrow in further question, and then shook his head. "Then, there will be more."

"Why?"

"Because there is more." Rabastian lifted his sleeve, and motioned to his dark arm.

Altaira looked at his mark, and realized he knew. "I am sorry, Uncle. There is more. But, I didn't think it was important."

Rabastian lost his indulgent look at that blatant lie. His eyebrows rose, in apparent disbelief. When she didn't elaborate, Rabastian picked her up, set her on her feet. He walked over and taking his wand out, tapped a chair. It suddenly reshaped itself, the legs rising up, the seat cushion wrapping around the four edges, and the back of the chair disappearing. Altaira looked at it, but didn't understand. Then he tapped another chair, which also reshaped itself, rising up in height, the back becoming sloped, notched and hinged, and the cushioning also becoming very thick. Then the two configured chairs joined arms, and she stood up.

"No, please. Uncle Rabastian, please don't." Altaira recognized that apparatus.

Rabastian quirked one eyebrow, surprised she knew what he had conjured. "You have until I get you tied up to volunteer the information, Ma Petite. But, if I finish tying you before you finish the explanation, then your bargaining chip is forfeit."

He slowly walked toward her, his boots clopping on the hard floor. He reached her, and roughly pulled her forward. Then he started slowly walking back to the apparatus, forcing her to walk with him. He had only taken three steps when suddenly, she started speaking rapidly, "I don't have a choice when you or Herr Dolohov activate your mark."

Rabastian hadn't slowed or stopped his forward motion, and he was within reach of the apparatus. She continued as he placed her legs on the two posts, The posts were covered with soft fur, and soft green ropes shot out and wrapped around her ankles, The posts adjusted themselves so the seat reached the exact top of her hip joints. "It is not a compulsion when Markus does it." She got that out just as he was finished bending her over the poles, and was about to fasten her arms together to the other pole, which rose from the floor to about her chin, and her chest rested on what had been the seat of the chair. As the green ropes snaked around her arms, she shouted, "That's all. There isn't any more, I swear."

When she wasn't released immediately, she started crying.

"Relax, Ma Petite, you made it." He waived his wand, and she was freed, and he caught her before she could collapse. He scooped her up in his arms and cradled her to him as he carried her back to her bed. He let her curl up against him, and stroked her back soothingly. He had no intention of raping her, or of taking her before the correct time. He would bond and marry this girl. He wanted heirs, and he wanted a life partner. He wanted her as that life partner.

He stroked her soothingly till she fell asleep. He let his eyes rake down her form, then back up again. She was going to be gorgeous. And, she was going to be his.

Altaira curled into him, wrapped around him, and closed her eyes, crying. She cried herself to sleep.

00000000000000000000000

JAuger and Antonin sat down after Rabastian had left, and gesturing for the younger wizards to sit also, called for refreshments. JAuger offered them butter beer, and elf wine for himself, Rabastian, and Antonin.

"So, tell me, what did you notice in this training session?" JAuger asked.

"You hit us much harder." Markus volunteered, a little unsure how the comment would be received, but JAuger had asked.

"Yes, I told you, I didn't want to damage her." JAuger smiled. "Any time you have a beautiful witch, and you do not want to mar her beauty, you are not going to want to hit hard." JAuger gestured to them, "Your beauty, however, isn't of much value to me. However, my intention is always to motivate the student in learning the lesson quickly."

"Did you notice anything else?" JAuger asked.

"She was nearly unconscious much of the time. Just curious, sir, what does an unconscious person learn?" Markus asked again.

"She will never forget this. First, all of us participated in it. And, if she were older, the lessons would be a bit more harsh." JAuger said.

"Plus, it isn't over." Antonin said. "Tomorrow, we will be using her as target practice for hexes and curses. As she flies through the air, your job is to catch her. Don't let her strike the ground. This is as much training your reflexes as to teach her a lesson."

"You need to know how to catch something coming at you. You need to know how to catch flying objects, even ones that are heavy or breakable. If we had practiced that skill five years ago, it might have saved a few of us a lot of grief." Antonin was remembering the hunt for the prophecy.

"You are going to toss her through the air, and we are to try to catch her?" Allard wanted to know. This was odd.

"I am going to blast her through the air, and you **will** catch her." Antonin stated. "You all did very well tonight. She will be bruised, sore, and hurt, but not damaged. Nice job."

Rabastian walked in, hearing that last part. "Not damaged, but I do think we already got through to her. You were right. I have been too soft on her."

He sat down, and picking up a glass of wine, sipped, savoring the flavor of the excellent wine.

"I was just telling them what we will be doing tomorrow. Don't worry, though. We won't bruise her up too badly." Antonin said.

"I know. She does need to learn. But, no one better drop her tomorrow, or they will answer to me." Rabastian meant that. He would kill anyone who let her hit the ground.

"I agree. I want her obedient to us, but not broken. I don't want her spirit broken." JAuger agreed totally. "We want her to understand the need to follow our instructions, carefully, though."

He looked pointedly at Rabastian. "I think keeping her infused with a healthy dose of fear motivates her."

"It will be easier when she is officially mine." Rabastian said. "I don't want her fleeing us now."

"That is true." JAuger agreed. "She is pretty enough to make people want to help her. And, she is getting older faster."

"I noticed that. She is looking around 14 now. She has aged over two years in a few months. It is happening much faster than at first." Rabastian said.

"I wish I knew what had caused it in the first place." JAuger said. He looked at the two death eaters.

"I could speculate, but it is just a guess." Antonin offered. "The night Voldemort returned, his body was regenerated. I am not certain of the details, as I wasn't actually present at the time. But as the story was retold later by Peter Pettigrew, he had a partially formed body that fully regenerated that night in a matter of minutes in a potion of Voldemort's design. My guess is that this is some variation on that magic, known only to Voldemort himself."

JAuger looked up his cousin, understanding dawning. "I think you may be on to something. This would mean we don't have much time at all." He sat for a moment, thinking. "I think the time has come to start treating her like an adult. She will be another three years old in a few months. That will make her 16 or 17."

JAuger looked at the younger wizards, "For the next two months, until school starts, you four will be watching her. We need her to stay safe. And, we need to protect her. That will be your job when we three can't be there."

The group all nodded. Markus started to ask something, but JAuger held him off, raising his hand. He then continued, "At least two of you will be with her at any time. And, if she runs off again, you are to find one of us immediately."

Markus nodded. His question had been answered.

"You will all be attending Hogwarts this year, to continue your education. I need one of you in each of the four houses, so we will be working on the conditioning of your thinking to accomplish that." JAuger continued.

"And, after today's events, there may be some people looking for her. We need to acquaint you with them. You saw one of them in Diagon Alley, the blond wizard. He has been around a witch named Granger, every time we have seen her. Tomorrow, we need to fill you in on some details. But, for tonight, we will conclude." JAuger was even tired. "Do you have any questions?"

All four wizards looked at each other. Allard nodded, "Chateaux Lestrange isn't safe, is it?"

JAuger shook his head, "No. My guess is they will be raiding it soon. It may be ok, once they have finished. That is why we needed to get you out of there."

"There are some witches and wizards it will be a shame to lose. They are well-trained in many of the arts, magics, and fighting." Allard offered, hoping they could rescue them.

"I agree, but unless they carry that mark, they will be released. They aren't criminals, and the Ministry of Magic won't be able to hold them. But, with that mark, they would have kept you. And you would have been a link to her." JAuger explained.

Allard nodded. That was true, they couldn't actually hold anyone. They hadn't done anything wrong. Training wasn't illegal. "This mark, do we understand how it works?"

"Not entirely, not yet." Antonin chimed in. "It is different with the ones she has burned. Our marks work a bit differently than yours."

"We need to spend a bit of time playing with it, and then we need to go to Hogwarts and see if the mark she has burned sets off the wards the way yours does." JAuger said, speculating that perhaps it wouldn't.

"One difference is that if one of the original death eaters activates the mark, she can't remain indifferent. She must respond. If one of the ones she marked does it, then she has a choice." Rabastian offered. "She told me that tonight."

Antonin looked at JAuger, "I also think she can't command us the way Voldemort could. She can communicate, and I think she is somehow bonded stronger with the wizards she has put the mark on herself, but she can't control either."

"Something that may be relevant, sir, is that once she had burned this mark in us, she could take us anywhere with her, even inside wards we hadn't been added to, if she could get in there." Allard stated.

"What do you mean? Where could she take you?" Rabastian growled. Where the hell had she gone without his permission, he wanted to know.

"There is this house, belongs to an aunt of hers. We used to go there with her. The first time she took us, we set off all sorts of alarms. Then, she burned the mark into us, and we could go there, with her. Also, there was another house, very large, and beautiful, that she could get into. Same thing happened there. She hasn't been able to get in the last place for a year or so. We think they changed the wards somehow. That house belongs to some cousin of her mothers." Fabian explained.

Allard turned to look at Fabian. "I only knew of the one house."

"Tomorrow, you will show us these houses" Rabastian stated. He had a pretty good idea where they were. "One is likely Bella's family home, the other is likely Malfoy Manor.

"I think beginning tomorrow, we should change our approach with her." Rabastian stated. "We should start treating her like an adult, and give her a reason to want to stay with us, a reason to not want to flee. She has been asking about other family."

"I agree. Especially with the Malfoys' involved. They are her relatives. It is time she knew the truth." Antonin said.

"It is also time we collected our prey." Rabastian stated. "If she is aging this fast, the more time we give them to figure everything out, the worse our position is."

With that, they decided to turn in for the night.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Chateaux Lestrange:

As everyone arrived at Chateaux Lestrange, on the edge of the property, they met up with a team of Aurors. It had been quiet since Altaira left. Lucius had side-apparated with Kingsley, as he had to be escorted everywhere except his own property, which this soon would be.

He stepped up, and taking Draco's hand, and Narcissa's hand, clasped the four hands together in front of him. They raised their joined hands, as Severus touched them with his wand. A surge of magic pulsed to life, and glowed red as it wound around their wrists, and disappeared. Draco then took Severus hand, and Narcissa took his other hand, and they looked at Kingsley, who touched all the bonded hands with his wand.

The four then started building their wards, including Severus' wards. After around 20 minutes, they each took a ceremonial dagger and cut their thumb, and dropped a single drop of blood each onto the same spot, where three of them touched their wands, and Lucius joined hands with Narcissa and Severus as they put their wand to the spot.

They walked through the boundary of the property, and approached the house. At the door, they repeated the rituals, and then sealed them, forbidding anyone to leave or enter without their permission, regardless of their method of approach or departure.

They then walked into the house, motioning for everyone to accompany them. They surprised the current occupants of the house, who were prepared to defend their home. However, the wards and rituals had already been done. Lucius halted their fight with a command to halt, "This estate now belongs to my wife, to me, to our son, and to my blood-brother. This has been acknowledged by the Wizengamot. We have taken possession, and the property is now warded."

With that, Narcissa raised her wand, and waived it, then, joined with Severus and Draco as they all said, "Revelio." And then they pulled the wands back in a slow circle. Blue lights flew out and sought out the occupants of the room, then coursed throughout the house. The blue lights settled above everyone who was bonded. The Aurors were surprised to see that nearly everyone had a light settled above their head. Only two young wizards did not have a light above them. Lucius started with them, asking what their roles were on the chateaux. They were new wizards brought in from villages nearby, to learn wine-making. They were apprenticed to the estate.

The rest had been on the grounds for some time. There were 50 muggles working the land in one capacity or another. The chateaux was managed by a couple, both bonded to the land and to the family.

Narcissa left the group to go upstairs, to the Lestrange family tree. There, she found her answer. The tree clearly showed the broken bond between Bellatrix and Rodolphus, the vow broken by Voldemort and Bellatrix, and the date. Tears swelled up and spilled down her face for her lost sister. Her mind travelled back to the days right before that date, and right after.

Lucius asked the two young wizards if they would take an oath of loyalty to the family and the estate. When they agreed, he accepted their oath, and they were permitted to stay. Lucius elected to remain with Kingsley and Arthur.

Narcissa came downstairs finally, and Lucius took one look at her face, and held his arms open to her. She went to him, and broke down, right in front of everyone. Lucius asked Draco to escort his mother to the manor, and to come back the next day. Lucius wasn't tired; he was determined to get some answers.

Harry accompanied them back, and once back in the manor, they had a brief discussion before adjourning for the night. But, they agreed to meet the next day, to discuss everything.

00000000000000000000000

Lucius ordered everyone to answer whatever questions were asked of them, provided he or Severus was present at the time of questioning. Both Arthur and Kingsley glared at him, but he simply glared back. He was master here, not Draco, not them. And, he would have his answers.

The questioning went on throughout the night. By the early hours of the morning, they knew everything that these servants knew. And, it turned out that it was very valuable information.

Lucius walked upstairs to look at the family tree. He knew that was where Narcissa had come to. But he was full of questions. He walked back downstairs to go home with Severus. Neither of them were getting any sleep tonight.

0000000000000000000000000000 0

Malfoy Manor:

Narcissa went straight to bed when they stepped into the mansion. She had lost both sisters, and although she was getting one back, she could not help but feel the loss of Bella. And, now, she might lose Bella's only daughter, after having a surprising hope dangled in front of her for a few minutes.

Harry and Draco went to the apartment behind Draco's section of the house, but when they realized the apartment was dark, they left without waking them.

Harry stayed in a guest room, asking Kreacher to get him and Ginny some fresh clothes and toiletries.

000000000000000000000000

Malfoy Manor

The following morning, after everyone had woken and freshened up as well as possible, they had cocoa before meeting everyone in the dining room for breakfast before departing.

Matilda looked at Ginny, and asked, "Can you please ask Kreacher to come here?"

Ginny shrugged and called, "Kreacher!"

They heard a pop, the door opened, and Kreacher came in. Even he couldn't apparate inside this apartment. He had Winky, from Hogwarts, and Perses, a house-elf also serving the house of Black, via Neville Longbottom, with him. He also had Crookshanks with him.

"Kreacher, could you please bring us Bellatrix's diary? It is in the library, in the section of deceased family members diaries." Matilda asked.

Kreacher turned around, followed by Winky and Perses. Everyone watched them walk off, puzzled as to why they were here. Crookshanks stalked into the apartment, and looking around, jumped up and curled up on the end of Hermione's bed. He stared at Hermione for a full minute, not blinking. Hermione looked closely at him. He was cross-eyed! He finally put his head down, but Hermione noticed his eyes were still crossed.

Kreacher was soon back again, with the diary. He handed it to Matilda, who opened it, and fanned the pages, which were blank. She in turn handed it to Hermione. "Open it." She instructed.

Hermione opened it, and it was filled with page after page of writing. She looked up at Matilda, then over at Ginny. "Guess that confirms that you are definitely blood-bonded, and how far the bonding was completed." Matilda said.

Hermione handed the book to Ginny, who took it, and fanned the pages. It was empty. Ginny looked at Hermione, "But, I am of the house of Black. My grandmother was Cedrella Black."

"Wasn't she disowned?" Matilda asked. When Ginny nodded, she continued, "and you are not blood-bonded to your husband?" When Ginny shook her head, "you should get Mr. Potter to restore Cedrella to the tree."

Ginny handed the book to Charlie, who took it, opened it and grinned. It was filled with writing. Ginny glared at him, He smirked at her, "I was declared one of the possible heirs to the house of Black."

"Why would I not be able to read it if he can?" Ginny wailed.

"He just answered you. He was declared an heir to the house of Black. Come on, it is time to meet everyone in the dining room." Matilda stated.

00000000000000000000000

Dining Room, Malfoy Manor

Harry, Draco,

Severus, and Lucius sat in the dining room, talking. Severus and Lucius had been up all night discussing what they had found.

Draco had woken up early, and after staring at the apartment behind his wing, he had been restless and wandered downstairs.

Harry had walked in a bit later, unable to sleep either. They had just kept talking, as he helped himself to coffee.

"The girl is definitely Bellatrix's daughter. And, she showed up talking the other night. Apparently, Rabastian has moved his operation to a house he owns in Salzburg. She didn't know much of his plans. But, she gave us an excellent description of the property." Lucius stated.

"Yes, now we just have to figure out their next move before they do." Severus said. "I think we need to ward the dungeon carefully. Only a born Malfoy can get in there."

"That excludes you." Draco pointed out.

"Ok, so only a born Malfoy or a born Snape." Severus said.

"We would have to use the Prince line, and that is risky." Harry added.

"Very risky, as the Blacks married into nearly every single pureblood family in existence, in an effort not to inbreed." Lucius stated. "However, we can include only you."

"Mr Malfoy, I have to ask you, where do you stand with the idea of Draco transferring this bond with Hermione?"

Lucius looked at him, and smirked. "I can understand you feeling the need to ask that question. And, I respect your obvious affection and concern for Miss Granger. I have barely had time to process the idea myself. Children defeated Voldemort, many of whom were half-bloods, and five of whom were muggle-born. If you and your lollipop gang hadn't defeated him, this family would have been killed. Voldemort himself was a half-blood, as is Severus. You are a half-blood. Clearly the theories we once believed are not correct. Miss Granger excelled in all of her subjects at school, except Divination and Herbology. I am extremely happy to be reunited with my family, with all of us intact. Severus has formed a close relationship with Miss Granger, as has Draco. Narcissa also likes her. While I have not yet had the opportunity to acquaint her with me and vice versus, I am quite filled with extreme confidence that the endeavor will be both enjoyable and successful for all parties concerned."

Harry stared at him in consternation. He had said a lot, but had in fact said nothing that answered Harry's question. And, Harry was far from reassured.

For Lucius, it still rankled that a pack of disrespectful, irreverent brats had brought about the demise of one of the most powerful wizards to ever exist. Of course, he knew now of the lineage of Harry Potter and the power that had been wielded in that family. Their name had been changed down the line, to hide the fact that they were the rightful original owner of one of the deathly hallows, and once Voldemort died, the rightful original owner of a second of them. Not many people knew that the Gaunts and the Peverells were related not once, but three times in marriage. Harry was a descendent of two of the Peverell brothers. Lucius did, though.

However, he would absolutely not hold himself answerable to this child.

They stared each other down, each trying for dominance, and neither winning. Finally, Harry called a halt to the stalemate. "She is my sister, and I will personally neutralize anyone who harms or attempts to harm her."

"She will be my daughter-in-law, and that makes her a Malfoy, not a Potter. And, the Malfoys take care of their own. I am the patriarch of this family, and I will protect each and every one of them, without regard to the position, rank, or name of anyone who tries to harm my family."

Harry thought back to what the four witches in the back had said, about him not betraying them. He thought about Draco taking the dark mark to protect his parents. He thought about Narcissa threatening him one time at Madame Malkin's shop, and then protecting him when she had learned he had not killed Draco, and personally thanking him when she learned he had saved Draco's life, then threatening him again, when she learned of Harry using Sectumsemptra on Draco when he didn't in fact know what it would do. She had been serious with that last threat.

Lucius thought back to Harry's protectiveness of Draco in the job, and the fact that he had saved this family and Lucius himself from poverty and annihilation when he had testified on their behalf. He thought about Harry's bravery in facing Voldemort over and over, even though he should have been outmatched. He thought about Harry saving Severus' life.

They looked at each other, and nodded to each other. It was all either of them could do, but it was enough.

Luckily, Narcissa walked in, and looking at everyone, correctly assessed that she had just interrupted a very intense moment. She stomped her heel on the floor, "Enough! You two can bump chests outside, but this home table will be peaceful place where truces are declared."

When both wizards showed every sign of ignoring her, she sent both of them a verbal stinging hex. Both wizards repelled it, but she had gotten her point across.

But, Harry was surprised. Not that she had done it, he had worked with Narcissa and spent time with her. She considered him Draco's buddy, not the head of the Auror department. Therefore, she was his friend's mother. He usually rolled his eyes when she did stunts like this. She was actually a very nice, warm, loving mother to Draco, and had been as welcoming and accepting of him as Molly had, after the war.

No, what surprised Harry was that Lucius had wandlessly and silently repelled that hex. He hadn't given anything away with expression, gesture, or moving of his mouth as he silently repelled it. Harry had not realized until now just how powerful Lucius Malfoy had become.

He had also repelled it silently, and without drawing his wand. But, he looked up at Severus Snape, who smirked back at him. He realized Snape knew just what Lucius was capable of.

Narcissa had just gotten some tea and sat down when the rest of her guests trooped in.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000


	20. Chapter 20, Altaira Learns the Truth

Echoes of the Past, Echoes of the Future

Chapter 20, Altaira Learns the Truth

Thanks to Zidaneblc for pointing out the error. Thanks to Bluestriker666 and Sweet-tang-honey for reviewing. Thanks to everyone for reading, favoring, following.

HP not mine, and I make no money.

000000000000000000

Salzburg

Altaira woke up warm, very warm. She couldn't move her legs. She looked down. There was an arm wrapped tightly around her, and a leg was thrown over hers. She arched, and found that she was pressed tight up against someone.

She tried to push off the leg, but she couldn't. It was too heavy. Rabastian opened one eye, grunted, and closed it again. He pulled her even tighter up against him.

"Uncle Rabastian, I need to pee." Altaira complained.

The leg thrown so casually over her was shifted off her, and she was released from his embrace. She started to roll over, and groaned. She was sore everywhere. Moving hurt. A lot. She groaned again.

"You can take a hot bath, and we need to put some ointment on you."

Rabastian called for a house elf, and ordered a bath drawn and he requested a huge breakfast. The house elf walked into the bathroom to draw the bathwater. He then disappeared to fetch the breakfast.

"Can't I just lay here? I need to recover from last night." Altaira asked.

"No, you can't. You have a very busy day today." Rabastian grinned. "And didn't you need to pee?"

Altaira groaned again, as she stood up and walked into the loo. She closed the door, and had just finished peeing and stood up, when Uncle Rabastian walked in.

He reached down and turned off the taps. "Hurry up. Get your bath, get dressed in these. You have 15 minutes before I expect you out that door, dressed and ready to eat." And he marched out the door.

Altaira stared blankly at the door he had closed for a full minute, then hurried to jump into the bath. He meant what he said. She laid down in the water, and took 5 minutes, then took a quick bath, wishing she could just soak. She got out, dried, and had barely finished dressing when the door was flung open and her uncle was gesturing for her to hurry up.

"Hurry up. You need food in you for what we have planned, and you won't get another chance to eat until we are finished." Uncle Rabastian stated.

She had no idea what he meant by that, and was afraid to ask. She walked out and sat down to eat. He had given her a very strange outfit to wear, and she was puzzled. It was pants, made of some rather soft, stretchy fabric. She had a shirt made out of stretchy fabric but thinner than the pants, which allowed total freedom of movement. There was a pair of socks and boots waiting for her in her bedroom. The outfit was similar to what she wore when practicing fighting, but this was not padded, and very close-fitting.

She looked at her uncle, but he just motioned her to start eating, which he had already begun. She filled a plate, and started in.

Rabastian grinned. He could tell she was curious, but afraid to ask. Finally, as he finished eating, he relented. She had been glancing at him the entire time he was eating. He swallowed some tea, and then told her, "Today, you learn to be one of us. You already know how to duel, how to fight, and you are gaining discipline. What you lack is a bit of knowledge. Are you finished?"

Altaira nodded as she swallowed her last bite of toast. She was very full. He had piled more food on her plate when she stopped at her normal breakfast, and had insisted she eat it all. She waved her wand at her mouth to cleanse it, and leaned down to put the boots on.

At least she was fully clothed for whatever they were going to make her do. Her uncle was correct. She had been trained in dueling, magical arts, both dark and light, and potions. She had spent nearly every single day of the last two years studying under tutors. She had no idea that most witches and wizards spent seven years learning what she had learned in two. She also didn't know that she was growing faster than anyone else ever had. She had only been around the adults, and the young wizards she had marked. They had been her playmates, her practice partners, and her friends.

Her uncle was champing at the bit to get downstairs. They walked down the hallway. She still had some trepidation over what was going to happen today, but she was fully clothed. So whatever they had in mind wasn't torture. JAuger didn't allow anyone being punished to be fully clothed. And, she had her wand. Uncle Rabastian had handed it to her when she left it on her nightstand. She hadn't forgotten it. She had assumed she wouldn't be allowed to use it.

When they reached the stairs, she heard the voices and hung back. She could feel the flush of shame flaming her face.

"Ma Petite, get over it. What happened to you was light. If it had been anyone else, it would have gone very differently." Rabastian informed her. "Walk down there with your head held high."

As she started to walk in, he grabbed her arm, and leaning in, whispered in her ear, "But, if you ever disobey me again, it will be a very different sort of punishment." He assured her.

She shivered. She believed him. And, despite what he said, she was extremely sore. That had been painful, frightening, and had left her sore and exhausted.

Suddenly, she disappeared. Rabastian stared at the empty space in disbelief. She hadn't dared! He worked himself into a rage as he pounded down the stairs two at a time. When he reached the drawing room and walked in, he saw Altaira standing amidst the other wizards and headed for her.

Just as he reached her and grasped her arm in a bruising grip, yanking her toward him. He was getting ready to slap her into unconsciousness when Antonin stepped forward, putting himself between them. "Easy, Rabe. That wasn't her fault. I wanted to see how it worked. Sorry, I didn't know how you would interpret that. Easy, mate. I didn't mean to cause trouble. We just wanted to test a theory."

Antonin kept talking to Rabastian as he stepped out from between him and Altaira. It was a gesture of faith, and acknowledging Rabastian's claim to her, but at the same time, Antonin didn't want Rabastian hurting her.

000000000000000000000

Rabastian fought for control of his temper, and finally managed to reign it in, breathing steadily. Altaira whimpered at the pain he was causing her arm, but she didn't pull away. Rabastian looked down at his hand gripping her arm, and released her. Rabastian stepped back, and looking at Altaira, said, "Sorry, Ma Petite. I just thought . . ."

Altaira met his eyes and assured him, "Uncle, I said I would never do it again, and I won't. I promise." She just kept reassuring at him until he had calmed down. He had been in a great mood this morning, and she didn't want to anger him.

Finally, when she was sure he was calm, she looked around. "What are we doing today?"

Rabastian said, "Today, we get Granger."

Altaira's eyes opened wide. That wasn't what she had been expecting to hear. She relaxed and smiled. Somehow, she had been reprieved!

JAuger smiled as he asked, "But, Pisoi, are you ready for what we must do first?" He smirked at her response, which was a look of pure panic. JAuger laughed. Her thoughts flitted clearly across her face.

Antonin saw the same thing JAuger did. Antonin had a sadistic sense of humor and couldn't resist, "Today, Pisoi, our little kitten, you become a woman." Antonin waggled his eyebrows and smiled seductively. He knew his statement would freak her out. And, she didn't disappoint him in her reaction. "Today, you put your childhood behind you."

He laughed outright as she turned her horrified gaze on him, and he let his eyes darken with passion and slowly caressed her body with his eyes.

Altaira shivered with fear. Maybe she hadn't gotten a reprieve after all. She stepped back away from Antonin hastily, and turned to her uncle, who was trying hard not to laugh. Rabastian knew Antonin would never touch her as long as she belonged to him. Women destined to be one's wife were not shared in pureblood Wizarding society. However, her reaction was amusing. And, Rabastian knew it was healthy for her to have a touch of fear.

"Relax, Ma Petite. Antonin is toying with you." Rabastian gave Antonin an exasperated look. "Enough."

"However, one thing he said was accurate. Today, you leave your childhood behind you, and you learn to become an equal partner. You will take your rightful place with us." Rabastian assured her.

"What is my rightful place? What are we doing?" Altaira asked.

"We are going to realize your father's vision. He had the right ideas, he just didn't go about achieving it correctly." JAuger said. "We are going to fix the Wizarding problem of diminishing magical abilities, and we will restore our families to their rightful place of power and wealth." JAuger answered.

"What vision?" Altaira asked.

"Your father dreamed of a society where magical persons ruled. A society where magical people stayed within the magical world and the muggles served our needs and wishes. We want to ensure strong, powerful wizards and witches. And, we want the muggles to be largely unaware we exist, while we enjoy the results of their labors and service." Rabastian said.

"And, what is my role?" she asked.

"Please, let's sit." JAuger gestured to the chairs and sofas around the room. When everyone was comfortable, he continued. "You are the daughter of one of the most powerful wizards to ever walk the face of the earth, and a witch who was very skilled and powerful in her own right. You are the daughter of Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Black."

"You descend from two of the most ancient and powerful Wizarding families and you are strong in magic. The magic is powerful in you. Somehow, Voldemort and Bellatrix have caused their magical strength to reside in you, so you have your own abilities, and some of theirs. There are things only he could do, that you also can do." JAuger said.

"So, you have a place among us as one of us, as a leader." Antonin added.

"Who is Voldemort?" Altaira asked. "My father was Rodolphus Lestrange." Altaira looked at Rabastian for confirmation.

Antonin sat forward, staring at her. "Surely you know who Lord Voldemort is?" He looked at Rabastian.

"Yes, I know of him. But, you are telling me he is my father." Altaira looked at them. "My mother and father left a diary for me, and although it doesn't say who they are, I was born at Chateaux Lestrange, and the house was bonded with me. Bellatrix and Rudolphus were married. My parents were blood-bonded."

Rabastian looked at her, "Altaira, your father was Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort. The family tree clearly shows the break in the bond between my brother and your mother. And, you are not on the Lestrange family tree."

"So, you are not my uncle?" Altaira asked, immediately grasping what his newfound affection meant to her.

Rabastian shook his head. "No. I am not legally related to you, not by blood relation. I raised you, and have loved you. But, I am not your uncle."

"Do I have blood relations? Is there living family for me?" Altaira asked.

They could all see where she was headed, had anticipated it. And, they had come up with a good cover story. They would simply tell her the truth! That should turn her against them.

JAuger stood up and walked over to a filing cabinet, and retrieved a stack of newspaper clippings. He walked back over, and laid the first one down, with a picture smiling up at her. He smiled inwardly. She would recognize every single person in these articles.

The first one was a picture of Harry Potter, Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shackelbolt, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley, with a caption of 'Harry Potter triumphs over Lord Voldemort!' The first sentence read, 'Voldemort is dead! Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, has defeated Lord Voldemort in a battle at Hogwarts!'

Altaira looked up at Rabastian, then at JAuger, then at Antonin. She looked back down. The article went on, but Rabastian interrupted her reading. "That wizard, who killed your father, is likely your legal guardian."

Rabastian pulled out another article, which read 'Harry Potter, underage wizard, declared legal and magical head of the House of Black!' The article went on, 'In an unprecedented decision by the Wizengamot, the young Boy Who Lived was declared the sole heir to the fortune and legacy of the House of Black, heir to Sirius Black. If you remember, Sirius Black was disowned by his father and uncle, and was scorned by his cousins Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy. The Wizarding world is shocked by this declaration.'

Rabastian pulled out another article. "Your father was Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort. Your mother was Bellatrix Black. Harry Potter is related to you on both sides of your parents' families. Rabastian informed her.

The article read, 'In a decision today by the Wizengamot, Harry Potter is declared the legal and magical heir to the houses of Peverell, Potter, and Black.'

Antonin pulled out another article. "This wizard" he pointed to the figure of Draco, "is your cousin, and this is his mother, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, who is your aunt, your mother's very own sister." Antonin pointed to a lady standing towards one end of the picture, with her arm wrapped around Narcissa, and Narcissa's arm wrapped around her, "And this is Molly Weasley, the witch who killed your mother." On the other side of Molly was Ginny Potter. "This witch is her daughter, who is married to Harry Potter." He then pointed to Hermione Granger, who was standing between the two Malfoys. "This is Hermione Granger, faithful friend to Harry Potter and the Weasley family."

Antonin pulled out another picture, one with Hermione Granger, Narcissa, Molly, Draco, and Severus Snape. The caption read, "Hogwarts Reopening. Malfoy family donated millions to assist in restoration!"

"This man is Severus Snape. He was a death eater, and a double agent. He lied to, deceived, and spied against your father for 20 years." Rabastian said.

"Both Hermione Granger and Harry Potter tried to kill you mother. However, Harry Potter is married to the daughter of the witch who actually did kill your mother." JAuger stated.

"Both Draco Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy, son and husband to your mother's sister, were death eaters who betrayed us and turned to the other side. They carry your father's mark. They contributed to the capture and death of most of the death eaters. And, they are all proud of what they have done." Antonin added.

"Hermione Granger assisted Harry Potter every single step of the way, was his right-hand, his side-kick, and his partner." JAuger said.

"And, they are all your blood relations." Rabastian informed her. "Draco is your cousin. Narcissa is your aunt. Harry Potter is your cousin. Arthur Weasley is your cousin, as is all of his children."

"That is your family. I saved you from them, and hid you to keep you safe. I was afraid to turn you over to them. I kept you alive, wouldn't let them kill you." Rabastian said. "If you want to go join them, I won't stop you."

Rabastian's gaze never wavered from hers. "But, if you go, don't ever come back to me, for help or forgiveness. You will find neither. Nor will you receive mercy. They killed my brother, too."

Altaira looked up at her uncle. She shook her head. "Why would family turn against each other?" She really didn't understand that. Family was something she had always wished she had more of. She looked back at the pictures. She recognized a lot of these people from her forays with JAuger.

"Who are these people?" She asked, as she pointed to two figures in the picture of Hogwarts Reopening Article. One was a tall, young man, with brown hair and a lopsided smile. The other was a small witch with light blond hair. Her hair almost matched the hair color of the wizard called Draco. She was wondering if that was another cousin.

"The wizard is one Professor Longbottom, and he is also your cousin, although the relationship is more distant. And the witch is his wife. I don't think she is related to you outside the marriage." Rabastian answered. "The Longbottoms have a long history of fighting with your mother, Antonin and myself."

Altaira stared at the pictures. "The Weasleys, do they all have red hair?" She was remembering a tall wizard with the blond wizard in Diagon Alley.

JAuger nodded. "That family has a tendency to be red-headed. And, yes, you have seen a few members of this family. The father is the deputy of the Ministry of Magic in England. Two of his sons run a shop in Diagon Alley. One of their sons works in Bulgaria, with dragons. One of their sons works for Gringott's. And one works at the Ministry of Magic. And, every one of them was also declared a possibility for your guardianship, in the same hearing that declared Potter and Malfoy as your guardians."

"This is why I hid you. I was afraid for your safety, Ma Petite." Rabastian explained.

Altaira looked at him, and could tell he was sad, having to tell her this. His sincerity showed very clearly. And, she loved him even more for having saved her and kept them away from her.

"They all serve the man who killed your father. They all love a woman who murdered your mother." Antonin added.

She thumbed through the articles again, and when she looked up, her face matched theirs. It was the face of a witch filled with anger.

"I won't join them. But, we will defeat them. Tell me what we need to do." Altaira looked at each of the elder wizards in turn.

Antonin moved in, and grasping her chin gently between his fingers, lifted her to face him, "Be certain, Little Kitten. If you stay now, and then see them, and betray us, I will kill you myself."

Altaira wanted to look away, but she knew she dare not. She met and held his gaze with her own. For the first time, she saw sincerity in this man's brown eyes. They were deep brown. Not dark brown, but deep brown, like the color of powdered cocoa, with flecks of clove and cinnamon in them. She could also see the warning of death in them. She knew instinctively that this man had killed before, and would have no problem killing again. And, she was suddenly glad, for the first time since she had met him, that he was on her side.

Despite her fear of him, she answered his unasked question. "I am certain. I will even help you acquire Granger, for your own personal slave. Tell me what I need to do."

Antonin read her own sincerity, and nodding, released her, stepped back. Again, for the first time, she saw a genuine smile on his face, instead of the snarky grins he usually gave her. "We will kill the wizards for betraying us. But, the witches can serve another purpose. Help us capture as many as we can. And, make sure the wizards know we have their witches, if possible, before they die."

She turned to Rabastian. "Thank you, Uncle, for saving my life." She walked up and kissed him on the cheek.

He looked at her tenderly. "You are welcome, my dear. However, I am not your uncle. You actually do have a living uncle, Lucius Malfoy."

"No, I have no family. I have an allegiance here, and we will see the vision my father had fulfilled." Altaira stated. She was fighting to keep from crying. "I want to stay with you."

Rabastian looked tenderly at her, stating, "You have family. We are your family. I am your family."

"However, my dear, you should consider that you are a minor. And, they can take you from us, unless we bond." JAuger said.

JAuger tossed one more clipping down on the table in front of Altaira. She looked down, and circled in ink was a legal notice, a small declaration, handed down by the Wizengamot. 'Legal and magical custodianship of Altaira Black is hereby granted to Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.' The newspaper was dated yesterday.

Rabastian waited till the shock melted off her face. "Last night, they took control of Chateaux Lestrange. They are questioning our servants." He looked at her to make sure she understood what he wasn't saying.

"My servants are bonded to me. They won't betray us." Altaira assured him. She had bonded them per the books she had found, left by her mother and father.

"Altaira, you have been bonding them using the spells and rituals left by your mother, for the house of Black." Rabastian informed her. "That declaration we just showed you gives your magical guardian to seize and control everything you do."

"This is why we have to be so careful with you." JAuger told her. "If they get hold of you, we can't legally get you back." He paused for effect. "And, they are clearly moving in that direction."

"And, Pisoi, you are growing fast. We don't know how that affects your magical age of consent, but we are desperately trying to protect you from them." Antonin added. "Today, you chose, and today, you grow up. Today, you join us."

Altaira nodded her agreement. She was rather surprised to find herself happy to be part of this dangerous wizard's group. While she dearly loved her Uncle, she had a healthy fear of these two other wizards. But, she found herself wanting to trust them. And, then she remembered. He wasn't her uncle.

Her uncertainty must have shown, because they all looked concerned. She smiled, trying to reassure them that she wasn't wavering. "How do I join you so they can't take me?"

"JAuger smiled back. "There are some rituals, and ceremonies that can protect you and keep you with us."

"What rituals?" Altaira asked curiously.

"We get Granger, and complete that bond. And, we are going to bond as blood-brothers/sisters. And, you are going to bond and marry." JAuger answered.

"Marry?" Altaira asked. She had thought they might be thinking this. She just wanted to make sure it went a way she found acceptable.

"You will bond and marry me, Ma Petite" Rabastian said, "Unless you wish one of the other wizards?" He really wanted to know that before he bonded with her.

"Uncle, I am sorry, I keep thinking of you as my uncle. It will take a bit for me to get that out of my head. However, I want to stay with you. I love you." Altaira didn't know exactly how she felt about him, but she did know she did love him and wanted to stay with him.

Rabastian's face had become guarded when she had said she was sorry. He thought she was going to say she preferred another. He had seen the looks she had given Markus, and wasn't sure how to interpret it. But, his face lit up when she had continued and agreed. He really wanted to marry her.

"It is the only way to assure they cannot take you from me." Rabastian assured her. He was grinning from ear to ear, but he was serious. They really could take her from him.

"Alright. Enough sap." Antonin snapped, grinning. "Antonin said, "Today, Pisoi, we take the first steps to avenging the betrayal and murder of your parents."

"And, today, we take control." JAuger said. He nudged Rabastian, who was still grinning.

Let's do the things we need to do today." He smiled at Altaira. "Pisoi, stand ready." And with that, he fired a quick curse at her, a body-bind. She deflected it easily, but she needed her wand to do it.

Antonin and Rabastian both fired different curses at her, all harmless, but if they hit her they would immobilize her. She was able to deflect them. JAuger walked up and handed her two straps, one for her wrist, one for her forearm. There was a slot for her wand to fit into.

"Ok, the next step is to figure out this mark. Where is this diary you mentioned? What does that diary say about it?" JAuger asked.

"The diary is at Chateaux Lestrange, in my bedroom. The diary gives the spell to create it." Altaira answered. "IHoHHIIIt tells of the communication capabilities. If I activate the mark, it should call you to me. If you activate it, it should call me to you. However, it is a little different for the ones my father burned, and the ones I burn. And, it seems to work a bit backwards with me." Altaira answered.

"What do you mean?" Antonin asked. He looked at her speculatively, wondering if she would be truthful.

Altaira squinched her eyebrows as she thought about exactly how she felt. "I can reach out to that mark. I can sense it. I can pull myself towards it without anyone activating it. But, if it is activated, I don't seem to have a lot of control. I am pulled towards it."

"You mean with ours?" Rabastian asked, indicating himself and Antonin.

Altaira nodded. "It is a powerful pull." She nodded toward Markus, Fabian, Etienne, and Allard. "But, if they do it, I can choose not to answer or I can choose to respond. And, there is another difference. If I burn it, then I feel the connection to them all the time. If my father burned it, then I have to be close to you to feel the connection."

JAuger's eyebrow rose slowly, "You feel a connection to them, all the time?" he asked, gesturing toward the younger wizards. "Even when they were at Chateaux Lestrange and you were here?"

He could hardly believe she could sense them over that many miles.

Altaira thought about what it felt like. "Yes, even from here. I can feel their presence. It is just an awareness."

JAuger said, "Last night, they said you could take them into places without alarming the wards."

Altaira nodded. "That is true."

Antonin grinned, and pushed up his sleeve. "Burn that mark into my arm. Right over the old one."

Altaira looked at him, then at JAuger, uncertainly.

"Do it. Burn it into our arms too. That is how we go forth." JAuger laughed. "Don't you see? We can go anywhere you can, and you can go anywhere the Black family is warded for, and you can go anywhere Granger is. They can't keep us out of anywhere. Burn it!"

So, she recast the mark to Antonin and Rabastian, and then burned it into JAuger.

All seven wizards were grinning widely. "We can't lose you now. We can find you, and you can find us." JAuger said, jauntily. Finally, they were going to succeed! He felt like dancing. Instead, he nodded to the rest of them, "Stay here, and if we aren't back in 20 minutes, activate those marks."

"Won't Snape and Malfoy be able to sense that?" Markus asked.

"We can only hope they should be so stupid as to show up here." Antonin said. "However, he has a point. Perhaps we should take a few precautions."

Rabastian laughed. "We will be ready if they do. Lucius isn't allowed off Malfoy grounds unless he is accompanied by MoM officials."

Antonin looked at him questioningly.

"That was one of the conditions of his release." Rabastian said. "So, if they are drawn here, it will likely be the father and his whelp, and Snape."

"We will be able to use that to capture them. But, first, let's go get Granger." JAuger said.

JAuger cast a disillusionment charm on them, produced an invisibility cloak, and directed Altaira. "Reach out, sense Granger, and take us there. Then, take us back out immediately. Don't hesitate, and don't reach out to the dark marks of the former death eaters. Don't reach out to Granger. Just take us in, take us out."

And, as Altaira reached out to sense her, she smiled, and taking JAuger's arm and linking it with hers, apparated them.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000


	21. Chapter 21, Breakfast with Lucius

Echoes of the Past, Echoes of the Future

Chapter 21

Breakfast at the Manor

000000000000000000000000

Harry Potter and friends not mine.

Thanks to Bluestriker666 for reviewing. Thanks to all of you who are following, favoring and reading.

Malfoy Manor

Everyone walked out for breakfast, including the four witches bonded to Malfoy family. They found Harry, Draco, Narcissa, Lucius, and Severus sitting and talking, waiting for them.

They all sat down, and Hermione and Narcissa both started talking.

Hermione looked at Narcissa, gesturing for her to continue. After all, she reasoned, it was Narcissa's house.

Narcissa smiled. She had come to know Hermione quite well over the last few years. "I have two questions, and then you can ask yours. First, why are you bonded to this witch? No one has explained that to me yet." She had not had much opportunity to speak with Lucius, because he had not been to bed.

"We think it happened the night I was captured and brought here. Your sister carved the word MUDBLOOD into me, along with her initials." Hermione was a lot calmer now, regarding this bond.

Narcissa looked at her, shaking her head. "I remember the ordeal, but why would you agree to that bonding?"

"I didn't, at least not on purpose. However, I was in a lot of pain." Hermione said. She would never shed tears over Bellatrix again, and she bit her lip to keep from crying. "I might have agreed to anything, if she would stop. She was talking, and I couldn't make sense of it. I remember begging her to stop."

"Mistress Narcissa, we think we may have stumbled upon one possible explanation. To prove it would require a test. But, one possibility is that Mistress Hermione is descended from the same line as Catherine Cronch. She died without replenishing her line. Three lead contenders for head of the house of Black were present that night. If Mistress Hermione is descended from the same family, it would explain why she didn't have to agree." Matilda answered.

Lucius sat up and looked at Hermione in surprise. "From a muggle family?" he asked, incredulously. When he saw the glare from his son and Hermione and Harry Potter and both Longbottoms and Ginny Potter and Severus, he held up his hand in surrender. "No, no, I do not mean to offend. I don't mean that the way it likely sounded. I am simply surprised that there could ever have been a squib in that line."

"Why?" Harry asked. He looked crossly at Lucius, not believing for a minute that the senior Malfoy wizard had not meant offense.

"That line extends from Ireland, from the families of Stonehenge. That family has been bonded for hundreds of years. The entire family was bonded to various nobility, at the threat of execution. They were too powerful, magically. There wasn't supposed to be anyone in that line that wasn't bonded." Narcissa stated.

Narcissa looked at Hermione, "Have they explained the nature of this bond?" At Hermione's nod, she continued. "The strengthening of the magic?" Again, Hermione nodded. "That line simply shouldn't have been able to produce a squib. And that is what would have been necessary for you to be muggle-born, if you descend from that line. But, we can perform the test easily enough."

"How?" Hermione asked.

"Once the bond is transferred, Draco can perform it. You have to complete that bond, first." Severus answered. "But, that would explain your strong magic, despite both your parents being muggles."

Hermione huffed in frustration. He hadn't answered her question.

Severus smirked. He understood that huff. "The test is a spell to reveal the lineage of the bonded person, and it will appear on the family tree to Draco, and on the Black family tree in Grimmauld Place, to Harry."

Hermione now had another question, but she waited when Narcissa started speaking.

"Ok, my only other question, for now, is why this child is this old? This is impossible. You are saying she is a teenager? She can only be 4."

"I examined Lucius' memories of the night the Dark Lord was rebirthed. I suspect she is growing fast for the same reason that Voldemort's body regenerated. I also looked at those memories Draco had of a particular day here with Voldemort and Bellatrix. I think they performed some extraordinary magic the night this child was conceived." Severus said.

"What kind of magic?" Narcissa pressed. Hermione counted that as a third question, but she wanted to know that, too. She restrained herself from frowning at Narcissa. Barely.

Severus sighed. He answered because he thought everyone might need this information. But, he would have preferred to tell Hermione when they were alone, or at least not in this crowd. "I believe they used the regeneration potion from the night that Tom Riddle was resurrected.

He paused and looked around the room, judging the reactions. "I also believe they poured their magical abilities into that child. I believe they used a blood sacrificial ritual, and that child likely has her own magic, plus a portion of Riddles' plus Bellatrix's abilities."

"How is that possible?" Lucius asked.

Margherite answered. "Master Lucius, there is a very old magic ritual, used to combine the magic of a witch and wizard, which does indeed strengthen the magic of their offspring. In ancient times, it was used routinely in magical families. Many families today don't even know of it. It is very old magic. It has fallen out of practice in the past two or three hundred years."

"Why?" Lucius asked. Anything that made the magic stronger seemed like a good idea for those families whose magic was failing.

"The effect is not seen immediately. It kicks in when the parents are dead. Magical parents were being murdered, to make the children stronger." She shook her head, "And, also, because to accomplish it, you must sacrifice a living magical creature, both at conception and at birth."

"Mmmm." was Lucius only comment.

"So, what do we do now?" Neville asked. He felt like he was still missing a lot of pieces of this puzzle.

"We capture Altaira, and transfer this bond. We capture Dolohov and Lestrange and whoever this other guy is." Harry answered. Harry looked at Lucius Malfoy, "I don't suppose you would offer up what you learned last night?"

When Lucius just looked at him, and one eyebrow rose up, but offered no verbal response, Harry lost his patience with Malfoy.

Harry shrugged. "I am going to the Ministry to find out, then. You are ordered to remain on this property." He stood up and pushed his chair back, scraping the legs against the floor.

"I don't mind sharing what I learned last night. I have been telling both you and Draco, right here at this table, all morning long. There is no need to stomp off in a tantrum." Lucius said.

Harry gritted his teeth. Lucius was right. Malfoy had been sharing what they had learned. Harry just hated Lucius Malfoy.

"But, Auror Potter, you don't have the authority to restrict me to this manor only. The declaration was, "Remain on your property, as warded by the Ministry." Lucius grinned. "Chateaux Lestrange is also warded by the Ministry."

Harry stared up at the ceiling. Again, Lucius was right. If they performed that magic a certain way, then Draco and Kingsley participating did indeed ward that property. "That is true. I didn't remember. It has been a very full week." Harry stated as graciously as he could.

"Please, won't you be seated again?" Lucius asked. He gestured graciously with his arm outstretched to Harry's vacated chair.

Harry sat back down, feeling like a child who had just been scolded, but allowed to remain at the table instead of being sent to his room. He gritted his teeth, sat back down, and crossed his leg over his knee to keep himself from slouching down.

When Harry was seated, Lucius continued. "Auror Potter, I believe you should remain with Miss Granger, at all times. Miss Granger is slave-bonded to this girl. And, the only person who has authority over both houses to which she was born is you."

Harry looked at Lucius. He was right. If this child was Voldemort's, then the Wizengamot declaration wasn't entirely correct. Harry nodded, "That is true. But, I am lacking some knowledge of these rituals. I need clarification."

Lucius nodded his agreement, but did not elaborate. "We" Lucius indicated Draco, Severus, the four bonded witches, and himself, "need to ward the dungeon very carefully. Miss Granger, if you and Auror Potter would kindly research the two diaries we have to find anything useful, that would be of great benefit."

Lucius stood up, and walking over to a drawer in the sideboard, extracted a set of books. He walked back, and handed them to Severus. "Add these to what you research today."

"We were supposed to practice fighting today." Neville reminded them.

"Professor Longbottom, I am afraid that would be impossible. That fight is likely compromised. They know we were going to do it. I will not risk Hermione's safety." Severus stated.

Hermione glared at him for making decisions for her, but before she could do anything, Severus tapped that damn chain on her wrist with his wand, and she was again chained to a wall.

"Damn it, release me." Hermione shouted.

"No. I don't dare." Severus didn't even look up. He was looking at the two books Lucius had given him. They appeared to be more diaries.

Luna chimed in, "Hermione, something is going to happen today."

"We were supposed to work with Tracey today. I am worried about her." Hermione said. She really was worried. Everyone was trying to protect her, and that meant they could all get hurt.

"Hermione, we will work with her. Apparently, we need to teach her the correct fighting skills. But, for right now, I will keep her out of danger." Harry assured her.

They heard a flaring in the floo, and Draco went to see. It was the Arthur and Molly Weasley asking to come through. He gave permission, and they all stepped through. His Aunt Andromeda was with them.

They joined the group, but before anyone could say anything more, Hermione held her hand up, and looking up, said, "Narcissa, you said I could ask my questions, and I have several. And, between you all, someone at this table should be able to answer every single one of them. I would like to know more about this transfer ritual, more about the bonding rules, and more about its long-term effects."

Everyone turned to her with various smirks and smiles on their faces. They were glad to see the old Hermione return, with her spirit still intact. And, she was clever. She just might be able to help them.

Lucius, however, turned very curious eyes on her. Lucius got up and walked over to the sideboard, picked up a teapot, and pulling cups down, poured tea into 9 cups, then levitated them over to the table to the various wizards. He then took the teapot over to the table, and refilled Narcissa's cup and poured a cup for Ginny, Molly, Andromeda, and Hermione, added milk to Narcissa's, Andromeda's and Hermione's, personally handing each one to its recipient. He then did the same for Margherite, Matilda, Karina, and Fiona.

Harry stared at him with blatant disbelief. He glanced over at Draco, and then at Severus, who were also looking at their father and friend curiously. Harry peered into his cup. There appeared to be only tea in it, and it really would have been impossible for Lucius to poison anyone like that, with everyone watching. He sniffed his cup, which caused Lucius to look back at him with humor shining in his gray-blue eyes,even though his facial expression did not change.. He showed just the barest of twitches as his mouth quirked up.

"Is something amiss, Auror Potter?" Lucius asked, bringing all eyes to Harry.

"I am just surprised." Harry said, not stating what had surprised him.

"Mmmm." Lucius replied, letting it go.

"Your questions, Hermione?" Lucius turned to her expectantly as he sat back down, continuing to play the host to this group.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

No one noticed the inconspicuous figures that appeared in, near Hermione, and then silently disappeared just as quickly.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

Salzburg

"Excellent, my dear. Excellent." JAuger stated. He handed her off to Antonin, with the instruction, "Take him in, and do the same exact thing. If he sets off the alarms, we will know that this experiment didn't work. And come right back."

Antonin looked at her, took her hand, and nodding, cast a disillusioning charm on them. They disappeared, and apparated into the manor, right next to Hermione, then apparated right back out. No alarms went off.

When they got back, Antonin was grinning. "So perfect. Nice job. I know that was tempting." He hugged Altaira and handed her off to Rabastian, who was looking back and forth between them.

"Relax, Rabe. She is perfection. Every single one of her traitorous relatives were there. She wanted to" he nodded at her and smiled, knowingly, "but she didn't. She did exactly what we told her to do."

He looked meaningfully at Altaira. "That dedication to duty deserves a reward. What would you like, my dear?"

Altaira looked at him, then at her Uncle, no not her Uncle. Then she looked at JAuger. They all nodded. "I want the witch that killed my mother. She was there."

"Not the wizard that killed your father?" JAuger asked. He found this request surprising, until he heard her explanation. He then applauded her reasoning.

"You all want him, so he will end up in our hands eventually, regardless. But, she is too old to interest you for the games you want to play with witches. But, she interests me." Altaira gave them a very adult look, very knowing.

JAuger nodded, admiring the logic and quickness of thought. "So be it. We will get her for you. She will be an easy target, especially if we take her daughter." JAuger stated. He looked at Rabastian. "Let her take you in, so you have seen what we saw. There are too many present to chance anything with right now."

"No, I know what you saw. Were you at Hogwarts?" Rabastian asked. "I don't want to risk a foolish trial run, and spoil the prize."

"No, we were at Malfoy Manor. They are all gathered in the dining room. The Malfoys, Snape, Granger, Potters, the Weasleys, the Longbottoms, and some witches I didn't recognize were all there, gathered around." Antonin informed him.

Rabastian was impressed. "That many temptations, and she had resisted? Wow. Nice job, Cara Mia." He winked at her.

"Yes, well, there were a lot of wizards and witches there." Antonin stated. "Far too many for us to beat, even if we surprise them."

"And, did you feel the magic?" JAuger asked. "I am not certain we could cast spells there. I felt something in the wards. I have magic blocked here. If a guest comes in, he or she cannot cast any offensive or defensive spells unless I add them to the ward."

"I do think we should go back and listen. Find out what they are planning. But, I also disagree with something." Altaira spoke up. "Granger belongs to me, and they are keeping her from me. I don't think they have that right, do they?"

"Pisoi, they have the right to keep you. Not her, but you." Antonin explained.

"Ma Petite, we can't lose you. We can lose her, but we can't lose you." Rabastian

Altaira nodded, but she was thinking. She had an idea, but perhaps now is not the time. Her impulsiveness had gotten her into trouble before. Her thoughts drifted as they talked excitedly about the fact that no wards had been set off, and other things.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Malfoy Manor

Hermione put sugar in her tea and stirred it, taking a sip. She looked around the room, and took a large swallow of tea to moisten her throat. It was hard to ask these questions when everyone was staring at her. Especially Mr. Malfoy, who was watching her intently. It was like being a specimen in a lab.

Draco stood up, and moving his chair over next to her, sat back down, and took her hand. She smiled at him, then took another drink of tea.

Lucius watched her drink her tea. She took three more swallows, and he stood up to get her cup to refill it. He took the cup to the sideboard, and refilled it, bringing it back to her, before sitting back down.

Hermione looked at him, puzzled. It sounded like he mumbled something. Lucius Malfoy mumbling? She couldn't be sure, and he wasn't the type of man to mutter under his breath. He was arrogant enough to shout his opinions.

She could remember 3 times she had faced Lucius Malfoy in battle, and all three times, when she faced him personally, she had lost. He frightened her. She couldn't help it. And, he was soon to be her father-in-law. But, Draco, Harry, and Severus would never allow him to hurt her. And, she would personally kill him if she needed to. He was forbidden to have a wand, perform magic, or travel freely.

"I would like to know more about these rituals. What has to happen?" She looked at Severus, kept her eyes focused on him.

"Hermione, the first thing to happen is to take control of Altaira. That is a ritual in itself, and will be performed by myself, Cissa, Draco, Harry, Neville, Lucius, and the entire Weasley family. We are all heirs to the house of Black, and Harry is heir to both houses, "Andromeda answered.

"I will act as the binder in that ceremony." Severus said. "Arthur, Charlie, Andi, and myself have discussed this. And, we believe that it is in the best interest of everyone if the Weasleys all transfer their authority in this to Charlie."

Hermione looked over at Charlie, her eyes brimming with questions.

"We all agree that it would be in everyone's best interest if we have a backup, just in case." Charlie shifted his gaze to Draco, "And, Draco understands this bond. Ask him if I am wrong, in saying she will have to be controlled, or she will always be a threat to you."

Hermione looked at Draco, who nodded, turning his glance back to Hermione before looking back at Charlie. "He is correct, Hermione. She will have to be controlled until everything is resolved, and it will have to be by someone who would never hurt you, and it has to be to an heir to the house of Black. We do need a backup plan, in case something happens to me before everything is settled."

"What about me?" Harry asked. He seemed the most likely one.

"You are also a backup, but your authority and right is not in question. But, the Weasley children all have an equal share of authority. They can transfer it to one, and strengthen the claim." Andromeda explained.

"So we keep her?" Hermione asked Draco. "Forever?"

Draco grinned. "We could, but we will find a wizard to bind her to in a modified marriage bond."

"How will you get her to agree to that?" Hermione asked.

"She doesn't have to agree, if we do this before she reaches her age of majority." Lucius stated.

"You are going to force her?" Hermione was horrified at this thought. "Can't we just keep her?" Hermione looked at Draco pointedly. She did not want Lucius Malfoy making decisions for anyone.

Draco pursed his lips to keep from smirking. He looked at Hermione intently. "That is an option, but are you willing to share?" He waited for her answer. He was pretty sure what her answer to that would be.

"Why share?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, you do realize what is going to happen in these rituals, don't you?" Dora asked her.

Hermione looked over at Dora. She thought for a moment. And, the exact second clarification occurred to her, she turned red. "Oh."

"Why?" She asked after a moment's hesitation.

"Why what?" Lucius asked. He was amused by this conversation. This lack of knowledge was humorous.

"Why does it take a wizard to do these rituals? Why can't a witch do it?" Hermione asked, indignant that it appeared as if they were all implying a witch wasn't powerful enough.

"Hermione, these rituals, as you keep calling them, are binding spells and ceremonies and rituals. The bonding ceremony has three components. " Lucius was looking intently at her, trying to read the emotions carefully. It wasn't difficult. Every emotion this witch felt flitted across her face. "All three components have life force. That is required for the magic to be binding."

Lucius smiled at her puzzled look. He could tell she was trying to figure it out before he finished his explanation. "The first life force is the witches and wizards, alive, speaking vows, and the magic behind the vows. The second life force is the blood, the life force of the witches and wizards involved." Lucius paused for a moment, watching her, to see if she would put the third piece of the puzzle together. She had a reputation for being the brightest witch of the age, and she had certainly been tops in standing at Hogwarts. He wanted to see if it was even remotely true.

He smiled when he saw that she had indeed guessed what he would say about the third component. "Yes, the third component, is the life force shared during the mating ritual."

"But, why a wizard?" Hermione asked. "Why not two witches? Bellatrix bound me to her. She wasn't a wizard, and neither am I. Why did it work then?"

"Because the original bond was indeed made with a wizard. I think we will find that you are indeed from the Catherine Cronch's line. If not, Altaira will need a wizard to complete it. A witch can bind another witch to her house, but the original bond will be completed with a wizard. Only a wizard can contribute the third life force."

Severus was struggling to keep from laughing at this exchange. He thought perhaps Hermione was toying with Lucius, as Lucius was toying with her. He could see the sparkle in her eyes. She was trying to make him break his dignified, formal, aristocratic bearing. But her next question surprised him, with her bluntness.

"You are implying sex?" She asked, staring at Lucius. This was a most improper conversation, but she could see the amusement in his eyes. "Sex doesn't require a wizard."

Lucius was now the one taken aback by her bluntness. "Yes, Hermione, you are quite correct. Sexual gratification can occur between two witches, as you are apparently very aware of." Lucius smirked at her, "But it still takes a wizard to complete the bond." He deliberately smirked at her, daring her to continue.

"Why?" Her feminist views were affronted by this. She wanted him to answer this.

George and Charlie were grinning. Draco was grinning. Life wasn't going to be dull with these two. If they didn't kill each other.

Lucius stood up to refill Hermione's cup, and his own, and left everyone else to get their own. He was a bit flummoxed. How did he explain this to this girl without being crass? This was going to be his daughter-in-law, and this conversation should be between Narcissa and Hermione, not she and himself. He had backed himself into a corner, and didn't quite know how to get out of it gracefully. He also didn't know how Severus or Draco would feel about this topic between himself and Hermione.

He turned around, and handed her cup of tea to her. He leaned over, dropped sugar into it, called for a house elf, and ordered breakfast for everyone. He then turned back to her, "Hermione, the wizard contributes the life force to the ritual. The more life force absorbed, in whatever manner available, the stronger the magic."

He stared her down, daring her to ask another question. He was going to be as blunt as she was.

Severus decided to break this up before they ended up hexing each other. But, before he could say anything, Molly and Dora and Cissa had all started to speak. Only Dora continued. Lucius silenced Narcissa with a glare, and Molly turned red-faced, not able to continue in front of all these people.

Dora continued. She simply didn't care what anyone thought. "Hermione, the life force is in the ejaculation." She looked at Lucius and was gratified to see him turn a surprised gaze on her. He didn't blush, didn't betray anything, but she could tell she had surprised him.

"You mean his sperm?" Hermione asked, and at that, the entire Weasley clan, sans Molly, all started cracking up. Harry was struggling to hold back laughter.

Draco wasn't even trying to hold back. He laughed, "Yes, sperm. My sperm, placed in you. It is what will transfer this bond with you, from her to me. A witch and wizard, vows, blood, and sperm. Sperm is the third living component, the third life force."

"So explain this to me, clearly." Hermione was frowning. "It sounds like You would be mating with Altaira, and then with me. She turned to glare at Draco, who started laughing again.

Draco reached out to sooth her, and she shrugged off his arm. And, all he did was keep on laughing.

"Not exactly." Draco paused to get his breath. "I don't have to mate with Altaira. I am her magical guardian. I will simply take custody of her. Harry is her legal and magical guardian, and he will be there to add his magic to that ritual. He will also take custody of her. As will Charlie. That is why everyone else will be there, too, to add their magical power to the spell. However, that is only till she reaches age of magical consent."

"So you don't give her your life force?"

Draco managed to keep a straight face. "I will be giving her my blood. As will Charlie. And Harry. I will take custody of her, with Harry and Charlie as backups. Then, I will give you my blood, and we will all transfer that bond to me. Then we maintain control as long as we can" Draco looked at her carefully, and put his arm back on her. When she didn't shrug it off, he relaxed, even though amusement was very clearly the biggest emotion he was feeling at the moment.

"And, the second and third components?" Hermione looked at him. She was still missing something.

"The vows. The vow of custody is from Harry and myself and Charlie, to each other. The vows of transfer are from you to me. And from me to you. The vows of binding Altaira are from me to Charlie and Harry, from Charlie to Harry and me, and from Harry to me and Charlie. The third component is the mating ritual. Between me and you." Draco was watching her face. She was fun to watch. He had watched her for years.

"And, the more life force absorbed, the better?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded. He watched her speculatively. Her mind was running in circles, he could tell. He would be glad when they were bonded. He could then see into her thoughts if he chose to, and she let him. He reached down and pulled her chair closer to him.

"So the more blood, and the more sperm" Hermione put emphasis on the word sperm, and glared at Lucius as she said it. He gave nothing away, but his mouth twitched, clearly trying to smile. He took a swallow of tea, and the amusement in his eyes dared her to continue.

Hermione huffed, "the more blood and sperm I absorb, the stronger the magic?" She looked back at Draco, who was unable to hide his mirth. He didn't know where this was going, but she was trying her best to annoy his father, who was doing his best not to show any reaction.

Draco wondered who would win this battle of wills between them. As long as they didn't kill each other, he was going to be entertained by this. He couldn't help it. He wondered if Hermione had met her match. And, perhaps, his father had met his match too. He hoped his mother and him could remain neutral forever. Otherwise, they were in trouble.

Draco gathered his thoughts, answering Hermione. "Yes, the more blood and the more sperm you absorb," he reached up and caressed her cheek, then continued, "the faster the transfer takes place, and the quicker the bond leaves her."

He was now thinking about the mating. He ran his hand down her cheek to her jaw, and forgetting he had an audience, was preparing to kiss her, until . . .

So, will it help if you take Viagra? Hermione asked.

All eyes turned to her in shock. Lucius nearly spit out the sip of tea in his mouth.

Hermione saw that and hid her smirk in her hair, and leaned into Draco, trying to hide her face.

"Do you want to be able to walk the next day?" Draco quipped back, not missing a beat.

"Oh, well, never-mind. I was thinking about lasting, but really, you just need to keep ejaculating, and I need to keep taking it inside me and holding it there."

Before Lucius could recover his equilibrium, Hermione continued.

"Can you run out of sperm? How much do I need to take in?" Hermione glanced down, like she was shy, but Draco saw her take a peek at his father.

Draco smirked again. "You need to take in as much as you can. And hold it inside you." He thought about getting even more crass to help her, but his mother was also here. His breeding had taught him this was not the conversation to have in front of his aunt and mother and Mrs. Weasley.

He looked around the room. Neville was silently laughing outright. So was Luna. They both knew what she was doing. So were the Weasley boys. Harry just looked very uncomfortable.

Draco could have kissed Luna for what came out of her mouth next. She was amazing. Nothing fazed her, nothing intimidated her.

"Hermione, it would probably be easier to take in more and hold it if Draco took you everywhere, every way possible." Luna looked at Charlie, who was biting his lip trying to keep from laughing too hard. "Do you two need some pointers?"

00000000000000000000

No one noticed the inconspicuous figures that appeared in, and silently stood by the wall, listening.


	22. Chapter 22, Hermione meets JAuger

Echoes of the Past, Echoes of the Future

Chapter 22

Hermione meets JAuger

000000000000000000000000

Harry Potter and friends not mine.

Thanks to Bluestriker666 for reviewing. Thanks to all of you who are following, favoring and reading.

0000000000000000000

When the laughter was finally dying down, Lucius cleared his throat, and looking around, "That's enough. I am confident Draco and Hermione can figure out their options on their own."

Lucius gave Hermione a stern look. He had realized what she was doing. "Hermione, do you have any other questions regarding this, questions that do not pertain to the particulars of the mating part?"

Hermione smirked, then gave in. After all, he was going to be the grandfather of her children. "Why does Altaira not have to make vows?"

"She is a minor. I can make binding vows for her." Draco thought about it for a moment, something occurring to him. "I could actually do that part now. There is no reason to wait for her appearance. " Draco said. "We can pick a wizard now, and get his agreement."

00000000000000000

At hearing that, Altaira gasped, but managed to quiet her alarm. She grasped Antonin's arm tightly. She looked at him, and he jerked his head, indicating for them to leave. She disapparated them out of there.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

Hermione heard the gasp, and looked toward the sound. She looked at Severus in a panic. Severus interpreted her look correctly. He was on his feet and at her side in a split second. Hermione wasn't sure if he had crossed the distance or apparated to her, he moved in a blur.

He was furious, but she knew it wasn't pointed at her. "What?" he growled between clenched teeth.

"I thought I heard a gasp." Hermione said. She could barely speak. "How? How in here?" She took a breath, then looked at Severus, and then Draco.

"Draco, is there any reason to wait to give me your blood?" Hermione asked. She had turned serious again. She was thinking about what he just said, and that she was almost certain she had heard a gasp right beside her.

"No, there isn't. In fact, it is a very good idea." Lucius was starting to get up to get a knife, when Charlie produced one. "It would be a good idea to actually perform the binding ritual."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, glaring at Lucius. She glanced at Severus, who nodded his agreement. "It would be a level of reassurance. It is impossible to keep her from you, apparently. She is getting stronger, and that bond is more complete than we thought."

The knife Charlie had produced was decorated with the Black family crest, jeweled, clearly a ceremonial dagger. Charlie looked around, "It's sanitized. I figured we might need it."

He passed it to Draco, who glanced at the blade, then cut the fleshy part of his finger, and saying something Hermione didn't quite catch, held his finger out to her. She looked at him, wondering if she needed to say anything. "Should we exchange blood?" she asked.

"No, Hermione. He doesn't dare take your blood, until this bond with Altaira is transferred and severed. Just take his in, and repeat the words he says, switching the roles as appropriate." Severus stated. He was kicking himself. He should have thought of this earlier. He pulled his wand out, ready to bind the spell.

Draco squeezed his finger to draw blood up, and nudged his finger into her mouth, and as she swallowed some of his blood, Draco said something else. He took her hand with his free hand, and brought her hand to his wrist. She gripped his wrist with both hands. He put his free hand around her two hands, and held on.

As she continued holding his finger to her mouth, and he spoke, she could feel the magic. She squeezed a bit more blood, swallowing. Normally, this would revolt her, but she was scared of Altaira. This time he said it again, out loud, and she caught it. "Trust me, Hermione. I love you."

She looked at him, and he was looking at her with his heart in his eyes. Those silver eyes shone with emotion; not only love, although that was there, too. But there was fear. He was afraid for her. She nodded, indicating her trust. She wanted to tell him she loved him, too. But words wouldn't come out of her mouth. Her heart was beating, and she was prepared. She mouthed the words around his finger, but couldn't say them.

Draco slowly, gently, pulled his finger out of her mouth, but held on to her wrists, keeping them wrapped around his hand. He slid his fingers along her mouth, reaching the edge, and barely touching her face, started the second part of the ritual.

"From house of Black to house of Black and house of Malfoy. " Draco paused, waiting for her to repeat. She did.

"From house of Cronch to house of Black to house of Black and house of Malfoy." She repeated after him.

"From house of Granger to house of Black and house of Malfoy." She repeated after him.

"Your will bends to my will." Draco paused again. He was staring into her eyes, holding her gaze.

Hermione had to think for a second, realizing what she needed to say."My will bends to your will." Her heart sped up as she said that. It wasn't just words. She could feel the pull between them.

"Your thoughts bend to my will." Draco said, in a solemn, clear voice.

"My thoughts bend to your will." Hermione could feel her heart pounding. This was frightening. She could feel the power of this ritual.

"Your body bends to my will."

Hermione whispered, "My body bends to your will." Her heart was beating louder than she was speaking.

Draco, whose eyes had never strayed from hers, and whose voice had remained strong throughout, spoke the last, "You bend to my will. Completely, without condition, without exception, and of your own free will do you make this vow, from this day forward, through your days, through death."

As Hermione said the last part, Severus touched his wand tip to their grasped hands/wrist. Hermione looked at her wrists, feeling the magic burn into her skin.

She looked up at Draco.

Draco pulled her hands, still wrapped around his wrist, to his mouth, and kissed her fingers. "Trust me, Hermione. I know that was scary. Trust me." His voice was now no more than a whisper to her.

Hermione tried to nod her head, found she couldn't move.

Draco looked down at her, and knew she was petrified at what she had just done. He whispered, "Relax." And when he realized she couldn't, then he pushed it to her mind, as a command, 'relax, Hermione'.

Hermione's eyes got bigger yet, as she tried to feel her emotions, and she realized she couldn't not relax. She was frightened. That vow had given herself over completely to Draco, with no reservations, no part of her held back. And yet, she couldn't not relax. She could feel the command, and the power behind it.

Hermione had never felt anything like this. She knew she trusted Draco, and she knew Harry would kill him if he took advantage of her. But, she couldn't help but be scared of the possible consequences of this kind of bond.

"Hermione, sit down." Draco sat down in his chair, and picked up the knife. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the knife, saying "Scourgify". He passed the knife back to Charlie.

Draco looked at Hermione, then looked around the table. "Father, didn't you order breakfast?"

Lucius nodded, and called for Martus.

0000000000000000000000000000 00

Salzburg:

As Antonin and Altaira appeared, he started giving an explanation when Altaira threw the invisibility cloak on the floor and, stating, "We are out of time."

"What happened?" JAuger asked.

Rabastian reached out for her. She was panicked, and stepped back.

"They are going to bind me to a wizard!" She shouted. "They aren't going to wait. They are doing it now."

JAuger jerked his eyes from Altaira to Antonin, for confirmation.

Antonin nodded. "That is what they were saying they would do."

"Can they do that?' Altaira asked them.

Antonin nodded. "Yes, Pisoi, they can. They have to capture you, but they can bind you to a wizard. That is what that declaration from the Wizengamot meant."

"And, even if we take her out of their reach, it would still be binding." Rabastian said. He closed his eyes. He had been afraid they might think of this. He opened his eyes. "But, were they doing it right that minute?"

"No, they were all still sitting around that table." Antonin said.

"Ok, so we get Granger or one of the other witches, Mrs. Potter, or Narcissa Malfoy, to stall them."

"How?" JAuger asked. There were too many witches and wizards there to just pop in, and we likely couldn't take any of them out of Malfoy Manor in any case."

"Except for Granger." Antonin looked at Altaira, and grinned. "She has the right to take Granger. If she doesn't attack anyone, but just claims Granger, I don't think their wards can stop her.

Altaira had been thinking of this before, and she had some ideas. Especially about how to take possession of Granger. But, she had to act now.

"Ok, how do we want to do this? Can she pull all of us in there, and pull all of us out again?" Antonin asked.

Markus spoke up. "She can lock onto our mark. She doesn't have to hold onto us. She can just lock on, magically. Can she lock onto yours?"

"What do you mean?" JAuger asked.

"She doesn't have to hold onto us. She can hold on, magically." Allard agreed with Markus.

"There would be seven of us. With her, we would make eight. That is a lot of opposition, if you aren't expecting it." Antonin suggested. "We all know how to fight and duel, and we can use physical combat."

"If we focus on the witches, do some physical damage, we can probably buy some time." Rabastian said.

"We may not be able to use magic, except pointed at Granger." JAuger stated. He rolled his eyes. They had already talked about that.

Altaira was getting angry. They were taking chances with her future, not theirs. And then she thought to herself, 'Just Go.'

And, with that, she thought to herself of what spells she would use. These wizards were still arguing. She cast a silent 'Protego Horriblis'

She pointed her wand at herself and uttered, 'Protego'. Then, she disapparated

All seven wizards stared at where she had been standing. Antonin was uncertain what to do.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000

Malfoy Manor

Just as the house elves were bringing in breakfast, Altaira popped in, in full view of them. She was right across the table from them, and was fully prepared for this.

She threw her wand up and pointed it at the wall Hermione was attached to. "Deprimo, Defidio Wingardium Levosa". She threw a 'Reducto' at the floor and ceiling the wall was attached to. She looked at a wizard approaching her, and send him a nonverbal 'Impediamente' and muttering "Protego" when she sensed another curse coming at her, before pointing her wand again at Hermione, and "Levicorpus Mobilicorpus." She jumped up, and disappeared and reappeared at the point where Hermione's chain attached to the wall. She pointed her wand at Hermione, and they disappeared, along with the wall that Hermione had been chained to.

There was now a gaping wound on the floor and ceiling where the wall had been ripped from the structure.

They all stared at the big hole. Lucius and Draco cast a quick strengthening spell. That was a load-bearing wall. Even though this portion of the house was single story, they didn't want the ceiling and roof caving in.

00000000000000000000

Salzburg

Altaira was feeling proud of herself. She had never fired a harming curse at anyone. She realized the secret was to not attack anyone, just take her slave.

JAuger, Antonin, Rabastian, Markus, Allard, Etienne, and Fabian hadn't finished discussing what it meant when suddenly Altaira appeared, Granger in tow, with a wall floating in the air, and her chain bound to it.

Altaira let go of Hermione, and stepping forward, started to hug Rabastian, laughing. "Look wh

And, suddenly, she disappeared again, leaving Granger right there with them. They all turned to Hermione.

Hermione took a step backward, but was chained to that wall, and the wall would not move from its position, and the chain would not extend. She took a steadying breath, and faced seven wizards.

She recognized Rabastian Lestrange and Antonin Dolohov. She didn't know the rest of them. And, she knew she was in trouble.

0000000000000000000000

Malfoy Manor

Matilda jumped up and slammed her wand into Draco's dark mark.

Altaira reappeared, and Fiona launched herself in a leaping jump, attaching herself firmly to Altaira's back, wrapping her arms and legs tightly.

Suddenly, before anyone could do anything else, they both disappeared.

0000000000000000000000000000 0

Salzburg:

When Altaira disappeared, leaving Granger standing there, the wizards turned to her.

She took one look at her surroundings and took a step back.

They all realized she couldn't move very far. She was truly captured. She was chained, and in their house, and couldn't move.

JAuger and Antonin both activated their dark mark. Rabastian looked at them, the he did too.

Then Altaira suddenly reappeared, a young witch attached firmly to her back.

Antonin looked at the witch on Altaira's back, and was just getting ready to speak to her when they both disappeared again.

0000000000000000000000000000 0

Malfoy Manor

Matilda slammed her wand back into Draco's dark mark, and before they could blink, Karina was between Severus and Lucius, and with wand at one and hand on the other, activated both their marks.

Altaira reappeared, and just as suddenly disappeared. But, Matilda and Karina opened their minds and formed a link with Fiona. Margherite stretched out her hands, and Harry and Charlie went flying towards her, right through the air. They landed on their feet, shocked. Karina grabbed Draco, and reaching for Neville, they all disappeared.

Suddenly, a blond witch appeared. She was young, about 18 or so. She waved her wand, and they all were floated into a bubble, which then floated toward a door, and then out and down. It happened so fast that they were in the apartments belonging to the witches and the door shut in a span of less than two minutes. The young witch then disapparated out, leaving them locked in the apartment.

George and Ron looked disgruntled for a moment at being left behind, then realized they needed to stay alert in case they needed to protect their family.

"We need to get Angelina and Fleur and Gabrielle here, with the kids." George stated.

"No, they are better where they are. They have not been seen by them." Narcissa said. "They may not know of them. If we bring them here, they may be targets."

Andromeda agreed. "This has all happened very fast. It is unlikely they know who they are. However, soon, we must get them into protection. Where are they?"

"Fleur and Angelina have them at Shell Cottage." George said.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000

Salzburg

All three wizards activated their mark again, and motioned for the younger wizards to do so.

And, suddenly Altaira and the witch on her back reappeared.

And then another witch appeared, with Lucius Malfoy and Severus. And, two more popped in, each toting wizards. One was a Weasley, one was Harry Potter. The other witch had Draco Malfoy and another wizard with her.

Antonin, who was closest to her, snatched Hermione and dragged her flush up against him. He gripped the chain, and taking wall, Hermione, and chain, disappeared. JAuger quickly followed. Rabastian tried to get to Altaira, then he realized they could get her and the boys out of there using the dark mark, and he disappeared just in time to avoid an Incarcerous curse thrown at him by one of the witches.


	23. Chapter 23, Welcome to Romania

Echoes of the Past, Echoes of the Future

Chapter 23, Welcome to Romania

0000000000000000000000000000

I do not own Harry Potter and company. I only own the plot.

Thanks to everyone who is following and/or favoring.

Thanks to Bluestriker666 and Patty89 for reviewing. Sorry for the long update. I had a lot of research to do, and a lot of life to interfere. The chapters will not be this long apart now.

A brief recap, because of the length: Hermione is still bonded to Altaira, but is also now bonded to Draco, which they did as a protection effort. Hermione is now captured by Antonin, JAuger, and Rabastian, and Altaira and her four young dark-marked wizards now face Draco, Lucius, Harry, Neville, Charlie, and Severus, plus Margherite, Matilda, Karina, and Fiona.

Alas, Antonin, JAuger, and Rabastian slipped out, with Hermione.

00000000000000000

Malfoy Manor

The young witch rushed down to the dungeons, without explaining anything to anyone. Her masters were not present, and she had her orders, so to her mind, no explanation was necessary.

She was Emma, Margherite's granddaughter. She stopped to get Martus and Fronze, and another house-elf named Twinks. All were bonded and sworn to serve the house of Malfoy. They hurried down to complete their tasks, knowing they may have only minutes until prisoners arrived. Martus called for Kreacher, who also brought Winky and Perses.

Emma explained what they were to do. "We are to ward this dungeon. Only a wizard born to this family and Master Severus may apparate in. They can bring anyone in with them. We are to specifically exclude any witch born into the House of Black from the wards."

At that pronouncement, Twinks gasped audibly, then protested, wailing "We are to exclude every witch from the house of Black?" She was puzzled. "But that is Mistress Narcissa!" She was clearly upset at having to exclude her mistress.

"That is our specific orders. If you have a problem with that, you are dismissed, and banished from the dungeon." Emma moved to pull her wand, fully intending to send Twinks back out to her mistress.

Twinks shook her head, indicating she wanted to stay. She was sworn to serve the House of Malfoy and took that responsibility very seriously.

Emma nodded dismissively as she continued her explanation. "We are to include the following wizards born to the House of Black, Charlie Weasley, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, William Weasley, Ronald Weasley, and Arthur Weasley, as being allowed in the dungeons unescorted, but not to apparate in or out."

Martus' brow furrowed at that statement, but he made no comment.

Kreacher grimaced. It was meant as a smile, but it looked like a grimace. He knew they could not exclude his master. Not anymore. And never again. But, it wasn't his place to tell them what he and Master Harry had discovered last night. It was his master's. Unlike Dobby, Kreacher knew to keep his master's secrets.

Emma noticed, and answering his unspoken question, nodded, "That was Master Lucius' specific order. We are also to erect barriers between the cells, physical and magical, so no one can see into any other cells from any one particular cell."

"Kreacher, Perses, do you have the magical signatures of Mr. Longbottom, Charlie and Arthur Weasley, and Harry Potter?" Martus asked.

Kreacher said he had Harry Potter's and both Weasley's. Perses had Neville Longbottom's and Harry Potter's, and Arthur Weasley's. Kreacher insisted that they use his version of his master's signatures. He offered no explanation.

Martus rolled his eyes. Kreacher was such a drama-king these days.

They began the process of warding the cells, the entire dungeon, and erecting barriers. They supplied the cells with fresh dragon-metal restraints, configured to the Malfoy wards. The last thing they did was prepare the ritual table, with ritual daggers, potion vials, and various implements, including dragon-metal restraints and implements.

Emma felt the tingle of the wards; something was different!

The wards of William the Conqueror were active. She hadn't felt those wards in her lifetime, and as far as she knew, he had no living heir. She started to say something, but found she couldn't. She looked at her companions.

Her eyes grazed everyone, then returned to land on Kreacher. She looked hard at him. She could tell he knew something. She tried Legilimens, and found his mind shielded. She was shocked. No one should be able to shield themselves from her in this house.

"Kreacher?" She inquired.

Kreacher looked at her just as intently, and suddenly, she felt it. His mind was blocked, and she could feel the strain as her voice tightened around the thoughts in her head, and she could not put forth the words she wanted to.

Martus stepped forward, and found he could not intervene. "Kreacher? Emma?"

Kreacher turned to his friend, and said, "Reach out. We can feel it. The answer is there, in the magic. But, we cannot speak of it. It is forbidden."

Martus closed his eyes, shut out everything but the feel of the magic around him, and understood. He didn't know who it was, but he knew the origins. William the Conqueror had returned.

Martus opened his eyes, looked at Kreacher questioningly, then looked at Emma and nodded, as if trying to communicate to her that it was ok. Whatever had been raised from the dead, it was ok. Kreacher would not be this relaxed if his beloved master was in danger. And, Martus knew, Kreacher truly loved Harry Potter. He was happy serving the new master and head of the House of Black.

Emma didn't understand, but she also didn't have time to waste. She completed the tasks, and put a solid cot in each cell, a simple mattress, and a heavy, thick blanket. She charmed the blanket so it would not interact with the restraints. That way, no prisoner could end their own life. She also put a small, solid table in each cell. Cots and tables were fastened firmly to the floor, and there were no legs to be broken off and used as weapons.

She warded each cell so any occupants not included in the wards could neither escape nor cast spells of any kind. She was puzzled, though. She could feel the wards of William I, but could not sense the additional person, neither in magical signature, nor in presence. But, she could tell it was definitely there.

She should have been able to sense a new person.

000000000000000000000000000000

Brasov, Romania

Hermione was side-apparated in the arms of her most hated and feared enemy, Antonin Dolohov. As they landed, he did not let her go. Instead, he held on tight, and they all reached out to what was obviously a portkey. They travelled to yet another portkey, and Hermione felt the wall swinging, and then it was steadied by someone.

She breathed a sigh of relief, as she would have been splinched if it had pulled her out of position.

When they landed again, Antonin still held her pressed right up against his body, his arm tightly wrapped around her., while an unknown wizard and Rabastian Lestrange shrunk the wall she was chained to, and put it down on the floor.

Hermione turned her head and stared at it for a second, wondering how heavy it was, but then she was distracted as the unknown wizard walked toward her. She started to step sideways, only to be held firm against Dolohov.

She tried to look past the advancing wizard, to see over his shoulder, but he was too tall. All she could see was his shoulder and chest. She took a deep breath to steady herself, and found herself inhaling Dolohov's scent, an earthy, woodsy scent, mixed with the pungent aroma of male sweat. Her face was tucked into the crest of his arm and shoulder.

Hermione realized her feet were not on solid ground. She was dangling, held up only by his arm pressing her into him. She chanced a look up at him, not surprised to see him gazing at her with such hatred, and she couldn't stop her reaction. She felt the shiver start in her chest and radiate outward. Whether it was in distaste or fear or both, she wasn't sure.

He felt it, of course. He also interpreted it correctly, since he was looking at her face. Her face was very expressive. His mouth turned up at the corners. It was, Hermione supposed, a smile, but it was so filled with malicious amusement, as were his eyes, that she chose to interpret it otherwise.

She hadn't realized she showed her every expression so clearly. Her revulsion showed on her face.

His eyes narrowed, and darkened, not with sexual lust, but with the lust of power.

Hermione knew, with absolute clarity, that this man relished the power he thought he held over her. Hermione shook her head to clear her thoughts. She needed her wits about her. She mumbled to herself, 'I will not succumb to fear. I will not succumb to fear.'

Then her eyes snapped to Dolohov's, who answered her. He whispered softly in her ear, "Oh yes, you will, little Schlambut. You will succumb over and over, to fear, terror, desire, humiliation, pleasure, degradation, to whatever I wish you to succumb to; whenever I wish you to." His free hand reached up to touch her, and with his index finger, he stroked her, from under her ear, down her neck, around the base of her throat, and then retraced the path.

The touch was very gentle, barely there. It made Hermione shiver. And his words made her tremble, not with desire, but with fear. He softly spoke, "Mine, completely mine. Fail to please me, and I will terrorize you. Please me well, and I may not hurt you."

She closed her eyes, groaning internally. She had said that out loud. Suddenly she felt herself sliding oh, so very slowly, downward, all the time held tightly against Dolohov's body, until her feet hit the ground. He had deliberately made that slide down his body into a caress.

Which was just gross. Did he really think he was attractive?

She started to step away from him, but he jerked her hard against him. His hand was splayed across the curve at the top of her bottom. He pressed her into him, and chuckled when she instinctively tried to jerk away.

"You will learn that pleasing me is your only purpose in life. And, you will learn to thank me sincerely, gratefully, and politely for everything I choose to do to you." Dolohov added, still whispering softly in her ear. "Everything."

Hermione shivered again. She would have preferred it if he had yelled at her, or slapped her. Anything but this creepy blend of intimacy and torture together.

Hermione thought to herself, 'Please, let me find a way to escape. Harry, Draco, Severus, please hurry and find me.' She also thought of her blood bond she had taken with Draco. She was grateful that they had completed that. Draco should be able to find her as easily as Altaira.

He released her, and for a second, she thought she might be permitted to step away from him. But, he reached out and grabbed her wrists tightly. He locked his eyes on hers, holding her gaze, as he gently stroked the inside of her wrists with his thumbs. He drew lazy figure 8 circles, first on her right wrist, then on her left.

Hermione glared at him and tried to yank her wrists out of his hands. But, he just tightened his grip until it was painful. He smiled at her pain and confusion, then loosened his grip barely, and drew her a bit closer.

Antonin caressed her lower left arm, then suddenly tightened his grip again, stretched their joined arms out to the sides, and lowered his gaze to her chest. His eyes narrowed in lust as he watched her breasts move as he moved her arms.

Hermione growled in frustration. She couldn't pull out of his grip. He looked back into her eyes, pursed his lips in a mocking air-kiss, then focusing again on her wrists, stiff-armed her, forcing her to back up one step. He then pulled both hands together and into a bruising grip in one hand, then yanked them hard up over her head and spun her around.

Hermione gasped as her arms were yanked upward at the unnatural angle. It really hurt. She tried not to make a sound, but a small whimper at the pain escaped her.

Antonin dropped her wrists, and took hold of her shoulders. Digging his fingers into a spot on the front of her shoulders, he clawed in hard, and then shoved her to the floor.

Hermione cried out from the pain, as she was forced downward, landing hard on her knees. The pain shot up through her legs. She briefly wondered if she had cracked her knees. Antonin held onto her shoulders, but instead of digging, he started slowly rubbing one finger up and down each side of her neck.

Hermione was surprised at the shivers that were being generated, now for a different reason. She didn't know how or why her body would respond to this creep like this. She didn't realize that emotions and passion could blend in strange ways when you were subjected to pain, kindness, fear, and then gentle caresses. She had heard that there was a fine line between love and hate, pain and pleasure, passion and desire. She had never believed it, but had never experienced this kind of sick game before.

She started to lean forward to try to escape the caress of those fingers, then stopped as his fingers moved back to her shoulders and dug in hard, much harder than before. She bit down to try to keep from crying out again, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

Dolohov stopped clawing, and rubbed the spot where he had dug in, soothing it. Then, very gently, he pulled her back until she was braced against him, her shoulder blades resting against his thighs. He had stepped forward, straddling her bent legs. He didn't let go until she was leaned totally against him, her back supported right up against him. She complied, trying to ease the pain. The position was uncomfortable, but he wasn't hurting her.

Her knees hurt, her arm sockets still stung from being jerked upward, and she was afraid to move, not knowing what response might be triggered. Her legs were straining from the angle. It would have been more comfortable if she could sink down on her haunches, but she didn't. That would feel like surrender. Hermione was determined to stay strong, at least as long as she could.

When he released her, she instinctively leaned forward till she wasn't touching him. His fingers immediately went back to the pressure points and dug in, jerking her back to snap up against him. When she was leaning against him again, he released her shoulders.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when the pain stopped, but her relief was short-lived. He fisted her hair, and gently pulled her head back slowly until the back of her head was against the juncture of his legs. She closed her eyes, knowing where her head was resting and hating it, but hating that she was afraid of his reactions.

When she didn't pull away, he loosened his grip on her hair, but didn't remove his hand. Instead, he started kneading her scalp, gently holding her in place. He continued to stroke her scalp and hair, almost absent-mindedly.

Hermione cringed. Once again, the stroking felt soothing, after the pain earlier. He was just petting the crown of her head, much like she would stroke Crookshank's fur. She thought that perhaps she preferred the pain. She knew how to respond to pain. She knew how to hate someone who was torturing her. And, she truly hated Dolohov.

She didn't know how to keep herself from responding to the soothing stroking, the caresses. Why had no one ever told her about this? Why had she never studied this? She had experienced war, pain, torture, and death. She had faced down enemies, and won. But, she had never known this, psychological warfare.

She knew what it felt like to wish the pain and torture would end. She knew how to feel relief when it was over. And, she knew how to be grateful that someone was finished torturing her, but hate the person who had hurt her. That was normal. That was what she had felt when Bellatrix had carved into her.

Hermione was no stranger to fear. And, she was no stranger to conquering that fear and facing whatever came at her. To have fear of what was to come next, and be expecting and fearing pain, perhaps death, facing it head-on.

But, to be a captive, and know that you were in trouble, to find yourself grateful for the gentleness, relieved from the pain, was far more frightening to her.

She had a pretty good idea what Dolohov had planned for her. She did not want to wish for or hope that her captor would be gentle, rather than brutal. That would be surrender. And, Merlin knew, she did not want to be raped, especially gang-raped by this band of thugs.

She had finally begun to hope that she and Draco might have a future together, one where they could experience love, despite this damn slave bond. And, to have that snatched away from her, to this. These three wizards would kill her. Or worse, keep her as a pet. This was creepy. It was playing games with her mind. And, it had just started. She had to get out of here.

Hermione hadn't realized her eyes had closed, or that tears were gently spilling out of her eyes, until suddenly her eyes snapped open and up at the sound of a masculine chuckle.

"Oh no, you won't be leaving us. You belong to us." Spoke a voice she did not recognize. Her eyes flew upward to the wizard who had spoken.

Hermione thought she had inadvertently spoken her last thought out loud again.

She didn't realize just how powerful a Legillimens this wizard was. He could project what he wished his victim to think of. And, he could enter a vulnerable mind with practiced ease. And, he knew how to keep his servants and slaves vulnerable and in fear of him.

She didn't know him, but he frightened her more than Dolohov after she looked into his eyes. There was anger and fire in Dolohov's eyes. She glanced over at Lestrange, and could see merriment in his eyes. He was highly amused, enjoying this. When she looked back into this wizard's eyes, she saw something she had never seen in anyone, not even Voldemort's.

His eyes reflected no expression at all, neither on his face, nor in his eyes. It wasn't cold, dead eyes. She was looking into the eyes of a man who reflected extreme confidence, without smugness or arrogance. And, he showed no expression, revealed nothing of what he was thinking or feeling, only absolute will. They say eyes are the window to one's soul. Yet, he had only ruthless determination shining out of his eyes.

Hermione resolutely clamped her lips closed, clenched her teeth and thought, 'like hell I do.'

Hermione never felt him try to penetrate her mind with Legilimency, but she knew she hadn't spoken that out loud. And when she thought, 'Oh yes I will be leaving you, just as soon as I can figure out how.'

His mouth quirked upward, barely, forming a half-smile. "No, you won't. You will come to accept this, eventually." He spoke matter-of-factly.

"Hermione thought to herself, 'Never.' Then she heard, in her mind, 'You will, in time.' Hermione shook her head, trying to clear out a thought that clearly wasn't her own.

He dropped the smile, and walked closer, looking intently into her eyes as he advanced towards her, "Eventually, you will thank us for whatever we chose to do to you. You will crave our approval, and you will live in terror of displeasing us. You will love us, honor us, and obey us." JAuger watched her face carefully as he uttered the muggle marriage vow, or at least the old version of it. He smirked as he saw her mind connect that phrase with her muggle past.

Hermione tried to control her tremors as she realized he believed what he said, and he firmly believed he could bring her to that state. And, Dolohov was still stroking her head. She tried to look away, and found she couldn't

He broke eye-contact with her to look at Dolohov. "What will you name her, Cousin?" He looked back down to see if she had grasped what he had said. And actually smiled when he saw that she had grasped the fact that he was in fact related to Antonin, that he was reading her thoughts, and that she had no status to them but what they granted her.

Hermione glared back at him, her eyes full of defiance. She tried a silent spell, and found that it did nothing. Nothing at all. She looked at him with hatred in her eyes. She didn't care who he was, if he was allied with these two death eaters, then he was her enemy.

"Yes, I am allied with them. But, I am not your enemy. I am your owner." He looked directly at her as he said this.

"I am not a slave." Hermione growled. She thought to herself, 'I may be slave-bonded to that witch, but I will fix that. Draco, Harry, Severus, please hurry.'

"You are a slave, but you are not my slave. You belong to Altaira in that capacity." He stepped forward and crouched down so they were eye-to-eye. He reached out and cupped her jaw in his hand, running his thumb along the edge very lightly. "For me, Rabastian, and Antonin, you are simply ours. Not a slave, not a pet, more like a toy, to be used or ignored as we like. Or broken, and possibly repaired. And, Draco, Harry and Severus will not be able to rescue you. Nor will anyone else."

She looked away, realizing he was indeed reading her mind. Her thoughts strayed to the bond she had shared with Draco, not so long ago.

He again answered her thoughts. "Yes, I can read your mind, your memories, your thoughts, any time I want. Apparently, you have never learned Occulmency." JAuger chuckled again when she averted her eyes. "Not that it would help you against me. And, it doesn't matter whether you are looking at me or not." He released her jaw.

He waited to see if she would look back at him. He grinned as he saw her trying to clear her mind of all thoughts. "You're a little spitfire, aren't you? Breaking you, with your spirit and spunk, is going to be entertaining."

"I won't break." Hermione snarled. She locked down the thought of 'fucker.'

JAuger reached out and gripped her chin gently, turning her to face him. He smiled, which took Hermione by surprise. It was a genuine smile.

"All the better. That will make the journey much more enjoyable for us." JAuger said.

Hermione blinked. That was the most emotion he had shown, and he genuinely meant it. He was looking forward to this.

His eyebrows quirked up, then down, and he half-smirked, half-smiled at her.

He stood up and addressed his cousin. "What shall we call her? Mudblood is too much of a cliché. And, she isn't a coward, despite my previous impressions of her. Yet, she is now ours, and we need to name her."

"My name is Miss Granger." Hermione snarled at him again.

JAuger looked back down at her, his eyes narrowing in displeasure at her tone. "Have a care, in both your tone of voice and your choice of words spoken to me. I may find you amusing, but be disrespectful, whether in words, behavior, or tone, and you won't find the consequences to your liking." The unknown wizard said.

Hermione thought, 'I don't care what you want me to do.' She forgot how easy it was for him to read her mind. Hermione had been staring off to the side, trying to avoid staring at his crotch, which was now level with her face, and directly in front of her.

Suddenly, his face was right in front of her, his fingers were on her face, running down to her chin. He then gripped her chin and jaw in an unforgiving grip and started pulling her upward as he straightened up. She didn't have a choice, she rose to her feet as fast as she could, bumping into both him and Dolohov in the process.

"You don't know me, and I am a fair man. I believe in giving clear communication and direction to those who belong to or serve me. So, Hermione Jean Granger, daughter of Stanley and Jean Granger, muggle dentists, I will give you an opportunity to know exactly who you are dealing with. After this one lesson, you will keep your thoughts and words respectful. You will be polite, and accommodating of my wishes, Antonin's wishes, and Rabastian's wishes. And, you will know exactly what will happen to you if you fail to achieve that to our satisfaction.

He waved his hand, and the shrunken wall she was attached to levitated up off the floor. Taking hold of her arm in an unrelenting grip, he started walking, and she had no choice but to walk with him. She was wondering how he knew who her parents were.

If he read that thought, he didn't answer her.

The wall shifted position so as not to knock into anything, and floated behind her.

They walked out of the room they had been in, down a hallway lined with closed doors, and into a room at the end of a second hallway, and Hermione stumbled when she looked around. There was a female tied to a table. She was on her stomach, strapped down, arms and legs bound to the table, with straps going around her body in several places. Her head was fastened to the table, and she was facing downward, and sideways, toward the door they had just entered.

Hermione involuntarily gasped, as she realized that on a tray next to her were some very sharp, nasty-looking objects, covered in blood and lumps of tissue that were not yet entirely dried. They looked like surgical and dental instruments. There was also a lump of something on a rag on the tray, and it was covered in blood. Hermione couldn't tell what it was, but she was fairly certain she didn't want to know.

She was correct.

The woman looked at them with one panic-filled eye. She had a bloody rag tied around the other eye. She was gagged, and the gag was soaked and bloody, and pitiful sounds were coming out of her mouth, but they weren't words, or at least Hermione couldn't make any words out. There was blood and saliva trickling out of the lower corner of her mouth, despite the gag.

There was a man in the room. Hermione couldn't tell if he was a wizard or a muggle. He looked over at them, then turned back to whatever he had been doing.

JAuger jerked at Hermione's arm, and addressed her when she looked at him. "This is Tatiya. She is a witch whose entire family has taken an oath to serve me, loyally and faithfully. And, then she failed me, didn't you?" JAuger snapped that question at the witch, another sign of emotion.

At that question being directed to her, JAuger turned his gaze from Hermione to the poor woman.

The terrified woman struggled to answer, despite her pain and restraints. She was able to barely nod her head, and moan something inaudible.

JAuger nodded, satisfied that she had answered as best she could, and turned back to Hermione, continuing his explanation.

"She saw something she shouldn't have seen when she was somewhere she shouldn't have been. She told someone she shouldn't have told about what she had seen." JAuger looked at Hermione to make certain he had her attention.

Hermione's eyes were locked on the witch, but she was listening to his every word. She didn't realize she was moaning her distress at what she was looking at.

"She knew what the consequences of her actions would be. Her tongue has been removed, so she cannot tell tales she should not repeat. Her right eye has been removed, to remind her that she should turn away if she accidentally wanders where she should not and sees something she should not see. She retains the use of her left eye so she can properly continue to serve me."

"However, she will not venture where she should not, ever again, or I will remove both her feet and her other eye. And, if she warrants that punishment, she will still serve me, despite her hardships. She will mind her own business, do as she is told, and not tell tales."

"She was not killed, because she did not mean to spy, she simply wandered somewhere she should not have gone. For that, she would not have been punished if she had left immediately. Had she simply stayed and watched, she would have been punished, but not harshly. And, if she had not mentioned what she had seen, her tongue and eyeball would have been left intact. And, she has been allowed to retain her feet, to make her more useful as my servant. But, should she ever again wander where she isn't allowed, she is fully aware that those will be removed, as well."

JAuger looked at Hermione, who had looked back at the woman on the table, and jerked her arm to get her to look at him.

Hermione forced herself to look away from the witch on the table, and locked her eyes on this wizard, whose name she still did not know.

When she was facing him, he reached up and caressed her jaw, murmuring, "Shhhh."

Hermione realized she was indeed making noise, and struggled to compose herself. She glanced back at the witch, only to have JAuger give her jaw a jerk to get her attention back to him.

When she remained focused on him, he continued. "Learn here, quickly, what will be tolerated, and what the consequences are for disobedience, especially deliberate disobedience. I will be very clear to you what is expected of you, and what will not be tolerated. Disobey me, and the punishment will fit the crime. I set examples to motivate you and everyone else to make more appropriate choices in the future."

Hermione looked back at the mutilated woman on the table, then at the cousin of Dolohov. She didn't realize she was shaking, although she had stopped moaning. But, then she started crying. Huge, choking sobs tore from her. The thought flashed through her mind that he was a crazed lunatic. She clenched her fist, wanting to strike him.

She glanced anywhere, but then her gaze landed on the table. She gasped as she recognized the items on the table, a tongue and an eyeball. The eyeball had veins dangling from it. Hermione quickly shut her eyes again. She wanted to comfort the witch, but there were no words, and she was sure they would both be punished if she tried.

He released her arm, walked over to a cupboard and opening it, withdrew something, and when he turned towards her, she saw the scalpel. She looked at it for a second, and then raised her eyes to his; she quickly released her fist, flattening her hands. She shook her head, eyes pleading with him. She cleared her mind, and blanked all thoughts.

He looked carefully at her, took the scalpel and touched it to her hand, right between her thumb and forefinger. He pressed it slightly, breaking her skin, and making a small incision.

Hermione whimpered. She thought, 'Merlin, no, please,' She thought he was going to cut her thumb off. That scalpel was razor sharp. He hadn't needed to press hard to cut right through her skin.

As she watched her blood trickle out of the wound, she finally broke. "Nh nh nh nh nnnn no, ppp plplpleeease." She started crying again. She could hardly get words out, she was so panicked.

"I believe you understand the situation adequately. Come along, then. No further demonstrations shall be needed at this time." He put the scalpel down on the countertop

And with that, he turned, gripped her hand right over the incision, pressing his thumb into it, and walked from the room.

Hermione cringed at the contact over the wound, then forced herself to tear her gaze away from the scalpel with her own blood on it, the woman, and what she now knew lay on that tray. She could barely walk, but he gave her no choice. They returned to the room they had been in, with Hermione finally getting herself under control, now that they were not looking at what this monster had done.

"Ah ah! I am no monster, and you will not think of me as such. To you, I am your owner."

"How can I not think of you as a monster?" she asked. She tried to keep the tone respectful, but the question was hardly a compliment to him.

"You will cease to have your own thoughts. If need be, I can provide proper motivation." His eyebrow arched up as he offered this calmly, as though he were offering sandwiches.

When she shook her head, he continued. "No? Very good choice. I will leave you here for a brief moment to come to terms with what you have seen and learned. And, as a show of my good faith in our successful relationship, I will assign Tatiya to you, as your guard."

With that, he turned to leave, then turned back and gripped her hand again. He pointed his wand at the wound he had made, and muttering something, healed it. "Can't have you getting sick from an infection."

The shrunken wall sunk to the floor again. Hermione followed it to the floor as the death eaters left. She had seen that mark on his arm. She wished she knew his name, and then she caught herself before she could think any disrespectful thoughts.

She stared with surprise at her hand, healed without any trace of a scar. She leaned against the shrunken wall, staring at the chain. She wished she could remove it.

JAuger smiled as he left. She really might be the brightest witch of her age. And, she had no idea of her heritage. Or of her parents' fate, or their whereabouts. He wouldn't totally break her. He wanted her as a faithful servant, devoted to him and Antonin, blood-bound to Altaira and Rabastian, but loyal and fearful of himself. He really was fortunate to have stumbled across her. But, he would have to mold her to his will. And, convince Antonin not to kill her.

0000000000000000000000000

Salzburg, Germany.

Severus and Lucius glanced at each other, nodding in silent agreement. They had worked together for years as Voldemort's death eaters, and they understood each other very well.

Lucius sent out a silent command to Fiona to stay attached to Altaira, no matter what else was happening.

The moment the shock had worn off, both Altaira and the oldest of the remaining wizards started casting hexes about.

Altaira had dropped her wand, but she didn't care. This room was full of her most hated enemies. She threw a "Readactum Skullus Cranium" followed by "Engorgio Brain" followed almost immediately by a "Steleus".

Harry ducked, and threw up a shield immediately. He was a bit surprised at her creativity. She was trying to kill him without using an unforgivable.

Severus tried to send out a body-bind hex toward the four wizards, and it rebounded off them. Severus had to duck to avoid contact with his own spell. His reflexes were now as fast and sharp as ever, thanks to working hard with Hermione, Draco, Longbottom, even Potter, and Flitwick to get his skills back up to par after his recuperation.

He ducked, and the spell rebounded off the wall and went toward Neville.

Neville cast a shield charm designed to absorb the curse, and it worked. The place was warded against magic, and likely no spells would work here unless you were part of the wards. But, at least protective spells worked.

Altaira had dropped her wand, and she couldn't raise her arm. This damned witch was wrapped around her like a monkey. Altaira bent her knees and shoved backwards, slamming her back into the wall, gratified when she heard a grunt from the witch on her back. Damn, she was heavy.

Altaira then tried to spin to slam her into the sharp corner of a hutch. She was aiming to put her head through the glass

Fiona locked her teeth painfully into the skin on the back of Altaira's neck, bit down hard, drawing blood, and through tightly clenched teeth that were still biting down hard into Altaira's skin, said, "I'll take holes out of you." Fiona bit down harder to make her point, squeezing hard on the front of Altaira's throat with her arm.

That distracted Altaira for a moment, and suddenly, she felt a knee in the small of her back, and a choke-hold around her neck. Fiona had wrapped her arm directly around Altaira's neck, and pressed the juncture of her forearm into Altaira's windpipe.

Altaira couldn't breathe, and sheer will to survive moved her into action. She jerked her head backwards, knocking the back of her head into the witch's face. She hadn't had much leverage, and she knew she hadn't done any damage, but at least the hold on her neck was released.

But, Fiona was fast, and powerful, and as she kicked herself off Altaira, she hit her with a wordless "Stupefy" and Altaira fell to the ground. Fiona waved her wand in a figure 8 shape in the air, and Altaira was trussed up, tied in ropes that magically appeared.

Fiona turned her attention to the fight going on in the room.

Matilda and Karina were shielding everyone from curses, including Charlie and Harry.

Markus knew the wards that protected this house, and so knew that none of their curses would work against him. He also knew that Allard, Etienne, and Fabian had never been added to the wards. They were sitting ducks.

He had immediately started firing off one curse after another, aimed at the intruders. He didn't take the time to draw his wand, but his curses were too powerful to be wandless from such a young wizard, and Severus searched and spotted his wand strapped to his wrist.

Severus tried a silent "Expelliarmus" and was pleasantly surprised when it worked against the younger wizards. Three wands came flying towards him. He reached up and snatched them out of the air as they came to him.

He handed one to Lucius, who didn't hesitate, but took it, and threw up a shield of his own, to cover himself and Draco and Severus.

Harry noticed the wand given to Lucius, but decided that since they weren't on a MoM mission, nor British soil, it wasn't technically a violation. Besides, Harry was suddenly busy locked in his own fight.

He and Charlie and Neville had been engaged by the three young wizards. Karina, Matilda, and Margherite were busy blocking Markus' curses, regardless of who he directed them at. Charlie, Neville, and Harry had physically engaged the younger boys, and all three were quickly knocked unconscious.

Harry slammed his fist into the young wizard that approached him, catching him square on the chin, followed by an upper cut straight up into the boy's chin. He grimaced as he heard the snap of the boy's head backwards. But, damn, the boy had the dark mark, and had been clear in his intentions.

Harry hoped he hadn't broken his neck, but he didn't have time to worry about that. Both he and Draco were trying to work their way to the enraged witch that was trying to shake Fiona off.

Fiona was trying hard not to kill Altaira, who regained consciousness and had gotten free of her bonds. Altaira wasn't making it easy for Fiona to control her and not kill her. Altaira must be included in the wards of this place, because she was firing hexes off right and left yet again. She was specifically targeting Harry and Draco. Harry ducked one, and pointed his wand straight at Altaira, firing a silent spell at her.

Altaira flinched, not recognizing the spell. She wouldn't have, it was such ancient magic. But she felt its effects. It weakened her physically and magically.

Markus had realized he couldn't cast curses fast enough to penetrate the shields of these wizards, and had decided to apparate when his wand started to shoot out of his wrist band, and he grabbed it before it flew toward the older, dark-haired wizard named Snape. Markus was surprised the Expelliarmus had worked. He had felt the spell, but didn't think it would work against him, as he was part of the wards. He didn't realize Matilda and Margherite had channeled their combined magic into Severus.

He didn't have any time to think beyond that, as he heard a slight sound and turned, straight into the first punch from the tall, young, dark-haired wizard. It was a straight-on, direct boxing punch that connected solidly with his cheek. His head snapped sideways, and then he felt the second punch immediately after, but although the third connected, he didn't feel anything as he slid into unconsciousness and hit the floor. Neville didn't try to stop him or slow his fall. Neville spun to face Altaira.

Harry and Neville had spent four hours, twice every week, working out and training with his cousin, Dudley Dursley, who owned a boxing school. Dudley had won several boxing championships, and he had gotten in touch with Harry. Dudley had told his parents that their problem with his cousin was their problem, and Harry and Dudley had formed a relationship that, while not exactly close, was at least cordial. Harry hoped eventually they would feel like family.

When Dudley was fired from his job, for standing up to his father, Harry had offered to set him up with his own boxing rings and school. And, both Harry and Neville could hold their own in the muggle ring after three years of intense training.

The young wizards didn't stand a chance in a physical fight. Charlie had taken on the other one. Charlie was stockier than his brothers, and muscular from years of quidditch and working with Dragons. His fighting was street-style, but very effective. He hadn't waited for the remaining wizard to approach him. He had walked up to him, swinging hard as soon as he was within reach.

Two punches had taken the wizard out of the fight. Charlie looked around for more.

There wasn't more.

It hadn't even been a fight worth talking about. Draco hadn't even tried to enter it, focusing on trying to reach Altaira, and reaching out to Hermione.

Neville turned and fired off Stupefy and Body Bind curses on the four wizards. He conjured ropes, tied them individually, then together.

Karina pointed her wand at the trussed up wizards and suddenly, they were floating, up in the air.

Altaira was tiring. This witch was more than a match for her. And, the others weren't coming to her aid. She decided to apparate out, and reached out. She could sense where Rabastian and JAuger and Dolohov had gone. The link was strongest with JAuger, but she could feel all three.

And, after Potter had pointed his wand at her, she was being drained steadily.

She knew she didn't have her wand, but decided to risk it, when Matilda pressed her wand into Severus dark mark, and her finger of her other hand into Lucius dark mark. Draco immediately put his wand into his own mark and pressed.

Altaira screamed in frustration. She could not leave. She cast a protective shield in front of her and realized it didn't work either.

Altaira narrowed her eyes and glared at Harry and Draco, and then a thought occurred to her. She turned her attention elsewhere, and reached out to Granger, commanding her to come to her.

Altaira laughed, feeling the pain Granger felt as she failed to obey the summons.

Draco snarled, and warned her, "Harry, get to her. She's hurting Hermione."

Altaira smiled malevolently, and maliciously sent out another command.

Draco could feel Hermione's terror. "Harry, Longbottom, touch her, and repeat after me."

Harry had almost reached Altaira now. Draco and Neville were also right there.

Charlie had reached her, too. He didn't really know yet what part he would play in this, but he was definitely curious at the gleam he saw in Harry's eye.

Harry reached her before Draco and Neville, and Draco was right behind him. But, given the new information he and Kreacher had found the night before, Harry didn't wait. He grabbed her by the front of her clothes, signaled to Fiona, and stuck his wand right against his young ward's forehead, then moved it to her heart, then steadied it right at her throat.

Before the others could stop him, he had spoken the following words, first in Old Norse, then in Old Latin, then in Parseltongue.

"**Pevereldottir, Svartrdottir, ****blóð systrungr a ****minn**** blóð, ****vǫlva fæða ****myrkr, Altaira Svartr Gaunt Peverel, ****yfir-maðr ****erfingi a Peverell ****ok**** Svartr, mi hǫfuð ek ****eiga ok taka ok draga ok vald a þinn ****fróðleikr ok ek bjóða ****Þinn ****hlýðni a mi. ****Þinn ****band ok ****Þinn arn, ****þinn ****fróðleikr ****lúta ok minn vili. Þinn lúta ok minn vili. Þinn**** are minn Þræll, Þræll a erfingi a gargan, Pevereldottir. Mi bjóða ****Þinn**** hlýðni, ek minn ****vald****, minn ambátt , ****vǫlva ****systrungr Altaira."**

Daughter of Peverel, Daughter of Black, blood cousin of my blood, witch given in birth to darkness, Altaira Black Gaunt Peverell, as leader and heir of Peverell and Black, as your lord, I now lay claim to and draw your magic from you, and seize control of same, and command your obedience to me. Your bonds, your vows, your magic, bend to my will. You bend to my will. You are my thrall, thrall to the heir of the snake, Daughter of Peverell. I command your obedience to my authority, my control, my bound female witch cousin Altaira.

Draco, Charlie and Neville stepped back as they felt the magic flowing, and saw the spell binding her magic, and the force flowing from Altaira to Harry. Fiona released her captive as Altaira sank to the ground. Fiona pulled her wand to slow the descent so the impact wouldn't hurt her.

Altaira felt her magic and will flow out of her, and screamed in rage. She tried to cast a hex at Harry, and nothing happened. Nothing at all. She was preparing to do so again, when the power flowing out of her and into this hated wizard was too much.

"**Þagða**" (Be Silent!)" Harry commanded.

Altaira suddenly found she couldn't make a sound. Her screams were silent, her sobs were silent. Her body wracked and heaved in silence.

She felt the bond between her and Granger severed, the bonds with Markus, Allard, Etienne, and Fabian break, and then her bond with JAuger, Rabastian, and Antonin severed. She could feel the magic flowing out of her, draining her, and she couldn't stop it. She tried a protective spell, but either it was too late, or she didn't have the power.

She was overwhelmed with the loss of so much magic, and crying, she sank to the floor, crying, and lost consciousness.

Draco could feel that the pain had stopped for Hermione, but not the terror. She was terrified beyond rational thought.

No one had understood what Harry said, but Lucius, Draco, and all four witches felt the magic flowing through them. Severus, Charlie and Neville could feel the magic around them. Whatever had just happened was powerful.

It was apparent to all that something significant had happened, and Margherite asked, "Auror Potter, do you realize the consequences of what you have done?"

He answered, "Yes, **forn ****fróðleikr** " (Ancient magic), and with no further explanation, only a wink at her, Harry reached out to Hermione. He could feel her terror, and he could hear Draco and . . . Lucius? Reaching out to her?

Harry whipped around, his wand pointed straight at Lucius. He muttered something that only the bonded witches understood.

Severus had felt it, too. For just a moment, he had felt Hermione's pain and terror. He looked at Lucius suspiciously. He and Lucius were blood-bonded brothers from a bond shared years back, and so, if Lucius had bonded somehow with Hermione when Draco did, Severus would be able to feel that.

It suddenly dawned on him! The tea Lucius had kept serving to Hermione. His dark eyes narrowed dangerously at his old friend and nemesis. He mumbled, barely audible, "She is like a daughter to me."

Lucius interpreted that dark look correctly, and knew he would have to answer for his behavior. He met Severus glare with one of his own, and mumbled right back, "She will be my daughter by marriage and bond. She needed both our protection."

The second Harry had pointed his wand at Lucius, five wands had flown up and pointed at him. But, the protective spells would not work against him in this case, and Lucius knew what Harry had done, and why Harry could prevail.

Harry could see it in his face. He looked resigned. Harry allowed the witches to attempt to cast hexes, and felt the magic rebound. He had his wand pointed at them, and pulled the hexes into his wand so they wouldn't hurt anyone. Harry pulled the knowledge of the blood bond Lucius had secretly formed with Hermione by serving her drops of blood in her tea this morning.

Harry lowered his wand, saying, "You know it won't work. It will rebound. And, you know why."

Harry was addressing the witches and Lucius. He ignored Severus.

Harry glanced over at Draco, who at first looked livid, then puzzled. He had heard Lucius voice in Hermione's head, too. And, he was furious as he realized what his father had done. But, then he was puzzled as the spell Harry cast terminated Lucius voice in Hermione's head, and the protective spells that Fiona, Margherite, Karina, Matilda, and Snape, had all rebounded.

Snape looked astounded, but the four witches immediately understood the meaning behind his words, and why their protective spells had not protected their master. Somehow, Harry Potter was the Malfoy family's liege lord.

And, as such, he had every right to revoke a slave bond he had not agreed to. He had apparently given his implied consent to Draco's bond with Hermione, as he had not stopped it. But, Lucius had done so without his permission.

Then Margherite and Matilda recognized the name of Peverell, or Peveril, William II, King of England, son of William I, King of England, The Conqueror, Duke of Normandy. Was Potter truly descended from that line?

William had an illegitimate son, and his name was William Peveril. Could they be the same line?

They chanced a covert glance at Master Lucius, and yes, they could tell, Master Lucius knew. Lucius must have felt their questioning glance and looked at one, then the other, and they both looked away, hurriedly.

Lucius looked back at Potter defiantly.

Harry met that stare with determination. Finally, he truly had the upper hand with Lucius Malfoy, and they both knew it. Harry held his gaze steady, until finally, Lucius Malfoy looked away. Whether that was in defeat or submission, Harry couldn't tell. And, truth of it was, he  
didn't care which one it was. Lucius looking away first was a sign of acknowledgement of their true relationship.

Draco was looking back and forth between his father and Harry, and finally, growing impatient, reached out to Margherite, who clearly understood. Enlightment was edifying, to Draco. He chuckled. He wouldn't have felt that way five years ago.

He looked at Harry, and snapped Harry out of his stare-down with Lucius. "Harry, we need to go. Now! I can feel her terror, and it is escalating."

Harry turned his attention from Lucius, and nodded. "Charlie, Professor Snape, escort the prisoners to a place of custody, please."

Draco looked at Margherite, "Malfoy Manor is the best place. If they give you any problems, Charlie or Neville can subdue them, or any of you can. Allow either wizard full access to their magical abilities, with regard to Altaira or those four, or any other prisoners we send your  
way. And, Charlie and Neville are under my personal protection on Malfoy Manor."

This last was said to his father, and the witches recognized the significance. Draco was refusing Lucius permission to either attack or inhibit either of them.

Draco looked at Fiona, and outstretched his hand. Fiona grasped it, Harry's, and although no one had seen him move, suddenly Severus was there, and grasped his hand firmly around Fiona's arm. Fiona reached out to Hermione, and they disappeared with a slight pop.

Severus had decided to deal with Lucius later. He still didn't understand everything that had happened. He hadn't fought Lucius in a long time, but he wouldn't hesitate if he had to.

Matilda and Fiona took everyone back.

Except Lucius. Lucius summoned Emma, and instructing her to follow Fiona and to keep them concealed, they too popped out.


End file.
